Breaking Tradition
by RonANDhermioneALWAYS
Summary: Ron & Hermione are friends with Harry but not each other. Can they come together to battle a new evil? This is an R&H romance/action/angst/lemony story and also an AU where Sev & Lily defeated Voldemort, married, and are Harry's parents. Rated M for later chapters. Read first 2 chapters to understand.
1. Prologue: The Promise

Reviews are really really appreciated.

I off course don't own any of the characters, JKR is the genius who does.

**Summary: **Very alternate universe. Severus Snape defeated the Dark Lord many years ago, married Lily Evans and had a son that they named Harry. Marriages in the wizarding world are arranged for magical boys at age three, but Lily can't accept that. Ron and Hermione are friends with Harry separately for they never got to stand each other after Ron called Hermione a Know-it-all in first year. Now, a new wave of evil threatens the magical world and all witches and wizards must unite. Will Lily and Severus' love survive? Will Ron and Hermione find their way to friendship and maybe more?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**PROLOGUE: ****The Promise**

Lily and Severus ran through their small house like mad. Their son Harry was wondering around, running from them with a mischievous look that made them both smile as they tried to catch him. Severus took hold of him and held him up high, watching him laugh above him.

"You are my treasure - both of you" said Lily, as her husband brought their boy to her so she could fit him into his new robes. Severus watched them happily for a moment and then asked her to recount the plans for the day.

"We are visiting a place called the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole. My friend Ileana invited us to meet her cousin Arthur Weasley who works at the Ministry in the department of Muggle relations. It is his youngest son's birthday and there will be lots of kids for Harry to play with, hopefully he will let the birthday boy touch his own present." They both chuckled.

"Ileana said Arthur would be happy to hear about my work with the ministry to continue to protect Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. I know it's safe right now, but we both also know that no matter what, troubled times are coming ahead. I must do everything I can to make sure Hogwarts continues to be safe and nurturing for all witches and wizards, and that there are written laws for the protection of Muggle-borns, instead of simply hoping for the good will of whoever is in charge."

"Don't worry, I am with you." Severus looked into his wife's eyes, those beautiful green eyes that had enchanted him when he was only a boy. He looked at her with such intensity and love and she knew she could always count on him. Her faithful husband, who had risked his life and stood against all the twisted convictions of his fellow Slytherins, who had betrayed and helped defeat the dark lord after James and Sirius were murdered, he was the first and last keeper of her heart. She gave him a quick kiss and just said "let's go love".

Severus picked up Harry and headed to the fireplace with Lily right behind them.

"Oh, you must be the Snapes, welcome! Welcome!" said Molly as the visitors exited the fireplace.

"Please call me Severus. This is my wife Lily and our son Harry. It's great to meet you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, I'm Molly Weasley. Arthur can't wait to meet you!"

Lilly smiled brightly and suddenly Harry tugged from his dad and moved towards Molly. Molly looked delighted and simply said "may I". Lily nodded and Severus handed Harry to Molly. She held him and Harry cooed happily. Lily was glad and thought – this family is trustworthy, Harry knows. Severus smiled and they all headed to the main room.

"It's my Ronald's birthday today, he turns three. How old is Harry?" Molly said as she walked the Snapes around the room introducing them to her family's friends and many relatives.

"He will be three in July" said Severus.

"That's great; they'll go to Hogwarts together someday! Oh, Arthur dear, these are Severus and Lily Snape, and this is Harry."

"How wonderful to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you dear girl. Your work on the Muggle protection act and equal rights for the Muggle-born, truly remarkable! And you dear sir, the man who helped defeat the dark lord from the inside, it's such an honor."

Lily's cheeks flushed a little and she simply said "Thank you Arthur, the pleasure is all ours."

Lily and Molly moved to the sitting room and placed Harry on large magically patted blanket to join the other small children. Harry and Ron seemed to be meant to be around each other. They played happily with Ron's birthday presents. Molly picked up Ginny and baby Anna lied quietly sleeping in a small crib. A pair of twins ran from corner to corner teasing their older brother who sat still in a chair with a book on his lap. The older kids sat on the floor by small table and were complete engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap. Lily was happy as she thought "these are the children my Harry will befriend at Hogwarts, they are good and innocent and full of joy."

"Lily, please feel free to join Arthur and Severus in the main room, I know you are here to talk to him about some Ministry business. I can watch the children until the ceremony" said Molly.

"The ceremony?" said Lily.

"Yes, today the Davies give Anna's hand in marriage."

"Baby Anna, in marriage, to whom?" said Lily, a bit of exasperation in her voice.

"To Ronald off course!" said Molly with a smile. "It's wizarding tradition, you see, all marriages are arranged when the boy turns three years old. I'm so pleased, the Davies are such wonderful people, it will be great to join our families."

"What!" said Lily, with anguish and anger in her voice. "How can these children get engaged? How can they be forced to marry without knowing they love each other? She is only a few months old, he's three, they're babies!"

"It's alright dear. I know it sounds awful at first, which is how I felt when I found out about Arthur and me. But then I saw him when I was 12 and I was more than pleased. In our time at Hogwarts, I fell in love effortlessly, it was meant to be. I know these two will find that same love."

Lily was horrified, but she noticed the sincerity in Molly's words. She knew, no, she felt, that the witch next to her loved her children fiercely and that she thought this was the best option for little Ronald. She gave Molly a weak smile and headed to the main room to talk to Arthur.

The rest of the day went fast. Arthur turned out to be one of the most pleasant men Lily had ever met. She felt she had a new ally for her cause. Even the engagement ceremony was not that bad. It was cheerful in fact and followed by the cake and birthday celebration. They left the Burrow after assuring the Weasleys that they will visit often and receiving Molly's warm hugs. Severus, normally not comfortable around many people, was rather talkative today, but still a bit shocked at the hugs. No one noticed though that before the ceremony Lily had held little Ronald and murmured into his ear "if you don't love her when you are older, you won't have to marry her. You are like my Harry, precious and innocent, you deserve happiness. I give you a choice and I promise to help you if you don't want this faith."


	2. Periculum Bellati

I do not own any of the characters.

This story is rated NC-17 for later chapters

**THIRD YEAR: Periculum Bellati**

"Honestly Harry I don't know how you put up with him," Hermione said primly.

Ron's face filled with anger as he sarcastically said "yeah Harry, it must be awful to have a friend who is so average at everything when you can spend your time with perfect Miss Know-it-all! No matter that you have been friends with him since you were babies."

She was completely livid, twisting her words around like that. "Weasley, that is not what I meant at all and you know it."

"Really! Since when? "

"Since I was simply commenting on how ridiculous it is for you wake up at odd hours and drag Harry into random expeditions after curfew. He really should be sleeping, so he can be rested to finish his assignments and be ready for class and quidditch! I said nothing about you being average. Plus I wasn't even talking to you!"

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Know-it-all, some of us like going to the kitchens at anytime and we like sneaking pass Filch to have fun, but you wouldn't know anything about having fun because you can't find that in book!"

Her face went completely pale and her brown eyes burned with unshed tears. She simply screamed "Stop calling me that!" and stormed from the common room up to the girls' dormitories letting the tears finally escape.

Ron stood on the same spot for what seemed like forever, he was shocked and his chest felt like there was something twisting inside it. Harry's yell woke him from his stupor, "Ron not again!"

He sat on the chair with his head down and in a low tone said "What?"

Harry noticed the slump in Ron's shoulders and knew the shouting wasn't helping. He sat next to him and said: "Why do you call her that? She hates it."

"I know,"

"So why do it then?"

"Dunno,"

"Well stop it!" Harry said annoyed, "look Ron, I know you two never got to like each other, but she is my friend and my mum and dad really like her. She helps me, and others, even Neville, with learning new things. She can nag, but she means well."

"I know Harry,"

Harry sighed and left to the boys' dormitories. Ron sat still for a long time and then a sad murmur came from his lips "She never helps me." He then also went to bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Harry and Ron sat by each other eating breakfast. Hermione sat with Neville and Ginny a few spots away. Ron noticed Hermione's eyes were a bit swollen and red and felt a twist in his chest. After eating their feel Harry and Ron headed to the greenhouses. They were walking closely behind Neville and Hermione until suddenly, they saw Hermione walk away.

Ron ran a bit ahead and asked "Where is she going?"

"Dunno. She said she heard something and wanted to see what it was. I told her we would be late, but she wanted to go. That way," Neville pointed.

"And you just let her go in that direction by herself! The forbidden forest is that way!" Ron exclaimed.

"The… the…"

"What's going on?" said Harry.

"Hermione just ran to the forbidden forest for no reason. Mental!"

"What? That's not like her! She would never want to be late! Neville?"

"I... I…"

"Neville go to class and if we're are not there in a few minutes tell Professor Sprout. Ron let's go!"

The boys ran in the direction that Neville pointed and spotted Hermione. She was quite far and they ran to meet her. As they went they passed her bag and books, which had been left behind on the ground. She was walking faster but somehow it looked like she was struggling. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the forest. Then they saw it, a large beautiful purple and white flower was opening up and showing two large green thorns on top of its yellow core.

Hermione leaned to touch the flower and put her finger right into one of the thorns. Suddenly the flower grew and opened up. There were sparks of light and soft music surrounding the core.

The boys watched in horror as the flower turned brown and dreadful and it started to take Hermione's hand inside its core. They ran as fast as they could and Ron grabbed Hermione's free arm and struggled to pull her away. Harry grabbed the green trunk from the back and pulled it away from his friends. The effort was fruitless her entire right arm was now in the flower. Ron moved his arms to go around her waist and pulled with all his force. Meanwhile Harry found a large rock and began hitting the flower with all his might until Ron screamed "Finite!"

Then it was over. A nasty screech was heard in the forest and the flower turned black and dry on the spot. Ron fell backwards and Hermione landed on him. She was unconscious and they laid her on the ground. Her arm was covered with brown goo and something that looked like blood.

"Ron, stay here with her, I'm going to get help!"

Harry left running as fast as he could.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ron repeated, but there was no answer.

"I'm sorry. Please don't die, I'll never call you Miss Know-it-all again, I promise."

Ron sat for a while just looking at her and feeling guilty. He made her cry last night and now she looked like the dead. Then he saw Harry with Neville and Professor Sprout right behind them. The professor conjured a stretcher and levitated Hermione back to the castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later Hermione was released from the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had visited her every day. Neville stopped by with them once and accidentally dropped a water pitcher right on Hermione's injured arm. They didn't allow him to come back with them again.

Ginny also came often and told her about all the gossip related to her accident. "Honestly, the things people come up with to spend their time" was all Hermione said.

She held many good memories of that week like her parents being inside Hogwarts for the first time. They were angry at her for her lack of judgment, but amazed at the magic of the school and so thankful to the two boys that saved her. Her parents also enjoyed spending time with the Snapes and learning about their rights in the wizarding world as parents of a witch. The Snapes had fought alongside Dumbledore for the right for Muggles to come into the castle if their children needed them until the Ministry finally passed that among many other laws protecting Muggle-borns eight years ago. Hermione was so thankful to have the professors get her parents and bring them to see her. Getting get-well-soon cards from most Gryffindors in her year was also a great memory.

And then there was Ron, Hermione Granger had become friends with Ron Wesley. That irritating boy saved her life and now managed to have somewhat civil conversations with her and did not call her names. The memory of their first conversation alone would last forever.

"_Hi," said Ron in a very hesitant voice._

"_Hi, where is Harry?"_

"_Oh, he stayed behind for a bit to talk to his mum and dad… about the flower again… I think. Mr. and Mrs. Snape had loads of questions."_

"_Oh,"_

_Then the room filled with an uncomfortable silence and Ron and Hermi__one avoided each other's gaze. _

'This is ridiculous,_' Hermione thought._

"_Ron?" His ears went red._

"_What is it?"she asked._

"_Nothing, umm, you've never called me Ron... it's always Weasley."_

"_Umm, well... Ron... I never thanked you for saving me, so... thank you."_

"_Oh," Ron was now completely crimson, "no problem, that's what friends do."_

_A big smile marked both their faces and they began talking about everything. The homework from Astrology and the incident where Neville dropped too much boculus in potions and got the entire classroom filled with stinky green fog; they laughed about that so hard. Then they talked about the Herbology quiz that Sprout gave that morning, which made Hermione worry about when she would be able to study and make it up. _

_Harry joined them and they continued talking, joking and laughing._

"Yes, those were two good weeks," Hermione told herself as she left the girls' dormitories to meet Ron and Harry and go to breakfast. Ginny would be joining some girls from her year.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron,"

"Hi Hermione," the boys said in unison.

They walked to the great hall and then she knew it was time to finally ask. "So, Harry, what have your mum and dad found about the flower?"

"I don't know, but mum wanted you to stop by her office and talk to her about it again tomorrow after defence class."

"Ok, umm, haven't they told you anything?"

"Hermione, he just said he didn't know."

She rolled her eyes at Ron, but decided not to say anything.

Ron though was already exasperated and decided to turn the questions to her. "Why do you want to know? We pulled you out and everything is alright; must you always know everything?"

She looked down at her food and stayed quiet. Harry knew then something was going on. "Hermione what is it?"

No answer.

"What? Tell us already!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fine, but not here, meet me in the library after dinner. I'll be by the red corner window in the Magical Plants section."

"The library," Ron winced.

Hermione gave him a meaningful look; they finished eating and headed to their Potions lesson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three sat together in potions which was one of the hardest lessons even though Professor Snape usually made it somewhat fun by showing the effects of certain potions on himself and then taking the antidotes. Hermione and many others were completely captivated by the lesson today as Severus gave himself an extra nose and then took it away. But, Ron and Harry had seen this trick from Harry's dad last summer when Ron visited, so they were still a bit bored and began trading chocolate frog cards and writing notes about the ones they thought they could get from other students in the class.

"Mr. Snape, can you tell me what some of the uses of Prunella Sanat are?"

"No sir,"

"Mr. Weasley?"

"No professor,"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for passing notes and I also want those cards on my desk for confiscation,"

"Yes sir," they boys said in unison before they stood to deposit all the cards on his desk while all the other Gryffindors looked at them in annoyance for losing points.

"Can anyone else..." Hermione raised her hand before he was done.

"Off course Miss Granger, go ahead,"

"Prunella Sanat is a very rare plant that grows abundantly in remote damp rainforests. It has lots of healing properties and can be used to heal cuts and other minor injuries. But, its most important use is in potions to restore organs, bone and tissue like skelegrow."

"Excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor for that detailed explanation! Now, today, we will be learning how to brew Nasus Creserus, which is a simple organ growing potion that applies to the nose. Its main ingredient is..." he looked at the class, waved his hand and they understood what they had to say.

"Prunella Sanat," the group said like a united chorus and he smiled.

"Thank you! Instructions are on the board, you have about an hour and half left to brew. I'll be around for assistance, when you get done you can leave your vials on my desk and head to your next lesson. If you are done early you may take break in the great hall or library." He finished with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner, Ron and Harry found Hermione exactly in the spot she told them with books and parchment sprawled all over the table.

"Hermione, are you trying to learn about every magical plant there has ever been?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Honestly Ron!" she said. "Anyway the reason I want to know more about the flower is… because… well… "

"What?" The boys said in unison.

"Well it talked to me."

"Ummhh"

"It talked to me. It lured me, made me walk to it and then once I pricked my finger with the thorn it said my name and it told me to go inside."

"What? That's crazy; you can't have a conversation with a flower."

"It wasn't a two way conversation Ronald! It was like singing at first and then told me to come to a wonderful place and that's why I didn't struggle. It was like after I pricked my finger I would do anything that thing told me."

"Wait," said Harry. "There was music. Remember Ron when we were trying to pull her out, there were sparks and very soft music."

"Yeah, but it wasn't talking."

"Well I want to know what that flower was. That's why I started some research and I wanted to figure out what your parents know Harry. Your dad is the potions master, so he knows loads about plants and their properties and your mum teaches Defence against the Dark Arts so she knows ways to fight dark magic, so…" Hermione hesitated, she just though it was silly to say it.

"What is it Hermione? You are driving me mad here!" Ron said.

"Well… alright, once I was getting inside of the flower. My arm, it hurt and my chest hurt and I felt like crying, like the entire world had gone blank and I had no control over anything."

The boys looked puzzled and a bit scared. Harry spoke first, "Hermione, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Harry, I am fine now. It's just… I wonder what the thing was and if it was cursed with dark magic. Also, what if there are more of those at Hogwarts? What if another student gets pulled into one? What if a first year was attacked? What if there is nobody there to pull them out?"

"Alright, alright, give it here, we'll read some of the books and help you," Ron groaned reluctantly while Hermione beamed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Urgh! It's been over a month, over a month, and nothing!" Hermione said full of exasperation. The boys had no response to her frustration; they had no idea how to help.

"Hermione we've gone through all the bloody books about plants, maybe…maybe there is nothing here."

"Ron, must you swear! And, I've already thought about that, but the last attack actually hurt someone."

"Hermione, there are no other books to look at. I want to help too, but…"

"But Harry, I'm sure your mum was onto something. When we talked about the flower it was like she knew exactly what had happened before I even said it. She asked me about the exact words the flower said and what the music tone was like, she was prodding into details that even I barely thought about and I was there, and she wrote it all down. I think your mum knows what it was and she just won't share the information, but she does have it in her notes."

"Hermione maybe mum and dad have it covered; you know they would never let anything dangerous hang about the school."

"Yes, but they can't keep an eye on all students and all over the grounds. That's why the attack on Christa happened, but she never got pulled out, and now she's sitting in the hospital wing in that thing. Having us know what it is could help."

Ron began to speak in a low and apologetic tone "Hermione... umm..."

Hermione shot him a nasty look and raised her eyebrow and he knew he had to talk.

"Well, you know... Christa... the Hufflepuff... she is muggle-born."

"What?" screeched the other two.

"Well you said to find out any similarities between you two, that maybe it wasn't something random, and well I found out she is muggle-born like you. I meant to tell you, but I just didn't want you to get more scared and mental. Sorry."

All three fell silent for a while, and Hermione looked angry, but then she took a breath and said "well we have come down to my last options." The boys looked at her puzzled.

"There are only two places we haven't looked for information, the restricted section and your parents' office."

"And what exactly makes you think we'll get permission to look in there?" Ron questioned.

"I never said anything about getting permission," Hermione said smugly.

They boys' eyes widened. Harry came out of the shock first and said "Hermione you can't seriously be thinking about getting in those places without permission. Madame Pince would give us detention forever if she saw us in the restricted section and my parent's office is charmed against intrusion."

"Well I figured you two seem to always get away with walking around after curfew without being spotted, so if anyone can sneak into the restricted section it's you, right? Well maybe your brothers can too Ron, but I think that if I act as a diversion while you two are checking in there we can get away with it."

The boys looked at each other and then nodded with their faces filled with pride at being compared to Fred and George on their rule breaking abilities.

"Your parents' office it's a bit trickier, but I think I have it figured out too. When I was explaining the flower incident to your mum I got her tell me more about their charm. She said that as long as the person coming in their office was invited, they can come in. So I... um... I went back to her office another day pretending to be a bit homesick and I got her to sign a note saying that my friends and I were welcome in there anytime."

"How did you manage that?" asked Harry.

"Well, don't be angry at me for tricking your mum. But, I made sure to stay in their office after hours and then I asked her to please sign a note explaining why I had been out late so that I wouldn't get in trouble if I ran into Filch or a prefect on my way back to the tower. I gave her a piece of parchment and she wrote it. Only I had prewritten a message in invisible ink saying that she approved me and my friends to come in and she signed onto that too, so that makes it a magical contract."

Hermione pulled out the parchment and muttered "_Aparecium_". And there it was, written in Hermione's neat handwriting '_I approve Miss Hermione Granger and those she trusts to come into Mr. and Mrs. Snape's office at any time,_' followed by the signature of Lily Snape.

"Me? Angry? Hermione, I'm impressed, I can never get anything pass her!"

"So we can get in, but what if they catch us while we are in there?" said Ron.

"That is why again we need a diversion. Harry you are their son. You could come up with a reason for them to spend time with you somewhere else, while Ron and I get in and look."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed with a voice full of surprise, but also admiration.

Hermione beamed, but shook her head and said "you can't even give a compliment without swearing, but thank you."

They all laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They, or at least Hermione, decided it made more sense to check in the office first in case there was reference material in the restricted section that the professors pointed to in their notes.

Their first opportunity would be the Halloween ball. Every year the headmaster threw a beautiful masquerade for all students in 5th, 6th and 7th year and teachers would be either chaperones or help with patrolling hallways so prefects could go to the ball. Unfortunately, Harry found out that only his mum would be involved in the ball while his dad was to continue working on some project. Hermione was sure he was going to be working on something related to the flower and was extremely frustrated at the loss opportunity. So, instead of infiltrating the Snapes' office, they were served dinner in their common room and spent Halloween night playing exploding snap and having Ron beat them mercilessly at chess.

Two days after the ball there was another attack. A muggle-born Ravenclaw named Leah McDowal. Hermione was furious that they couldn't help and with the Halloween Masquerade opportunity gone, they concluded Harry's best shot at a distraction would be his parents' wedding anniversary on November 30th. Harry would throw them an anniversary celebration in their small flat in Hogsmeade since it was their fifteen year anniversary. They talked to McGonagall and after repetitive pleas she agreed to let Harry go to Hogsmeade to set-up the celebration, but she insisted to have a staff member walk Harry to the village to ensure his safety.

"No one deserves a gift like this from their child more than Lily and Severus. I'll ask Mr. Filch to take you," she said.

So, November 30th arrived and the trio was sitting in the common room.

"Alright Harry, I owled Madame Rosmerta and she will have the meal ready for you and Filch to pick up at the Three Broomsticks and then you can head to the flat. You have to be there at five sharp. Ron will give your parents the note at around five thirty and I'm sure they'll head to the village right away to meet you. If you can try to keep them there overnight or something, yes that would be best. But if that doesn't work..."

"I know Hermione, you need about two hours and I'll floo you a message into their office if I think they are coming back early. They usually go to their living quarters first so I should have a chance to beat them to their office anyway."

All three looked at each other nervously for a while.

"It'll be fine mate. Your parents will be thrilled and probably give you a new broom after pulling this one. I just wish I was there to see Filch's face when he walks you to Hogsmeade. I can see it already, his veins almost popping from having to do one of us a favour instead of giving us detention."

They all laughed wholeheartedly while thinking of the caretaker.

"Ok... I think I'm ready. I'm going to meet Filch. Good luck."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright they are gone, are you sure we can get in."

"Yes Ron, I have the note with me and I trust you."

She moved towards the door and it opened easily. They walked in and closed the door behind them. The office was quite large, with two desks facing each other and bookshelves covering the two walls behind the desks. There was a large window on the wall between the desks and a table with loads of vials and two cauldrons was set right by the window. The corners next to that table had shelves filled with all sorts of instruments and ingredients. There were four portraits by the entrance door, one of the Snape family and the others of people they didn't know.

"Wow! This is bigger than McGonagall's office! Look at all this stuff..."

"Ron! Focus, we're here looking for the notes Mrs. Snape wrote on the flower and anything else related to that flower that they might have. And of course the office is bigger, it is for two people."

"Alright, do you have any idea where to start? There are loads of books and stuff in here."

"Accio Snapes' notes of about the flower attacks," Hermione exclaimed. Suddenly several pieces of parchment came out of both desks, followed by a good number books flying from the shelves all landing by their feet.

"That was easier than I thought, they probably didn't think anyone could get in here, let's get to work," said Hermione.

"Hermione look at this one, I think it's the name of the flower."

"Periculum Bellati, I've never heard of that before, have you?"

"Off course I have, I am an expert on flowers that attack," he said sarcastically. Hermione looked at him and just rolled her eyes while laughing with him.

"Ok, I'll copy these while you write down the names of all these books."

"How are you…" But, Ron never got to finish the sentence he started, he simply heard Hermione say "_Geminio Pario_" and a new pile of parchment appeared which seemed to be an exact copy of what they got from the desks. He smiled.

"Alright you have a full list of the books, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I have a copy of all the notes, so now all we have to do is put everything back in its place. These came out of that desk; here you put them back, while I put the rest in the other desk."

"Hermione, how do we know where to put the books back?"

"Oh, Mrs. Snape is really organized so all the bookshelves are alphabetized, A through M behind that desk and N through Z behind the other one."

They began putting all the books back and talking. "How did you know these were all in alphabetical order?"

"Well last time I was here, when I got her to tell me about the charm on the office, I helped Mrs. Snape find some books on the topic we were talking about and she told me about her system."

"Do you ever not know something?"

"Yes, I am not an expert on flowers that attack," she said and they laughed and continued talking.

"Hermione, we better hurry, it's been over two hours."

"We're done except for the books that need to go in the higher levels. We can levitate those and put them in those upper shelves."

They levitated the books, but kept having trouble with actually inserting them in the shelves between the other books.

"Ron this is ridiculous, let's just put them back in the Muggle way. Bring that ladder from over there, hold it and I'll go up to put them back."

"Right,"

He got the ladder and Hermione started to climb. Everything was going as planned until Ron looked up. "Bloody Hell!" he said as he jerked a bit and Hermione clung to the ladder in fear of falling.

"What is it? Is everything alright? "

"Umm yeah... I... I just thought I heard the fireplace for a minute, but it's fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit flushed."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry and put all these books back," Ron said. But he knew his ears were probably completely scarlet.

'_I just saw her knickers, white knickers. Merlin! I looked under her skirt, don't look again, don't look again,'_ he thought as they continued through their task and he continued to look up sporadically.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower was quick and quiet. When they crossed the portrait hole the common room was still buzzing with people.

"We can wait for Harry and go over the notes together once the common room is empty. He should be back here soon. He said even if his mum and dad decided to stay at their Hogsmeade flat, he would still try to be back by nine. "

"Yeah, we'll meet him later,"

"Alright, I'll put these away until Harry gets back. I'll bring down my transfiguration homework to do while I wait, you can bring yours down too."

"You want to do homework with me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, yeah, yeah that would be fine, meet you here in a bit."

Ron fetched his books and they did homework until Harry came back. They reviewed a few of the notes, but were completely knackered, so they decided to meet in the library over the weekend to finish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Your mum and dad are incredible! Look at these. They are organized by date of incidents with notes on the side related to tests that your dad would run and then... I think this is a list of possible attack victims. This parchment talks about how they concluded it was Periculum Bellati. WOW!"

"You'd think she's looking at the best broom ever made the way she's looking through those, mental!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Let's try finding the books from the list we made. If we can't find them here then I think we can summon the ones from their office."

"What! You want to summon stuff from there now. How are we supposed to return them? We had to put them back the muggle way last time, remember?" said Ron, with his hears turning red while he leaned over the table and gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Fine, let's look here first and then in the restricted section if we need and then we'll see!" she said leaning closer and rolling her eyes.

All three looked for the books and found a few of them, but it seemed like the majority were not in the library. They read through all the notes, but none of the books had information on the flower.

"Well, it's Periculum Bellati, but we knew that from just getting in the office, didn't we? And all this reading is pointless," Ron said in a tired and annoyed voice.

"Yes we knew that, but we didn't know what the Periculum did," Hermione answered, "the Periculum attacks any witch nearby and once the witch in completely inside the flower only the master of the Periculum can let her out. The witch that comes out of the Periculum though can never go against the master and is bound to any order he gives. This is awful! That flower is used to turn witches into slaves!"

"Yeah, but we didn't find that in the bloody books, it was in the Snapes' notes," said an irritated Ron.

"I know, but reading is not going to kill you is it?"

Ron and Hermione stared at each other with serious faces for while. Harry eventually cleared his throat and faked a cough and they looked at him instead.

"What I want to know is what those flowers are doing here and why only muggle-borns have been attacked. I am sure your mum and dad know why. Look, they even wrote a list of possible students that could be attacked in the future and it included Christa and Leah."

_Sept. 29_

_The four?_

_Clarissa Johnson – Ravenclaw_

_Tonya Ness - Ravenclaw_

_Ziyi Lau - Ravenclaw_

_Leah McDowal - Ravenclaw_

_Camilla Reigner - Hufflepuff_

_Christa Moyne – Hufflepuff_

_Trista White – Hufflepuff_

_Estella Swanson - Slytherin_

_Hermione Granger - Gryffindor_

"And you are still in the list," said Ron.

"I know, but that's because I already got attacked."

They all sat there quietly thinking.

"Well, this doesn't help. What we should do instead is figure out how your parents decided on this list of witches and why I'm the only Gryffindor and Estella the only Slytherin. We should be warning her. Plus this says something about the four, I wonder what that means. I say, let's figure out what all this witches have in common besides being muggle-born and warn Estella. And don't look at me that way, she might be a Slytherin, but she deserves better than being trapped in that thing," she said hastily.

"Ready for some air there?" said Ron with a smile.

"What?"

"I have just never seen someone say so much so fast before, you were turning purple."

They all laughed for a bit and with that they went further into research and decided to ask around about the witches in the list and warn Estella Swanson.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning the grounds were covered in snow, it was a beautiful sunny winter day. Harry, Ron and Hermione ate breakfast a figured out a plan to get Estella Swanson on her own and talk to her. It turned out it was quite easy to get her alone. Estella spent most of her time between classes, the Slytherin house and the library and seemed to only be close with her cousin and his girlfriend.

"She could be your best friend Hermione," Ron said as they entered the library that evening.

"Shut up Ron!"

"While you two quarrel, I'll go and talk to her. She's sitting alone at that table."

Harry approached Estella hesitantly, while Ron and Hermione found a spot hidden behind some bookshelves where they could overhear them.

Estella Swanson had fair skin, straight shiny black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was very beautiful witch and was only one year ahead of them.

"Um, ah, hi" uttered Harry.

Ron whispered "smooth" with a mocking tone and Hermione shot a nasty glare in his direction.

"Oh, hello, you're professor Snape's son, right?" Estella said coolly.

"Yeah, my name is..."

"Harry, I know."

Harry stood silently for a minute looking at Estella and then sat in the chair next to her while she read her book. She seemed completely serene, almost impassive. How did she know him?

"So, I guess you are here about the Periculum attacks. You can tell your friends to come and sit too, I've been waiting for her for a while, and it quickly became clear that I would probably be meeting all three of you."

Harry was stunned; his eyes grew wide as saucers as he continued to stare at Estella. Ron and Hermione approached slowly and sat in the empty chairs.

"You must be Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor."

"How did you know about the flower and that we were coming to talk to you about it?" asked Hermione in a stern and brash tone. The boys watched as the two witches in front of them seemed more than ready to challenge each other.

"Well, I'm one of the witches that it attacked and everyone knows you got attacked, so it was only a matter of time before you came to talk to me."

"You were attacked! When? How come nobody knew about it? It's impossible to resist once it calls you, I know, I tried to fight back. Did someone pull you out? Who..."

"Hermione, bloody hell, she can't answer all at once," Ron interrupted.

"This is not the time Ron!"

"I wasn't budding in for fun you know, you should let her answer."

"Can you ever give it a rest?" said a frustrated Harry. At this Estella's lips curled into almost a smile and then she took her unemotional pose again and pulled a necklace from under her shirt. The necklace had a single silver pendant in the shape of a circle marked with intricate designs.

"So?" asked Harry.

"So, the reason I never got into the flower is this pendant. It is one of a few _kyklos proctais_ left in the world. It..."

"It's a hoax, it supposedly protects two people from danger, but it's nothing but a myth." said Hermione.

"Well you ARE as book-smart as I hear! And that is partially correct, the circle of protection amulets will allow two people to sense if the other is in danger and locate them to help. My cousin wears the twin to this one and he came and got me the minute I got close to that flower. I barely pricked my finger," Estella said calmly as she showed them as small mark on her finger exactly like one Hermione had from the flower.

"But that's impossible; the _kyklos proctais_ are a myth. No one has seen or written about them in ages!"

"And yet you know about them."

"Well I wrote an essay for extra credit on the history of protective symbols and objects for Professor Binns, but none of the books said they were real. Simply a myth within the ancient Greek magical community that was passed to the Celtic lords and then..."

"Hermione!" both Ron and Harry exclaimed. Estella seemed to want to smile again.

"I can tell you that it is real. Think about it, most muggles think magic, Merlin, witches and wizards are myths, but here we are. The _kyklos proctais_ amulets are real and I have had this one since I was eleven and it's always worked. My family entrusted four of them to me. I wear one, Ely has its twin and the other two are for me to give when I find their rightful owners, which I believe I have. Now, before I go any further YOU get to give me some answers. Let's start with how exactly you found out about me being attacked."

Their faces blanched as they remained quiet.

"Well I see we won't get too far, but you should realize that I know that somehow you got your hands on your parents' notes. You see only a few people know about this and all research notes including mine were kept in your parents' office. So, you might as well confess to me instead of confessing to them."

She was so pretty, but had an imposing, almost scary presence. The two boys remained quiet and simply sat starring at her.

"Fine, so we broke into their office, got their notes and read about the name of the flower, the list of students to be attacked and all their research. We didn't know you had been attacked. We actually came to warn you about it. But, what was the point of asking all this if you already knew!" yelped Hermione angrily.

"I just wanted to know if you would let it slip out easy. But, I did have to pry it out of you, so I suppose you are somewhat trustworthy and since you are the other chosen witch that is still free and not in a Periculum cocoon, I am willing to answer another question."

"When did you get attacked and how come nobody knew?" asked Hermione.

"I was attacked the first week of school, about a week before you, and once Ely separated me from the flower I guess I was in a daze so he took me to see professor Snape."

"Which one?" asked Harry.

"Your father,"

"And how come they didn't warn the school?" asked Hermione.

"That is about three questions by now, so my turn."

"How long have you two known each other and been friends?" she asked pointing at Ron and Hermione.

"What kind of a question is that?" Ron asked.

"It is what I want to know, and either you answer or this conversation is over."

"Fine, we met first year, she got to be friends with Harry since then, but her and I just became friends a couple of months ago when we rescued her from the flower."

Estella looked at them with a thoughtful expression, almost like she was planning something.

"Our turn now, how come my dad didn't warn the school?"

"After talking with Professor Snape he explained what he thought had happened and told me not to mention it to anyone because he didn't want to create a panic and he didn't know if it would happen again."

"Boy was he wrong," Ron added and found himself on the receiving end of one of Hermione's glares.

"My turn again. Why weren't you two friends right after you met first year?"

"What does that have anything to do with the flower and the attacks?" asked Hermione.

"Either you answer or I'm gone."

"Fine, he was an insufferable prat that used to insult me and mock everything I did and..."

"What? You are the one that went around correcting people in class and acting like you were better than everyone and..."

"I might have corrected you to help you in class, but I never called you names!"

"You didn't have to, you would always be talking only to Harry and helping him with homework, only calling me Weasley and... hell I saved you from the bloody flower!"

"And I thanked you for that and Harry helped too and..."

"I get the picture, are they always like this?" Estella asked Harry.

"Sort of I guess. They had been better until you brought it up. Well our turn. How did you know who the future victims would be?"

"Well, I can't fully answer that since I didn't come up with the list myself. Your mum and dad did, they only asked Ely and me to check with a few people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff about some traits these girls have, so they could narrow down the list."

"So does that mean the others in that list are still in danger?" Hermione asked.

"No, they are safe now, the four have been chosen and as long as at least one of us stays out of those things their plan should fail. Hopefully the professors find a way to get the other two out of the Periculum safely."

"Are you saying that you two will get attacked again?" asked Ron.

Estella nodded and their eyes widened as Ron and Harry now stared at Hermione intently.

"Well, you can't be alone then," Ron uttered.

"What?" she said.

"He's right you can't be alone. If one of us is with you and the flower calls you then we can hold you back," said Harry.

"That's impossible, we have different classes and I have to be alone in the girls' dormitories and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

They all looked at each other again with worried eyes.

"That's where these come in," mentioned Estella as she pulled two necklaces with pendants exactly like hers, but in gold.

"Oh please! That is ridiculous! You are not seriously expecting me to believe that I should wear one and give the other to them."

"No, no! You can only share the amulet with one other person, so I'm asking you to share the other one with Ron. And for this to work he will put the pendant on you and you on him."

"What!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison and then Madam Pince approached their table and sternly admonished them, "this is not a common room, you will keep your voices down in the library!"

"Yes Madam Pince," all four said quietly.

Then Estella sat-up and directed her gaze at Ron and Hermione.

"How about you two talk about this? I am giving you way to stay protected from the Periculum and it has to be Ron that shares the amulets with you because like I said the _kyklos proctais_ must go to their rightful owners. If I give you one I have to give the other to him. I understand if you need to research on this, I would recommend "Ancient Protection Charms" by Levi Evanston, "Proctais Maximus" by Aethwy Padraig and maybe "Protection Spells and Objects" by Fionnghal Greshaw. Think about it and if you choose to use these I'm here every day after dinner. Though if I were you I would keep in mind that staying out of that flower is good not only for you, but for me and the other two witches in the hospital also. If they get all four of us, things will get a lot worse. Good Bye."

"Wait...but..." their calls seemed to go into deaf ears, within a few seconds she was gone.

"Bloody Hell! Worse than you that one!"

"Urrh, Ron shut up!"

"What?"

"Enough! She might be a bit strange, but not as maddening as the two of you. At least now we know there won't be any attacks on any of the other students in that list. So, figure out what you want to do about these amulet things. I'm going to talk to my parents."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione spend the two days between classes, the library and the common room reading and re-reading the books from the list they made in the Snapes' office, the books on _kyklos proctais_ and her homework. Ron agreed to help her with research about the _kyklos proctais_ and let Harry be, since he seemed to be sick of them. Harry was dealing with his parents being angry at the office break-in since he had confronted them and told them he broke in there on his own. He also had quidditch practices and even after Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw Harry was still in a foul mood because his parents refused to share any more information with him and told him that they were making sure Hermione and Estella stayed safe.

"Well, anything new?" asked Harry as they sat in an almost empty common room.

"All the books we got from the library that your mum and dad referenced have nothing on the flower. They cover only one subject, the history and legends of the four houses."

Harry nodded for her to continue.

"The Legend of the Four Witches is one of the most popular themes and everything Estella said seems to be right along that line. The legend says that a wizard powerful enough to attain four witches that represent the spirit of the four houses can use them to wake up an ancient magical power."

"That seems to make sense. Christa is one of the hardest working people in school, head girl and captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team."

"I know Harry, she is the perfect representation of what Helga Hufflepuff wanted from students in her house. And Leah is one of the top students in her year, extremely smart. Actually, all the Ravenclaws in your mum's list were among the top of their classes. "

"So, Leah has the intelligence that Rowena Ravenclaw valued so much. You have the bravery of Gryffindor as proven by the fact that you had the guts to break into my parents' office and confront Estella. Then Estella Swanson must be ambitious and based on way she interrogated us, cunning might be an understatement for her. And it makes sense that she's the only one that is not muggle-born, because Slytherin wanted the students in his house to be pureblood."

"Well, that all seems to fit, except there are some pureblood Ravenclaws that have grades just as good as Leah's and are extremely smart, like Lisa Turpin or Su Li. Also, there are plenty of extremely brave and strong Gryffindors like Angelina Johnson or Alicia Spinnet, they're half-bloods right? Why weren't they picked Harry? Why was it all muggle-borns except for Estella? That's what I can't understand!"

"Because the wizard behind this must evil like the bloody Dark Lord was. That means he wants to hurt muggle-borns only, just like that sick bastard. He can't help having to use a pureblood or half-blood for Slytherin, but he must be using something to target muggle-borns for the other houses," said Ron.

Hermione looked at him bitterly and said "didn't know we had an audience Harry, good night." She gathered the books and notes and departed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"What's that about?" asked Harry.

"What? She's completely mental!" Ron answered in a defensive voice.

"You two had a row again."

"I don't even know what it was about. Something stupid like me making fun of her bloody book, and how I shouldn't worry about the amulets and using them because she can take care of herself. First she asks me to research, and then she doesn't want to talk about them."

"So you haven't decided if you will take those or not."

"Well, she says it's a joke, so I dunno."

"I think you should get them."

"Why is that?"

"Because as much as Estella is a bit odd, I think she was telling the truth. I mean she told the truth about everything else. Nobody else has been attacked and my dad has been working with Madam Pomfrey on the two other students almost every day. I know because I've been following him there while you two are doing research. You should find a way to convince her."

"Right, because she always listens, especially me. YOU should talk to her."

Harry signed and then they both headed to bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Harry managed to convince Hermione to take the _kyklos proctais_ and they met with Estella. As directed Ron put the amulet on Hermione and she did the same for Ron. Estella mentioned that only the person who put the amulet on could take it off as if withdrawing their willingness to help the other. So, now both wore the amulets hidden under their shirts as they departed for Christmas break.

The holidays were great for the Snapes. Harry felt relieved about spending more time with his parents and making up with them after the office incident. On a positive note his parents confirmed that all their findings about the four witches and the Periculum were true, but also made him promise to stay out of trouble and only focus on keeping Hermione safe.

They went to the Burrow for Christmas day and as usual ended up in the makeshift quidditch pitch with all of Ron's brothers, even though their mum yelled at them because it was way too cold. Hermione wrote to both Harry and Ron saying that she was having a great time in Switzerland with her parents visiting many libraries and museums. Harry chuckled as he heard Ron mumble "mental" when he read his postcard. They both enjoyed the muggle chocolates she sent and their respective books "Tips from the pros: A Guide for Becoming the Best Chaser" for Harry and "History of the Cannons" for Ron. After eating his own Swiss chocolates Ron moved on to eat some of Harry's and Ginny's, who easily got her brother chastised by their mum.

New Year's passed with no news and Harry soon found himself back at Hogwarts with his two best friends. The new term started without any news or attacks. Sadly, no progress had been made on the two students that were in the Periculum, who had now been transferred to St. Mungo's. The only thing that seemed out of place was Estella who seemed to work on catching Hermione in the library often and asked about how they were dealing with the effects of protective amulets.

"I don't think they work at all, nothing is different," was Hermione's constant answer.

This seemed to be the truth until the week after Gryffindor beat Slytherin to win the quidditch cup, it was getting close to Easter and many students were getting ready to go home for that holiday. It was late and Harry and Ron were engrossed in a game of chess. Harry even thought he had a chance to win, when suddenly Ron stood and his face went pale and his eyes wide open. Ron ran out through the portrait hole with Harry right on his tracks.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Hermione is in danger, that way!" Ron pointed. They ran down several corridors and seemed to be making their way to the lower levels of the castle.

"How do you know that she's in danger Ron?" Ron simply pulled out the _kyklos proctais_ and Harry noticed that a glow surrounded the pendant. The light surrounding the amulet seemed to change from gray to black to yellow.

"So it works,"

"I guess, she's scared, kind of a mess really. But, I know how to find her, this way, let's go!"

They ran and trailed down stairwell after stairwell until they were in the dungeons. Finally, they heard footsteps and hurried after the noise.

Then they saw them, a tall older boy with dark skin and black hair was hauling Hermione on his shoulder. She was moving and kicking, but no sounds came from her. The boy stopped by a large suit of armour and said "_patefacio_" and the suit moved to the right and allowed a doorway to become visible. Soon the boy and Hermione had gone through and the suit of armour moved back into place. Ron ran to get in, but Harry grabbed him.

"Wait Ron we need to ask for help,"

"What?"

"We don't know what's in there! If we go in, we might not even be able to help at all."

"Exactly! We don't know what's in there! What if she's being hurt while we get someone! Harry she's really scared."

"I know. Do you remember the sending spell from Flitwick's class?"

"What?"

"The sending spell, we can quick send a note to my parents and head in."

"_Mitto misi_… I don't know! This is why we did Hermione! Bloody hell Harry let's go!"

"Wait, the patronus charm! My dad taught me the patronus during Christmas break and how to send it as a warning! I'll send it and then we'll go." Harry raised his wand and screamed "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" and a large silver doe appeared and soared up the stairs. "Let's go!"

Ron opened the doorway exactly the same way as he had seen the older boy do. They walked into a dark corridor and they could smell dirt and leaves. They continued to walk down the hallway until they arrived into a large room that looked a lot like the potions classroom in the dungeons with dark walls and no windows at all. But, this room was filled with green, there where plants everywhere and to their horror they saw the boy drop Hermione right by a huge batch of Periculum Bellati. She started walking towards the flowers with her arm stretched out.

"No!" Ron screamed as he leaped forward to stop Hermione. The kidnapper turned around and now they could see his face. It was 7th year Ravenclaw, Samuel Roberts, and he was raising his wand towards Ron. Harry noticed this and soon tackled Roberts to the ground and made his wand fly into the air. Roberts' eyes were completely impassive and he whispered "yes master."

Ron came to help Harry, but stopped as he heard Harry say "He is bewitched! Go on, help Hermione!"

Ron turned to her and saw her walking ready to prick her finger with the thorn. He ran like his life depended on it and right as she touched the flower he grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She began to fight with him, flung her arms and kicked. He turned them around so she couldn't see the flower anymore, but she pushed with all her force and he tumbled backwards right into the patch of Periculum.

"NOOOO!" a female voice screamed.

"Harry!" Lily yelled as she saw her son on the ground, bloody and defending himself against Sam Roberts.

"He's cursed! He can't help it!"

"_Incarcerous_!" yelled Severus and Dumbledore and suddenly Roberts found himself tied with ropes from neck to toe.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily.

"Help Hermione!"

The professors moved to look at the Periculum, it was dying. Then they saw Hermione and Ron on the ground while a ray of red came in their direction. "_Protego!_" screamed Hermione, over and over as more rays of red and blue came their way.

Severus and Dumbledore ran towards the figure that was throwing the curses.

"Miranda!"

" Severus!"

"Miss Talassee, were you the one behind this attacks?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"No, I simply have faith that you couldn't put all these young witches in danger."

"This is not about them, the mudbloods don't matter! It's my duty! I have to do this!"

"Miss Talassee, you are free to do as you wish. You can stand back and let us know what happened."

"Never!" she screamed as she raised her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" exclaimed Dumbledore and the witch flew to the ground while her wand landed neatly in Dumbledore's hand. "Severus?" said Dumbledore and the potion's master pulled out a vial with a clear liquid in it.

"She's conscious, she is taking it" said Severus as he gently pushed the vial into her lips and made Miranda drink the liquid.

Meanwhile Lily had approached Ron and Hermione. They were both conscious, but Ron had blood coming though his robes on the left shoulder.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I fought him, he was trying to save me and I shoved him into the flower and he's... he's hurt" Hermione said in between sobs.

"It's ok, I'm ok," assured Ron in a tired voice as Hermione rubbed his hand.

"Yes dear, it will be fine, I'll get Severus and Madam Pomfrey and they can heal him."

"What about the flowers?" asked Harry who had ran after his parents and now sat by Ron and Hermione.

"They are all dead dear. The Periculum Bellati cannot stand a male's blood, that's why it only opens up and shows its thorns to witches. When the thorn pricked through Ron's shoulder the flower died and since all the other ones came from the same soil they all died. Ron, can you walk?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then you three can head out of here and to the hospital wing."

"What? No mum! I'm staying right here to find out what this is all about. Don't tell me I can't because the three of us just risked ourselves and we have to know what is going on."

Ron and Hermione looked at Lily with the same determined expression. She nodded and they moved towards Severus and Professor Dumbledore who had caught the attacker.

"Now Miss Talassee, how did you get into the castle?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"I apparated into Hogsmeade and then took polyjuice potion and came into the castle looking like a student."

"Which student Miranda?" asked Severus.

"Roberts,"

"How long were you impersonating Mr. Roberts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Since the beginning of the year until yesterday,"

"What made you send him out today?"

"I ran out of potion and I was running out of time so I put him under the imperious curse and sent him to get me the two witches I needed."

"Why did you bring the Periculum here?"

"I brought it to catch the four witches and deliver them."

"Why?"

"The four witches can awaken the army of Afrit and the wizard that commands that army will be invincible! We will win! Purebloods will rule!"

"Miranda who sent you?" asked Severus forcefully.

Miranda simply shook her head and worked on clamping her own lips.

"You took a good dosage of veritaserum, you will tell the truth! Who sent you?" asked Severus again.

"The Black Hand!"

"What is the Black Hand?"

"We'll destroy you. You picked that mudblood over me! The Black Hand will kill her!"

Harry got scared; he had never seen his father so angry before. His eyes were filled with fire and his knuckles were going white from the fists his hands were making.

"Severus!" said Dumbledore, and Lily came over and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, then they moved towards Harry together.

"Was there someone from the Black Hand that sent you here Miranda?" asked Dumbledore serenely.

"Yes,"

"What is the name of that person?"

"Luscious Malfoy and M...MM...Marc..." mumbled Miranda until her body began to shake uncontrollably and her eyes closed. She was dead. Dumbledore lifted the sleeves of her black robes. On the left arm he noticed the mark of a black hand entwined in a snake and above it two black knots.

"She made an unbreakable vow and broke it, she's gone," he said.

Everyone in the room was quiet, shocked to know someone had just died until they heard someone moving and mumbling. The sounds were coming from the dead Periculum. Severus rushed to the area while Dumbledore and Lily stayed holding back Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Miss Swanson!" exclaimed Severus, as he moved to take the gag from Estella's throat.

"Where is Ely? Help him!" she said weakly.

"What happened?"

"They took us. Roberts took me and when Ely came after us a witch came and immobilized him. Where is he?"

At that same time a voice came from behind the dead flowers.

"Ella, Ella?"

"Ely!"

Ely Swanson came running to check on his cousin. He had bruises on his face and Estella seemed very weak but no major damage. The entire group was now standing around the Swansons.

"Oh Ely, you look awful, your girlfriend is going to kill us," said Estella in a weak amusing tone.

"Are you both alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, they just stunned me for while and tied me. I could hear everything, and saw when they put Ella by the Periculum and she went in and then suddenly the ropes were gone," said Ely.

"I went in the Periculum!" said Estella with a force that seemed incredible given her weak state.

"Yes Miss Swanson, you did. But, now that the source of the flower is dead, you are free. You are quite weak, but I believe Poppy will have you back to your normal self and you will remember the flower incident in a week or two."

"Professor...umm,"

"Yes Miss Granger,"

"Does that mean that Christa and Leah are free too?"

"Must certainly, I will contact St. Mungo's myself to follow-up on their progress, but they should be just fine."

Dumbledore conjured three stretchers for Ron, Ely and Estella and all three professors began levitating the students out of the secret dungeon towards the hospital wing.

Right before they reached the door to get out professor Dumbledore spoke to his four students.

"I want to tell you all that you have done a tremendous service to the school and magical community. If it wasn't for your efforts they might have succeeded in trapping all four girls and giving them to the Black Hand. Now before going into the Hospital Wing, I must have you all promise that you will not mention the incidents of tonight to anyone," Dumbledore looked at all the students and they nodded in agreement.

"Also, Mr. Roberts won't remember much, so I would appreciate if you let me fill in the gaps for him and not talk to him about these events either."

Again they agreed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was now the end of the year. The entire school was still gossiping about Harry and Ely's beaten faces, Estella and Ron's week and a half in the hospital wing and the sudden friendship of three Gryffindors with an older Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The best tale yet was that Ron had beaten Harry and Ely up and they had stabbed him in retaliation while Estella got on their way and now they were all pretending to be friends to hide their love interests.

"Honestly, my roommates should be novelists! The junk that they come up with, it's ridiculous!" said an irritated Hermione as they sat in the Hogwarts Express on their way home.

"It's alright Hermione. Those two are closer to discovering the cure for spattergroit than finding out the truth about what happened," said Ron with a smirk on his face. Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed at that and then continued to enjoy the ride home, even though they were all concerned about the Black Hand and the future of good magic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Future sections for this story:

**SUMMER 1**

**FOURTH YEAR**

**SUMMER 2**

**FIFTH YEAR**

**SUMMER 3**

**SIXTH YEAR**

**SUMMER 4**

**SEVENTH YEAR**

**AFTERWARDS**

**EPILOGUE**


	3. Summer before 4th Year

This is my first fanfic ever, any reviews would be really appreciated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**SUMMER**

The Burrow was a wonderful place in the summer, at least most of the time. Today was not one of those days of bliss where he just got to enjoy his mum's cooking, take a nap, play quidditch and relax. No, today was the day his mum woke up early and nagged about the gnomes in the garden. She did give him really good food, but that was ruined by the twin's latest invention. Transfiguring one of their bloody new inventions to be hidden in his eggs!

"What in the bloody hell!" Ron screamed as his nose began to bleed uncontrollably onto his eggs and sausage.

"Bloody is right!" Fred managed to say as him and George laughed nonchalantly.

"That is enough from you two! You will fix your brother's nose immediately! Or by gully! And what have I told you about those jokes! ACCIO! ACCIO!" Molly screamed around the house looking for fake wands, order lists and mischievous inventions.

"What is this? Blood from hell!" Ron muttered angrily.

"Nosebleed Nougat!" said George, his voice filled with excitement.

"Here take this it's the antidote" said Fred.

Ron looked at his brother hesitantly but took the small pill. Soon his nosebleed was gone as he heard his mother trailing down the stairwell.

"Well now that you two gits ruined breakfast, I hope you have a great time with mum!" he said as he exited towards the garden to denogme. His day went from bad to worse, a gnome bit him and Ginny was snapping back at any attitude he gave her. As, he finally finished his tasks in the garden, he went to the kitchen made himself a sandwich and made a beeline for his room. After eating he sat there looking at his undone homework and wondering how his friends were doing when suddenly a white owl appeared fluttering through the window. "Hedwig!" Ron uttered with excitement as he grabbed the parchment and petted the owl.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you are having fun this summer. My parents and I will be back in three weeks! It's been a great trip. We went to Spain, Greece and Russia, mostly visited ancient magic sites; some of those were brilliant. Mom and dad have kept their teaching nag as usual. She keeps making me practice defensive spells and dad started teaching me this skill called occlumency. It's hard. I also owled Hermione and she asked if you and I would want to come visit her house in the muggle world for week. She doesn't have an owl so she asked me to tell you. If you want to go you can use Hedwig to write her and plan everything out. She said when it's all set she'll send Hedwig back to tell me the details. The muggle world! It would be wicked to spend a week there! My mum and dad already said I could go as long as you go._

_Harry_

Yes! This was what he was waiting for all summer a chance at adventure and spending time with his friends and away from ruddy nosebleed nuggets. Not that he didn't love his mum, his dad and the rest of his family, but it was getting on his nerves to be the only one stuck at home when Harry travelled all over and Hermione went for a long holiday in France. He quickly took the owl to the kitchen to give it water and some treats.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear"

"Oh, you remember Hermione right? My friend from school"

"Your new friend this year"

"Yeah, well, she asked me AND Harry if wecangotohermugglehousefor a week"

"What was that?"

"If we could go to her muggle house for a week"

"Oh, but you haven't been here that long. Don't you want to spend the rest of the summer with us?"

"Yeah, but we wouldn't go this second. We will go when Harry gets back, the week before we have to go to Hogwarts. Then we can head to Mrs. Snape's bash the day before we all go to Hogwarts together"

"Are her parents ok with you staying there?"

"I reckon they are otherwise she wouldn't invite us" Ron said as he waited expectantly until his mom nodded in agreement.

"I'll owl her and tell her we're going!" Ron said beaming.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So here he was on a Sunday three weeks later, completely drenched and looking ridiculous after finishing school shopping in Diagon Alley. They met Hermione and her parents at the Leaky Cauldron and after introductions and many reminders about being on-time to the Snapes Ron left with the Grangers. The only thing that had him uneasy now was that Harry wasn't there yet. The Snapes were delayed by making an unexpected stop in Norway for extra vacation days. So, Ron and Hermione got to wait for another three days while Harry was still abroad, where he had apparently ran into the Swansons.

"Bloody hard life for Snape one more trip for him" Ron said mockingly.

"Didn't you go to Egypt last summer?" said Hermione as they sat in the window seat by the kitchen staring at the pool.

"Well yeah, that was different, my brother lives there"

"But that's amazing! I've never been out of Europe!"

"Right, it was nice" Ron said giving her his best lop-sided grin. Suddenly, she felt nervous and a short silence followed.

"So, what do you want to do?" she said shyly.

"I don't know, I've never been to the muggle world"

"Well since it's raining and awful we can go to a movie. Mum and dad said they would drive us. We can swim in the pool tomorrow if it's nice out."

"Ok… that movie thing is where people move in a screen, right?"

Hermione smiled and proceeded to explain the concept of a movie. They had a quick dinner and headed to the theatre. The rest of the day was brilliant, that movie thing was kind of long but not bad.

After the movie though it was great! Hermione took him to a muggle sweet shop and a huge place with trainers, balls, shirts and all sorts of trinkets. She said it was a sport shop. The stuff in there was brilliant! Not that he could buy anything, but it was still brilliant. Hermione got a few chocolates, biscuits and other sweets and said he had to help her eat them. He quickly said he wouldn't. He didn't feel like taking her sweets, but she said she would bin it if he didn't help with eating them because her dentist parents wouldn't approve of all those. She was serious too! She even separated what she was going to eat and what she would bin. "Are you mad? You can't throw food away!" Ron said as he proceeded to eat the sweets.

The next day was one the weirdest days in Ron's life so far. Hermione's parents left for work after breakfast. Mrs. Granger's pancakes were quite good, but he still kind of missed mum's cooking. After they were home alone they decided to swim in the pool. Ron was so excited, a muggle pool! His dad would go crazy! He changed into his swimming trunks, ran to the back yard and jumped in. Hermione came down wrapped in a towel and found him gagging.

"Ron the water in the pool has chlorine so it might taste funny if you drink it by accident"

"Has what?"

"Chlorine, it's a chemical that keeps the pool clean, that's what you taste"

"It's disgusting!"

"Don't worry you get used to it after a bit"

She then dropped her towel and jumped in the pool. Hermione was wearing an unpretentious two-piece swimsuit that covered her significantly, but Ron's brain stopped. He was a fourteen-year old boy who had never seen a girl in anything but jeans, t-shirts, robes or uniforms. Well except for his sister, but she didn't count! _"Merlin! She is in knickers! Blue knickers! Is she crazy! I can see her stomach and her legs and when did her chest get like that? That thing on her is way too tight! Put on a t-shirt!" _He thought to himself.

"Are you ok?"

"Wh…Wh…What?" he stammered.

"Are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick"

"Yeah… yeah… fine" he squeaked as he began to swim to the other side of the pool. They swam for a while not getting too close to each other or talking much. Then Ron abruptly left saying something about the loo.

When he arrived at the loo all he could think about was Hermione in that swimsuit. He was breathing hard and suddenly noticed that a certain part of his body was aching and becoming hard. He was completely confused, this had never happened before. "What is this?" he whispered to himself as his hand instinctively moved to touch his newfound hardness. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he let instinct take over as he touched himself. It felt good. Suddenly a feeling of release took over him as a warm sticky liquid squirted out and spilled all over his trunks. Ron stood still for a moment enjoying the new sensation until he saw the mess.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"HERMIONE!"

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok? I heard you grunting and then you screamed some swear words" silence followed. "Ron?"

"I'm fine. I reckon that clorfine stuff just feels weird and I want to shower"

"Oh, alright, there are extra towels in the small closet next to the sink, help yourself."

"Right"

After his shower, and cleaning his trunks, Ron felt better, lighter in a way. That lasted until Hermione called him and he got completely tense. _"Will she know what I just did? What was that about anyway? She's my mate, just like Harry, except all know-it-all-ish. Nothing to worry about" _he thought as he went downstairs. She was in the kitchen ready with sandwiches for lunch. "_Oh thank God she's dressed properly"_ he thought.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, that clorfine was weird, it was just a new thing that's all"

"Chlorine Ron, and well we don't have to swim in the pool again. We can watch TV or read. Have you finished all your summer homework?"

"umm… yeah yeah sure."

"You haven't! School starts in a week Ron! What are you still missing?"

Once lunch was done Hermione practically forced Ron to do his essays. He still had Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions to finish. The next couple of days went fast in between watching the telly, playing chess and exploding snap and bickering about homework. She wouldn't let him look at her essays, even though she was all done!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Then Harry finally arrived. His parents got the Granger's fireplace temporarily connected to the floo network and dropped him off.

"How was your summer?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Same as usual… denogming, quidditch, my brother's pranks, nothing new. But, mum is going barmy over Fred and George's business. Did you know that last year they were passing around order forms so people could get the stuff they make? Those puking things and they tried these new nosebleed nuggets things on me, I mean the idea is sort of brilliant, but not when you are bleeding on your ruddy eggs!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Yes mum"

"Some things never change" Harry snickered. "I don't want to know how you managed to be alone together this past three days without killing each other and I didn't know about Fred and George's lists. So how was your summer Hermione?"

"It's been good. We went to my parents' cabin in Argelès sur Mer in France. It was nice. Our cabin is in a quiet area close to the beach and far from tourists. Once we got back I got all my summer work done and then Ron and I went to a movie, swimming and just got to hang-out. How about you Harry? How was it like to travel all over? Did you learn loads of history from the magical sites? Did you really run into the Swansons?"

"Hermione bloody hell! One question at a time!"

"How many times! Language Ron!"

Harry laughed and began to speak. "It was alright travelling, but it was like being in class the entire time. Mum and dad really nagged about learning new things. I did learn loads of history of magic on those sites, not that it will be useful since dad says this history is too ancient to be taught in Binn's class. We did run into the Swansons in Norway. But, I don't think it was an accident since my parents and theirs seemed to be working on something."

"Did you really learn occlumency?" said an excited Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm not that good though. Dad says I need more discipline. But, it was awful because he had to do legilimency to teach me"

"Legilimency?" asked Ron confused.

"Legilimency is the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. Harry's dad had to use it to teach occlumency because occlumency is basically the ability to protect your thoughts from a legilimens. Wow Harry! There are very few people that are skilled occlumens or legilimens. You must be thrilled that your dad can teach you! That subject is not even taught at Hogwarts." Ron looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"It's ok. Except he read my thoughts about their office break-in, so we'll all be serving detention with him as soon as we get back" Harry said miserably.

"Well that's great! We're not even there and we got detention" yelped Ron.

"I'm sorry, but if it helps you won't get the brunt of it. I had extra lessons and no quidditch this summer as punishment and I was lucky they even let me come here after they found out. And my mum said she wants a one-on-one conversation with Hermione because she came up with the idea."

Hermione's face went pale and she looked to the ground. _"What will my parents think? Detention even before I'm in school! And Professor Snape is so nice. She must hate me now"_ she thought.

"Hermione, it'll be ok, I bet she just wants to get the parchment back" said Ron in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry this is my fault, I should have gotten better at occlumency before my dad could see, it's just…" but Hermione interrupted.

"It's alright. I started the whole thing, so I deserve it. Plus it was worth it; otherwise we wouldn't have been able to help with the flower. Anyway, how was it like with the Swansons around and what else did you learn?"

"The Swansons were fine. Ely brought his girlfriend, Melinda, the Hufflepuff. I guess they are head boy and head girl this year. Those two spent most of their time in their own world. But, I didn't know Ella was an orphan and lived with Ely and his parents. Did she ever mention that before?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads to show they had no idea. "She went with me to the city and to all the magical sites when my parents were not around. Their parents were nice, but I reckon whatever they were working on with my parents was important and secret since they made the rest of us go away all the time for their meetings. Ely and Ella seemed to know what was going on. I tried asking more, but Ella said it was work and I shouldn't worry."

"Well your summer was really more exciting than ours. Got all cozy with one of the prettiest girls in school. Ella, huh?" said Ron lightheartedly. Hermione have him a nasty glare. _"Why am I angry? He can think she's pretty. She actually is"_ she thought.

"As if! All I got was detention and sitting around for six days in Norway while my parents had secret meetings and Estella Swanson treated me like her kid brother when we went around magical sites. Then I had to stand Malfoy around."

"Malfoy?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest part of the whole time in Norway. Draco Malfoy and his mum showed up on the last two days and stayed in all the meetings with my parents and the Swansons. Then I overheard that after the tasks were done Draco would move in with them"

"What?" they both spat.

"I dunno, that's what I overheard, once whatever needs to be done is done he's moving in with the Swansons and his mum is going away somewhere."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with how he looked after Christmas holiday last year. Remember? He was all beat up. And he might have spent time with Estella in Slytherin" said Hermione.

"What are you on about? I know Malfoy is an arse, but Estella was nice to us last year, she helped us with the flower and you can't prove that she spent time with him. Plus of course she would see him in Slytherin, it's not as if we can avoid every Gryffindor when we're in the common room" said Ron.

"No I can't prove it, but you can't prove that she didn't spend time with him either. Plus it's suspicious don't you think, her knowing so much about what's going on all the time. She seems to be around whenever there is trouble and now Malfoy is going to be living with her and Ely. And you are only questioning me because you think she's pretty."

"You just don't like her because she knew something you didn't and then the amulets worked!"

"That is ridiculous! I never said I didn't like her!"

"No you only accused her of being in lead with Malfoy"

"Alright you two! We don't know what's happening with Malfoy, maybe it does have something to do with being beat up last year. But, whatever it is, it can't be good, remember his dad is in the Black Hand and he sent the attacks last year. But, it doesn't make sense for Ella to be involved because she was helping us and making sure their plan failed last year"

"So you are on her side too even though she's a Slytherin?"

"Hermione, there are no sides, but so far she doesn't seem like she would do anything bad. But, I think I have some idea of how we can find out more in the future"

"Really, how?" said Hermione.

"My birthday presents, I'll show you and I can share them with you!" With that Harry ran up to his trunk. He came back and showed them a cloak and something that looked like a glass spinning top.

"Is that a sneakoscope?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! And this is an invisibility cloak. Mum said she had a good friend that died in the war and left it to her as inheritance. We can use these to follow Malfoy and see what he's up to."

"I don't get it" said Hermione.

"What do you mean? We can use the sneakoscope to detect people we don't trust and the cloak…"

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean I don't get why your parents would give you that after we broke in their office. They have to know you are suspicious of those meetings and that you would use these to figure things out. Why would they let you have these?"

"Mum said that she wanted me to have the cloak in case I ran into danger and needed to hide. I reckon the sneakoscope would be useful to figure out if there was danger too"

"Why would you be in danger?" asked Hermione.

They continued wondering the meaning of Harry's new gifts and the expeditions he had taken this summer. Most of the magical sites had legends of ancient magical powers related to them. Hermione insisted that the Swansons were involved and that they should keep an eye on them. Finally they broke off that topic and the fear of the Black Hand when Hermione's parents came back from work.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Hermione insisted on getting more information on the Black Hand and the Swansons, but the boys were occupied with other activities. They really liked watching the telly and exploring all the muggle things in the house, and not one night passed without playing wizard chess and exploding snap with Mr. and Mrs. Granger who found the magical games fascinating. Harry burned a hole in his bed covers when he found an iron and tried to work it and Ron got the microwave to blow up when he put a spoon in with his plate to warm up leftovers. Mrs. Snape kindly fixed all of it with a simple "reparo" when she picked them up for the Snape bash.

The party at the Snapes was a success with the Weasleys, Grangers, Swansons and a few other of Mr. and Mrs. Snapes' friends in attendance. Lily made delicious pot-roast and potatoes and Molly brought the best homemade tarts. Mr. Wesley spent the entire time with the Grangers asking all sorts of questions about the muggle world and sharing butter beer with them. They lighted fireworks once it got dark and then all the guests departed. Harry, Ron and Hermione would see each other at King Cross the next day to return to Hogwarts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. The Hogwarts Express & Spying on Estella

For anyone following this fic, the image of the mark of the Black Hand and unbreakable vow on the arm of Miranda Talassee is not in my profile anymore - if you want to see it let me know in a message, e-mail or review and I'll be happy to share it. I'll continue to upload images related to the story in my profile as the story is updated.

I'm working on creating smaller chapters this time around, so that fourth year is broken down instead being one huge 10,000 word chapter. It may take me long to update since I keep writing random parts of the story and then piecing it together, but I really hope you enjoy.

Please review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**The Hogwarts Express and following Estella Swanson**

"Bye mum, bye dad, I'm going to miss you" said Hermione as she hugged her parents at the platform. She soon saw Harry and Ron coming to say hi to her parents.

"You two take care of my girl as good as you did last year and we'll have you back over next summer. We can even take you out to more fun places next time!"

"Thanks Mr. Granger!" they both said before heading into the train.

They soon found an empty compartment and in Ron's words Hermione began her tirade on one Estella Swanson.

"Would you stop it! Harry already said he doesn't think she's done anything wrong?"

"Yes, but we agreed that it was weird how she always knew what was going on and that we would try to follow her and Malfoy using the cloak!"

"How come you are so obsessed with her and not her cousin? He seems to be just as suspicious"

"Because she's a Slytherin, which means she would be closer to Malfoy"

"She's right Ron, we did agree. Now, I can go find Estella and try to talk to her pretending I'm curious about what they did after we left Norway. You or Hermione can wear the cloak and follow behind me, then stay around her and see what she does."

"Alright I'm going" said Ron.

"I think not. I'm the one that wanted to follow her, so I get to go."

"No, you are so fixed on hating her, Merlin knows what you would try to look for"

"Excuse me! Are you trying to say I would make something up? You unbelievable…"

"Enough! How about you both go? The cloak is big enough to cover the two of you"

"Fine!" snapped Hermione

"Fine then!" exclaimed Ron. The two friends stood a bit closer to each other and threw the cloak on themselves.

"I can still see your feet and even parts of your arms! You're going to have to get closer and Ron hunch a bit." They did as Harry said and they soon became invisible. _"This was not a good idea. I should have just let him go on his own. It's so warm in here and I can hear his heartbeat because my head is right by his chest. He smells nice. What is wrong with me?" _Hermione thought as her heart began to beat uncontrollably fast and she felt butterflies were flying restlessly in her stomach.

"This is it. You two have to stay extremely quiet." With that they left their compartment to find Estella Swanson. Harry peeked in the windows of several compartments until he found Estella sitting with her cousin and his girlfriend. He opened the door and held it open for a while before going into the compartment. He hoped Ron and Hermione got in.

"Hi"

"Hello Harry" said Ely

"Well I was just coming to ask how the rest of your summer was after we came back from Norway. I know you were at our bash, but I didn't get to talk to you much" he asked looking mostly at Estella.

"It was fine, we just went home. Ely left to spend some time with Melinda's family and then we headed to the party at your parents. That was nice" said Estella. After this Ely and Melinda left saying they needed to head to the prefect compartment to lead a meeting. Harry fell silent for a while and then decided to make some more conversation.

"The bash was nice, wasn't it? Ron, Hermione and I really enjoyed the fireworks. What did you enjoy the most?" asked Harry while thinking it was a lame question, but he needed to stay and talk for a while to not raise suspicion.

"Oh… I liked the fireworks a lot and I guess it was fun to see the Weasleys prank their older brother"

"I must have missed that… What prank did they pull?" Harry asked, knowing full well how that story went.

"It was so funny! They approached their older brother, the one that is all prim and formal. What's his name?"

"Percy!"

"Yeah! So, Percy is sitting with his wife and waiting for the food, in the same table we are in. I reckon he was trying to butter up to my uncle. You see my uncle is an unspeakable and the minister always tries to get one of his people to get to know him better and try to find about their secret work. Anyways, he is sitting with us and the twins come and one of them distracts him and makes him and his wife look away while I see the other crushed a pill into powder and put it in his drink. He looked at me and put a finger on his mouth asking me to keep quiet and I did. Next thing I know they leave and Percy drinks his pumpkin juice and then begins throwing up everywhere. Mostly he threw up on my uncle, which really really threw his chances of getting any secrets right out the window! It was hilarious! Absolutely disgusting, but hilarious!"

"Yeah, Ron told me about that! It happened when I was at the loo"

"Well it was really funny. I would love to know the recipe for those things, very ingenious! How about you? What did you do the rest of the summer?"

"Ron and I went to Hermione's house in the muggle world, it was brilliant!"

"That's nice" then Estella looked at her watch and sat for a bit. "Well Harry I have to go to the loo. It was great talking to you and I really look forward to seeing you around school." Then she left the compartment.

"What do you want to do?" murmured Harry.

"We'll stay here and wait for her to come back and see what happens." Hermione said quickly. Harry then left the area.

Ron and Hermione stood huddled together in one of the corners close to the compartment doors. _"Bloody hell she's close, too close. Her hair is kind of ticklish under my chin. It's nice. No! No it is not. What is wrong with me?"_ Ron thought as he felt his pants grow a bit tight. _"Merlin! Not now! Please not know"_ he began think and then he was thankfully distracted by the nervousness of seeing Estella come back. She pulled a book from her bag and began to read while constantly looking at her watch. After a few minutes Draco Malfoy walked in and he closed the blind of the compartment window, Ella muttered "_imperturbis_" and the door glowed blue for a minute. Hermione turned her head up to Ron and gave him her best I told you so look.

"How long do we have?"

"A bit, I told Crabbe and Goyle I was feeling sick and needed to head to the loo. Those two are not so bright so they probably won't even know I'm gone" said Malfoy.

"Did Nott or Parkinson see you leave?"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't leave if either of those two were paying attention."

"Alright, so what have you found so far?"

"Well not much. I got a note from Bletchey saying to meet in his room tonight after the feast, McDavol's orders. So, I guess I'll find more tonight."

"Do you have the quill and the gloves?"

"Yes, I'm wearing the gloves right now under the disillusionment charm that professor Snape taught us this summer and I have the quill in my pocket."

"Good. Professor Snape says to meet him tomorrow after dinner in his office and tell him about anything you find. Your excuse to go is that he asked you to meet with him about the possibility of becoming a prefect next year."

"What is your excuse?" Estella laughed.

"Like I need an excuse to leave the common room after the feast. I've been putting on the charade of studious prude long enough for people to think I'm just going to hide in the library. Plus I'm not friends with any Slytherins, so I won't be missed."

"Right"

"Well I think you should go. Crabbe and Goyle might be daft, but knowing Parkinson, she must already be dying not knowing where her pretty boy is."

"I suppose I'll let you call me that sassy girl. But, I'm not her boyfriend! She's dreadful!"

"Right" she said laughing again. "See you tomorrow in Snape's office." She lifted the imperturbable charm and Draco left. She then began reading the book she had on her lap until Ely and Melinda arrived and then relayed what Draco had told her.

"Do you think he'll succeed and help us find out what the Black Hand's next move is?" asked Ely.

"I reckon he will. He hasn't failed us yet" Ella answered.

"Yes, but what if he chickens out? This is harder than last year. McDavol is suspicious that someone leaked the information about the Periculum."

"I know, but trust me. I know Draco will pull through, I read his feelings"

"Ella you are not supposed to use your powers at school" said Melinda.

"Well we're not at school yet, are we? Plus I found what I needed. Draco is scared, but also determined to not let his dad pull a repeat of last Christmas and he really doesn't want to marry Parkinson. Plus he is the last on the list of suspects because his father was the lead in the attacks last year… along with McDavol off course."

"Right. Just don't get caught hanging around him. McDavol was too close to getting you last year and he knows who you really are. He won't stop you know" said Ely. They went quiet for a bit.

"What did Harry want?" asked Melinda.

"Nothing much, just to talk about the summer"

"You think he has a thing for you?" Melinda said with a smile.

"He and half the boys at school Mel" Ely replied bitterly.

"No, he doesn't. I read him too and spare me the lecture; I won't do it at Hogwarts. Harry was nervous like he was hiding something. I think he just came to talk to me to get closer and try to find information. I reckon he's suspicious about this summer."

"Well that's great, one more person to hide from" said Ely clearly displeased.

"It's fine. We've made it through the last five years and you are head boy and head girl now. We can meet all we want in your private quarters and talk as we please without all the hiding"

"What about Malfoy?" asked Ely.

"What about him? I told you all he said."

"Not that. Is he in this because of last year or because of you?"

"Meaning?"

"Right, 'sassy girl', I think you know perfectly well what I mean"

"Oh that. No he is not in this for me. I told you I read his feelings and he just calls me that to exasperate me. He really is not interested especially after the bet fiasco."

Soon the train arrived at the station and the Swansons along with Melinda Cooper left the compartment. Ron and Hermione stayed huddled together under the cloak for a while to make sure it was safe. Then they ran to their compartment to meet Harry. He had already got their things ready and was waiting by the door. They headed out to catch the carriages. After the feast the trio did not stay at the party in the common room. Instead they went to the library to have a long discussion about what Ron and Hermione had heard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**First Hogsmeade weekend**


	5. First Hogsmeade Weekend

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**First Hogsmeade weekend**

"I cannot believe we have been following them for three weeks and nothing! At least we know they are meeting in the potions storage room" said Hermione. Ron was about to speak, but Harry interrupted.

"Before any bickering about Estella begins, can we at least shuffle through what we know? Plus we have Hogsmeade weekend coming up. We can follow her then and maybe something will happen."

"Alright" said Hermione as she pulled a stack of parchment from her bag. "So we know Draco and Estella have been meeting every other day in the potions classroom. We've seen them sit there and do their homework in the pretense that she is tutoring him. On random days they hide in your dad's storage room and imperturb the door. They come out quickly and usually after they hide in there she also visits your parents' office. She spends lots of time in the Head Boy and Head Girl rooms, which makes sense since she is close to them." Hermione summarized quickly.

"You make it sound like that is all she does. She also goes to class, the library, Slytherin and goes in the Defense classroom with Mrs. Snape every other evening. Can you at least admit that she helped us. If she hadn't given us the amulets who knows what would have happened to you? Plus what is with you calling Malfoy by his first name? Draco! Don't you remember what he called you second year?" was Ron's quick response. _"I almost pummeled him and you weren't even my friend then" _he thought.

"Well that's his name isn't it? And I can call anyone anything I want! Plus why do you defend her so much? To you she's like a saint. Saint Estella that has a load of secrets and might know more about what is going on with the Black Hand than anyone" said Hermione sarcastically.

They continued their row about Estella for the rest of the week. Ron would argue that Estella seemed to be gathering information for the good side and passing it to Harry's parents. Hermione still could not trust someone so secretive and Harry was simply exasperated at his friends and his parents. He knew a good part of this secret had to do with his parents who seemed to meet with Estella often. Plus his dad had taught Malfoy spells in Norway! They had tried to find out more from his parents during their three detention sessions, but that proved useless. The thoughts about how they might be involved seemed to constantly haunt Harry. The only positive note about this week was that Hermione had agreed to help them more with their homework since all this spying around had really put the two boys behind. They both often wondered how Hermione managed to complete her shifts of following Estella and all her assignments ahead of time.

Finally Saturday came and they headed into Hogsmeade. The trio quickly hid in an alley by Honeydukes.

"Could we at least make sure we get some sweets before going through with this" Ron murmured.

"Honestly do you only care about food?" said Hermione.

"Hurry up!" Harry said as his friends got close together and all three fitted themselves uncomfortably under the cloak.

They wondered carefully around town and after a while they spotted Estella and followed her. She stopped in Dervish & Banges and Scrivenshaft's, but bought nothing. She then headed into a secluded alleyway close to the Hog's Head and there she meet up with her aunt and uncle. Estella handed over a piece of parchment and said it was a copy of the information she had given Professor Snape. She hugged them and wished them good luck. They then separated, Estella walked back towards the main shops in tow, while her aunt and uncle walked into the Hog's Head.

"What now?" asked Ron.

"Follow the Swansons" whispered Harry with determination. They waited by the door of the Hogs' Head at the chance of being let in by whoever entered the establishment next. They were surprised that the next person to come to the establishment was Ely Swanson and quickly followed him in. They climbed a filthy stairwell into a small room. In the room were the Swansons, the Snapes, Professor Dumbledore and three men that they had never seen before.

"Now that our final guest has arrived, I would like to call this meeting to order" said Dumbledore calmly.


	6. The Enlistment Scroll

So, I know I have written quite a bit about Estella and Ely. I figured since they are my own characters I should give them depth and include details. You will continue to hear about Estella in this story, but don't worry interesting event between Ron and Hermione will off course take place in fourth year (they might be happy, sad, maddening, sexy, etc)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**The Enlistment Scroll**

"Severus, Lily. Since you summoned us here today please step forward" announced the Headmaster.

"Right" said Lily as her and Severus moved to stand in the front of the room. She then began to speak in a sad but eloquent tone. The trio stood close to the door, huddled under the invisibility cloak.

"We have come to you today to reveal a new threat against the wizarding world and make a plea for your support to fight against it. A new organization known as the Black Hand has emerged with the goal of eradicating muggles and muggle-borns and punishing any pureblood witch or wizard who refuses to adhere to this line of thought." Hearing this Hermione suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and without knowing why she took hold of Ron's forearm. They looked at each other for a minute and let go as both blushed intensely.

"Do you have proof of this?" asked one of the three strangers. He was a tall man with dark skin and large gold ring hung from his ear. At this point professor Dumbledore rose and proceeded to tell the group about the events of last year, the attacks of the periculum bellati on the four girls and the confessions and death of Miranda Talassee.

"Do you know who this Miranda was?"

At this Severus interjected. "Miranda was a Death Eater during the reign of Voldemort. She was assigned as my partner during my time as a death eater and we were engaged to be married once all muggle-borns either gave up their wands or died..." his face was filled with anguish and he paused for a minute. "I'm not proud of my past, but I can tell you that betraying her and the Dark Lord was the best decision of my life." At this his wife grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Who else knows about this?" asked a strange and small man who wore a top hat.

"Only those present at this meeting as well as seven other students. Two of them are currently working as our spies, so their names must remain unsaid even in this room. I believe our Head Girl is also aware of some of this information" at this Dumbledore looked at Ely.

"Yes" Ely responded.

"The three other students, Harry Snape, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were accidentally caught in the middle of the attacks of last years. They know about those events, but no more"

"What more is there Headmaster?" asked a man serenely. He had a pale sad face and shabby clothes.

"After the attacks last year, we had hoped that the Black Hand would retreat because of their defeat. But, after discussing this with Ralph, Esther, Lily and Severus we decided to prepare during the summer. They were kind enough to train the two students who are currently acting as informants. That preparation is now our saving grace. These informants have brought grave news, but I hope with this knowledge we can prepare." Dumbledore now looked at Severus who began to speak.

"Currently the students spying on Black Hand activity report to me and I have the upmost confidence in the information they have given me" The room now looked expectantly at Severus.

"The Black Hand has two leaders. The first was easy to identify from Miranda's confession as Luscious Malfoy. The second has been trickier, but we know now that whoever the other leader is, he is connected to a seventh year student in Slytherin by the name of Marcus McDavol. In terms of recruitment they are using charmed enlistment scrolls and one is currently being promoted to the student body by Mr. McDavol himself" after mentioning this he motioned to Mr. Swanson who in turn stood.

"The scroll reads: _I vow before my fellow hands of terror, on my honor and my life, that I will execute without question all missions and commands to ensure the supremacy of pureblood lines and purge our world of undesirable mudbloods and traitors. I swear in the name of the Dark Lord and the Black Hand that I will take all the secrets of this organization and dark magic into my grave with me"_ said Ralph Swanson with a somber and worried expression.

"One of the informants has also told us that whoever signs the scroll is surrendering to an unbreakable vow and must do what the scroll says or die" said Severus.

"Are we to assume one of your informants is a unique young lady we have been protecting since birth?" asked the shabby looking man. Severus simply nodded.

"How could you all be so careless? You out of all people know! She must not be endangered! She and Harry are too important!" said the tall dark man.

"I agree with you completely, but she started acting in this capacity without asking permission and now she cannot be pulled away. It is better if we're there for support instead of leaving her to her own devices" said Severus, his voice filled with regret. "As far as my son is concerned, I assure you that Lily and I are taking the upmost care in ensuring his safety and training" Severus said filled with conviction. The room fell silent until Dumbledore stood.

"Let's not argue over the safety of these two young people right now. I guarantee every measure is being taken to protect them. Now the most pressing issue for this meeting is the upcoming violence. The two spies easily found out that the Black Hand is planning to have at least five attacks against muggles and muggle-borns before the end of the year. They have worked very hard at finding out the locations for those attacks and have been able to provide us with a list of possibilities. We have narrowed it down to these cities and families" said Dumbledore as he began disbursing pieces of parchment to all those at the meetings.

Now Lily stood. "I would like to ask all of you to help in defending the families and areas that are on that list. More than that Headmaster, I want to request the reorganization of the Order of the Phoenix to protect the innocent people that are being targeted" she said emphatically.

"Very well, unless any of you opposes I will summon the members that survived the war. If any of you would like to share names of trustworthy witches and wizards that I can share all this information with please write those in this parchment"

"Professor may I speak" said Ely.

"I appreciate the help you and the Order of the Phoenix can provide. But, currently a student is recruiting for hands of terror inside Hogwarts. I believe, and I'm sure your informants would agree, that it is necessary to involve more students in the fight against the Black Hand. If the evil side is recruiting at our school then the good side should have students recruited as well."

"Ely, we cannot use an enlistment scroll!" his mother admonished.

"That is not what I intend! If the first attack against the muggles happens I would like to ask permission to find students that are willing to train and fight, specially Muggle-born students like Mel. I won't say anything about the informants. I can come up with a convincing enough argument to get students to train without giving the key details we discussed. You were not much older than us when you fought the war! Let me do this! I can…" But suddenly Ely stopped and took his kyklos proctais out from his shirt. It was glowing from gray to black to yellow.

All the people in the room stood and began to head to the door until Ely said "I have to go alone, seeing all of you would cause too much suspicion." He soon departed and the trio decided to follow. They barely made it pass the open door in time and had great difficulty in keeping up as Ely ran through the town.

They were soon closing in on the Shrieking Shack and nothing could have prepared them for the scene at hand. Estella Swanson stood looking disheveled with her blouse open and tore and looking for something on the ground. Fred and George were in an intense duel with a couple of Slytherins. Ely hurried towards Estella and the all the trio heard was "I'm fine, help them!" Soon, Ely had engaged in the duel and seeing themselves outnumbered the Slytherins ran away.

"What the hell happened?" Ely yelled. George started taking off his jumper and suddenly Ely's eyes blazed with fury against him.

"No no, don't get this wrong, it's for her to cover up." George said quickly.

"Thank you" said Estella and proceeded to grab the jumper and put it on. She tugged her long hair in a ponytail and straightened her skirt. Then looked at George with expectant eyes.

"Oh, I'm George, George Weasley"

"And I'm Fred"

"I'm Estella Swanson and well… thank you both" said Estella in a soft and sincere voice.

"Enough! You have not answered my question, what happened?"

"Nothing! I was wondering around town as usual, then I got close to the Shrieking Shack and bloody Montague and his goon blindsided me, took my wand away and started tearing at my clothes. Next thing I know these two are here fighting them, so I started looking for my wand on the ground to join the fight. That's when you came."

"And you think that's nothing!"

"Would you stop it, I'm fine! You should just thank them, help me find my wand and we can go back to the castle."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Alright" he said to Estella and then proceeded to look at the twins. "Thank you for helping my cousin" he said and then moved to look for her wand in the ground. The twins helped until the wand was retrieved and then Ely hugged Estella and directed her to the castle. She looked back at Fred and George and again thanked them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Grim News

For any Ron and Hermione shippers out there, here is a bit of more on them.

Please review

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**Grim ****News **

The evening after returning from Hogsmeade the trio waited until everyone left the common room to talk about what they had heard and seen. Harry was in a sullen mood and Ron stayed surprisingly quiet.

"So, that's it, Estella and Malfoy are working on finding out more on the Black Hand. It makes sense right? Starting their recruitment in Slytherin. That's the house that has produced the most dark witches and wizards" said Hermione, feeling ashamed for having doubted Ron.

"I suppose" said Harry grumpily.

"What I don't understand is how they can find out all this information without raising suspicion. And why would Draco Malfoy betray his father that way?"

"Dunno" answered Harry.

"Well the good thing is that they are telling your parents, so Ron you were right, Estella is on the good side here. Mr. and Mrs. Snape would never let anyone hurt students"

"Are you sure? What do you know about them, huh? Tell me what? Damn them! I'm their son, their only son and they won't tell me a thing. But, they can discuss my safety with a roomful of people while I don't even know who they are! Malfoy got trained by my own parents and my dad was a bloody death eater!"

"Harry, please think this trough. Your dad did say he betrayed the death eaters and the Dark Lord. And he married your mum who is muggle-born. Harry they are good. But, there has to be a reason why they didn't tell you anything. Maybe if we find out what the reason is they will open up to you" Hermione said in a smoothing tone.

"What, what could possibly be the reason? Didn't they say that Estella and I need to be protected? Protected from what? Why in the hell can't they talk to me?"

"Maybe you are safer if you don't know what's going on, maybe it's something we can't handle yet" said Hermione.

At this Harry came closer to her in a rage and screamed "Stop talking like you know what is going on! You don't know what they hell my parents are thinking! You started all of this by wanting to break in their office and now that I'm the one needing to know things you don't care anymore. You hypocritcal..."

"What in the hell are you doing!" screamed Ron as he placed himself between Harry and Hermione. "How dare you take this all out on her? She's trying to help you! She's always helping you!" he yelled as he pushed Harry away from them. "I don't care why your parents didn't tell you. The Black Hand is going to attack muggles and muggle-borns. What if she is on that list? What about the Grangers?"

Hermione stood behind Ron in daze. She had never seen him yell at anyone but her and it had never been like this. This was a real fight with meaning behind it not simply stupid name-calling and angst.

"You're right… I'm sorry… I'll see you both tomorrow" Harry murmured as he stood and headed up to the boys' dormitories.

After Harry departed Ron turned around and looked at Hermione. She seemed confused and sad.

"I'm sorry I yelled I was just…"

"Do you really think I could be on that list? And… my parents" she said, her worry evident. Ron was extremely confused himself, but she looked so anxious that he couldn't help it. It was like his body acted of its own accord as he stepped close and hugged her. She gently set her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, but her arms sat limply on her sides.

"I dunno Hermione, I have no idea what in the bloody hell is going on. But, we have the amulets, so as long as I'm ok you are ok" he said letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tight and they stayed hugging for what seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes. Once they separated they looked at each others' eyes, his ears were almost glowing red, her hands were sweating uncontrollably and it felt like a heat wave had filled the room. Suddenly they heard someone coming through the portrait hole. Hermione flopped into a chair while Ron moved to stand further away. Soon they saw one of the twins walk into the common room holding a small bag.

"Ickle Ronniekens! What are you still doing up?"

"What in the bloody hell are you still doing out Fred?"

"I'm George"

"Right, well, WHAT were you still doing out George?" asked Hermione in a tone that clearly screamed frustration.

"Aren't you two just like a ray of sunshine? I was out on a mischief excursion and since you two are no fun, I'm off to bed, I'm knackered" with that George went up the stairs. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well, I suppose I should go to bed too" said Hermione.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." They both headed to their respective stairwells.

"Good night Ron"

"Good night Hermione"

Hermione climbed the stairs, changed into her pajamas and laid in bed. Her heart was beating at a rate she had never felt in the fifteen years of her life. Her mum had given her 'the talk' this summer right before the boys arrived. Hermione had laughed thinking that this information would not be needed anytime soon. But, now a simple hug from a boy she had not been able to stand for two years had left her hot all over and feeling a throb between her legs. She closed the curtains to her four-post and found her hand making its way inside her knickers. Her innocent fingers rubbed her center slowly until she whispered "Ron" and bit her lip as a wave of indescribable pleasure hit her for the first time. In the boys' dormitories a certain red head whispered her name as he came in his bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Time seemed to fly after that night. Between classes and trying to spy on Harry's parents, Malfoy, Ely and Estella, the trio had their work cut out for them. Harry had apologized to Hermione and as much as he wanted to know about what his parents were hiding about him, he became more concerned with finding out about the families being targeted and if he could help in any way. The Daily Prophet of October 10, 1994 brought them some answers. Hermione picked her daily paper eager to read, but soon her face went pale. The boys were sitting right across from her and looked at her expectantly. She simply shoved the paper in their direction pointing at the front cover.

_**Over Twenty Muggles and One Witch Dead**_

_Yesterday, twenty three muggles and a witch were reported dead at the New Piccadilly Café in London. Ministry sources indicate that the victims of the attack showed no sign of injury or trauma which led them to believe that the killing curse was used. The list of victims includes muggles with no ties to the Wizarding world as well as Prudence Turner and her entire family. __Miss Turner was a high ranking member of the Wizengamot and daughter of the muggle owners of the New Piccadilly Café. She was co-signer of the Muggle Protection Act and was crucial in the implementation of the Equal Rights for the Muggle-born legislation. (For more on Prudence Turner and details on her memorial service turn to page 10A)_

_The last time a similar incident was reported was during the Wizarding War against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Ministry officials state that this is an isolated incident although further investigation is currently under way. The Wizengamot is _

The rest of the article went unread by the trio as their faces filled with despair. Suddenly a note fell on Hermione's lap and they saw Melinda Cooper quickly moving away from them. They quickly read the note.

_Meet us at the Greenhouses after dinner tonight. Want to discuss the unfortunate news. Burn this parchment once you finish reading it._

_~Estella and Ely Swanson_


	8. Finding the Unexpected 1

Please review.

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**Finding the unexpected – part 1**

After meeting Ely and Estella the trio headed to an empty classroom. Soon, Hermione had them locked in and muttered "imperturbis".

"When did you learn that?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledure used that spell at the meeting in the Hog Head and we've seen Estella use it loads of times when she meets Draco. I just did a bit of research and figured out how to do it myself." Ron looked at her in admiration until Harry broke him from his reverie.

"Hermione why did you stop me from asking any questions to them? We could have found out more about the list" said Harry in exasperation.

"Because... you would have asked questions about things we're not supposed to know. Then they would have realized that we know more than we are letting on and I'm sure they would try to figure out how we got the information. If they find out that we have been spying on them with that cloak we'll lose that advantage and I don't plan on taking my eyes away from them or Malfoy anytime soon"

"I suppose that makes sense, go on" said Harry.

"I also wanted to hear what argument they will be using to recruit students and well it's acceptable, but I don't know if simply saying that this is how the old war started will work with many. I know that everyone is shocked by the news, but many think it was just a one-time thing. Truly if we hadn't faced the attacks last year and got to know about the enlistment scroll we would not be convinced. I think we should do some research and then when we go give them the names of students to be asked to join we can talk to them about what our recruitment message should be. We do have a week."

"Right! So, we are going to join in! That whole "we have to think about it" thing was just pretend?" asked Ron.

"Off course we'll join in. I just thought that it made sense for us to say we'll think about it. I mean learning occlumency, legilimency, ward and untraceable portkey set-up and more defense; I would never pass that up! Do you really think they know all this?"

"I reckon they do" said Harry. "This summer when I was in Norway, I saw them practicing occlumency and legilimency in Estella's room."

"What I don't understand is how? I know Ely and Mel are seven years, but still most of the things they said we need to learn are not even taught at Hogwarts. AND Estella is only a fifth-year."

"I think the Swansons have taught a lot of things that are not taught at Hogwarts to Ella and Ely. They seemed kind of like my mum and dad, always nagging about teaching you some new thing that you can't use in school" said Harry coolly.

"That's it!"

"What?" said the boys

"Training! Your dad said not to worry about your protection and training and Dumbledore said you and Estella were protected. You see even if your parents haven't told you about what is going you, they have been training you, preparing you for the fight and the Swansons have been too" she uttered emphatically.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron.

"Don't you see, Mrs. Snape has taught Harry so many defensive spells that he doesn't even have to pay attention in class, you are like what a year ahead of us?" At this Harry blushed. "And you said your dad has been teaching you occlumency already and they gave you the cloak and the sneakoscope to protect you from danger. I really think that everything your parents taught you this summer has to be important, give me more details on what you learned"

"Well, mum made me practice my patronus some more and showed me stronger protection spells than what we practiced in class. She also taught me healing spells and made me write an essay on the Fidelius Charm. Dad taught me about the unforgivable curses and tried to teach me how to resist the imperius curse and then occlumency. Besides that they both went on and on about the magical sites we visited and that's about it."

"So, these sites, what exactly were they?"

"They were mostly ruins or castles or monuments and stuff like that. Lots of muggle tourists were around, mum told me about what the muggles think of those places and dad told me about the things muggles don't know and all the magic that's supposed to be hidden in there. I honestly don't remember much, it was kind of boring at times, but he gave me all sorts of notes about them. He told me to keep them hidden and he put a bedazzling hex that conceals the notes, but he taught me how to take it off and put it back on so I can read them whenever I want to. I can give them to you"

"Good. I'll look into that. Harry you should visit with your parents more. I know you are mad at them, but maybe if you show interest in what you learned this summer they'll teach you more and tell you more things"

"Alright that seems like a good idea. I'll work on it" said Harry.

"Well now to the task at hand. Who in Gryffindor do you think we should ask?"

"I trust my brothers and Ginny and I can talk to them" said Ron

"Yeah they'll be good. Who else?" said Hermione.

"How about Dean? He's muggle-born and our roommate and I think he can keep a secret" suggested Harry.

"That's good, how about your other roommates?"

"I guess Finnigan would be alright since he's Dean's best friend and would probably find out anyway. Neville would keep the secret, but I reckon he might hex himself on accident when practicing these things" said Ron. Harry laughed and Hermione gave him a scowl.

"How about YOUR roommates Hermione?" asked Ron.

"After the gossip they spread up about you and the Swansons last year, I say we leave them as back-up"

The next day Hermione made schedules for when they would spy on the Swansons and Snapes taking it easier on Harry since he had quidditch and was going to try to spend time with his parents. She also took on reviewing notes on the sites Harry had visited and looked for information on resistance movements, the Order of the Phoenix and the last war. For the next two days Harry, Ron and Hermione continued discussing which Gryffindors they thought would join in and keep the secret and in the end they decided on the Weasleys, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Colin Creevey. Classes continued as usual with the exception of Severus Snape taking over Defence against the Dark Arts while his wife helped arrange the service for Prudence Turner who had been a close friend when they attended Hogwarts.

It was the night after they had decided on the list of students they would suggest to the Swansons and Ron and Hermione stood under the cloak in their now usual corner of the potions classroom waiting for the time when Draco and Estella usually met. As if on cue the door opened at exactly 7:00 PM, but to their surprise the person who wondered in was one of the Weasley twins. He sat in one of the front tables and a few minutes later Estella appeared. She closed the door behind her and in a matter of seconds she was in his arms and either Fred or George was kissing her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in disbelief. Estella took a step away, grabbed his hand and they went in the storage room.

"Imperturbis" she said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"You are brilliant you know" he said as he lifted her against the back wall and began trailing kisses on her neck. She wrapped her legs around him and captured his lips in urgency.

"So are you. Yes, incredibly… oh… BRILLIANT!" she uttered in between passionate snogs. He squeezed her bum lightly and she moaned into his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate and their tongues danced together. He nibbled on her lip and she returned the gesture with ferocity.

About twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione saw the two make their way out of the closet, their hair disheveled, their lips a bit swollen and with Estella brandishing a red mark on her neck.

Estella took a mirror from her bag and he stood behind her. "Oi, George I told you to be careful" she said almost giggling.

"It's not my fault, I couldn't help it" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and worked on moving her hair away to kiss her neck from behind.

"I have to go" she mumbled even though she was leaning her head to the side to give him better access.

"Come on, we can get back in there for a few more minutes" he teased trying to pull her backwards into the storage closet, but she put resistance. "No we can't, I have to fix my neck and meet Mel and my cousin in fifteen minutes"

"You can make it to the head girl quarters in five"

"George stop, my neck, let me just"

"Alright" he said letting her go. She quickly performed a disillusionment charm to hide the mark and stood a bit away. "We never did take care of business" she said.

"It's your fault, you have a special way of distracting me" he replied as he came closer and tried to kiss her. She put her hands on his chest to keep some distance. "Sorry, I'll make sure not to do that again"

"You don't mean that" he said as he leaned and got his lips to meet hers briefly.

"I still have to go and we still need to talk and work on those charms and see if those potions work"

"Then we need to meet again. How about later tonight?"

"We won't make it before curfew"

"You can be back here before curfew"

"Yes, but I won't make it back to Slytherin in time"

"I can get you back unseen after curfew and you know it" he said smiling and proceeded to look at her expectantly until she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but you better bring ingredients and be ready" she said giving him one last peck on the lips before disentangling herself from his arms and walking towards the door. George stood against the desk grinning as he watched her depart and after a few minutes he left the classroom as well.

Ron snorted after his brother left and said "bloody hell George" with a voice full of admiration. Hermione gave him a scowl and said "we have to tell Harry and make sure we're back here before them"

"What? Are you mad? I mean good for George, but don't want to see more of my brother's snogging time"

"Weren't you paying attention! She said they would be talking and work on charms and potions. Maybe she has been already training your brother for the fight and she'll talk to him about the Black Hand"

"Right, I'm sure that's what George has in mind" he said with a smirk on his face, in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So, this is kind of a transitional chapter. It's not my favorite at the beginning since it's just giving details to set-up future chapters, but I think the end is good.


	9. Finding the Unexpected 2

Hope you like. Please review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**Finding the Unexpected - Part 2**

"And you want to see that?" said Harry after hearing about George and Estella and Hermione's plan to continue spying on them. Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly indicated he agreed with Harry.

"Off course not! But, she said they would be talking and working on charms and potions! What if she is teaching him about special charms and what if she tells him about the Black Hand. They are obviously close" she said and Ron snorted at the "close" part. Both boys continued to look apprehensive about her plan.

"Fine I'll go on my own!"

"No! I'm coming!" answered Ron and followed by muttering "bloody stubborn" to himself

"I just think it would be better if we followed my parents or Malfoy. You are the one that started everything last year by making us follow my parents and this being obsessed with Estella now makes no sense" said Harry coolly.

"You are right Harry, it's just that, well I don't want to interfere with your parents anymore. Your mum was really unhappy with me about that parchment and made that clear when she took it away and during our detentions. Plus we have no way of following them once they go in their chambers or their office and Malfoy is in Slytherin right now and we can't get in there, so I thought…"

"Alright, let's get the cloak and go" Harry said unenthusiastically.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They arrived at the potions classroom and soon were hidden in their spot. George arrived and began laying out items on a table until Estella came in and imperturbed the entire room.

"It's good to see you are ready" she said a she got closer to the table he was in.

"I reckon I would impress you and maybe get a reward" he said as her moved to hug her and claimed her lips. After a few minutes she put distance between them.

"Maybe you'll get a reward, but after we finish. So, which one is the detonator?" she asked and George resignedly pointed to the black horn-like object.

"How far have you gotten with it?"

"Fred and I got it to bang and give out black smoke. But we want to be able to drop it and have it run away for a good distance before it goes off. What good would it be to try to use it as a decoy for Filch if it's right next to you? We tried a variation of the locomotor spell, but it didn't work." They moved on to discuss and try spells to improve the decoy detonator. Once they got that to succeed they began working on several potions and drinking others. They turned into canaries and then cats and other birds and back into themselves, laughing and kissing often. Then one of the potions exploded and a bluish powder invaded the air. Estella and George laughed hysterically and coughed until they heard a sneeze that came from a corner of the classroom. Estella quickly pulled out her wand and George pulled out a piece of parchment and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". Estella and George looked at the map and clearly found three dots showing the location of Harry Snape, Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger. Ella ran to the spot and pulled the invisibility cloak. George, Estella and the trio stared from one to the other for a few seconds until Estella asked "how long have you been following us?"

Everyone remained quiet. "If you don't tell me I will gladly practice my skills in legilimency on you and get to see all you little secrets" Estella said looking straight into Ron's eyes. Her eyes were fierce and she looked downright scary.

"Since the Hogwarts Express" whispered Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione clearly annoyed at his big mouth

"Bloody little git…" George said but was quickly interrupted by Estella. "George, could you please leave me alone with this lot?" she asked.

"What? No I don't…" but she grabbed his arm and pulled him far away enough so the trio couldn't hear what they whispered to each other. After a few minutes of discussion she gave him a peck on the lips and George packed the contents from the table and left while Ella vanished the potions. She soon returned to talk to the trio.

"So, why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what? We did nothing wrong, we simply didn't want to get caught in this classroom so late and hid in that corner when we heard people coming. Seeing you and George was completely accidental" said Hermione very convincingly.

"Right. You are good. I might have even believed you, but I know you started following me since the train." Estella said clearly enjoying the undermining of Hermione Granger. Hermione was livid. _"Oi Ron! Melting like a fool at her! Condescending, arrogant Slytherin!" _she thought.

"If you answer my questions maybe I can answer some of yours"

"We followed you in the Hogwarts Express because we were suspicious of the meetings our parents had in Norway and then after that we knew you and Malfoy were onto something" said Harry. This made Hermione even angrier.

"Are Hermione and the Grangers in the list of attacks that the Black Hand is planning?" asked Ron aggressively surprising everyone in the room and making Hermione let go of her anger towards him.

"Yes" she answered making Harry, Ron and Hermione pale. Hermione felt a bit dizzy and leaned on Ron as Harry patted her arm.

"Why?" asked Hermione quietly.

Estella sighed and proceeded to answer. "You and your friends got their plan to fail last year. Draco found out that the Black Hand would like to take revenge on you and Christa Moyne, Leah McDowal and Sam Roberts. They are also targeting the muggle families of witches and wizards that worked on the Muggle Protection Act and Equal Rights for the Muggle Born after the last war. That's why the killed the Turners. The rest of the muggles in that cafe were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. How did you three find out about the list?"

"We followed you when you met your aunt and uncle by the Hog's Head and then we went in there" said Harry.

"How many people are on that list?" asked Hermione stepping away from Ron and taking a strong stance.

"Eighteen families… no, sorry, it's seventeen now." Hermione looked at her expectantly pleading with her eyes to get all the information on the list.

"Alright Granger" Estella said as she moved to grab some parchment and began to write. "I'll make a copy of the list of people that are being targeted. What you saw in Hogsmeade was the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix with the addition of my cousin. The order was a secret society founded by Professor Dumbledore during the last war to fight against the Dark Lord and his death eaters. He is reassembling the order now and he has assigned order members to protect the people on the list. You and your family should be safe."

"Were the Turners being protected by the order?" asked Ron.

"Yes"

"Well then they didn't do much good, did they?" Ron said clearly frustrated.

"They had fewer members then. I reckon that Prudence Turner's death has helped in getting more to join and help protect the people in danger." She handed them what she had written and they read it quickly.

_Allen – relation to Jacob Allen - KS_

_Anderson – relation to Toby Anderson - KS_

_Anderson – relation to Earlene __Anderson - KS_

_Baker – relation to Angus Baker - AM_

_Clark – relation to Sophie Clark - AM _

_Clayworth – relation to Banagher __Clayworth- AM_

_Granger – relation to Hermione Granger – S&S_

_Hill – relation to Isaac Hill - RL_

_Hughes – relation to Dallin Hughes - DD_

_Lewis – relation to Abigail Lewis- HJ_

_McDowal – relation to Leah McDowal – S&S_

_Moyne – relation to Christa Moyne – S&S_

_Roberts – relation to Samuel Roberts - S&S_

_Silsbury – relation to Kaiv Silsbury- HJ_

_Snape – relation to Lily Snape – S&S_

_Turner – relation to Prudence Turner - DD_

_Young – relation to Dylan Young- RL _

_Wright – relation to Grace Wright -DD_

"My mum!" screamed Harry. He felt his head pounding and as angry as he had been with his parents this year, all he wanted to do right now was run to his mother and hold on to her to make sure she was safe.

"Shush" said Estella signaling for quiet by placing a fair against her mouth. "Yes, you mum was one of the people that worked on the Muggle Protection Act and Equal Rights for the Muggle born. I reckon she might have been one of the original authors. She only came to teach at Hogwarts once she knew it would be passed by the Wizengamot. How much more do you three know about the Black Hand?"

"We know about the enlistment scroll and the list" said Hermione.

"What about me?" asked Estella. The trio looked at each other in confusion. "How much more do you know about me?"

"We know you and Malfoy are spying in Slytherin and that for some reason you are being protected by that order and have been since birth" said Harry. At this Estella's eyes grew big.

"And that you snogg with my brother" added Ron, which made Estella relax and snort. Then she sat by a nearby table and called them to join her.

"Look it's not safe for you to be out here this late. Use that cloak and go back to Gryffindor. We can talk more in the future. "

"So, you'll tell us everything?" asked Harry.

"I'm just as sick of these secrets as you are. And I'd rather tell you all I know than have you sneaking around and risking yourselves, especially you Harry." Estella could tell that they were all anxious.

"Don't worry; both of your families have the best people in charge of organizing your protection. The Snapes and my aunt and uncle are among the most powerful witches and wizards I know." She seemed like a completely different person, her unemotional features were gone and she even moved to touch Hermione's hand to comfort her. "Meet me in the greenhouses tomorrow at 7:00 PM. I'll bring Ely to explain everything, and don't tell anyone about what we have talked about or show anyone that list." The trio nodded in agreement. "Oh, also I would appreciate if you keep what you saw between me and George quiet, especially in front of my cousin. When you see George let him know you won't say a thing" she said in a pleading tone.

"You two seem good together. Why don't you want to tell people you are going out with George?" asked Hermione not meaning any harm.

"Well, we're not really going out. I mean we don't call it that, it's complicated. I'm not supposed to get involved with anyone that way anyways and then Ely, he's like an overprotective brother and would go off the handle. Plus it wouldn't be fun for George or me if this got out. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, come on"

Hermione nodded and they all agreed to not say anything. Then they stood and departed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

6:30 PM the next day arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat uneasy in the common room knowing that they would have to depart for the greenhouses soon. Harry had gone to spend time with his parents for while, but didn't talk to them about what he knew; he just needed to see his mum safe. Ron kept glancing at Hermione to make sure she was ok, but she looked fierce reading the list in the library and looking for books about the Muggle Protection Act and the last war. Her whole attitude had changed, she would do everything in her power to know more and stop the Black Hand from hurting her family. The day dragged painfully slow, but they were now close getting answers.


	10. The Young Phoenix Society

Hope you like. Please review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**The Young Phoenix Society**

Darkness covered the greenhouses as the discussion and questioning began.

"I have to make sure to let you know that I disagree with my cousin. I think you would be safer if you knew as little as possible, but it's too late for that, so ask away" said Ely Swanson.

"What do the initials by the families' names mean and why did you write those?" asked Hermione.

"The initials stand for the members of the order that are coordinating the protection of that specific family. You and Harry have S&S standing for Snape and Swanson. The Snapes are in charge of any student in Hogwarts and my parents are in charge of their families. Estella shouldn't have written that down" said Ely exasperatedly.

"Why is the order protecting Estella and worried about me?" asked Harry.

"I'm..." said Estella hesitating. She seemed unlike her unemotional self and Ely moved to squeeze her hand. "I have certain abilities and come from a bloodline that would interest anyone that wants to relive the days of the old war. Have you ever heard of an Emomaster?" she asked. The boys looked confusedly at each other. Hermione nodded and began to speak as if answering a question in one of her lessons.

"An Emomaster is a powerful witch or wizard born with the ability to feel other people's emotions, take those and even incite emotions inside others. They are very rare and only a few have been known to survive pass the age of twenty because the feelings surrounding them drive them to madness and they commit suicide or turn into dementors. Those that do survive become extremely powerful."

"Trust me all the power that comes with it might not be worth the prize of surviving " said Estella.

"Are you saying you are..." but Hermione was cut short by Estella's quick "Yes"

A short silence followed until Estella spoke "Harry I know you are frustrated about your parents sharing information with us and not you. But, you see if it wasn't for your dad I would have died already. He has been teaching me occlumency and legilimency since I was five. I've only been able to survive by closing my mind and all my feelings and if someone happens to hit me with a strong emotion legilimency lets me read their thoughts and understanding those helps me to control myself. So, you see I know your dad extremely well and I might not have access to his thoughts, but I can still read his feelings and he can't hide much from me."

"What about your line?" asked Ron thinking that this sounded like some pureblood crap. Silence followed. "You said you come from a line that interests evil people, which line?"

"Slytherin"

"What?" the trio said in unison.

"I'm one of the heirs of Slytherin"

"That's impossible, I read about the war. The last heir of Slytherin was the Dark Lord" stated Hermione completely sure of herself. Estella looked to the floor and leaned against one of the long tables.

"Yes, he was, but now the last heirs are his two children" Ely replied.

"He had children?" Harry asked filled with disbelief.

"Twins, a boy and a girl. I was taken from the death eaters by your parents the night your dad defeated the Dark Lord. Your parents said a baby couldn't be evil and they told me they would have raised me themselves, but the death eaters that were around after the war would have easily figured out who I was. Instead the Swansons made up the story about me being their orphan niece and moved with me to Spain. They only came back to England once they realized they needed your dad's help with my 'gift'. Your parents couldn't rescue my brother so he was raised by death eaters and is now involved with the Black Hand."

"Who is your brother?" asked Ron.

"McDavol, Marcus McDavol. I know he's a seventh year, but that's because his guardians petitioned for him to start school before he turned eleven since our birthday is the first week of school. I couldn't start until professor Snape was sure my abilities wouldn't hurt anyone so Marcus is ahead and I'm behind. We both should be sixth years."

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione "Why does he need to be protected?"

"Harry is the son of the man who defeated the Dark Lord, one of the strongest wizards in all of Europe. The Black Hand loathes Severus Snape and our side is sure Harry is meant to do great things" Ely stated.

"What things? What am I supposed to do?" asked Harry with concern.

"We can't tell you that Harry. Only your parents can and they won't do that until it's the right time" said Estella.

"TELL ME! RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL TELL ME!"

"She can't tell you! Your dad put a jinx on us so that anytime we say anything regarding the p..." Ely never finished instead he began to gag.

"If we ever begin to speak about this subject we choke and our tongue gets stuck in our mouth just like that" said Ella pointing at her cousin who was recovering from the effects of the jinx in question. Harry groaned in frustration.

It was difficult to accept that they couldn't get more information from the Swansons and even more distrubing was the fact that at least for now they had decided to side with the daughter of a truly evil wizard. They began to discuss the training of students to fight the Black Hand and agreed that they should begin working with the students involved in the periculum incident last year and then recruit the other students that they had been thinking off.

"Mel has already convinced Christa and I have Leah and Sam almost there. All three were basically obliviated and really want to understand what happened to them. Sam especially is very suspicious about how he was unable to graduate being that he's a bloody Ravenclaw. I reckon we can at least tell them the truth about last year and they would probably join" said Ely.

"I'll bring Draco, he doesn't need convincing" Estella uttered.

"What!" Ron screamed in disapproval.

"Oh please, stop being juvenile. Draco has been working with me as a spy since last year, we trust him" stated Estella.

"How dare you?" yelled Hermione "Ron has every right to question him, he's been nothing but foul about muggles and muggle-borns!" Ron felt a tingle in his stomach and was filled with pride to see Hermione defending him.

"Yes, but he's done with that, he's betrayed his father. If anyone can tell with certainty, it's me, I've read Draco Malfoy's feelings and thoughts too many times to be wrong" said Estella sternly.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Why what? As much as I could read you, I'm not doing it this minute, so ask what you want to know!" she said angrily.

"Why did Malfoy betray his father?"

"That's private" she said.

"His dad is evil and mistreats him and his mother" said Ely.

"ELY! BLOODY HELL!"

"You started with the 'we have to tell them everything crap', so don't get mad now!" Ely replied.

"Fine! Draco's mum was beaten by his father badly last year because she didn't want her young son involved in the Black Hand yet. Draco tried to defend her and ended up really hurt himself; we saw some of that when he came back from Christmas last year. I was able to help him deal with the emotional mess he was and he helped me with spying. I reckon he will do anything to ruin his dad's plans, especially if the order can help defend him and his mum from Lucius as it has been promised" Ella stated.

"Fine, you can bring Malfoy" Harry uttered.

They agreed to meet in two days after lessons finished and bring the other students. The meeting place was a chamber hidden behind a broken mirror on the seventh floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first meeting of the Young Phoenix Society went quite well. They began by telling Christa, Leah and Sam about what had happened last year and the reasons why their families were in danger. Ella then gave them a potion that allowed them to recover some of their memories and soon they were not only convinced, but ready to learn to defend themselves. They had decided on the name of the group and their first lesson began.

"Now that we are ready let's pair up and start. Harry you are with me. Ella and Draco you will demonstrate first" Ely stated.

"The most basic things we should learn are off course how to avoid curses and create shield charms. I know all of us have already learned some form of Protego charm in class. But, I hope that before Christmas holiday we all master the Protego Horribilis and Protego Totalum charms and also learn to set up many different wards. Your homes are protected, but it can't hurt if you add more wards yourselves. Now Draco, I want you to try to curse Estella while she runs and then she'll use Protego Horribilis."

The duel began and Draco threw curses as Estella ran through the room jumping by some of the others in the process and eventually created a shield so strong the entire room was light up. Draco's curse bounced through the walls until it hit a chair that exploded. Everyone stood with their mouths agape for a moment, not knowing if they were more impressed by her physical ability to run from the curses or the incredibly strong protective charm.

"There is not enough room for all of us to run around avoiding hexes so for now everyone will practice the shield creation except for Harry and me."

They all began working on the hand motion and words. Ely approached Harry and whispered "I know you already are quite capable of creating strong shields so you and I will focus on avoiding hexes. You can be just as good as Ella, probably better since you are good at quidditch. I also would like you and Ella to take the lead in teaching occlumency and patronuses after the holidays. She can help you practice occlumency since I'm no good at that." Harry agreed.

They practiced for almost two hours and Ely closed the meeting by asking everyone to think of alternate places to meet because the room was not big enough for everyone to fully practice being chased. They decided to meet again in two days.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Time seemed to fly by as they learned many new things. Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling confident on their new skills with protection spells and wards. Harry was also making great progress in his occlumency and he continued visiting with his parents in hope that they would reveal what their big secret was. Hermione couldn't wait to see her parents and put all the wards she has learned in place so that they were safe, but Ron was still feeling uneasy. He knew they had learned the spells and were much better able to protect themselves, but he still worried about Hermione and her parents. He really wished he could go to her place for Christmas, but knew his mum wouldn't have it. _"I can't stand it, if anything happens to her... She's, she's... what the hell is she? The girl I wank to every other day. NO! She's my best mate, just like Harry except she's maddening and stubborn and... No, no it's just stupid hormones. Stupid hormones that act out because she's the only girl around all the time. That's all it is" _he thought, working really hard to convince himself.

It was finally close to the end of the term and they had had their last Young Phoenix meeting. Hermione walked calmly to her usual spot in the back of the library where she could read with no interruptions. She sat at her favourite table and revised some of her homework. She soon finished and began reading "An Advanced Guide to Wards and Protective Spells", but was disrupted when she heard a very low sniff coming from the area behind the last shelf in this corner of the library. She sat still and soon heard another soft sniff and moved to see what was there. She was surprised to find Estella Swanson leaning against the shelf as she looked down at a book with fresh tears streaking down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, clearly shocked to see her like that. As much as this girl had been an arrogant pain, Hermione had come to admire her strength and felt bad that she had to act so impassive and be scary at times. Estella quickly cleaned her tears and closed her book.

"Nothing, I thought I was alone, no one ever comes here" she said as she got ready to leave. Hermione grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry if I was mean or distrustful with you. You have done nothing but help us, first with the kyklos proctais and now with training Harry and in the meetings. I would like to help you now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, really, George and I, nothing, I'm just being silly, it really isn't a big deal. Now, I have to go meet Ely and Mel" she said and soon moved away from Hermione's grip. Before she was beyond the bookshelf she turned to look back at Hermione and said "I'm really ok, but thank you, you are kind girl" and then she departed.

Hermione went back to the common room and asked Ron if he knew anything new about George and Ella and he shrugged to show he didn't and wanted to know why she had asked. For some reason she didn't feel it would be right to tell others about seeing Estella crying, so she simply said that she hadn't heard anything about them and was just wondering if they were still an item. Ron accepted her explanation, but thought it was weird of her since she usually didn't like to gossip.

"_I wonder what happened. They seemed to have a lot in common and like each other a lot, at least when we saw them. Estella seemed happy not like the unemotional girl she usually is. Would it be like that if Ron and I got together? Would we have fun for while and then ruin everything? What am I thinking? Ron and I are friends, nothing more. Stop being daft, we're friends, that's all"_ she thought.

Too soon they were all riding the Hogwarts Express and making their way home for the holidays. As the train got close to the station Ron realized he really didn't want to say good bye to his friends. Both of their families were on that bloody list and he would be nowhere close to them to help if they needed him. Harry got off the train and Ron was to follow but instead he grabbed Hermione's hand and made them go back.

"You have the amulet right?" Hermione nodded. "And you know which wards to put and..." But, Hermione interrupted. "Ron I have it all written down and ready. But, thank you" she said and she slowly approached him and kissed his left cheek briefly before running off. The contact made his skin burn and his cock felt instantly hard. He hoped no one had seen that and proceeded to run to the loo thinking it would be better to be late meeting his parents than to have everyone see his hard-on. Once in the loo he pulled his jeans down and began rubbing at his erection using the bit of liquid it had already let free to move faster. He thought about her bathing suit last summer and their hug and now this kiss. _"How would it be like to kiss her lips or hold her for a long time?" _he wondered. Soon, he thought of kissing her hard and what it would be like to see her starkers and he felt the strongest release he ever had.

Once he got off the train he saw his parents talking to the Grangers and his ears immediately went red. He waived Hermione and Harry good bye as they left the station, but felt a twist in his chest as he watched her disappear into the crowd.


	11. The Holidays

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far. Special thanks to ObsessedRHShipper and larnaka22 for the constructive criticism. I will probably change chapter 7 (Grim News) a tiny bit. The minor change might not be worth a reread but if you want to check it out

More reviews will off course continue to be happily welcomed!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**The Holidays**

It was Christmas day and Ron decided to let go of his fears and enjoy himself. Harry would be over at the Burrow any minute and Hermione had written every day. She had put the wards up and had even told him about the witches and wizards she had noticed patrolling the house; she was safe. His mum and dad had gone all out with the food and decorations and were beyond exited that Charlie, Dena and Artie were able to make it home for the day. Mum was going barmy over seeing her only grandson for the first time since they went to the hospital in Romania for his birth. With the exception of George who had been sulking around the house and not finishing Fred's sentences as of late, the overall atmosphere in the Burrow had been excellent since they arrived. And it seemed like today even George was coming around and pulling a prank on his favourite target, Percy Wesley.

As soon as Harry got there they opened presents. Ron got his usual maroon jumper from mum, a dragon tooth from Charlie and Dena, a Chudley Cannons Hat and shirt from Bill and Liana, and some lame book from Percy and Gia. The best so far was the load of chocolate frogs and the sneakoscope from Harry. Now he was ready to open the Grangers' present. He knew it was from Hermione, but it was signed the Grangers'. It was a nicely wrapped box and he had a feeling Hermione wouldn't like him to tear the wrapping, but he couldn't help himself. Soon he had opened the box and found the nicest pair of trainers he had ever seen surrounded by pieces of muggle candy. "Bloody hell!" he yelped and Harry came close to see what the fuss was about while Ron's mum clearly expressed her anger at him for swearing in front of Artie.

"Ron those are brilliant! You'll be the coolest bloke in Gryffindor!" Harry said excitedly as he moved to open his other presents. _"I can't accept it, it's too much. I barely got her parchment and quills... lame! Ruddy awfully lame! But, I couldn't get more, I'm poor good for nothing me! Off course she got the bloody trainers that I liked in that Sport Shop this summer and the bloody candy, it was probably nothing for her"_ he thought as he walked to the dining room smelling his mum's delicious turkey and potatoes.

The day ended happily, everyone enjoyed the food and the impromptu quidditch game in the snow, although Ron kept thinking about returning that present. The Snapes declined an overnight stay, but Ron didn't think much of it. He went to bed thinking of his new trainers and not knowing if he loved them or hated them since he could have never gotten anything like that without Hermione feeling sorry for him. His sleep was uneasy and the next day he grumpily sat around the house and even George was no longer a partner in his sullen mood. By night time he had decided for sure to give it back_, "If she bloody thinks I'm her charity case, she'll get to know better"_, with that thought he changed to only pyjama pants and fell in a deep slumber. Sleep didn't last long as he woke up sweating and feeling terrified. He looked at his naked chest and found the kyklos proctais glowing from gray to black to yellow.

He got out of bed, grabbed his wand and ran downstairs without even bothering to put a shirt on. He got in the fireplace, threw flow powder and clearly said "The Grangers in London" knowing exactly the location he wanted to get to. But, nothing happened. "They are not connected to the floo, dammit!" and then he thought about who was supposed to be protecting them and said "The Snapes in Surrey!" and was soon zooming to his destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"HARRY! HARRY!" he screamed as he kicked at the barrier blocking the exit of the fireplace. It felt like he was screaming for ages until he finally heard Harry.

"Ron?"

"YES, LET ME OUT! HERMIONE IS IN DANGER! LET ME OUT NOW!" Ron felt the barrier move a bit and then a female voice said "WAIT! How do we know it's him and not a trick? Ask him something only Ron would know"

"BLOODY HELL! IT'S ME! WHEN YOU WERE SIX MY BROTHERS GAVE YOU RABBIT EARS AND WHEN WE WERE NINE WE GOT STUCK IN A MUD HOLE BIGGER THAN MY ROOM AND WE GOT PUNISHED FOR DAYS FOR GETTING TOO FAR INTO THE FOREST AROUND YOUR HOUSE! LET ME OUT!"

"It's him!" he heard and the barrier was soon gone. The Snapes were not prepared to see a half-naked Ron covered in sod and panting frantically, he looked a total mess.

"What's wrong with Miss Granger?" asked professor Snape.

"She's in danger, she's scared!" he said as he moved the amulet up to show Harry and the professors

"You have the other kyklos proctais?" asked Mrs. Snape in surprise.

"Let's go! You can connect us to the Grangers, let's go! Please!"

"No! I'll go. Lily take them to the safe house" said professor Snape sternly.

"NO! I'M COMING!" yelled Ron stubbornly, but he couldn't follow as Severus Snape disappeared with a pop.

"Harry take Ron upstairs to get dressed, pack a few things and meet me back here. We're travelling by portkey" said Mrs. Snape

"NO! I NEED TO..." but she interrupted

"RONALD! There is nothing more you can do, you already got help. We cannot risk connecting her fireplace and giving more access for anyone to enter. Severus will get to her, now we need to go in case this place is attacked as well. Upstairs to change RIGHT NOW!" she ordered and he saw her putting her head into the fireplace.

The boys ran up to change, but Ron was livid. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt from Harry, but none of Harry's trousers were long enough for him. Harry ran to his mum and dad's room to borrow some of dad's jeans for Ron and then they were both fully dressed and began packing random clothing as well as the cloak and sneakoscope. Mrs. Snape frantically ran through her room gathering clothes and a potions case. She went downstairs, resealed the fireplace, got hold of a lamp and muttered the portkey incantation. Soon they felt the pulling sensation taking them to their destination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They landed roughly on hardwood floors and were surprised to see Ely ad Estella Swanson with their wands out ready to fight.

"Stop! It's the Snapes! Why are you two here?" said Lily Snape.

"Dad got word from one of the guards on duty about the attack on the Grangers, they made the portkey, send us here and went to help them" said Ely quickly.

"I'm glad you are here. Ely you are in charge, make as many healing potions as you can, if there is anyone wounded we'll bring them back here. I'm going to the Grangers."

"Wait I have to go pick up Mel, she's not on the list but she's muggle-born, I have portkeys ready and timed. Ella can be in charge here" he answered.

"WAIT! What are WE supposed to do?" asked Ron infuriated.

"Ely go and be quick about it! Estella, you and the boys will have this place ready to help whoever comes back" said Lily looking at the boys sternly. "Follow her lead!" she said before making a portkey out of a mantelpiece and leaving.

"DAMM, DAMM, DAMM!" screamed Ron.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" ordered Estella.

"Where the hell are we? Maybe we can get there the muggle way. Let's go Harry!"

"We can't" said Harry and Ron looked at him with a murderous face. "Ron, I've been here before, we're... we're... in Spain"

"What?" said Ron, his voice filled with despair.

"We're at the Swanson cabin in San Leandro, close to Seville. You were here last summer as part of your Spain visit Harry. Ron I know the kyklos proctais is probably driving you mad with guilt and the need to help, but breathe deeply and try to relax. We have to make all sorts of preparations. If Hermione comes back injured you would want us to be ready with healing potions, right?" He nodded. "The kitchen is in the next room through that door. There are cauldrons in the lower cabinets, set those up while I get ingredients" she ordered and the boys moved quickly to the other room.

Time dragged so slowly Ron thought he would lose his mind. He was rubbish at potions to begin with, but having to work on these things under pressure made it even worse. Thank Merlin Estella assigned him to simply crush all sorts of ingredients so he was able to let out his frustration while she took care of measuring and Harry mixed. They soon had a load of cauldrons filled with blood-replenishing, calming, invigorating, dreamless sleep, and wound-cleaning potions, plus a base for any kind of creserus and some burn-healing paste. Ron had just begun to crush some more essence of murlap when they heard a crack inside the house.

"Stay behind me!" Ella commanded as she raised her wand, but the boys were having none of that and they prepared themselves to fight.

"Calm down it's simply me" said professor Dumbledore as he carefully got Hermione to sit on one of the couches.

"Hermione!" the boys yelped in unison as they approached her. She said nothing, her face was stony and cold and her eyes unfocused. Her clothes were bloody and burnt and she had bruises and cuts on her arms.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ron as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She didn't answer.

"Wait! How did you get in here? No one can apparate inside even if they managed to apparate across the ocean! Prove that you are Dumbledore!" demanded Estella.

"Very good Miss Swanson, your uncle would be proud. But, you see there are advantages to being me. Given that this location is protected by a fidelious charm and anti-apparition wards that I set-up, I can come and go as I please. As for proof, the fact that I am standing here causing no harm should be enough. Correct?" Estella nodded.

"Sir is she ok?" Ron asked looking at Hermione attentively and not caring one bit about the Estella-Dumbledore exchange.

"She has some physical injury, but nothing major. I trust you can heal her Miss Swanson, I must go and help the others" said Dumbledore ready to make an exit.

"Sir, please wait" pleaded Harry "Are my parents ok?"

"Yes, when I left they were still fighting"

"And my aunt and uncle?" asked Estella.

"Fighting as well, but they are outnumbered, I must leave"

"What about the Grangers?" asked Ron

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid we were too late, now I must go" he said with sympathetic eyes and then he disappeared with a simple crack.

"Ron stay with her and try talking to her to see if she responds. Harry everything we started should be almost done I want you to check on the wound-cleaning potion and the burn-healing paste, if they are ready bring some back here with you. If you can't tell, come get me. I'll go get bandages from upstairs" Ella muttered with an incredibly commanding tone.

Soon Ron found himself alone with a girl that seemed like a ghost of his best friend. _"Talk to her, Estella said to talk to her"_ he told himself. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her face so he could see right into her eyes then he held both her hands in his. This entire night had been horrendous, but seeing her chocolate eyes look blank like someone had sucked all the spark out of them was by far the worst. "Hermione... Hermione can you hear me? Please say something, say anything. Hermione, I'm here, you are safe. Please talk to me... yell at me... please Hermione ... please." he repeated feeling his eyes begin to sting when he found no response.

"I got the bandages. Where is Harry?" asked Estella, but seeing Ron's despair she kneeled on the ground next to him and gave him a reassuring look. "Ron give me her hand"

"What?"

"Give me one of her hands" Ella commanded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I got them! They are all ready!" yelled Harry as he came closer. "What are you doing?" he asked seeing Ron sitting on the couch and trying to hold onto Hermione's shoulders as Estella took one of her hands.

"I'm doing something I'm not supposed to, but she needs to come back. She's in shock and it's getting severe. Harry hold on to her left shoulder and let Ron hold the right one. If she attacks us when she comes out of it pull her back" said Estella. Harry set the potions carefully on the floor and held onto the one side of Hermione.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ron.

"No, but I see no other way. What's the point of healing her physical wounds when she's in this state? She shouldn't be left like this for much longer. Now, hold her, I don't know what her reaction to her parents will be once the utter shock is gone." Estella enfolded her hands around one of Hermione's and then closed her eyes. Soon a brown glow flowed between their hands and Hermione jerked on the spot, Estella fell back on the ground and Hermione's face looked crazed, staring first at Estella and then... Ron. Her madness faded away and she buried herself in Ron's chest and let out the most heart-wrenching of wails.

Harry began rubbing gently on her back as Ron held her tightly. She clutched the borrowed t-shirt he was wearing and her tears got his entire chest area wet in a few minutes. "They are gone! They killed them because of me! It's all my fault!" she screamed miserably and her anguished cries filled the room. Both Ron and Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but they had to stay strong for her. Estella stood panting for a minute and then stepped out of the room saying "I'll get calming and sleep droughts."

Hermione continued her tirade until Ron separated himself from her and looked right into her eyes. "Look at me. This is not your fault. You did everything you could. You set-up the wards and the order was there. It's not your fault. It's just those bloody Black Hand bastards, not you" he said forcibly. She stopped talking after that but continued to shed tears uncontrollably. Estella came back and they practically force-fed Hermione the draughts. She was soon sobbing quietly against Ron's chest and then fell asleep.

"All the potions are basically finished, some of them need more stewing, but I can't help that, they just have to sit. You two can go watch over the stewing while I heal her" she said.

"I'm not moving, I'm not letting her out of my sight and I don't care what you say" Ron stated firmly.

"Alright you two can be in here, but you'll turn your backs, you should not see more of her than absolutely necessary" Estella uttered. She healed the cuts and burns on Hermione's arms and feet. Then she made the boys stand by the door and face towards the kitchen as she checked her legs and torso and healed more of the damage.

"So, she's going to be ok?" asked Ron.

"Like Dumbledore said it was mostly flesh wounds, a couple of nasty burns, but she'll be fine."

"Thank you" said Ron sincerely. Estella nodded as she slumped in a couch opposite to them. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes and then Ely and Mel showed up with two children in their arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"They are Earlene Anderson's kids. They live in the flat above Mel's parents' house and were being attacked also. I set the alarm for dad, but they never came so Mel and I got the kids out" said Ely quickly as him and Mel laid the kids on the ground carefully.

"Mel are your parents ok?" asked Estella.

"Yeah, when I heard the ruckus upstairs I took them to my aunt's place in Oxfordshire. They should be safe there" she answered.

"Mel summon all the mattresses in the house down here. I'll enlarge this room to set-up any injured and take care of them in one place. Ella organize any potions you have made and start new ones" Ely ordered and then began uttering an incantation that made the room grow to three times its size. Mattresses came flying down the stairwell and were set on top of each other in the middle of the room.

"You two move the furniture to that corner except for the couch with Hermione." Ron and Harry did as ordered and watched as Mel and Ely set mattresses on the ground in even rows and then began duplicating them.

"Alright let's move the kids and Hermione onto these and then you two can also move this couch away." They did as told and soon saw Estella return to the room levitating vials organized in neat sets.

"Locomotor" said Ely and all the furniture from the corner made its way up the stairwell. Ella sat by the children and began healing cuts and bruises.

"Alright, Mel and Ella you two are in charge, I'm..." but Mel quickly interrupted "What? Where do you think you are going?" she loudly questioned.

"Mel I'm of age, I can go help the Andersons, they were still fighting" Ely answered.

"Well then I'm going with you! I'm of age too! And don't give me that look! I can make untraceable portkeys myself thanks to you, so I'll go whether you want me to or not!" She barked. He looked unhappy, but nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Ella cried out.

"What?"

"He has a broken leg and I don't want to cast spells with my wand in case I activate the trace, the last thing we need is the Ministry knowing our location and sending all sorts of goons to Spain. One of you just point at his leg and say ferula" Ella ordered. Mel followed her directions and before long the boys' leg was bandaged in a splint. Soon after Ely and Mel took a chandelier and departed.

"Well you two heard him we have to make more potions just in case. These kids should be alright, looks they were stunned, but it's better if they wake on their own. Just keep an eye on them while I get the cauldrons from the kitchen and set-up a station in here so we can watch over them and brew at the same time" Ella said and then made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Harry, you reckon the hands of terror attacked many places today?" asked Ron with sadness.

"I guess, I just really hope mum and dad are ok" Harry said, his worry evident.

Within the next hour they brewed as the Snapes and Dumbledore among other strange people came in bringing injured adults and kids. They got to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle and Alastor Moody that night. The all seemed ok, but Mr. Moody was downright scary. Ella applied potions and got the conscious adults to give healing charms as they came. Ron and Harry helped with potion-making and putting bandages, but they continually kept an eye on Hermione. Mel and Ely had come back with Earlene Anderson, but said her husband didn't make it. They all had wounds and Ella quickly moved to help them. Soon about 15 injured people were sleeping on the mattresses they had set.

"Estella how do you know all this healing stuff?" asked Harry and then she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Little doll here has always wanted to be a healer" said Ely proudly wincing at the pain on his face from what was left of his bruises.

"You'd be good" said Harry giving Ella a weak smile.

"You'd have to get really good NEWTs and live past twenty to complete the entire training, so the outlook is not so good there" she said smiling awkwardly.

"Ella shut up! You'll be a healer someday and that's that!" said Ely firmly. Estella nodded and sincerely smiled this time. After few minutes of more silent seating a very familiar yell broke Ron's stare at Hermione.

"Ronald Wesley! You had us worried sick!" he heard his mum scream at the top of her lungs. She was followed by most of the Weasley clan and Mrs. Snape. Soon Molly encircled him into the biggest hug and began kissing his face. Mrs. Snape hugged Harry.

"Mum, mum get off, I'm fine" he said awkwardly earning giggles from Harry, the Swansons, Mel and his siblings. The laughter didn't last long as Ely asked "Where my parents and Mr. Snape?"

"Ely please come upstairs with me, you too dear" she said kindly looking at Estella. They stood and followed Lily.

"Mum what's going on?" asked Ron. Silence followed. "Where's dad? And Bill and Mr. Snape? And why is Mrs. Snape talking to them alone?" Ron questioned more.

"Your dad and Bill are with Severus, they're helping move the Swansons, Grangers and others to St. Mungo's. Lily is talking to the Swanson kids because... because Ralph and Esther didn't make it" she said wearily. Melinda cooper began to sob quietly. Harry felt awful, his shoulders slumped and his eyes began to sting again. And Ron felt rage igniting fire in his chest. _"Those bastards! Hermione's parents, the Swansons, Mr. Anderson! How many more that we don't even know about? Those bloody dammed sons of bitches!" _he thought as he sat on the ground next to Hermione's mattress with his head down.

"Are Bill and Mr. Weasley in the order then?" Harry asked quietly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" asked Mrs. Weasley with anger and concern.

"What's the order?" asked Fred, George and Ginny together. But, their chatter ended as they heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. There was Estella with the unyielding expression that they had not missed seeing. She came close to Mel and whispered something in her ear. Mel started to make her way to the stairwell, but suddenly turned. "What about you?" she asked with concern.

"Go help him, I'll make sleeping draught. We're out and he needs it. We'll deal with me later" was Ella's unemotional answer. Mel began to backtrack towards Estella, but she raised her hand in disapproval and said "Stop! You need to be upstairs!" was her stern order as she made her way to the nearby potion station with an unreadable expression in her face.

Ron looked up to his brother. _"Go talk to her you git" _he repeated in his head, hoping George would catch on his expression. But, George stood rooted next to his twin simply staring at the girl by the potion station for what seemed like ages. It was Harry who stood and moved in her direction. It seemed like all she had him do was help her with potion-making. A blue light announced the arrival of Mr. Snape, Dumbledore and the other Weasleys. Severus gave a quick salute to everyone, hugged Harry briefly, but was soon kneeling by Ella. They seemed to be working on the potion together and began pouring it in vials. Once they were done Severus hugged the pretty girl with the black hair and soon she was sobbing quietly in his arms. It wasn't long before she cleared her own tears and made her way up the stairwell holding vials of sleeping draught. All that could be heard after that was the sleeping noises and random winces from the wounded people in room.

Mrs. Snape made her way down and said that everyone upstairs was asleep in Ely's room. "We all need some rest, explanations will be saved for tomorrow" Dumbledore said looking at all his students intently.

Ron and Harry moved to lie on the empty mattresses that they had reserved next to Hermione's. The other Weasleys found empty mattresses as well and soon fell asleep. Dumbledore and the Snapes took turns between sleeping and checking on the wounded. Ron laid facing Hermione, but sleep never came. He watched her and realized he had never seen her sleep, she was so peaceful. The morning sun shone on her curls all too soon and for the first time Ron admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, bruised or not. _"I'm sorry about last night, but I'll never let anything happen to you Hermione, I promise"_ he told himself quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	12. Back to Hogwarts

Thanks again for your reviews, they make my day.

Any ideas on plot twists are welcome. I might not implement all ideas since I have a lot of the story outlined and for some reason if I don't keep writing it down quickly it drives me nuts, but I'm still open to ideas.

My plan so far is to update twice a week so after this chapter expect updates on Sunday 10/3 and Friday 10/8.

_**Please, please, please continue to review.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**Back to Hogwarts**

Ron continued to lay on his mattress taking in every detail about Hermione. After another hour the arrival of Estella downstairs finally broke Ron from his reverie.

"What are you doing up?" Ron asked.

"It's five thirty Ron, everyone will be waking up soon. I just wanted to have some time to go outside and think. I'll start some more potions and breakfast in a bit" Estella said softly as quietly she made her way out the front door. True to her word she came back within twenty minutes with her eyes looking a bit red and then went to the kitchen and started breakfast. He heard George's mattress shift and uttered 'git' under his breath. Unbeknownst to him George had been awake all night as well and he clearly heard his remark.

Hermione's eyes began to flutter and soon opened up. Ron moved closer to her and had no idea what to say. A single tear fell down her face and Ron didn't even know how, but he had her sitting up with her head under his chin and his arms wrapped around her. She didn't cry anymore, she just sat there with him. After a long while they broke apart and she asked "How long was I asleep?"

"Around four or five hours" Ron answered.

"Is everyone else ok? Harry's parents?" Ron didn't want to tell her about other deaths, but he knew that if he lied she would be angry and the last thing he wanted to do was get into a row.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape are fine. They are over there" he pointed towards their mattresses which were a couple of rows away.

"Your family is here."

"Yeah, I think Bill and dad are in the order."

"Did anyone else... did anyone else get hurt?" she asked with a shaky voice. Ron stayed quiet. "Please tell me"

"Ely Swanson's parents and Earlene Anderson's husband are dead. The people in here were either injured or came to rest after the attacks. I don't know more" he said uneasily.

"Are Ely and Estella ok?" Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione just lost her parents and was falling apart last night and now she wanted to know about Estella and Ely. That's just like her.

"I dunno. Are YOU ok?"

"I won't throw a fit. You were right last night, this wasn't my fault. It was the Black Hand and their madness. If it wasn't for the Swansons and professors Dumbledore and Snape I would have died too. I'll make it through this and help end it. No one else will go through what I went through last night, not if I can help it" she said filled with conviction. He had never admired anyone more. Ely and Mel came down, waved and made their way into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione got up and noticed other people waking. Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen after them.

"Morning, it's good to see you awake. Hungry?" asked Estella giving Hermione a weak but caring half smile, which was returned in kind. Soon Mrs. Weasley had forced Estella to relinquish control of the kitchen and they all shared a quiet breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The wounded were transported by portkey back to England. Dumbledore arranged for Ralph and Esther Swanson and the Grangers to be brought to San Leandro for their service.

The next few days were all fogged into explaining the attacks to the Weasleys that remained uninformed, a good amount of reproaching at Harry and Ron for their spying activities and then the awful funeral and packing madness. No comments were made on certain secrets like Estella's identity and her relationship with George or the kyklos proctais amulets. The Snapes informed the Weasleys that Harry had contacted Ron to get him to safety by using his patronus. The Weasleys were amazed at Harry's abilities, but still annoyed at having to suffer for hours thinking that Ron was missing.

During the combined funeral service Ron and Harry both held onto Hermione and Ely Swanson was similarly sandwiched between Mel and Estella, but no tears were shed. The Snapes started the paperwork to become Hermione and Estella's legal guardians, but Ella declined. She let them know that her aunt and uncle had arranged for Ely to become her guardian if they passed and he was of age and able to do that. Hermione though was relieved to know that she would soon be legally adopted by the Snapes and would be able to continue to be a part of the wizarding world.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All preparations to return to London by portkey on New Year's Eve and then wait to ride the Hogwarts Express were ended when a large and impeccably brown owl landed on George scratching his face and then flew off him to deliver a letter to Estella.

"Professor" she called and Severus Snape moved next to her.

"Stop making those portkeys" he ordered "the Black Hand is going to deploy hands of terror to wait outside King's Cross"

"I will go to London myself and ensure the safety of students at the station. Severus make portkeys directly to your flat in Hogsmeade and take them from there back to Hogwarts" ordered Dumbledore quickly.

"We'll come to London with you" said Bill quickly and Molly and Liana showed faces of concern and partial disapproval.

"We'll be careful darling" said Mr. Weasley as they tagged along professor Dumbledore. Mr. And Mrs. Snape began making untraceable portkeys with their new destination in mind. Estella muttered "good job Fergus, give him thanks from me" as she gave the owl a treat and water before sending it off. George stared at her for a couple of minutes with the most pathetic mix of longing, guilt and jealousy on his face.

All too soon Ron touched a battered wooden spoon and felt the pull bringing him to Hogsmeade. His first instinct was to check for Harry and Hermione. They were there along with Mrs. Snape and they were safe. Soon he saw Estella, Ely and Melinda arrive with Mr. Snape and then his brothers and sister came with mum and Liana. The Weasleys said their goodbyes and they all made their way to the castle. Hagrid waited for them with a couple of carriages ready by the gate.

Hermione flinched at seeing the animals pulling the carriages for the first time.

"They are thestrals... I'm sorry you can see them... we see them too" said Ely.

"Why?" she uttered as she stood by the front of the carriage.

"Only people who have witnessed death can see them. Mel and I saw the hands of terror kill Mr. Anderson that night" he answered quickly and then boarded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione met the rest of the Weasleys, the Swansons and Mel in the great hall. None of them had ever stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays and their sudden arrival seemed to startle the few students that were there. Breakfast arrived quickly and Ron realized that he had missed the protection, food and caring that was natural in this place. His feeling of peace was soon disrupted by an irate Hermione who crumbled and threw a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table and quickly departed. Ron grabbed the paper, worked to flatten it and began to read.

_December 31__st__, 1994_

_**Ralph Swanson and Family Responsible for Holiday Attacks **_

_After intense investigations the Department of Law Enforcement determined that Ralph Swanson, Order of Merlin Second Class and his wife, Esther Swanson, Order of Merlin Third Class, were the leaders behind a deranged mission to annihilate many muggle-born witches and wizards and their muggle families. Said mission left two wizards and six muggles dead and many more injured around the country the day after Christmas._

_Both Ralph and Esther Swanson died by the hand of caring citizens under Lucius Malfoy's command, who were protecting the muggle-born witches and wizards. The Swansons' wands were missing from the area where their bodies were originally found, but authorities assure us that they had already performed the necessary tests to prove the crimes that were committed before the wands vanished. Physicians at St. Mugo's were unable to test the brains of these criminals for an insanity plea, as their bodies and those of two of the muggles that they assassinated, known as the Grangers, mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. Further investigations on the whereabouts of these four bodies are underway. _

_The murderers' son, Ely Swanson, is believed to be returning to Hogwarts, where he will be interrogated regarding his involvement in the assassination of Thaddeus Anderson and the injuries suffered by his wife Earlene Anderson and their sons. Ely Swanson is currently Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is believed to be a skilled young wizard. A petition has been started to remove him from that important position at the school. Investigations on the Hogwarts Headmaster are also underway as he has refused to willingly take Mr. Swanson out of the Head Boy post and has pleaded a case of innocence for the Swansons in front of the Wizengamot. _

_Minister Fudge assures the wizarding community that all safety precautions are being taken and the public is safe. In an effort to improve security and regulation, Minister Fudge has appointed Pertricus McDavol to be his new liaison to the Department of Law Enforcement and an advisor to the Wizengamot and Amycus Carrow to oversee the Muggle Relations and Muggle Artefacts departments and to ensure that muggles are receiving proper protection._

_More on this story on page A9_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**NEXT CHAPTER: Young Phoenixes Unite**

**larnaka22**** review/idea** –sorry the Weasleys won't be the ones taking care of Hermione. I thought about it, but the rest of the story will work out better if she really becomes like Harry's sister and Ron might be a bit jealous of the whole Harry/Hermione get to spend time together without him.


	13. Young Phoenixes Unite

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

**FOURTH YEAR – The return of evil**

**Young Phoenixes Unite**

"Urgh! How can they say that? It's outrageous! Completely unfair!" Hermione mumbled to herself in the library as she furiously read through copies of the Daily Prophet from the past week and ruffled through magical law books. The Prophet reported on the attacks and listed the names of the dead and the cities where everything happened - London, Camden, Manchester, Pendle and York. The next issues declared that Dumbledore was trying to take over the Ministry by instilling panic when he described the involvement of the Black Hand and accused Lucius Malfoy of leading the attacks. The Ministry demanded proof, but would not accept testimony from underage witches or wizards, who were supposed to be under Dumbledore's influence.

"And now they accuse the Swansons of all people and they are trying to put Ely Swanson in jail! But, I can testify, I can go under veritaserum and tell them about how the Swansons and Snapes and Dumbledore saved me! They will not get away with this!" she loudly said to herself as read through the procedures for testifying in front of the Wizengamot.

"Hermione, Hermione!" she heard as Ron and Harry approached her spot in the library. She stood tall and faced them.

"Harry, I need you to take me to see your parents! They have to take me to the Ministry to testify! I will not let the Swansons be unfairly punished for the death of MY PARENTS!" she said determined. Ron and Harry looked at each other with worried faces.

"Harry, right now!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, it's been an awful week and Dumbledore is dealing with this and..."

"Stop it Harry! Stop looking at me with pity and like I'm going to break any second! I will not rest and sit quietly while all this happens! My parents deserve better than that! I will fight and if you won't take me, then..."

"We'll go with you! Just just calm down a bit alright" said Ron as he got closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go" she said after taking a few breaths and giving Ron a half smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hermione dear, I understand why you feel this way, but we can't let you do that" said Lily kindly.

"Why? It's the right thing to DO! I must go and testify!"

"The Ministry is not accepting testimony of underage witches or wizards" answered Severus.

"But if I take the veritaserum, then they have to believe me!"

"No! You can't take that and go to see them! It would be too easy" said Severus

"What would..."

"For them to make you tell them about where we took you, about the safe house. One of the McDavols is now in the Department of Law Enforcement and we don't know who to trust in the Ministry. We cannot have the safe house compromised" said Lily.

"But... "

"No buts, I'm sorry, but as your guardians we will not allow you to go and without our permission you can't. Estella is also being stopped by her guardian. We have a plan to make sure Mr. Swanson is found not guilty, so please Miss Granger let this go..."

"They killed my parents and now..." she said as tears gathered in her eyes. Seeing this Severus put his hands on Ron and Harry's shoulders and directed them to the door. Ron didn't want to leave, but Mr. Snape's seriousness made him start heading out. He turned as he reached the door and saw Mrs. Snape hugging Hermione and letting her sob on her shoulder, he took a step back towards them, but Severus put a hand on his chest and forced him out.

"We need to be with her and help!" said Ron standing outside the Snapes' office and trying to get back in.

"Lily will take care of her tonight son, she's a strong girl; she will be alright. Now please go back to your dormitories and..."

"No! I have to help her!" said Ron stubbornly.

"Mr. Weasley! There is nothing you can do right now. She needs a parent and you can't give her that. Lily and I can try to be there and be as close to what she needs as possible. We will take care of her" he said in a comforting tone.

Ron returned with Harry to Gryffindor tower, but when Harry went to bed he didn't follow. "I'll just stay down here for a bit" he told Harry.

"Ron she'll be ok. I know you are her friend, but I've had her as a friend longer and dad is right, she's strong" said Harry in a reassuring tone.

"I know"

Ron sat in front of the fire for what seemed like forever. He knew no other Gryffindors were out and about since he saw his siblings and Harry go to bed, so when he heard the portrait hole open, he immediately drew his wand. He was glad when he realized bushy brown hair was approaching.

"Hi" he said shyly.

"Hi"

Silence followed. "Why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"Not tired"

She moved to sit on the couch next to him. They sat looking at the fire for hours and then both drifted to sleep, her head laid on his shoulder and his arm snuck around her waist. It was the best sleep they have had since Christmas day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next few days went by quickly. Ron and Hermione did not speak about falling sleep in the couch together and began to keep a bit more physical distance since every bit of contact made them feel uneasy. Ely Swanson was taken for questioning to the Ministry and had not yet returned. Hermione began visiting the Snapes' office often and it seemed like she was stock either there or in the library for ages, only coming out for class or to eat.

A week after all students returned she told Ron and Harry to meet her after dinner in the training spot, the hidden room behind the mirror. When Harry and Ron arrived they noticed that she had not just called them, Estella, Melinda, Draco, Chrysta, Sam and Leah were in front of the room with her and crammed in there waiting expectantly were many Gryffindors including Fred, George and Ginny along with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even some Slytherins. Ron and Harry were called to the front with the others.

"Estella and I called this meeting to discuss the events that took place during Christmas break and recruit more members for the Young Phoenix Society" said Hermione filled with determination. Soon she was answering questions about how her parents died and telling everyone that it was six men in black masks that came in her house, killed her parents and moved to curse her, and that the Swansons were the first help that arrived followed by the Snapes and professor Dumbledore. The discussion then turned to the periculum attacks, the Black Hand recruitment, the victim list and how the Young Phoenix group began.

"Who started the society?" asked Ginny.

"It was my cousin's idea. He thought that if the Black Hand could recruit and train willing students, we could do the same for the good side. Except we don't make you commit to an unbreakable vow" said Estella firmly "Draco..."

For the first time since Draco joined the group he openly spoke of his spying activities, the enlistment scroll and the letter he sent Estella warning them about the plans of an attack outside Kings Cross. He also lifted his sleeves and showed the group the mark of the Black Hand and the knots of the unbreakable vow.

"_So, that's the git she had to thank" _George thought before saying "How can we trust you if you are one of them!"

Soon Draco muttered an incantation under his breath and it seemed like his skin unglued from his arms and it turned into gloves with the marks on it. "I was lucky enough to find out a bit about their plan before they asked me to sign the scroll, so we found a way to use these gloves and a special quill to have me sign without being dragged into that bloody vow" he said as he showed his clear arms now. "Estella and I will share this secret with anyone who is willing to help with spying and tricking the Black Hand, though it is dangerous so I understand if you leave this to me" he said firmly before putting the gloves back on and muttering the incantation that returned the gloves to be basically a part of his arms. Ginny Weasley felt a surge of admiration for the blond in front of her and let out an unexpected smile in his direction.

"So, you spy and practice what we learn in Defence against the Dark Arts?" asked Ernie McMillan.

"No. I mean, only Ella and Draco spy, and yes we do practice spells from class, but we also learn more about hands on combat and to protect and transport ourselves. Last term we practiced how to dodge and run from curses and to produce stronger shield charms than what we learned in class, if I hadn't learned that I would have died. We were planning on moving to learning patronuses, occlumency and how to make untraceable portkeys soon" said Hermione.

"And you should have help to learn even more" said the stern voice of Severus Snape who was closely followed by his wife.

"Dad! Mum!" exclaimed a surprise Harry.

"I talked to the professors and they are willing to teach us more than we learn in regular lessons. If you want to join just sign this parchment and you are in" said Hermione "If not..."

"If not simply come to stand by me and I will erase these memories for you and it will be like you've never heard of the Young Phoenix Society or the Black Hand" said Severus Snape. Within a few minutes the scroll was filled with names even though a few people left the room obliviated. Then the professors assigned the original Phoenixes to help the rest with catching up in smaller sessions and after a month the Professors would share new material. Assignments were given as follows, though Ely's students had to star with someone else until his return.

_Harry Snape - Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini_

_Hermione Granger - Terry Boot and Ernie McMillan_

_Ron Weasley - Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones_

_Estella Swanson - Fred Weasley and Neville Longbottom_

_Ely Swanson - Luna Lovegood (start with Harry Snape) and George Weasley (start with Ella Swanson)_

_Melinda Cooper - Daphne Greengrass and Alicia Spinnet_

_Chrysta Moyne - Lee Jordan and Colin Creevey _

_Leah McDowal - Katie Bell and Hannah Abbot_

_Sam Roberts - Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas_

_Draco Malfoy - Ginny Weasley and Angelina Johnson_

Each group was to find the best days, times and places to meet. All Slytherins were given permission to go in the Snapes' office since they ran into too much danger by meeting with students from other houses anywhere else. They voted on leaders and chose Harry and Estella. They also took on the assignment of looking for a place big enough for everyone to meet and hold practices.

Hermione gave everyone enchanted coins that would tell them the day and time for the general meeting once it was determined. She also told them she had at least five more coins, so if they knew other students that would want to join they could have them contact her. The Young Phoenix Society was now revamped and Hermione was determined to learn and teach as much as she could. For the first time in two weeks she let out an honest smile to celebrate the first step into making this nightmare right. Ron looked at her and beamed, _"she's back"_ he thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	14. Ending Fourth Year

To anyone following this story I have to apologize. I said I would publish and update on Friday 10/8, but work has been crazy and I caught a cold, so I'm a bit behind. Also thanks to Scarlet Summer for being my beta!

Please, please, please review.

I don't own any of the characters off course.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ending Fourth Year**

Time flew after they had begun to hold the Young Phoenix meetings. Between classes, the meetings, exams, helping Harry and Ron with homework, and her work for the elves, the term felt like one big blur for Hermione. Ron and Harry had introduced her to the kitchens and she got to meet the house elves and start her campaign. She was particularly angry when she heard the story about Dobby and how he had been practically a slave to the Malfoys until Lily Snape had tricked Lucius into giving him clothes and setting him free. Inspired by her now adoptive mother, she had begun the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and had been constantly reading about elves' history and checking if any efforts had been made to free them. She was happy to do this for the elves, but deep in her heart she knew that this additional task also kept her distracted from thoughts about her parents and the holidays. Ron thought that this _spew_ thing was absolutely ridiculous and that all it would do was make the elves hate them and ban them from the kitchens. SPEW led to their first argument since last term. Once that broke the dam it seemed like rows poured from them. They fought about spew, homework, quidditch, food, anything and everything, but Harry was content with their quarrels, it made life seem normal again.

It was also great to have Ely Swanson back. Not only was it fair and right to have him back, but he also shared important information about the Black Hand with them and had taken over mentoring George and Luna, which was a blessing for the Weasley twins. Fred and George had for the most part behaved as normal as ever, poking fun at life itself and inciting more and more popularity for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. But, when the twins had their sessions with Estella Swanson, Fred always came back with a mischievous smirk and George seemed upset and frustrated and it took time for him return to his role as Fred's ideal mischief partner. The worst was the much awaited general meeting of the Young Phoenixes. They had been lucky enough to get Dobby the elf to tell them about the perfect location, the Room of Requirement. It had everything they needed and they had sent the notices of the date and time using the coins and the location details were given to the nine lead phoenixes. The meeting itself was great, everyone duelled ardently and the Snapes taught them the basics for making untraceable portkeys and how to cast the patronus charm. But, as the meeting was ending Fred conjured flowers for Estella and very publicly told her she was beautiful and asked her for a walk around the grounds. George looked like his head was going to explode and Estella seemed ready to pass out. Thank goodness for her words: _"Fred, I think you are very handsome and I'm sure you are kind and funny, but I can't get off with anyone right now. I'm sorry, I can't accept these." _Fred was put out but recovered quickly the weekend after in a heated snogging session with a fifth-year Ravenclaw. George on the other hand went to bed early for nearly two weeks claiming he was trying a new product line that would surprise even Fred and that left him not feeling well. Things between the twins finally seemed to go back to normal once Ely came back and George didn't have to see Estella anymore.

"_I wish I knew what happened __with Ella and George, but it's none of my business,"_ Hermione thought as she closed her trunk and finished getting ready to go to home with the Snapes for the summer. Hermione stroked Crookshanks who had been purring between her legs. She remembered what it was like getting him back.

_It was late on a Thursday night when __they heard the portrait hole opened. All the Gryffindors besides themselves, Fred, George, and Neville, were already sleep so they readied their wands quickly. To their surprise they heard a "meow" and then saw Professor McGonagall followed by Ely Swanson, Mel, and Stella. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Crookshanks. The large cat leaped out of Ely's arms and ran to his owner. She picked him up and proceeded to pet and hug him like her life depended on it. For the first time in his life Ron smiled at the sight of "the beast" as he called him. _

"_Well I'll leave you to talk Mr. Swanson" said the professor before exiting the area._

"_How?"__ asked Hermione_

"_Is anyone else here besides the six of you?" asked Ely_

"_No" they said in unison. _

"_Can they..."_

"_Yes, Ely they can be trusted" said Estella swiftly._

"_While I was in London this last month for my interrogations I stayed and worked with the order. They found the cat a few days after the attacks trying to get back in your house. So, I just told them I would bring him with me when I came back here."_

_Hermione was__ still in awe at seeing her cat, but soon ran to Ely Swanson and gave him the biggest hug while enthusiastically thanking him. Ron's ears went red and his hands were tensed into fists. The hug lasted no more than a few seconds and soon they were engrossed in a conversation about how Earlene Anderson's testimony about what happened in her house was able to get Ely safely back to school and reinstated as Head Boy, even though it took almost two months to get the truth to be acknowledged. _

"_The Order also caught a break and we found out the Black Hands' next targets, so we are going to protect them." _

"_Who are their targets now?" asked Hermione with mix of anxiety and pain in her voice. Ely hesitated, but Estella quickly spoke. _

"_Harry and me."_

"_What?" uttered the five Gryffindors. _

"_But, why? Do they know you two lead the meetings?" asked George with an extremely concerned tone. _

"_No they don't know that and the reason is not important, what matters is that we know that they will try to attack one or both of us, probably using the Hogwarts students that have signed the enlistment scroll. So, you need to stay around Harry and make sure he is protected," said Estella sternly._

"_I can protect myself__!" Harry yelled._

"_But what about you?" asked George looking at Ella with pleading eyes._

_Soon heated discussions were flying between all the Gryffindors and Estella._

"_Enough!" shouted Ely._

"_This is not a debate. You five will watch over Harry as I'm sure his parents will. Mel and I will be protecting Estella with some help."_

"_Who's going to protect her when she's alone in Slytherin?" asked George exasperatedly. _

"_I understand that me teaching __you defence might make you think that you should be my friend or something, but whatever happens to me is really none of your business Weasley. Plus I can take care of myself and I do have Draco... and Greengrass and Zabini off course. Also, Professor Snape is my head of house and trust me he can keep an eye on both Harry and me without difficulty," said Estella sternly. George looked like he had been slapped in the face and seemed particularly annoyed at the reference to Draco Malfoy. They continued to discuss the matter and finally they laid out how Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins would help ensure Harry's safety, Mel and the Swansons left soon after._

Hermione marched out of her room to meet Ron and Harry._ "I'm glad nothing's happened. We just have to keep our eyes on Harry when we get to King Cross, that's where the Order thinks their next attack will be,"_ she thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ron sat next to Hermione and across from Harry in the train compartment. He kept thinking that he really didn't want to be away from his friends all summer. Hermione had lost her family and even though she was strong about it at school, he knew that not being able to go home to her parents for the summer was going to be hard. Harry was also sort of a mess. He was worried, but mostly angry about this big secret his parents weren't telling him and the attack that was supposed to come his way. They were all also still reluctant to rely on information provided by the Slytherins, but Harry's dad was a Slytherin, so it had to be okay, right? Also, one of the Slytherins was Estella and even though she is the Dark Lord's daughter, she had proven herself to be on the good side. At least Hermione will be safe with Harry and his parents.

Despite this, the thought of Harry and Hermione spending the entire summer together under the protection of the Order was not so comforting to Ron. If anything it was making him feel resentful and cross. Ron tried to remind himself that Harry had been friends with Hermione longer, and the Snapes had known the Grangers since their first year, so it made sense for her to live with them. But still, lately his thoughts had begun to run wild. _"Is she closer to Harry because they've been friends since first year or because of something else? Does Harry have thoughts about her like I do? I would pummel him, perverted sick bastard! Is that what I am? No, it's different! I would never act on those thoughts. Would Harry? Does she think __about _HIM _like that? Has she fallen sleep in a couch with him and woken up with his stiffy against her back like she did with me two nights ago? Did she feel that? No, she didn't, she would have slapped me. Will she do that with Harry this summer? Will he touch her? Shit! Shit! Sh.."_

"RON!" screamed Hermione

"WHAT?" he answered exasperated

"You don't have to yell!"

"You yelled first!"

"That's because I've been trying to ask you if you would like something from the food trolley for ages!"

"NO!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Would you two stop it!" Harry bellowed before going back to brooding about the bloody secret his parents were keeping and the nuisance of all these people acting as his bodyguards. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, also sulking, looking in opposite directions.

He moped as he thought about the summer. _"She hates me. Definitely hates me! She will run into Harry's arms this holiday. They'll probably travel all over the bloody continent together and won't even think of the poor, silly, pathetic ginger that they have to deal with at Hogwarts. It would make sense. Harry is the son of bloody heroes, rich heroes that teach out of pure joy not because they need their jobs. And Harry is supposed to do all these great things that he needs protection for, of course she'll be all over him"_

Hermione was furious and anxious. _"What a prat! Does he have any idea how much I'll miss him? I'll be with the Snapes all summer, no mum, no dad anymore. The professors are wonderful, and I'll have Harry and I love Harry, but... I'll miss Ron. How did this happen? If I was meant to have a crush on someone it should have been Harry. We've been friends longer and he's never yelled at me or called me names or made me cry. But, Harry, the thought of it sounds just wrong, disgusting even, he's like the brother I never had. And Ron should be too. It's just that he makes me feel safe and cared for and infuriated and frustrated and...hot! And alive! He just, he just makes me _feel_! Why does he have to be an arse? I just want to have a proper goodbye, a nice moment, like the other night on the couch. He was so tender when I told him it was my mum's birthday. I don't even know how he knew I was upset or how he managed to make me tell him. Ron tries so hard just to be silly and laidback, but that night, and the night and morning after the attacks, he was sweet and caring. It was as if making me feel better was the most important thing in the world for him, and he succeeded all those times. Then sleeping by him in the common room, have we done that twice now? Merlin! That was the best sleep, and waking up and feeling his...his... I can't even say it in my head! It was hard and so unbelievably hot... electrifying... insane! I wanted to turn around and kiss him and touch it and press myself against him and... My knickers are getting all wet again! What has gotten into me? This is wrong, so wrong. He is my friend and he's only being nice and he woke up like that because he's a fifteen year old boy and that happens to all boys at this age... or so the books say, it's supposed to be normal for them to wake up like that. I just need to say goodbye and try to enjoy the summer and the distance will completely make me get over this."_

Suddenly they felt the train vibrate violently. Their trunks and Crookshanks' cage fell from the racks onto their heads. Ron pulled Hermione to his chest and took the brunt of the things falling. It stopped for a second and Harry looked to his friends. They were all alright. The train shook violently again and began to flip over. They felt like they were being tossed around inside a box, but Ron kept his arms firmly wrapped around Hermione. The movement stopped and they sat on what was the side of the train, but now was under them. Hermione stood up, but Ron wouldn't let go of her hand. She managed to make it to the spot where Crookshanks cage sat, to be sure he was okay. She opened it, pushed through one of the broken windows above them, shoved him and harshly ordered him, "GO KITTY, RUN!" The cat complied. They heard noises in the corridor and raised their wands.

"Move as far away from the door as you can and cover your heads!" ordered Ely "Bombarda!" he screamed and a big hole opened to the side leading them to the hallway where they met with the Swansons, Mel and Sam Roberts.

"We have to get out of here or we're trapped! Everyone wands out! Harry! Estella! Stay in the middle, you are who they want!" commanded Ely. He soon opened a hole for them to escape the train.

"Wait!" yelled Ella.

"Estella for Merlin's sake we have to go!"

"There are others in the next compartments!" she said as she ran and screamed at the students to get away from the door and moved to open a hole. Soon the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Chrysta Moyne and another Hufflepuff girl emerged. She repeated her move at the next door and Ginny, Luna and Neville were freed as well.

"We'll run to the trees for cover! Let's go!" screamed Estella. Hermione ran faster than she ever thought possible trying to keep pace with the redhead that had her hand firmly enclosed and was pulling her along. She looked to her side and thankfully Harry was right by them. Soon, figures with black robes and black masks were trailing their steps closely and her worst nightmare was repeating itself. Somehow she managed to get closer to Harry and grabbed one of his hands with her free one. She would not lose her friends; she would not lose anyone again. They saw curses flying but continued running and soon found that the large group was separated and all that was left was the three of them. They reached a thick forest and heard a female voice calling to Harry.

"Thank God!" cried Lily Snape as her and Severus made their way to the trio.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus and all three of them nodded. "We have to keep moving. I sent a message to the Headmaster, but we have to try to avoid the hands of terror until help gets here, there are too many of them." They now moved at a slower pace with their backs to each other in a tight circle, pointing their wands in front of them.

Soon, a scream startled their pace and Harry ran fast to where the painful cries had come from. His parents had yelled for him to stop, but he had deaf ears for anything but the awful noises of agony. Quickly, Harry found himself close to a clearing. _"Think! What's the best strategy? We learned this in the meetings, figure out a strategy, is it best to attack or hide and then surprise? First assess the situation," _Harry thought. He hid behind a tree and looked at the scene unfolding.

George was next to Estella who was leaning on him. She was on her knees with her top completely drenched in blood and tears in her eyes, but she faced hands of terror with her head held high. Ely and Mel were completely motionless on the ground and several other phoenixes including Fred, Ginny, Lee and Draco Malfoy were guarding George and Estella even though they were bruised and hurt themselves. One of the aggressors didn't have a mask on, it was Marcus McDavol.

"You shouldn't have done that sweet sister, is that boy really worth it? Would he have done the same for you? Would he put himself in the way of that curse for you?"

"You... you... would never... understand," she answered while choking on blood and crying from pain.

"What I understand is that your dear Swansons are dead, the lot of them. It's all because of you, their deaths are all on you. No one will care about you, all you have left is me, I am your family. If you agree to be on my side I can end the pain, only the caster can end _iniuria constante_. If you agree, Weasley won't have to die too. I'll bring him with us; I'll make him do anything you want. You will never hurt again. We can have anything we want, together we'll be invincible!" said McDavol in a hypnotizing tone as he looked Estella right in the eye. She seemed conflicted, like she was actually considering it.

"Ella, no! Remember them! You aunt, your uncle, Mel, Ely they would never want that! You are not that person! You chose to give, not to take, not to force! You taught me to stop being a coward, to do whatever is necessary for what is right! Remember! Ella! Ella!" screamed Draco.

"So you've decided to join them! My own son! You will beg for forgiveness!" said Lucius behind his mask, his voice filled with disdain as he quickly raised his wand towards his son.

"She will not give into him, she won't!" said Draco firmly as he prepared to duel his own father.

Harry decided this was it, he had to help. Lucius Malfoy was too much of an opponent; he fought in the previous war, plus there had to be over twenty hands of terror surrounding about ten phoenixes in this area, it was too much. Harry stepped up and ran towards his friends and Malfoy. "He's right about one thing, YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" he screamed as he moved closer. "Stupefy!" he yelled, but Lucius averted the curse. Suddenly, curses began to fly from all directions as many duels started.

"NO!" Estella screamed and a powerful white light shot out from her entire body hitting McDavol and knocking him and about five other hands of terror to the ground as she lost consciousness. George pulled her towards the trees and he cast protective spells around them. Ron, Hermione and the Snapes arrived by the clearing.

"Kill young Snape!" Lucius Malfoy ordered. Severus and Lily's eyes grew to about double their size and they ran towards the battle. Hermione started to run, but Ron pulled her back.

"Stay here, I'll go help," he said as he put two hands on her shoulder, made her sit on the ground, and ran to the battle.

She stared at his figure in disbelief and then screamed, "Are you mad!" as she ran and pushed pass him, getting closer to the Snapes.

"Shit!" he screamed running after her.

As he arrived to the battle Ron couldn't see either of his friends and was surrounded by chaos – the world seemed to be made of screams and smoke. He didn't look for Harry or his brothers all he searched for was Hermione, feeling the _kyklos proctais_ power against his chest. He ducked from at least five different curses that came in his direction and managed to hit one of the dark figures with a body binding curse. He helped his sister who was engaged in a duel with a tall blond female and together they defeated her using leg-breaking curses and then stunning her. Ron kept running with Ginny behind him and finally found Hermione with Malfoy fighting as partners against three hands of terror. Hermione ducked curses swiftly and attacked with everything she had. As she defeated one of them she lost focus for a second and didn't notice the fire that was coming from one of the attackers behind her. Ron ran with all his stamina and tackled her to the ground to avoid the curse. He got there on time, but a good part of his back and left shoulder were now severely burned.

"I'll stay with Draco, help Ron!" Ginny ordered. She didn't really need to say anything because Hermione was already focused on getting Ron to stand. He had to lean on her as they moved away from the heat of battle and continued to avoid curses.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think I heard him not too far from here, don't worry, we have to get you away, you're hurt," she said with pain and worry in her voice. But, they soon ran right into Harry and the Snapes who were surrounded by about seven attackers including McDavol.

"You two killed my father, I'll kill your son, then we will be even! _MAGICA MORTIS_!" he screamed with satisfaction and a red flash of light travelled towards Harry. The curse never reached him as his father jumped right in front of him and was hit by the curse instead. Soon, many familiar faces appeared and overtook the hands of terror. Dumbledore and the order had finally arrived and the battle had ended, but they had lost many and continually found more and more injured.


	15. Revelations

Thanks for the reviews! They make my day when I read them and it's nice to know the portions that readers like best. Please, please continue to share your opinions.

Also, visit my profile to see a pic of one of the fictional characters in this story – Estella. I figured this chapter was as good as any to uncover what I pictured she would look like. I'm working on a pic of the _kyklos proctais_ and maybe even a depiction of the other Swansons, Marcus McDavol and other hands of terror just for fun.

Also, THANKS SO MUCH to my beta Scarlet Summer for checking on my typos, changing wording as needed and suggestions on plot and additions

**Revelations**

Ron leaned on Hermione in shock. Harry had just let out the most painful scream when he saw his father get hit by a curse that none of them had ever heard before. They expected professor Snape to be dead, but he laid on the ground, still breathing, with his hand holding his stomach where the curse had hit him.

Lily ran to her husband with tears flowing freely. "No, no, why?" she said with clear anguish on her face, her voice desolate.

"It's alright darling, it takes time for the curse to take on its full effect, it really doesn't hurt. We have to help Estella. I don't know what happened, but she would never scream like that unless it was serious. Please help me stand," he said. Lily followed his request and soon he was up.

"Dad?" murmured Harry with anxiety and in between sobs. Severus moved closer and hugged him.

"It's alright son. You are safe and healthy and I love you."

"I love you too dad" said Harry holding on to his father.

"Severus" called professor Dumbledore. The Snapes, followed by Ron and Hermione, walked towards Dumbledore who was examining Estella.

"Headmaster" said Severus.

"She needs to be transported to St. Mungo's and we need your help with her healing. She was hit with the _iniuria constante_ curse."

Severus eyes grew in shock and deep concern. "How long had she been cursed?" he asked.

"I don't know!" George sobbed. "That bastard sent that curse in my direction after he killed Ely and Melinda! She got in the way, she took the curse for me," said George, holding on to Estella who had regained consciousness and moaned loudly from the pain.

"It's... alright... George," said Estella slowly in between sobs.

"We shouldn't go to St. Mungo's. Anyone can get in there and after this, I don't know who to trust anymore," said Lily, still shaken up.

"Headquarters," said the Headmaster, "we have set numerous protection charms and wards around headquarters, it is safest place."

"We can't move her using magic, we have to go the muggle way," said Severus.

"Could... I die... from portkey travel?" asked Estella with a weak voice.

"No, but the pull of the portkey will make the pain excruciating, even worse than it is now," answered Severus.

"It comes and..." She couldn't finish instead she cried and screamed from the appalling ache.

"Don't talk, I know, the pain comes and goes and the injuries open and close constantly. It's a torture curse," said Severus. Silence followed. George kissed her forehead and was overtaken by guilt. Draco moved closer and held one of her hands.

"Do it... move me by portkey... I'll deal... please," she managed to say before twisting and crying in pain yet again.

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione filled with worry, "He's hurt too." Lily approached them and examined the burns on Ron's back and shoulder.

"We can treat these at headquarters. Ron portkey travel will be very painful on the area with the burns, we can wait for muggle transport if you..."

"No, Mrs. Snape. If Estella can travel the way she is, I reckon I could too," said Ron.

Lily Snape looked into Ron's eyes and felt inspired by his empathy and bravery. "Alright everyone, pay attention! George, stay with Estella, Hermione watch over Ron, and Harry please make sure your father sits and doesn't move. Anyone else who is not seriously injured, find pieces of the wreckage and bring those to me so I can make portkeys. When you are back each of you will talk with the Headmaster or me individually to get details on your next steps. Only the Weasleys, Draco, and my family will go to headquarters, that includes you Hermione, and Estella. The Headmaster will inform you on the location of headquarters and how to get through the charms protecting it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been five days since their arrival at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Ron still vividly remembered the torturous pain he felt when he used the portkey to get to Dumbledore's old house in Godric's Hollow. He took comfort in the fact that his burns were healing quickly and his family and two best friends were fine. He also tried to stay cheerful, but hearing Estella's wails of pain reverberating through the walls every time the silencing charm wore off, made him feel overwhelmed and exhausted. Ginny and their brothers visited and made him feel better even after their parents' arrival. Mum was going spare! She constantly howled at all her children for putting themselves in danger and pestered them about their injuries, especially Ron since his were the worse. It was sweet, but aggravating all at once.

George stopped by a couple of times, but as soon as he realized Ron was in no grave danger, he decided to spend all his time in Estella's room trying to comfort her. Apparently Malfoy was also in there often. Harry came by sporadically, but mostly stayed around his parents working on potions and trying to understand the curses that had been used by the Black Hand. When Harry did settle in their room, he seemed desperate and enraged and only brought dreadful news. The worst so far had been hearing more details on the _Magica Mortis_ curse.

"That bloody curse was meant for me, Ron. McDavol wanted to kill me and he was evil enough to use that nasty curse instead of a simple _Avada Kedavra_. It's horrible! The curse will slowly kill my dad's magic and make him more and more ill until he dies in exhaustion and pain. That evil son of a bitch! I hate him! I hate him and I hate this! Mum keeps working on counter spells and potions, but they have nothing! Nothing! He will suffer and die slowly... That bastard didn't even have pity on his sister! I can't bear to hear her anymore and seeing her is awful, she keeps bleeding and crying... It's all fucking wrong!" he had told Ron filled with pain and resentment. Ron felt scared. He had never seen anyone so sad and angry all at once. Harry may have sulked about the bloody secret, but it was never like this, he was truly furious and helpless this time. He looked like an animal in a cage ready to rip apart anything in his way, preferably Marcus McDavol. Ron felt desperate, everything around him was a mess and his best mate was devastated.

His saving grace was always Hermione. She constantly came to his room bringing food and trying to smile and cheer him up. She snuck in some chocolate frogs and sugar quills for him and had been brilliant enough to use a disillusionment charm on the _Kyklos Proctais_ before they left the forest so no one else discovered they had them. He wondered how in the world she got sweets, but she was brilliant after all. Even when sharing sad news about the professor's symptoms and how they had not yet found a way to end the curse on Estella, she always did manage to take it easy on him. They even engaged in a row and poked fun at each other a bit. Her visits were always the best part of his days.

Today would be different though. He was finally going to get out of bed, get around the house on his own and see everyone out of this room. The burns were better and bandaged nicely, so he put on his Chudley Cannon's shirt and was ready to try to help Harry and the others.

The Order was having a meeting and miraculously his mum had agreed to let him attend. He knew it wasn't really a miracle since he heard Fred and George fight with mum about how they were of age and that if Harry was allowed to be at the meeting they should also attend. Then Hermione out of all people had fought with the adults about her right to be in the meeting and told them they might as well let Ron in since she and Harry would tell Ron everything. It was brilliant! They would all go, but were not allowed to speak or ask questions since they were not Order members. The one unhappy person was Ginny, she was livid since there was no way of convincing mum to let her know more about the Order. Instead she would be the one left out and in charge of watching over Estella.

Ron had a big, but quick breakfast and soon several witches and wizards marched into the house and sat in the large dining room. Ron remembered some of them from the last holiday, Kingsley, Diggle, and Moody. There were a few others as well. He noticed Harry and Hermione close to the centre of the room by an empty chair that he assumed they had reserved for him. He joined them and waited. Once George had arrived, the meeting began.

"It is now time to call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and Young Phoenix Society to order," said Dumbledore loudly. Soon everyone in the room was seated and looked at the headmaster expectantly.

"I have called you all today to clear doubts on the recent attack on the Hogwarts' Express and to give updates on the current situation at the Ministry and the tactics of the Black Hand. Please let's begin with any questions you may have. State your name, rank and then your question," said Dumbledore.

"Remus Lupin, head of branch five of the Order, is the dead and injured count that the Prophet reported correct and what is our plan to challenge the falsities that are currently being reported to the wizarding community?"

"The count is correct. Twelve dead and over thirty injured," answered Moody.

"Does that include Mr. Swanson and Miss Cooper?" asked Dedalus Diggle.

"Yes, eight students and four aurors that we had placed in the train. Here is the list of the fallen," said Moody as he gave a piece of parchment with the names to Diggle who proceeded to pass it on to the others at the meeting.

"The situation with the Prophet reports has been difficult. We are doing all that is possible to give an accurate and truthful account of the attack. But Lucius Malfoy has many people in the Ministry and Prophet in his pocket and the operations of the Department of Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot are being trampled by Pertricus McDavol. Investigations of the attack are happening, but at extremely slow pace and McDavol plants false evidence continually making the task of reporting the truth even more difficult. The Wizengamot is still reviewing the evidence on the Christmas Holiday attacks and I've constantly had to give testimony and show more and more evidence to defend the Swansons from that. I've also tried talking to Cornelius about the situation, but he's convinced that McDavol's opinion that this attack was sent by some deranged wizards trying to copy the holiday attacks from the Swansons is true," said Dumbledore.

"Sir,"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I know I'm not supposed to speak, but it might help to know that I took Ely, Mel and Estella's wands from the battle. You can have them." Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Also... professor... I know this can't be a priority right now, but... is there any news of my mother?" asked Draco sadly.

"Not yet, as you remember it is extremely difficult to find out about anyone inside Malfoy Manor, but we're doing everything in our power to get news and also get her to safety. It is actually one of our top priorities for your service and hers," assured Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," said Draco and sat again.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of branch one of the Order, I overheard about new curses that the Black Hand is using and I'm wondering if we know what they are and how to fight them?"

"Severus" called the headmaster. Professor Snape stood slowly with Lily quickly at his side.

"First, I need to apologize for this since it is my fault. I have feared that my mistakes would someday come back to haunt me, and that is now the way of things," Severus stated mournfully as Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Most of you know that I was a Death Eater and fought alongside the Dark Lord as one of his top combatants through the first portion of the last war. After that well... things changed...," he said looking at Lily, "... and I was able to find out about his secret horcruxes from Regulus Black before the Dark Lord murdered him. Once I knew what needed to be done to destroy him, Lily, the Swansons, professor Dumbledore, and Kreacher helped me do just that. The part about my life that very few know about is my other work under Voldemort. I... I was one of his top tactical aides, in charge of research and development of new dark curses, potions and spells. I headed a team of twelve wizards... they were very talented in spells, potions, herbology, transfiguration and their uses in the Dark Arts. Two of them had also been healers and gave input on how to create curses that no one would know how to mend. Together we developed new dark magic, ranging from simple slashing and burning spells to combinations on the imperius, cruciatus, and killing curses."

"That's what she's under! One of YOUR curses!" screamed George in a rage, lunging toward the professor. Fred stood and held his brother back.

Draco also stood up and looked at Snape with anger clearly etched on his face. Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face. His father! The man that had taught him most of what he knew about magic, family, and who he wanted to be in the world. The man he emulated and loved. He had been evil and created all this horrible magic. And mum! How can she be with him? How could she have fallen in love with him? He was...he was... a monster! Harry began to stand as well, but felt Hermione's small hand on his shoulder as she gave him a pleading look. He stayed silent and in place.

"Mr. Weasley! You are here as a courtesy and you will listen to the rest of what Severus has to say. Sit! You too Mr. Malfoy," ordered Dumbledore.

"Who is under your curses?" asked Lupin trying to remain calm.

"Miss Swanson and myself," answered Severus. The room went quiet and clearly many order members had anger, disappointment and annoyance written over their faces. Severus began to speak again, but put his head down and looked to the floor in shame while Lily continued to hold his hand.

"After my change of heart about the war, I halted a lot of the research and began working on antidotes for the dark magic we had created. That has been my life's work since. I accepted the potions master post as a way to continue researching for antidotes and have been fairly successful with most of them."

"Hestia Jones, Head of branch seven of the Order, what exactly are the curses the Black Hand used during the attack on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Marcus McDavol used two extremely powerful curses _Iniuria Constante_ and _Magica Mortis_. _Iniuria Constante_ combines the _Sectumsemptra_ curse which creates cuts to the skin, the _Cruciatus_ curse to induce pain, and a _Constantia_ charm to maintain the cutting and pain as a repetitive process. It's a torture curse that was designed to only be ended by the caster. He used that curse on Miss Swanson and then the _Magica Mortis_ curse hit me. _Magica Mortis_ was the most advanced piece of dark magic that was formulated during the war. We never dared to test it, much less use it, but McDavol has changed that. In theory _Magica Mortis_ weakens its target by attacking his magical cells eventually leaving him a squib. Only after that process is completed the effects of the _Cruciatus_ curse are felt and eventually the killing curse will overtake its victim. We'll see what the true effects are soon enough," answered Severus.

"Do you have a cure for Estella?" asked George.

"Yes. I have been able to formulate, test and record the positive effects of a potion to end _Iniuria Constante_. Unfortunately, we are unable to get the last ingredient," Severus replied.

"WHAT IS THE LAST INGREDIENT?" screamed George.

"Mr. Weasley!" said Dumbledore in disapproval.

"George!" cried his mum while Fred stood by his twin quickly and gave him a supportive look.

"Maybe George and I can get the ingredient. We are good at getting odd things" said Fred trying to help his brother's case.

"It's not that easy Mr. Weasley... the last ingredient of S_anenteur Latente_ is... blood of a virgin"

_**-x-x- Flashback -x-x-**_

_George walked in the changing rooms and found a note in his trousers pocket._

Fun Man,

Meet me in the prefects' bathroom once you win the game. Cheers for that! Password is lemongrass. ~E

_George knew he would have to make one hell of an excuse for taking the map and not showing up for the Gryffindor party after beating Hufflepuff, but he had not seen her in two days, not since getting caught by Ronniekins and his friends in the potions classroom. He felt like the run to the prefects' bathroom took forever as his anticipation was getting the best of him. _'Fred is going to really get on my case one of these days. He's already suspicious about my disappearances, except I do get more products finished. Maybe she can help me with a product and Fred will be so impressed he won't even care where I've been. Why do I run at her every whim?'_ he pondered. He finally arrived, gave the password, entered and saw Estella. She wore simple black jeans and a dark green tank top; his heart began to race in his chest. He quickly closed the space between them and their lips met. _

_"No, no Fun Man that is not what I had in mind."_

_"Come on" he said pleadingly._

_"Maybe later. By the way your little brother and his friends won't say a thing. And, I saw that bludger hit your back, so I brought some potions. Now let me see."_

_"Yeah, Ronniekins told me that they'll keep their mouth shut, and I like that you have a great excuse for getting me out of my shirt," said George with a big grin on his face._

_"This is purely an assessment of your wellbeing since I would like to be a healer someday," she said primly as she applied potions to his back. "You weren't planning on going to Pomfrey, you were just going to go to the party and live with it until it got better on its own, weren't you?"_

_"Until I got your note, thought snogging might be more fun than the party," answered George._

_"I went to the tent and put the note in your pocket because I saw that bludger hit you, healer instincts, that's all."_

_"Right," he said with a grin, letting her know that he clearly didn't believe her. "What is that anyway? The pain is practically gone."_

_"My own formula, well mine and professor Snape's. He's been teaching me some extra material on potion development and how to heal extremely strong curses. I guess YOU get to be a test subject for MY creations for a change and since it works, it might get me an O in my OWLs, well at least in potions."_

_"You'll get all the OWLs you need," he said turning around and kissing her deeply while his hands made their way under her top. Soon the green top along with her blue bra were gone. He trailed kisses down her neck until finally reaching her breasts and letting his mouth and hands work on her hard nipples._

"_Take a bath with me," he murmured._

"_George…"_

"_You can keep your knickers and I'll keep my pants on, nothing we haven't done before. It'll be good for my back," he pleaded while smiling mischievously._

"_Alright" she said giving him a grin before they peeled off their clothing until only knickers and pants were left. _

_George started the tub and soon they were submerged. He sat with his back to the tub and Estella in between his legs as he trailed kisses on her shoulders and neck and his hands worked wonders on her breasts. He felt her shiver and whimper and changed positions so she was sitting against the tub wall and he was between her legs kissing her passionately. The heat of their bodies was almost unbearable and they began grinding their hips against each other vigorously while moaning into each other's mouths. _

"_Let's get out," she said, moving out of the tub and drying herself. He sighed and started to get out with a cheerless face until she shocked him by placing two towels on the marble floor, taking her knickers off and laying down on the fluffy white towels. His heart was beating extremely fast, filled with anticipation. But he didn't move, the sight of her completely exposed, with a few bubbles still clinging to her black hair and her skin fresh from the bath, had him completely stunned._

"_I want to George," she said, finally breaking him from his trance. _

_He was lying next to her within seconds, began snogging her with all the passion he could muster and soon his pants were gone as well. _

'You have done this with enough witches before, you know what to do, don't get all nervous now. She's just a witch, a bloody gorgeous, smart, mischievous and mysterious one, but still just a witch like any other' _he told himself. _

_He moved down and kissed her neck, then the spot between her breasts then her stomach and finally he parted her thighs and began to get her ready with his practised tongue. This was the first time she had let him touch her without her knickers. Her taste and loud groans made him painfully hard. Her hands ran through his hair and he loved the slight pull she gave his red locks as she got thoroughly wet. She grabbed his shoulders, guided his face to hers and kissed him tenderly while he aligned himself to enter her. _

"_Wait gorgeous," he said as he found his wand nearby, pointed it at her and muttered a contraceptive charm._

_She looked at his brown eyes, nodded and smiled, encouraging him to move forward. He entered her slowly trying to tease her, until he ran into a barrier. His eyes went wide with realization._

"_You are a..." He couldn't finish his words as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and pushed her hips to get him fully inside her. They were still for a couple of minutes and then he began to thrust at a slow pace and her moans of mixed pain and pleasure drove him to the brink of madness._

"_Are you alright?" he managed to ask in the midst of their passion._

"_Yes..." she murmured. _

_Everything he had learned from his previous experiences seemed to vanish from his mind. All he could focus on were the amazing sensations his body was going through and the passionate blue eyes of the witch beneath him. He was able to hold himself back for a while, but it was all too much. She felt perfect; warm, tight, moulded by him and she pushed him over the edge. His entire body was shivering from pleasure and once his release was over, he fell on her and her arms cradled him. He kissed her softly before moving off. She grabbed her wand and conjured a vial._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

"_I wasn't planning on this, but since it happened I should get a sample," she said placing the vial by the area between her thighs, gathering the little bit of blood that dripped there before safely closing it and setting it aside._

"_Shit, are you alright?" he said seeing the blood and afraid he had hurt her._

"_Yes... more than alright... you are brilliant," she said with a big smile as she moved to kiss him. _

"_What do you want that for?" he asked after they separated to get some air._

"_There are a few healing potions in Snape's books that I'm reading about that call for virgin's blood. I don't plan on using it anytime soon, but since this happened unexpectedly I figured I should gather some, it's not like I'm going to have another opportunity. Let me clean us now," she said grabbing her wand and uttering the spell for that purpose with a smile._

"_Right," he answered grinning as well and then held her against his chest to rest peacefully. As much as he showed nothing but serenity while holding her, he was terrified about what had just happened and what it meant for them. _

'We're not even a real couple, are we? I never asked or promised anything. She just smiled while we pranked Percy at the Snape bash and quietly asked about our WWW inventions, so I met her in secret to discuss them. Then I snogged her senseless the second time we met in secret, too bloody fast! But I never knew a girl open to testing things like Fred and I do and who would even give suggestions. Shit! It has barely been over a month since that snog and now this... does she love me? No way! She just probably wanted to get her first time over with. That's it. And what about the blood? She knows about so many things! Relax! This is nothing major, she won't act like a lost puppy with me, she's too good for that. No crazy commitment needed! Not that I could be serious about this even if I wanted to. Would I want to be serious if I wasn't engaged? I don't even care she's a Slytherin. Enough! I just had the most fantastic shag, just enjoy it and relax," _he told himself inwardly. After a while he finally managed to calm down and fall asleep, but too soon felt someone shaking him and had to open his eyes. _

"_Wake up silly fun man," said Estella beaming._

"_Umhh, how long have I been out?" he asked._

"_About an hour, you seemed so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. But, we really need to go, it's almost time for curfew. I know you have the map, but we shouldn't press our luck."_

"_Yeah."_

_They stood and got dressed. Estella packed her potions and her new sample in the satchel that she always carried everywhere. They kissed for a few minutes and then departed to their respective houses. _

_**-x-x- End flashback -x-x-**_

"She has some! Estella!" he exclaimed.

"What?" uttered Lily and Severus in unison.

"Virgin's blood, in her potions kit, the one she always shrinks inside her satchel. I took the satchel from her before taking the portkey to come here," he said filled with excitement at the idea of a cure, but feeling embarrassed nonetheless.

"How did she get virgin's blood?" asked Severus with concern. George's face went incredibly red as he looked down to the floor and rubbed his neck, even for a Weasley this had to be a blushing record, and George was not one of the Weasleys that blushed often. Realization downed on all the people in the room, although Fred seemed unsurprised. An uncomfortable silence along with the furious face of Mrs. Wesley followed.

"Well... Mr. Weasley please get the satchel and bring the blood to our room so we can begin working on that potion" ordered Lily. He nodded and went to Estella's room to get her personal items.

After George's departure a brief discussion on strategies to spread the truth about the attacks ensued. The order also decided that they needed to find new people to act as spies in the Black Hand now that the Malfoys had been exposed. Before the meeting ended, they revealed the plans for the funerals of Ely Swanson and Mel Cooper who had left a will and had been cremated according to their instructions. Their ashes were to be scattered by Estella in a pond near Swanson Mansion. Mrs. Weasley also found out that the Burrow was a safe location and even though their family was not a target their home had been warded extensively by Dumbledore himself, so they could return anytime.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I want to share with everyone that one of the many drivers behind this story (besides my favourite cannon couple Ron/Hermione) is my love for both Snape and George.

Snape is one of my favourite characters and I am thrilled about the idea of giving him a life with Lily and making Harry his son. But, I still had to get his past to haunt him; if I hadn't it wouldn't be Snape. Also, ever since his brilliance was revealed in Half Blood Prince I have imagined him creating all sorts of spells, potions and antidotes, so I couldn't pass the chance to write about those ideas!

I also love the Weasley twins and always found George to be the softer, gentler of the two and I hated when I read JKRs site saying he ends up married with his brother's ex-date for the Yule Ball/ex-girlfriend. So, I wanted to give him a special part in this story and get him to develop relationships of his own.


	16. Back to Headquarters

Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the lack of R/H in the last chapter, but I felt the need to explain the curses, etc. Hopefully I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think of this one

For those who haven't reviewed I'd really appreciate some feedback, good or bad, just be polite about the bad. This story has had over 3,000 hits and only 57 reviews. What's up with that?

A million thanks to my beta Scarlet Summer for spellchecking and suggesting additions/changes before chapters are published.

**Back to Headquarters**

July 25 – Ron's room at the Burrow

'_Two bloody months! I haven't seen or heard from them in almost two bloody months! Well she did say she missed me in those two letters that I got from George and they couldn't send owls because of security. But, all she did was write about Harry. Harry is sad, Harry is angry, maybe you can stay here so you can help Harry, Harry needs us, Harry, Harry, Harry! Shit! Shit! He is my best mate and his dad is dying. She's bloody right he needs our help, my help. I knew this would happen once I got to the Burrow. I told myself I would be happy for them. They are both brilliant and meant for each other and she cares just about Harry and what he needs. They were friends before she even gave me the time of day and he's my best mate. I'll act happy and forget that I've been dreaming about her and the Gryffindor couch for almost two bloody months! That's it, I'm happy for them'_ Ron thought. He began to write a quick response that George would give Hermione.

Hermione,

Summer at the Burrow has been fine, but it's been weird to have Fred without George and mum has been cranky about it. Fred has also been a bit strange. I'm sorry about Malfoy's mum and Professor Snape, but I'm excited to see you and Harry. Fred is leaving with George tonight and the rest of us will be there on the 28th and stay for Harry's birthday. I asked mum about staying longer, but she won't give me an answer. I missed you too.

Ron

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, the day of the Weasley's arrival finally came. It was almost noon and Hermione was frantic. _'Where are they? Did they change their mind? Did something happen to them?'_ she thought. Then she saw the blue light that announced their arrival. She felt her heart race and ran to the door. There he was, standing in the back yard, lanky, red-haired, blue-eyed Ron, looking taller and a bit more muscular. She felt like she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds and saw Lily and Severus dragging Harry past her to greet to their friends.

"It's good to see you mate" said Ron as he embraced Harry in a brief and manly hug.

"Same" said Harry nonchalantly.

Ron's eyes finally landed on Hermione's figure. She was standing by the back door perfectly straight and wearing simple jean shorts and a white top. Her brown eyes were full of life, her bushy hair was tamer than he remembered and her figure was curvier than when he last saw her. She had him in a trance and he wasn't sure what to do next.

Harry continued saying unexcited hi's to the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione finally made it all the way outside to greet everyone. When she reached Ron she felt an immense desire to kiss him, at least on the cheek, but she held back and gave him a brief hug. He made sure to let go of her quickly, feeling her hair under his chin even for one second drove him insane.

"Nice to have you back," she said shyly.

"Yeah," he barely articulated.

Hermione continued greeting the rest of them and gave Ginny a tight hug. Last year Ginny had been one of the few people that didn't treat her like she was going to fall apart any second. She somehow understood Hermione's loss and her need to stay strong and normal. She was very happy to see Ginny again and it was also wonderful to meet little Artie. He had blondish red hair, brown eyes and a few freckles dusting his small face. The toddler seemed to be full of energy.

"Let's get inside, lunch is almost ready!" announced Lily enthusiastically.

The afternoon flew by between having lunch, the announcement of Lily's pregnancy, settling in the rooms and watching Artie play. Hermione was thrilled about having the Weasleys with them. This was by far the best day of this summer, even though having Estella officially meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was awkward at best. Hermione was glad she had always been on Mrs. Weasley good side because she didn't seem like a fun person to have dislike you. Finally around four, Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to sneak into the empty attic and spend some time together.

"So, how was your summer? Anything new?" asked Ron dreading to finally hear about a Harry-Hermione relationship.

"Dad is worse, but that's obvious... He really did awful things during the war, but I'm supposed to let go of that because he' sorry and he changed. Mum is a mess because she worries about him. Oh and the baby, that's just bloody great… except that baby won't have a father because he's basically already dead, but otherwise a brother or sister would be perfect. What else? Draco! He found out his mum is being tortured so he locked me out of our room and didn't come out to eat for the longest time. Then we got in a huge row and somehow became sort of friends. And Estella is her sneaky Slytherin self and has been meeting with my mum and dad in closed chambers every other day. She probably knows them better than I ever will. Her and Draco also spend all sorts of time alone doing Merlin knows what… and after Estella got better your brother went back to being hilarious as usual, working on his prank schemes even though everything around here is hell. He's just over the bend about her and doesn't get affected by much else. I reckon he doesn't even know half her secrets either. So, everything around here has been fucked at best. How about you? Good summer, yeah?" said Harry, filled with irritation.

"Stop it! It's not Ron's fault!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ron morosely.

"No Ron! You shouldn't be sorry to ask us about the summer; it's a perfectly natural question," Hermione said. "And Harry I know it's been hard, but stop taking your anger on everyone around you, especially Ron, he hasn't done anything! And your dad is a good person! He is spending time with Estella and Draco to help them deal with what happened, like he and your mum did when bad things happened to me! And DO NOT say anything bad about the baby or pick on George! That baby has been a blessing for everyone. It's made all of us happy, and Ron's brother has done nothing but try to help, plus his feelings for Ella are none of your business! But just so you know she told him about her secrets, and they figured things out and have been sneaking out of the house when they think no one is looking, AND if George has fun and plays pranks on us it's because he simply wants to! You might have noticed all that if you talked to us, if you looked in our direction instead of leaving after every meal to go sulk!"

Harry tried to speak, but Hermione stopped him.

"No Harry, I've had enough! When Fred came back with George you were foul to him and now Ron just got here and you are being completely unfair. We are all doing our best! Your mum and dad are trying to enjoy the time they have left together and you have every chance to talk to him about the past and try to spend time with him as well! If you don't, you will regret it! Trust me, my parents are gone and I miss them every day and you WILL miss your dad too!" she yelled before barging out in tears.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you?" Ron yelled as he moved closer to Harry.

"You wouldn't fucking know! YOU have been living your happy life with your perfect family in the Burrow!" Harry answered angrily as he pushed pass Ron and left as well.

Ron stood dumbfounded; he had no idea what all the arguing was about. _'Should I go find Harry or Hermione? I think Harry would punch me right now, she was right, he's angry. I'll find her first,'_ he quickly decided. Ron went downstairs to the room Hermione, Ginny and Estella were sharing, hoping that she was there. He knocked and Estella answered.

"Oh Ron, come in. I'll leave you two to talk," said Estella as she made a quick exit. Hermione was sitting on one of the beds sobbing quietly.

"Hi," uttered Ron shyly.

"Hi," she answered, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I exploded like that."

"No, it's alright… I'm… What's going on?" he asked awkwardly, completely unsure about how to proceed.

"Well Harry actually summarized it pretty well. Severus' magic is getting weaker, Lily is stressed, Ella and Draco are better, but also sad and keeping secrets among themselves. The only normal person around here is George and I tried to be as well" she said.

"Hermione…" he muttered as he sat on the bed next to her.

"The thing is… even though we are all upset, we've tried to enjoy the good things, like the baby and Ella's recovery from that awful curse, and just being in here safe. You should have seen Severus the day Lily realized she had been pregnant for about two months; he seemed so full of life. And George the day Ella woke up and was not screaming in pain anymore, he was really happy. Even Draco who found out his dad is keeping his mum as a prisoner and torturing her managed to be somewhat cheerful those days. You know, Harry got into a fistfight with Draco not that long ago, but somehow it actually seemed to help and got Harry, Draco and me to talk about things. And I have to admit Harry HAS been better, not his normal self, but better, until this week. I really don't know what to do anymore. I've tried talking to him, letting him sulk, sitting around him quietly, but he's just… I guess I made it worse yelling at him."

Ron wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to make her feel better somehow.

"Harry is just like that sometimes. And he was angry today because of me, because he thinks I've been having a great time at the Burrow. He said so after you left" he said trying to smile at her. He moved one of his hands to her face and cleaned away the few tears that were left with his thumb.

The touch was electrifying and they both blushed. He continued caressing her face and thought about how much he had missed seeing her. She felt like his hand left tingles in every area it landed and as one of his long fingers accidentally touched her neck she began to lose herself in his touch.

"Ron…" she whispered as they closed their eyes and their faces began to move closer.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke them from their trance. Ron stood and moved towards one of the walls as Hermione asked who it was.

"It's me" Harry stated.

"Come in" said Hermione.

"Hermione, ummh, Ron… I...I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that," Harry uttered sincerely. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you" said Hermione finally breaking the ice.

"No. I 'm, I'm surprised you didn't scream at me before," said Harry with clear regret in his tone.

"It's okay," she said.

"Well, she can be way louder than that, so I reckon you are safe," said Ron trying to lighten the mood.

"I am not!" replied Hermione at full volume

"You see," Ron uttered and he laughed goofily.

Harry finally let out an honest smile and said, "It's good to have you here mate."

"Good to be here."

"So, how was your summer?" asked Hermione looking in Ron's direction, but unable to look straight at his face.

"It was alright. Mum and Fred were weird. I reckon she is still hacked off because George stayed here and disobeyed her and Fred just missed him. It was strange not to have them together finishing each other's sentences all the time," he said.

"I think George missed Fred too. He kept trying to recruit us to test products and prank each other. He got Draco and Harry to trick me into drinking something that gave me blue hair for days!" said Hermione.

They all laughed and were finally able to spend time together talking and joking around. It didn't take long for Ron and Harry to get set to play chess on the floor while Hermione happily sat on her bed reading a book.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next couple of days went by quickly. Harry talked to his parents and it seemed like they were on much better terms. Harry's birthday was wonderful. Lily made Sheppard's Pie, his favourite, and Mrs. Weasley baked a huge chocolate cake. Harry seemed to be done with his moods and he smiled, talked and had fun with everyone. His parents gave him a quidditch set, complete with quaffles, bludgers and a golden snitch. Ron expression when looking at Harry's present was cheerful, but also a bit annoyed.

"Let's play quidditch!" Fred said.

Within seconds all the Weasleys, Harry and Draco had disappeared into the backyard. Luckily, it didn't take long for the room to fill up again since there were only three brooms in the shed. The disappointed boys and Ginny sat morosely around the room while the parents, Bill, Liana and Charlie went to the kitchen to clean the dishes and chat. Dena took Artie to bed and Ella and Hermione sat playing exploding snap. Soon the room was filled with laughter and all sorts of games. Hermione even taught the others a couple of muggle card games. Time passed quickly and it was beginning to get dark when the twins slipped away into the cellar. They returned with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"What did you do?" asked Estella looking at George.

"Nothing," he said.

"Right and I am a sweet girl that believes anything anyone says... Spill it out or I might have to work on making you," she threatened with a smile.

"I might like that," George teased.

"Yuck, none of us needed to hear that," Draco said while making a puking face.

Soon Fred and George pulled a few small bottles from their pockets.

"We used a shrinking charm," said Fred.

"So we could hide them and have some fun later," added George.

"Is it Firewhisky?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Yes," said Fred.

"And some Elven-wine," added George while sitting next to Estella and wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you mad? They would kill us for drinking that!" stated Hermione sternly while looking at the kitchen door.

"That's why they won't find out," assured Fred.

"It's getting late and I think Harry and Ronniekins are knackered and will go to bed soon," said George gaining questioning looks from Harry and Ron.

"Then you, Hermione, might get tired and join them upstairs," said Fred.

"Then Draco, Ella, Ginny and the two of us will follow," stated George.

"Once we're all upstairs a simple silencing charm can keep our activities to ourselves," guaranteed Fred.

"And Bill and Charlie will keep mum and the rest from checking on us," said George.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

"We know," the twins answered in unison.

"What about tomorrow?" asked Ella, earning her questioning looks from the rest. "Oi! If we're all sick from drinking tomorrow they'll know we did something. You should brew hangover potion and take that before drinking anything. There are all sorts of ingredients in the small closet next to the professors' room, I reckon you can get all you need from there."

"NOW we have a brilliant plan!" George uttered before kissing her cheek and running off with Fred to brew the potion in question.

The twins came back after about an hour and gave each of them a small vial with the yellow potion. They drank it and the plan was set in motion. Ron and Harry made their way upstairs and Hermione was next. She said her good nights, changed into a pair of pyjamas and her robe, and then went to join the boys in their room. _'I can't believe I agreed to this, but it is for Harry's birthday,'_ she thought. However, as soon as she was inside their room she felt her body shake and an alarm loudly rang through the house. Everyone ran upstairs and looked at Hermione.

"I... I just stopped by to say good night," she said unsure of her lie.

"It's fine, dear," assured Lily.

"What happened? Artie is awake again!" said Dena in frustration while holding the toddler.

"I'm sorry, the alarm was not meant for you Hermione. But it will keep the boys' rooms just for boys and yours just for girls, at least during the nights. No sleazy business will take place while we are all here," said Mrs. Weasley sourly while looking straight at Estella.

"Oh Dena, I apologize, we'll help you with the baby," said Mrs. Weasley again leaving the teenagers alone upstairs.

"Well that was lovely" said Estella before leaving the hallway and going into the girls' assigned room.

"I think we need some," said Ginny.

"Some what?" asked Ron.

"Some of the bottles you daft, I reckon mum put Estella in a mood and some wine should help" uttered Ginny with a smirk.

"Right, because you only want the wine for Ella," said Draco teasingly.

"Of course!" she answered.

"I suppose we did get the wine for the ladies," said George as he handed Ginny a few small bottles.

"It'll be boys' night with the Firewhisky!" added Fred excitedly.

"Oi! Add the silencing charm before you spoil the whole thing with your big mouth," said Draco.

"Since when do you talk so much and give orders like a bossy git?" said Fred before muttering the charm.

"Since you seem to be ready to muck up your plan yourself," said Draco cheekily. Ginny laughed at her brother.

"Ella will know how to enlarge it," George added and soon they separated and left to their respective rooms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Hermione woke up early as usual, but with the weirdest feeling. She felt like a part of her told her she should be sick, but somehow she wasn't. _'So that's how it feels like to wake up after drinking, but taking hangover potion ahead of time,'_ she thought as she made her way to the shower. The warm water felt wonderful as it hit her skin and hair, so she just stood in the shower enjoying the sensation as she remembered last night.

'_Merlin! I told them! Ginny got us to play that stupid question game and I told them I fancy him! They won't say anything, they promised... They might even forget... please let them forget. What did they confess? Ginny said she fancied Harry when she was eleven, but that's past and that she thinks Draco is yummy even though she started dating Michael Corner right before the end of the term. Then, Ginny! She did! She actually asked Ella about sex and she explained a bit. WE talked about SEX! Thank Merlin she didn't go into detail, I don't really need to know that much about her and George. Oh my God! I did! I told them I read about it. I sounded like an idiot explaining theories and Ella! She gave me a book; what was it called? Where did I put it? Is it laying somewhere in plain view?" _she worried and quickly the exited the shower, got dressed, and ran to her room.

The infamous book was sitting on the night table and she quickly read the title, "The Joys of Sex". She put it in her trunk and locked it. _'How did she get a muggle book in the first place? Urrgh! I'm never listening to either of those two again! I got sloshed and acted like a complete idiot!'_ she thought before she made her way downstairs to help Lily with breakfast.

"Hi Dear."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, I thought I would come down and help with breakfast."

"Oh, no need, I told Lily last night I would take care of it and she should sleep in. But since it's almost ready you can call the rest of the girls down."

"I'll go get Ella outside and then wake Gin."

"Estella is not outside. Isn't she in bed?" asked Mrs. Weasley angrily.

"Her bed is made and I haven't seen her this morning. I'm sure she went to sit in the backyard, she does that sometimes," Hermione answered uncomfortably, hoping that Estella wasn't anywhere near George this minute.

"They have no respect! That's it! George Weasley!" hollered Mrs. Weasley as she made her way upstairs.

Molly barged into the room the twins were sharing and screamed at George while looking for Estella behind curtains, in the closet, and under the bed.

"What in bloo..." muttered Fred cutting himself short quickly at the sight of his mum.

"What is it?" asked George while yawning.

"Where is she?" asked Molly clearly exasperated.

"What? Who?"

"Your girlfriend! I clearly told both of you, no funny business!"

"She is not here! And there has been no funny business! How long will it take to stop giving us grief over the same thing?" George yelled while standing.

Artie's cries were heard through the house and many more Weasleys as well as Lily and Severus were making their way towards the commotion.

"Then where is she?" asked Molly.

"Maybe outside, sometimes she likes to sit by the oak tree in the backyard," George answered trying to cool down.

"She is not! I would have seen her go through the kitchen. Just tell the truth."

"The truth! The truth is I JUST WOKE UP AND I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled as he picked some clothes and headed to the loo.

"Molly, what is it?" asked Arthur worriedly as he saw Molly looking at the spot that George had left and on the verge of tears.

"Estella is not in her room so Mrs. Weasley came to look for her," answered Hermione in a quivering voice and regretting ever mentioning anything about it.

"Fred has Ella been here?" asked Lily coolly.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night and George has been with me since," he answered gently, hoping to clear things up and not make his mum angrier.

"Hermione please ask Ginny and the rest of the boys to come down for breakfast while we look for Estella," said Severus, clearly trying to bring calm back to the situation.

Hermione nodded in agreement and left the twins room swiftly. She went to her room and Ginny was already awake so Hermione told her what happened briefly and asked her to hurry downstairs for breakfast. She then ran to the room across the hallway. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. _'Come on! How can you not be awake after all that yelling!' _she thought, but still nothing. She tried the door and it opened, but when she entered she only saw one person sleeping.

"Ron! Ron!" she yelped and she shook him.

"Ummh," he moaned pleasantly before pulling her to the bed into a tight hug.

'_Merlin, he feels nice'_ she though as she let herself fall and enjoy his embrace. _'No! If Mrs. Weasley saw this right now... I don't even want to think about it!' _she told herself as she wiggled and tried to move away while still yelling at Ron.

Finally he began to wake. His eyes opened wide in horror as he realized what he had done and felt Hermione struggling in his arms. _'Bloody hell, I thought I was only dreaming about her'_ he thought as he let her go and pulled the covers to his lap hoping with all his might that she didn't feel his morning hardness.

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready and Estella was not in her bed. Your mum is not happy, so you better come down quickly! And WHERE are Harry and Draco?"

"Dunno... I'll be right down," he said pretending to still be half sleep, but knowing well that feeling her body against him had gotten all his senses wide awake.

Hermione made her way downstairs and saw Severus enter the house through the back door.

"She's not out there," he said with a worried tone.

Soon Ginny and Ron had joined the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Severus, and Lily.

"Where is Harry?" asked Lily looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Dunno," Ron answered anxiously.

"And Draco?" asked Severus.

Both Ron and Hermione shrugged to show they didn't know. Soon George came down stairs to talk to the rest.

"They're gone..."

"What?" asked Severus and Lily together.

"She left a note on my nightstand, I didn't notice it earlier," he said as he showed them the parchment.

_Dear George,_

_Pretty boy and I had to go and take care of a few things. Don't worry, I'll be careful and tell Lily and Severus that I'll watch over him. _

_Love,_

_Ella_

"This is only about her and Draco. Where is my son?" asked Lily, completely overtaken with worry.

"Don't worry I'll search through the house, I'm sure he's here somewhere," said Severus trying to calm her, but clearly worried himself.

Everyone helped in the search, but there was no point, Harry was clearly gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If you want to kill me about the almost R/H kiss I totally understand, but all in good time


	17. A Slytherin Plan

Here is the updated version of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I agree with the constructive criticism. The way it was written before made the characters seem too mature, especially Ginny. I gave some of Ginny's lines to other characters and added a portion where the older twins worry about their young sister coming. I left Hermione and Ron acting more mature than normal for their age because I feel like her parents' deaths and the train attack would have caused them to grow up a little quicker. I also explain part of the reasons Ella knows so many healing spells . So, I hope this is better.

The translation for a phrase of this chapter is at the very end by the star (*), I don't think the translation is that necessary to get the chapter so don't worry about reading it before the end.

**A Slytherin Plan**

After the failed search for Harry, breakfast was a quick and quiet affair. An order meeting had been called and no Young Phoenixes were invited. Ginny and Hermione went to their room and were soon joined by Ron, Fred and George.

"You reckon Harry went with them?" asked Ron.

"That would make the most sense. But where would they go?" answered Hermione.

"Is Ella's trunk here?" asked George.

"Yeah, why?" said Ginny.

"I just have an idea. Would one of you two check if two metal jars are in there?" he asked looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Why don't YOU look in there?" Ginny asked.

"Because…"

"Ella would have his bullocks," mocked Fred with a big grin. Ron and Ginny laughed also.

"I'll look," George answered.

"No, I'll look," Hermione said, thinking that the last thing she wanted was to have one of the boys look in this trunk and find anything related to what they had talked about the previous night. She looked thoroughly and found no jars.

"She went to Swanson Mansion," said George.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"The last time Dumbledore met with her, he gave her their will and the urns with Ely and Mel's ashes. If the urns are gone, she has to have taken them to Swanson Mansion like they asked."

"But why would she take Harry and Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Her note said Pretty Boy and I need to take care of a few things. She's taking care of a service for Ely and Mel, what would Malfoy need to take care of?" asked Fred.

A long silence followed.

"His mum!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What?" asked the others in unison.

"His mum! She's the one thing in his mind. He told us this summer, after the big fight with Harry, the only thing that would make him risk everything again was his mum. Draco and Ella weren't comforting each other when they were alone! Tricky Slytherins! They were planning this! They are going to try to rescue her!" said Hermione, completely convinced of their plot.

"From Malfoy Manor!" exclaimed an anxious Ron.

"Let's tell the Order so they can go and get them," said Ginny.

"No!" ordered Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron crossly.

"If there is one thing I've learned about Ella this summer is that she doesn't want to keep anymore secrets. If she kept this quiet, there has to be a good reason. What if there is a spy in the order? Or what if her and Draco are counting on the element of surprise?" said Hermione.

"Surprise! We can't just sit here while Harry and the Slytherins try to slip into Malfoy Manor! Didn't you see what Lucius Malfoy was capable of during the train attack? And what if McDavol is there? They can't beat them! We have to do something!" yelled Ron, clearly irritated.

"If there is a spy then telling the order would put them in more danger!" she replied, facing him with a fierce look.

"So what does miss know…" Ron cut himself short remembering his promise to never call her that again.

"Miss what? SAY IT!" Hermione responded in clear anger.

"Urrghh! Your bickering isn't useful!" screamed Ginny. Silence followed.

"We have to help… and if we can't tell the order then…" George said before his voice trailed off.

"We go and help them ourselves," Fred finished.

"And how do you geniuses suggest we do that? We don't know where any of these places are," said Ron.

"Swanson Mansion is in an island that can only be seen from the top of Llanmadoc Hill in Wales," said George, completely proud of himself.

"She really does tell you her secrets," said Fred with a small grin.

They made a plan in haste and quietly crept out of the house while the older Weasleys and Snapes were in the meeting. The Weasley boys insisted on leaving Ginny behind saying she was too young, but she wouldn't have it. She was a brave Gryffindor that was not about to be left alone to deal with their mum. So they agreed to take Ginny to Swanson Mansion, but not to the manor. She settled for the time being, but had a plan in mind to change things after they got to the mansion. She would try to help.

They took the broomsticks from the shed and quickly began their flight to Godric's Hollow. Hermione held onto Ron tightly feeling a mix of nervousness, pleasure and anger. _'I can't believe I'm enjoying this closeness after he practically called me a know-it-all. Prat! At least he will keep me from falling from this thing'_ she thought as she looked down and wrapped her arms even tighter around Ron's waist. She really couldn't understand how Ginny was so comfortable on the broom she was sharing with George. This was _mental!_

All too soon they were hidden in a back alley in town and the twins activated an untraceable portkey to take them to Llanmadoc Hill. They all hoped no one noticed the blue glow that signaled their departure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at the top of the hill and from there could see the island to the southwest.

"Mansion my arse, that's a bloody castle!" said Fred.

"Yeah, but we have the brooms," stated George.

"You mean we have to ride brooms over the ocean?" said Hermione while biting her lip and wincing.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" asked Ginny.

"Alright," Hermione answered hesitantly and looked at Ron.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall," Ron said giving her a sweet grin as she climbed on the broom right behind him.

Hermione felt like this flight was taking forever; she kept her eyes shut and clung to Ron like her life depended on it. Ron felt on top of the world and a part of him hoped it would never end. He wanted to stay on the broom forever with Hermione holding onto him.

Finally they saw a beautiful ocean shore and when Ron said they would land she let out a sigh of relief. The feeling didn't last long as she heard Ginny and George scream. Ron turned the broom in time to see a huge creature that was half-eagle, half-lion hitting and grabbing them with its claws. Worry was apparent in all of them as they saw the beast that had snatched Ginny and George from their broom dropping them onto the island.

"Griffins!" yelled Hermione, getting her wand ready as she saw a lot more of the creatures approach. One of them was carrying a rider on its back.

"Don't do anything! Put your wands away!" screamed Estella. Soon they saw her dismount one of the beasts and approach the area where the Griffin had dropped Ginny and George.

"George!" she yelped as she ran to him, but the Griffin that had attacked got in her way.

"Paleaus, they are friends," she said as she moved by the beast and then gently stroked the fur on his back and then the feathers on his head. The Griffin moved away and joined the rest of the herd.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just soar from the fall. Gin!" yelled George as he turned to see his unconscious sister and everyone gathered around Ginny.

"Leita!" Estella called and a wrinkly house elf wearing a blue pillowcase with a strange crest on it apparated next to her.

"Por favor trae los antídotos que están en el estudio de mi tío*," she ordered and the elf apparated away. Everyone looked at her a bit confused and she simply said "Leita is originally from Spain."

"Hermione help me," ordered Estella before muttering '_diffindo_'.

Hermione winced at what she saw. It was awful, Ginny's chest seemed to be dented and she had marks from the griffin's claws. Estella muttered incantations with a wand that wasn't hers.

"Three broken ribs, no organs punctured, but she has venom from the Griffin's claws inside her. Hermione put your hands on her shoulders and if she wakes up try to hold her still," she stated and uttered more charms. They soon heard Ginny's bones cracking in place before Ella and Hermione covered her again with the torn clothes.

The elf returned with a small potions kit. Estella enlarged it, grabbed a potion and a small knife and got closer to the Griffin that had attacked them. The beast let her prick its claw with the knife and she put a few drops of Griffin blood in the vial. Soon the potion seemed filled with sparkles and Estella and Hermione forced it down Ginny's throat. After a few minutes Ginny woke up.

"You'll be sore and weak from the venom for a few days, but otherwise alright," Estella ensured her.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she stood up and held her chest tenderly.

"You're welcome," she said and gave her a small smile.

Fred, George and Ron ran to their sister and hugged her carefully. Fred took off his jacket and made Ginny wear it.

"Now, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Estella.

"We know you are going to Malfoy Manor to get Draco's mum," informed Hermione.

"We came to help," said George in a challenging tone. Estella's sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You shouldn't have come," she said with sad and worried eyes, looking straight at George.

"We'll discuss this more in the house, hop on," she instructed pointing to the Griffins.

"Are you crazy? Those things just attacked us!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Paleaus and his herd protect the island, you showed up uninvited so he attacked. Now that you are with me they are harmless. Flying on them is the easiest way to get through the rocks and forest and get to the house. You really don't want to try your luck in there, trust me," she said as she mounted Paleaus.

"Ginny you should ride with someone since you are still hurt. Rub the feathers on their heads gently before mounting, they like making new friends," she said before giving them a reassuring nod and flying away.

They all began to pet the Griffins, mounted them and flew after Estella to the Mansion. As they arrived Ron thought that Fred was right. This was definitely more than a mansion. It was a bloody big castle. Not as big as Hogwarts, but ridiculously bigger than the Burrow.

They entered the place and saw Harry and Draco in the sitting room.

"What happened? Ginny!" exclaimed Draco.

"Griffin attack, she's fine now," said Estella.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione and ran to her friend to give him a big hug. "We were so worried. Lily and Severus are going mad with fear and called an order meeting. I think half the wizarding world is looking for you. What were you thinking leaving us? You should have gotten our help, are you going to let us help you? You better, you can't go all by yourselves. It's too dangerous,"

"Hermione give him room to breathe," Ron exclaimed while thinking that the bloody hug for Harry had lasted far too long.

"Ummh… sorry I worried you. This was sort of a last minute thing, I only found out I was coming at dawn when Draco woke me," said Harry.

"I know your plan," said Hermione looking at Draco.

"We're coming with you," said George.

"Draco, show them the loos and take Ginny to my room to get some clean clothes and then... well... meet me in the room. George, a word with you," she said as she went through large wooden door clearly expecting George to follow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Let's go to Ella's room and then get back to business. I want answers," said Harry. Draco nodded and everyone else followed.

"Alright, pay attention it's really easy to get lost in here. If we get separated, look for the main hallway with the bronze trim and blue gemstones on the ceiling, following this always brings you back to the main room," Draco said as everyone looked above them at the beautiful trim and ceiling.

Ella's room was huge, bigger than any of the rooms at Godric's Hollow. Spell books along with jars of ingredients were messily thrown in ornate shelves that were close to a potions station, while notes on healing charms were lying on her desk under a layer of dust. The walls were covered with images of famous healers and magical creatures and enchanted photos on the bedside tables replayed the grins of Estella, Ely, the older Swansons and Mel. There was also a picture of Estella as a child on Severus Snape's lap. A Gryffindor jumper was balled up on the floor close to the bin and nightclothes were lying carelessly on the floor close to the bed.

"Ella said the elves have not been on this level of the house since the Christmas Holiday. All the rooms are the same as they were when they left in a hurry to Spain," explained Draco as he opened a closet.

"Take anything you want, she likes wizard and muggle clothes, so there is loads to choose from," said Draco.

Hermione felt her heart sink at the mention of Christmas. She had worked so hard to not remember, and now she felt like she was being slapped by the events of that awful night and the day of the train, especially the loss of her parents and the Swansons. There was no way to ever fully forget. Ron and Harry noticed Hermione looking to the floor and holding her hands together with a look of pure sadness. Ron moved next to her, put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sweet and caring grin. Harry followed his lead and tried to comfort her. Once Ginny chose new clothes they left.

"We're going to the memory room," said Harry.

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Inside the Memory Room_

"_There is no more arguing on this, I just want to go to make sure you are safe, are you really alright after the service?" asked George._

_She nodded and gave him a hug and then a kiss. He began attacking her lips and then her neck. _

_"Y__ou might be getting way too good at the comforting and making sure I'm happy thing, but I know you're still pure trouble," Estella exhaled as George kissed her pulse point._

"_Trouble... this coming from a memory thief who's plotting all sorts of sneaky schemes... Plus I'm good because I never want my witch unhappy," he said and looked tenderly at her._

"_Who is this sensitive git and where is George Weasley?" she teased._

"_Hey!" he said before tickling and kissing her again. _

"_Just don't tell anyone about the sensitive git, you'll ruin my reputation."_

"_As long as you don't tell anyone about the giggly schoolgirl, your secret will stay safe with me." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

They made a quick stop at the loo so Ginny could change and then began the trail to the room in question. As they approached the room the heard Estella say "Your secret will stay safe with me," followed by pleasurable moans.

"Seriously! We're on a schedule here!" exclaimed Draco "Sassy girl we're coming in! Feel free to spare us from another sight of you snogging Weasley."

When they entered the memory room they saw Ella and George standing in front of a small chair with silly grins on their faces. Fred looked at them and chuckled while shaking his head. The room had a few chairs close to the walls and the stone basin in the middle was surrounded by tall circular shelves filled with small vials that glowed in different colours.

"Alright the plan is to find all the vials related to the old war and take them with us, so let's keep moving," ordered Estella.

"What about Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione.

"What about it?" asked Estella.

"Well are you sure is a good idea to even go? And are we going together? If we do what exactly is your plan?"

"Hermione bloody hell, you never just let her answer,"

"Ronald! Honestly, I was just…"

"Enough of you too, if we seat hear listening to your arguing we would never finish. And yes Hermione I'm sure about going to the manor. I didn't get to help any of the Swanson's or Mel, the least I could do now is help pretty boy save his mum. She's an innocent helper just like they were,"

"Ella, it wasn't your fault," said Draco.

"Whatever, I'm going to help you and that's it,"

"Thanks," he replied.

George moved close to Estella and took hold of one of her hands. She looked at him, sighed and said "I guess you can come with. And the plan this time is mostly Draco's since he knows the Manor in and out. He'll put everyone up to speed soon enough."

"Ginny you are going back to Godric's Hollow, you are too young and mum would have all our bullocks if you came with us to the manor," added George.

"What? I'm perfectly capable, I got trained just like you last year!" she protested.

"Ginny you are still weak from the Griffin venom," said Estella.

"I'm fine!" she replied.

"No you are not! If you come you won't be able to keep up and I refuse to see someone else getting killed because of anything I helped plan! Plus I have an important task you can take over and be brilliant at," Estella stated forcefully.

"I reckon this means I'm coming to Malfoy Manor then," said Harry.

"Yes,"

"Good. Draco and I can keep looking while you tell the others about this room and tell Gin what to do," said Harry.

Estella nodded and Harry and Draco went by the shelves, started to choose vials and placed them in a shiny blue trunk.

"Alright, this room holds many memories from people involved in the war. Since professor Snape is getting weaker his jinx on me is wearing off and I'll be able to tell Harry all I know soon."

"You are under a jinx?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I guess you and Fred don't know. Well... there are things I know that the Swansons, Severus and Dumbledore wanted to keep a secret. Severus put a jinx on me that prevents me from telling. But, like I said, since he's weaker the jinx is fading and I'll be able to tell Harry everything sooner or later. And I reckon Harry is eager to discover what's really happening here. The thing is... I'm sure there is more to know than what I've been able to find out from Severus. That's why we need these memories, and I want to take them before Dumbledore makes his way in here. I think Harry and I deserve to know everything since we are both... sort of stuck in fighting the Black Hand."

"And how are we supposed to carry all this and get into Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione.

"The original plan was for Harry to hide the memories and take them back with him to Godric's Hollow while Draco and I went to Malfoy Manor. But, now that you all are here and must come with, I think Ginny should take them and the rest of us can go to the Manor to get his mum."

"There are too many of these for Ginny to be able sneak right under the Order's noses," said Hermione.

"That's where that trunk comes in," said Estella pointing at the trunk that Harry and Draco were putting memories in.

"Ely enchanted it for me with an undetectable extension charm, a featherweight charm and a secret compartment so I could bring things into Slytherin, like Sneakoscopes and dark magic tracers, without McDavol and any of his goons knowing. I left it behind when we ran off to Spain. The point is we can put loads of these memories in the secret area and then fill the rest of the trunk with other things from this place that might be needed in the future."

"He was really smart, wasn't he?" asked Hermione sadly.

"Yeah... the best," answered Ella trying to smile.

"Did you..."

"Yes, Hermione, I put their ashes in the pond"

"I'm sorry, I..." said Hermione before Ella interrupted again.

"It's alright, it's done," she said sadly before taking a breath and talking again, "let's get to work. Find any memories from people that you knew lived through the war or simply memories that have dates that fit the war years. We have only two or three hours before it gets dark and then we have to head out."

As they looked for memories Draco explained how they would secretly enter Malfoy Manor. Ella told them about the Felix Felicis her uncle kept and the spell that Ely and Mel had finished for her to use in occasions like this when it was necessary to temporarily get rid of the trace. Two hours passed quickly and they still had a few shelves of memories to go through.

"Estella it's time," said Draco.

"Oh, bloody hell... alright. Stay here and try to finish getting all the memories and set them on the floor until we get back. Ginny and Hermione come with me," she said as she grabbed the trunk

"Alright... I'll leave you in my room to pack whatever is around while I get into Ely's and my aunt and uncle's, we need things from there."

Ginny packed all sorts of clothes while Hermione focused on the notes and books that she had noticed inside the room.

"Oi! Hermione! This is not let's-be-impressed-by-bloody-books time! We're packing in a hurry!"

"I'm sorry, but these books look fascinating. Ella's notes are really advanced healing potions and charms. And these books… this one was written by Ralph and Esther Swanson, and this is a compilation of notes from Professor Snape and this one says it's an original by Rowena Ravenclaw. Could this be real?"

"As real as it gets," said Estella as she re-entered the room with her hands and arms balancing books, notes and potions and a couple of full satchels hanging from her shoulders.

"All the healing spells I know are based on Severus' and my aunt and uncle's work, I've been studying their notes and books for ages. The mansion is quite amazing too, it was designed by Ravenclaw herself before she left the island to start the Hogwarts project with the founding fathers. Uncle Ralph's great great grandfather was her cousin and she gave him this place. It's somewhere in the family tree that's in the main study. I reckon that's how that book ended here. Makes sense, every Swanson has been sorted in Ravenclaw since Hogwarts opened."

"So how come you are a Slytherin?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not a real Swanson, they just took me in… This place is filled with surprises that are passed from one Swanson to the next, like the memory room and the pond. Anyhow, most of it was taught to Ely only, but Ely passed a lot to me without permission. He said it was important that someone else knew just in case. He was right, as usual," answered Ella.

"Sorry," said Ginny

"It's fine really, nothing we can do about it now. Good job, there's plenty of cover for the memories now," she said looking at the full trunk and moving close to where the Gryffindor jumper laid.

"It's George's, isn't it?" asked Ginny. Estella nodded.

"When did you get it? And why is it tossed there?" asked Ginny.

"I got it last year and I was a bit hacked off at your brother around Christmas so I hexed it and threw it at the bin," she said as she pointed her wand at the jumper. She muttered some incantations and then packed it along with her notes and the pictures from her night tables.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the memory room the boys continued to sort through the vials.

"I wonder where we can get some food," Ron asked himself quietly. Suddenly an old wrinkly elf turned up with a platter of sandwiches.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed.

"The friend of my young mistress wanted food," said the elf.

"When DOESN'T Ronnie want food?" asked Fred laughing, but soon the laughter ceased as they all began to devour the sandwiches.

"Thank you Kreacher,"

"My pleasure Master Draco," he said before they heard the girls return to the room.

"Mistress! Mistress!" exclaimed the elf in joy as he saw Estella.

Hermione felt outraged, that was two elves she saw in this place already. Were they treated well? Were they getting paid? How long had they been here? How many more were there?

"Hello Kreacher, I'm sorry I didn't stop to see you today. Leita said you weren't feeling well."

"Mistress shouldn't be sorry, Kreacher is fine. My old wife worries too much. Is my mistress staying?"

"No Kreacher, not today. But, thank you for the food. Now please go lay down, Leita said you were really sick with a magical bug a few days ago and even if you are feeling better you should rest."

"Yes mistress," he said before he disappeared with a crack.

'_Well at least she seems to treat him well enough'_ thought Hermione.

As soon as they were done eating, they finished packing the trunk and send Ginny in her flight back to Godric's Hollow on Paleaus.

It was now dark and they each mounted Griffins of their own, ready to set their way to Malfoy Manor. They looked back at the mansion that was now covered in darkness and Estella muttered spells to set up wards.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_*_ Translation - _Please bring the antidotes from my uncle's study_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Of Rescues and Returns

Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter and I hope you liked the changes I made to that one. Please continue, I really enjoyed making changes to hopefully make the story better. I'm also open to plot suggestions if you have any.

Special thanks to _SilverDoe23_ who sparked the changes to the previous chapter and for making me think more about staying at the age level of the characters and _Scarlet Summer_ my beta who has the best suggestions and is awesome at catching typos.

You can visit my profile to find two images related to this chapter. Also, I began a mini fic on the side about the George/Estella romance, which is helping me get that out of my head and return to this fic. Feel free to read that and let me know if it would be cool to continue developing that story or not so much. It's posted at: /s/6561785/1/George_Ella_A_Side_Story_in_Breaking_Tradition

Well hope you like this one

**Of Rescues and Returns**

Their flight on the Griffins was long and even though they all wore light jackets the summer wind still made them shiver. They barely saw the manor when Draco gave them the signal to land. Once on the ground, they quietly walked towards the river, found the tunnel that Draco had described and left the Griffins hidden behind trees close to the opening. All of them had to hunch in order to fit and it was dingy and smelly in there. They could feel puddles under their feet when they walked too close to the centre and the sound of trickling water reminded them that this was a sewer type space.

"How did you find out about this?" asked Harry looking straight at Draco.

"Let's just say that when your dad chooses to beat you and your mum when he's angry, you find ways to get away. Mum showed me every nook and cranny to hide or escape this place a long time ago," he answered.

They arrived at the intersection and each team had to proceed as planned. Fred, George and Estella would go left and head to the top cells while Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione went the opposite way to the lower level.

"Harry you are in charge, remember our training last year. Also, Draco is the key here, he knows this place and can keep you safe," said Ella while Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You three are taking the more dangerous way. If something goes wrong..." Draco said before being interrupted.

"If we can't use the tunnel, get to the any of the portraits of the Malfoy Lords, cross to one of the secret passages and we'll eventually get to Malmesbury. Then Fred and George can apparate and take me along," Estella stated calmly before Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful, you..."

"I know Pretty Boy. You are the one best friend I have left too. We'll find your mum alright," she said before breaking the hug.

"Yeah."

With that the two teams separated. As they walked in the darkness Hermione felt anxious. Anything could be coming their way and they wouldn't see it until it was too close to avoid. She suddenly felt a large hand wrap her small one and instinctively squeezed, knowing it was Ron's. They walked afraid, but getting comfort from their joined hands until Draco finally spoke.

"_Lumos,_" he said and Ron and Hermione let their hands drop.

"This is it, we're by the stairwell. We have to use a silencing charm around the area to avoid detection. Once we get down, there's always something guarding the cells," stated Draco.

"Hermione can cast the charm, she's good at that," said Harry.

"Yes, but we have to protect her while she does it," Ron said fiercely. Everyone agreed.

"He changes the guards once a month so it could be anything. Get ready," said Draco.

They lighted their wands and took the steps down. As they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw them. Two trolls carrying large clubs and moving in their direction.

Hermione ran around quickly uttering silencing spells while Ron followed and casted protective spells around them, but a large club landed right where Hermione had just been standing, separating them.

She continued to run and saw Harry and Draco throwing spells at one of the trolls. She pointed her wand at it and said "_Stupefy._" The troll stopped for a second, shook its head and then chased after her. She threw more stunning spells, but the troll only wobbled momentarily before resuming its chase for her and lifting its club. She suddenly heard Ron scream "_W__ingardium L__eviosa!_" The club flew above the troll and then fell right on its head leaving it unconscious. Ron ran to her and enveloped her in a short embrace.

They turned and saw that Harry and Draco had the other troll's arms wrapped in ropes. Hermione pointed her wand at the troll's legs and uttered "_Incarcerous_". The troll was completely wrapped and fell to the ground. They tied up the troll that Ron had hit with the club, then crossed the doorway, cast more silencing charms, and made their way into the dungeons.

They looked through several cells, most were empty, but a few held unconscious people they had never seen before.

"We have to get them out," said Harry.

"Can we find my mum first and then try to get them out?" pleaded Draco. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The place was bigger than they had expected and their search lasted longer than planned but finally Harry exclaimed "There! Is that her?"

"Mum! Mum!" Draco yelled as he ran to her cell, but there was no answer. Narcissa Malfoy laid on the stone floor, pale, bruised and unresponsive. For a moment Draco's eyes became glazed, but he recovered quickly as Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione send the signal so we can start the wait. Then you three will take Mrs. Malfoy out and I'll get to the others," ordered Harry.

"No Harry! It's too dangerous, we stick together!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, Ella put me in charge, I have to do this!" he answered.

"No! I think..." Hermione trailed off as Draco spoke, "once we open a cell we only have a few minutes before the charms alert my dad. I've been upstairs when prisoners regain their wits and try to escape, you don't stand a chance on your own."

"Wait! Ella said Draco was the key... you know other ways out of here, right?" asked Hermione looking straight at Draco. He nodded.

"Ron and I can take Mrs. Malfoy out through the tunnel while you two help the others and use a different way," she explained.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

They all looked at Draco who seemed nervous and hesitant, but agreed to the plan.

"We'll get her out safely, I promise," said Hermione.

"Thanks," answered Draco.

Hermione grabbed the enchanted coins that they had used in the past to signal times for Young Phoenix meetings and used them to let the other team know that they had found Narcissa. They could only hope that the others were able to get out in the allotted fifteen minutes. They didn't have to wait that long as alarms began to ring through the manor. "They found the others, shit!" said Draco before him and Harry began their run through the place while yelling "_Alohomora_" and "_Rennervate_" spells to help the prisoners. Ron and Hermione also casted the spells and began getting Draco's mum out. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and she was able to help by trying to run with them. They headed into the tunnel for their escape attempt.

Ron and Hermione were nearing the end of the tunnel and could see the moonlight, but worry engulfed their hearts as they heard bangs coming from the upper level of the dungeons. They quickly reached the Griffins and took off.

Narcissa held onto Ron and did her best stay on the beast. They felt relieved as they flew over the Manor and saw a small crowd, including their two young friends, coming out through a side window and running into the nearby trees. The people from the cells ran and soon Harry and Draco along with one more passenger had joined Ron and Hermione in their flight to Godric's Hollow.

"What about the others?" asked Ron.

"We can't wait and risk it. Let's hope they made it out a different way," said Draco with sadness as they continued their flight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They hadn't even landed, but already could hear hints of Molly Weasley's angry voice.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I've had enough of this game! WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS?"

"Mum, how many times do I need to tell you, I don't know. Ella asked me to bring this trunk back, but wouldn't tell me anything else," lied Ginny without hesitation. Taking Felix Felicis had allowed her to feel completely at ease when facing the adults and she sounded extremely convincing.

"Estella! You just wait until I get anywhere near that... that…" screamed Molly as she clamped her hands together trying to control her rage.

"Molly please," pleaded Lily trying to calm down her friend, but also annoyed at having to deal with this outburst when she was so anxious about her son, the two girls that had now become her own, and the other kids.

"I think I see something coming!" yelled Bill.

Everyone ran to the backyard and saw the Griffins landing swiftly next to Paleaus. Within seconds the Weasleys had enveloped Ron in hugs and Molly was giving him an earful.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's delightful to see you again," said Dumbledore as he helped Narcissa dismount the Griffin.

Severus and Lily held onto Harry and Hermione in a group embrace, but they scolded them as they saw Narcissa.

"Of all the reckless things you could do I cannot believe you went to Malfoy Manor!" said Lily.

"Lily is pregnant, you two should know better and not do this to us right now!" added Severus.

"Merlin! Ted Tonks?" asked Dedalus Diggle in disbelief.

"I... I didn't know uncle Ted was there... I couldn't leave him," said Draco.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Arthur.

"And Estella?" asked Severus.

"We separated...we... we don't know," answered Harry with worry.

"Let's get inside, Poppy can heal them and we can get answers," ordered the Headmaster.

As they entered the house they were asked to describe their time at Malfoy Manor and then several discussions about rescue missions broke out. Mrs. Weasley was so angry and desperate and her screams were driving Ron and Ginny crazy. Draco talked to his mum quietly as Madam Pomfrey gave her and Mr. Tonks potions of all sorts.

Ron did his best to simply stay quiet while looking at Hermione and Harry who sat by Mr. and Mrs. Snape. He was so thankful that they had escaped that awful place unscathed, but concerned about his brothers.

Suddenly, Dumbledore turned to the room at large, causing everyone to fall silent. The Headmaster inclined his head to Mrs. Malfoy; everyone looked at Narcissa.

"You can't go. The charms warned them of the escape. If you go now they'll be ready," she said slowly while wincing. Draco sat by her and held her hand.

"I'm not saying these kids did the right thing. Merlin knows Draco will have to deal with me when I feel better. But all we can do now is wait and hope that they made it out safely on their own. Draco just told me that he shared several secret ways to get out with Estella and they all took Felix Felicis before entering the Manor."

They agreed to wait at least through the night. No one left the living room except for Kingsley Shacklebolt who announced he would bring Tonks and Andromeda to meet Ted. Their reunion was amazing; they hadn't seen Ted in almost three years. The emotional embraces between the small family, and then the inclusion of Draco and Narcissa as loved relatives, gave everyone a break from the torturous wait.

Over two hours passed until suddenly they heard wholehearted laughter.

"I can't believe it worked!" said Estella.

"It was brilliant!" exclaimed George joyfully.

"The best product test we've had in ages!" added Fred holding onto his stomach as he laughed so hard it was almost painful.

Their mirth was cut short as everyone made their way to the backyard and saw them walking. Molly and Arthur ran to their sons while Ella embraced Severus and Lily.

"Fred and George Weasley! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in? You are not to leave our side again!" screamed Molly while holding onto them.

"Mum, we're of age," said Fred quietly and then his mum let go of them.

"I don't care! And that may be, but your brother is just fifteen and Ginny is thirteen! How dare you put them in danger?"

"We chose to go mum," said Ron hesitantly.

"And I will be fourteen in less than two weeks! Plus I've been in training; I'm a Young Phoenix just like them!" Ginny argued.

"That is enough from all you! You are not in the Order or ready for fighting in any way! This is all your doing, you sleazy girl!" she yelled walking towards Estella.

"She didn't ask us to come!" argued George as he moved next to Ella and grabbed her hand in his.

"I don't know what kind of love potion or sex scheme you've used on my son, but when I find out..."

"That is enough!" yelled Lily angrily. "Molly, you and Arthur are our good friends, but she's is our child! Under our custody!"

"Please everyone calm down. You must understand we... we held Ella when she was in nappies; saw her grow up just like we saw your boys and Ginny. She is our responsibility, so no one else should scold her, especially not that way. She lost the people that raised her and if she does something wrong Lily and I will deal with it," Severus stated trying to bring down the argumentative mood.

Lily turned to the teenagers. "Harry, Ella and Hermione give me your wands and get inside! Straight to take showers, then bed and not a word or detour! We'll deal with all this tomorrow!" she ordered. They did as commanded.

"I've never seen your mum that angry before," whispered Hermione as they ran up the stairs.

"I have, she can be scarier than Mrs. Weasley and only dad can settle her. Tomorrow we're in for it," answered Harry before they separated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Draco and Ella had to explain how they had planned the rescue stunt for weeks and give all the details of how they escaped the Manor.

Fred, George and Estella confessed to using Wizard Wheezes to free a load of prisoners and get out of there. It was hilarious to hear about their use of decoy detonators to trick the hellhounds that they had run into, and how the hands of terror were the first official testers of the new tearing dung bombs. The twins also raved about Ella's jinx, which made things in the dungeons fly and hit the hands of terror while scolding them in a high pitched voice for all the bad things they had done.

"We need to give it a catchy name…" said George.

"And find a nice way to package it and then release it in full force!" followed Fred.

"Who said I was giving my jinx away?" asked Ella in teasing tone.

"Hey! You would have never created it without us," said George.

"Right," she said with a giggle.

Lily, Severus and Arthur were still angry, but somewhat amused by their ingenuity. Molly, on the other hand, was just livid and she became even more aggravated as the twins explained how they were inspiration for the jinx. Apparently they had shared their daydream of getting Percy's ministry paperwork and office supplies to attack him for betraying his family and Ella had just taken the idea from there.

Harry had been right about his mum as she took charge of their punishment for the rest of the summer. They had to surrender their wands until they were back in school, feed and clean up after the Griffins the muggle way, and were constantly given a new set of chores along with extra lessons and homework. Draco was lucky for about a day until Narcissa felt better, talked to the other mums and had him join in the tasks.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever had to do! What's the point of denogming when the bloody things come back to the garden in a day!" complained Draco as he threw a gnome out of the yard of Godric's Hollow.

"Welcome to our ridiculous lives!" answered an annoyed Ron that was ready to pick up a fight with anyone this very minute. Thankfully Fred broke the tension with a joke and they resumed their denogming of the large garden.

"I don't remember seeing gnomes around here before, you reckon mum brought these?" asked George as Bill approached them with water and laughed at their predicament.

"Wouldn't put it pass her. You and Fred get the crazy ideas from her side," said Bill with a smirk.

"It's not bloody funny!" snapped Ron.

"It's bloody hilarious from where I'm standing and I reckon mum won't want to go back to the Burrow as long as she can see you this way," answered his oldest brother still laughing and moving to his left to give water to the girls as they approached a makeshift pit hauling buckets and wincing.

"This is a pain in the arse. Ron, I'm never saying that your complaints are an exaggeration again," Harry uttered while panting from being under the sun.

"I would be happy to trade, Griffin dung leaves you smelling like hell," yelled Ginny after hearing the boys' wines.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll go through that joy again tomorrow," answered Fred.

Days passed this way and they were all exhausted every night, barely able to make it through a game of exploding snap or chess without falling asleep. Not to mention there was no possibility of viewing the memories.

Hogwarts letters finally came with the regular supply lists, but also bringing Ron, Hermione and Draco prefect badges and Estella her OWL scores. Lily read her results out loud as a way to inflict more punishment only it turned out differently.

"O's in Charms, Herbology and Potions, E's in Arithmancy, Defence, History of Magic and Transfiguration, an A in Care of Magical Creatures and a D in Astronomy. You got eight OWLs! All in the subjects needed to get into healer training! I'll talk to Poppy so you can assist in the infirmary!" she exclaimed in joy and hugged the girl.

"Told you," said George looking at Ella with a smirk.

Harry seemed a bit annoyed for the rest of the day while Ron and Draco were simply surprised and Hermione just beamed. George and Estella managed to disappear until Mrs. Weasley stopped her fussing over Ron's badge and went in a search and punish mission.

Maybe it was the good OWLs or the prefect badges, but finally the adults gave them a break and agreed to let everyone go to Diagon Alley to shop for school. Ron had not been this thrilled since Harry's birthday. '_Tomorrow we'll finally get out of this place!_' he thought.

Early the next morning his body commanded him to wake up in part because of the excitement for the day, but mostly because he had just had one of those dreams about a certain bushy-haired girl. She looked amazing lately sweating under the sun in the midst of their hard labour and she was driving him mad. He knew he needed to go to the loo and take care of things, but it was so bloody early. Finally he mustered the will to get up and slowly made his way to the loo.

He was still yawning and droopy as he grabbed the doorknob. He entered the room and the most delicious flowery smell took over his senses before he heard a loud shriek. He completely woke up as he stared at Hermione's naked figure. She was dripping wet from her shower and the steamy room made her look like the best of fantasies. She quickly closed the curtain to the shower and screamed "Oh God!" He realized his pyjama pants were incredibly tight and he ran away like his life depended on it with his face completely red.

'_Get to the loo downstairs, get to the loo downstairs!_' he screamed in his head as he ran.

He finally reached his destination, closed the door and got in the shower. As the water hit him, one of his hands was steady against the wall while the other got busy as he was craving release. "She was completely starkers, want her...want her so fucking bad... Hermione... Hermione,"he murmured before he came. His entire body felt tingly and he shook his head to regain some sort of control.

The shower that followed was quick and when he was done he put his pyjamas back on and sprinted back to the room he shared with Harry and Draco. As he got in he tripped and landed loudly.

"Some of us are trying to sleep," mumbled Draco.

"You are up too early," said Harry in a drowsy voice.

"I want to get to Diagon Alley," answered Ron crossly.

"Take the bloody chatter downstairs," uttered Draco.

"Right your majesty," said Ron annoyed.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley go get food and let the rest of wizarding kind sleep in peace," answered Draco putting a pillow over his head.

"Whatever," answered Ron as he put on clean clothes. He laid back on his bed unable to muster the courage to go downstairs and face Hermione after their encounter. He would wait until Harry and Draco were up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Breakfast this morning had been one the most embarrassing experiences in Hermione's life. She had waited in her room hoping that after their incident Ron would go eat and she would miss him at the table. But luck was against her and when she came down she saw all the boys just sitting at the table. The worst having to tell Estella, who had noticed something was off. Apparently enduring the curse earlier in the summer had improved all her magical abilities and she was now able to pick up emotions without losing any control, so she interrogated Hermione right after their meal.

"So he saw you completely starkers," Ella spit while sniggering at Hermione's confession.

"Shush, someone will hear, you can't tell George or Ginny or anyone!"

"No wonder the poor boy could barely speak and was blushing like mad. Not that you were much better. And don't worry, I won't tell George, and Ginny is too young for these things, I already corrupted her enough with my drunken confessions. Maybe Mrs. Weasley is right, I am a bad influence."

"Shut up, you're fine, and it's not like Ginny is a saint. She's way ahead of me when it comes to mischief and having things her way, it might be a Weasley thing. She's already kissed a boy. Anyway... you think Ron noticed,"

"That you were naked in the shower?"

"No! That I was feeling weird about it. You can be insufferable you know!"

"Yeah I know, too much time with George," she said chuckling, "but... just so you know, Ron was way too focused in dealing with his own emotions to notice yours."

"What? You are barmy! He doesn't feel anything for me. He looked like he was going to be sick when he saw me."

"Oh come off it, he's totally over the bend about you, if anyone can tell, it's me. Plus I think it's normal for boys to look like idiots when they first see you naked. George froze like he had been hit with a body binding curse and he's a lot more experienced than Ronald."

"I REALLY didn't need to know that, and DON'T tell me more! Besides this is completely different! Ron and I are not together."

"Neither were George and I and that didn't stop us, and I wasn't going to tell you anymore, that's private."

"Oh please, you were together; we caught you snogging like mad last year."

"Were not, and this isn't about me and George is it?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's time you stop kidding yourself with the _'we're only friends'_ thing,"

"But, we ARE only friends,"

"Right... I'm sure all your friends turn you into a restless mess after they've seen you starkers," Ella said mockingly.

"It was an accident! And I'm fine!" replied Hermione angrily before they heard Ginny coming up to tell them to hurry since everyone was ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Shopping for school supplies together was still awkward, but Hermione began to relax once she got to pick her school books. This was their OWL exams' year and she had already set a study plan. There was no time to waste, she wanted to begin reading and preparing for her tests as soon as possible. Her mood had greatly improved and it was now time for Lily and Tonks to take the girls to find costumes for the annual masquerade while the rest of the crowd went with the boys in a similar search. Ginny was a bit sad that she was still unable to go, but she was excited to help her friends.

At the store Hermione picked up a few outfits to try on. Dressing up as a smart and strong witch like Ignatia Wildsmith, or Bridget Wenlock, or Elfrida Clagg, would be an honour. She was making her way to the dressing room when Ginny and Ella stopped her.

"Honestly Hermione, are you trying to scare everyone away?" asked Ginny.

"What?"

"These are great if you are going to a Halloween party with a load of old ghosts, but the masquerade! Hermione you have to wear something nice, stylish," Estella said.

"I would say dress like a scarlet woman if you hope to get my brother's attention. He's a bit daft you know," murmured Ginny making sure Lily didn't hear.

"Ginny!" she Hermione uttered as she blushed like mad and thought _'Does starkers qualify as sexy?'_

"And I thought I was bad at fourteen. You really are something else for a witch your age Gin," said Estella as her and Ginny got busy finding different outfits.

They handed Hermione ten different costumes to try on. They were all way too tight and some had the sort of cleavage that she wouldn't be caught dead in.

"There is no way I'm wearing these, you two have lost it!"

"Come out and let us see the mermaid one" ordered Ginny and Hermione made her way out of the dressing room.

"It's perfect," said Ella.

"Are you insane?"

"No, she's not, this one IS perfect," said Ginny.

"Lily doesn't she look great?" asked Ella bringing the older witch closer.

"Oh Hermione… you look beautiful," said Lily.

"It's not too much cleavage, too…"

"Not at all dear, you can wear long gloves and then we can only see your bare shoulders. You look just gorgeous. And what are you wearing?" she asked looking at Ella.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but I'll pick something quick," she answered and grabbed about four outfits to try on, "these muggle costumes are the best!" she uttered as she went the dressing room.

Soon they were paying for mermaid and Cleopatra outfits. They met the boys at the Leaky Cauldron, had a brief lunch under the supervision of Shacklebolt, Moody and Tonks and then returned to Godric's Hollow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All the current residents of Godric's Hollow, except Harry, gathered in the living room after dinner at Dumbledore's request. Hermione felt a bit scared, the last time they had all sat like this they had to explain going to Malfoy Manor and received swift punishment.

"We wanted all of you here to tell you that we won't be going back to Hogwarts. Severus is very weak, he couldn't teach and probably…" Lily trailed off and worked on holding back tears.

"Lily, we said…" uttered Severus before she interrupted.

"I know, I know," she assured as she regained composure.

"You are dying, that's why Harry isn't here," asked Hermione with sadness in her voice.

"Yes that's why. We talked to Harry right after we got back from Diagon Alley. Lily, Poppy and Albus have tried many potions and charms, and I've lasted longer than expected, but there's no cure. I won't last through the year and it wouldn't be fair for my students. I'm sorry," answered Severus, looking from Hermione to Ella.

"You should have asked me to help you too. How is Harry? Did you two show him?" asked Estella.

"He's as good as he can be, and no we haven't," answered Lily crossly.

"Well you better, I don't want to be the one to do that to him once you are gone, but I will," she said looking at Severus and standing up.

"It's not that easy," he said morosely.

"You didn't seem to find it hard to show me when I was only eleven, just do it before it's too late," she said with that unyielding expression that they had almost forgotten and she began to walk away.

"Miss Swanson!" called the headmaster.

"Yes sir,"

"That day, showing you, that was not easy for Severus or Ralph. If they, or any of us, were ever too harsh on you…"

"You did what was necessary, I understand that much. Severus… I'll miss you when you are gone," she stated before departing upstairs. George stood up.

"Don't you dare leave this room George Weasley!" screamed his mum, but George continued to move towards the stairs.

"Son, you can talk to her in a bit, please sit and listen," pleaded Arthur. George nodded and sat back next to Fred.

"Lily please continue," said Arthur.

"Yes… like I said before, we won't be going back to Hogwarts. Albus has helped me secure a job in the Ministry. But, we still want to be close, so we'll be moving into our Hogsmeade flat and I'll just be an apparition away from work. That's really what we wanted to talk to you about," said Lily.

"What's your new job?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be working for the Wizengamot in place of Prudence Turner, but not on a full-time basis. I will still be able to spend time with Severus and work on a cure at least until the baby is born. I also hope I can help with the investigations of the attacks and to ensure that muggle-born rights stay intact," she answered.

"When are you moving?" asked Ron.

"As soon as possible, Alastor said he could make arrangements to keep us safe during the move, but it has to be done before the end of August. The aurors will be too busy with the security of the Hogwarts Express to help us then," replied Lily.

"We're going back to the Burrow while the Snapes move to Hogsmeade," said Molly.

"We could stay and help," said the twins together.

"You could, but that will put us all in more danger. Harry, Estella, Lily and Hermione were all Black Hand's targets last year and that hasn't changed. Draco became a target the moment he took our side in front of them and they'll take especial interest in him after the Manor incident. I want their protection to be the main priority. If there are few of us to watch after we would each get an escort and it will help in making sure we're safe. That's why you will all go back to the Burrow with your parents, then the Headmaster will arrange a way to bring you to school and you will meet Harry, Hermione, Draco and Estella at Hogwarts," said Severus.

"Pack up your things, we leave tomorrow morning," ordered Molly.

Everyone stood up until the headmaster stopped them.

"There is one cheerful part to this meeting," he assured as he opened the back door letting a large ginger cat and two owls in.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione in joy as she picked up and hugged her beloved cat.

"Fergus!" said Draco excitedly as the owl landed on his shoulder.

"And Hedwig," said Lily tenderly.

"How?" asked Draco.

"I believe Miss Granger can answer that," said Dumbledore. Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Well… last year, after Ely Swanson brought Crookshanks back, I looked for ways to make sure that if anything horrible happened again Crookshanks would be safe. So, I put a charm on him. The charm triggers if he's in danger and it makes him to go back to Hogwarts and look for Hagrid. I also went to the owlery to put the charm on Hedwig and saw Fergus, so I put it on both of them," she stated.

"Brilliant!" said Arthur and Ron smiled widely at her.

"Thank you," said Draco as he moved to hug her, "I was an arse towards you second year, you didn't have to do this," "It was no problem, plus you've changed," answered Hermione as they broke apart.

Ron felt anger beyond measure towards that bloody blond. It's one thing to endure Harry hugging Hermione, but Malfoy! _'I don't care if he's changed, if he touches any part of her again, I'll beat him to a pulp!' _he thought.

They suddenly heard footsteps running downstairs and soon Harry and Estella stood by Lily and Severus with confused faces. "It doesn't work on Harry! Why?" she asked.

"Let's talk about this in private," said Lily and the four went to Lily and Severus' room.

About an hour later Harry and Estella came out of there. Everyone began to ask them questions about what didn't work and their talk with Lily and Severus.

"Can you all just pack and let this go!" yelled Harry.

"Please, Harry has enough to deal with, let's just get the move over with," said Ella.

"How do you know about the move?" asked Draco.

"Do you think we were playing exploding snap or something up here pretty boy? Off course Harry told me," she answered crossly while walking out. George grabbed her hand and made her stop. She hugged him, murmured something into his ear and they departed together.

The rest of the night was bloody awful. While Ron packed, Harry laid on his bed with a lost look on his face. Draco seemed annoyed, but he sat in bed petting his owl and reading. Ron wondered what Hermione was doing. _'I hope she's not mad about the shower thing. I didn't know she was in there, but it was bloody amazing. I'm going to miss her, but it's only a week, only a week,'_ he thought and sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	19. Fifth Year

Thanks so much for all the reviews of the previous chapters. They really encourage me to continue writing this, especially when it gets harder to find time. Especial thanks to my beta Summer Phoenix for checking this even through your cold, hope you get better soon girl :) Also, I'll update the George and Estella story next week if anyone is reading that and I'm in search for a beta for that story, so any suggestions are welcome.

**Fifth Year**

The Weasleys were now at the Burrow and tried to keep everything as normal as possible. Explosions could be heard from the twins' room, Ron and Ginny played Quidditch outside and everyone helped with the usual chores, but they knew that each of them was worried about their friends. No news arrived until the morning of August 31st when the headmaster contacted Arthur and announced that they would connect the fireplace at the Burrow to Professor McGonagall's office and use that to return to school. He gave no details of how the Snape move went.

The next day, after their mum gave them many hugs and reminders to behave (especially to the twins), they took their belongings and got in the fireplace. As they exited they saw McGonagall waiting for them.

"It's good to see you safe and sound. You may head to Gryffindor tower and put your things away. All students should arrive in a few hours, but I do believe Mr. Snape and his company are already here," she said before they hurried to exit the room. "Mr. Weasley, come back with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to talk about your prefect duties," the Professor yelled at the last minute so that a hastened Ron would catch the message.

The Weasleys rushed to the tower levitating their trunks. When they got there they found Dobby the elf who handed them a note remarking on his joy in helping Lily Snape's son. The note was short and to the point - _m__eet us in the room for YPS general meetings__.__ Think Headquarters._

They quickly dropped their bags in their respective rooms, changed to their uniforms and ran to the seventh floor towards the Room of Requirement. When they arrived, they walked into a replica of the living room at Godric's Hollow and saw their four friends sitting around and looking tired. Ron joined Harry and Hermione in a large sofa while Ginny and Fred sat on a loveseat. Draco had one of the armchairs and Ella who was sitting across from him stood to let George take her spot. He smiled and sweetly said, "happy birthday gorgeous," before sitting on the chair and bringing her to his lap. Everyone else relayed their birthday wishes, asked about presents, and enjoyed the moment, but eventually the room fell silent.

"Well, how did the move go?" asked Ginny trying to start a new conversation.

"Fantastic," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry," said Estella and Hermione with kind tones.

"Sorry, it was just weird. We practically emptied our houses, all that's left in there are the beds and a few chairs and tables. Our home is supposed become a safe house for The Order since my parents and Dumbledore have put loads of wards and protective charms around it. It's just… just strange," he said gloomily.

"Harry," said Hermione and moved her hand to his arm to comfort him, "it's alright, it's just different, we'll adjust."

"I'm sorry, I should know going to your house was probably worse," said Harry trying to smile at her.

"You went to your house?" asked Ron rashly letting out some of the mixed concern and anger he felt as he endured all the bloody comforting between these two.

"Yeah," answered Hermione. "I took all my clothes, mum's photo albums, dad's coin collection... and all their books. We left the house and furniture ready for sale. Lily said she'll take care of it and get your brother Bill to exchange the pounds for galleons and put it in Gringotts for me."

"What about you two?" asked George looking at Estella and then Draco.

"Well they knew we went to the mansion and I packed, so we didn't go there. Severus and Dumbledore just took Harry and me to meet an old professor who'll be the new potions master and head of Slytherin."

"And where would I go?" said Draco. "The Manor? Reckon that wouldn't go so well. Mum just got money from Gringotts and bought all new things for us. She'll move in with Aunt Dromeda and her family in a couple of days."

"Well… as much as chatting about my birthday and this last week is… _interesting_, I hope you two asked us to meet secretly for a reason," said Estella looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Right, well, I asked Harry to call this meeting because I'd like to restart the Young Phoenix Society this year. With everything that happened I think we need to learn as much as possible to defend ourselves and teach other students," Hermione replied.

"How? Half the small group leaders are gone and Ely and the Snapes coordinated everything," said Ron.

"Actually that's not true. When Ely was gone Mel, Ella and I talked to the Snapes and organized everything to open the YPS to more students. Then Ella and Harry were chosen leaders and they planned the large sessions with help from Severus and Lily until Ely came back. They can do that together and we can choose new small group leaders and continue what we started," answered Hermione.

"I don't know… look where everything got us last time. Ely, Mel and Sam died, Ron got injured and Severus and I were cursed… all because we went to fight like reckless heroes. Plus the Snapes and Ely really were the ones behind all the lesson plans… I just don't know," said Estella standing up and refusing to look Hermione in the eye.

"I'm sorry, the members we lost are… irreplaceable, but if we hadn't had those meetings it would have been worse. I would have never been able to duel them without the training. We survived because of the YPS, plus you and Harry already knew a lot of the things Ely and the Snapes shared. I know that you two have loads more that you can teach us. And I can help research and practice more spells and defensive techniques, we all could, right?" asked Hermione clearly pleading to the rest of the group.

"Yes, we could. Hermione is right. I couldn't have fought the way I did without the training," said Ginny convincingly. The other Weasleys and Harry agreed.

"Pretty boy?"

"You'll never stop the name calling, will you sassy girl? Anyhow, I reckon Granger's got a point. You know I'm not the fighting type, but if there's no other choice, I want to be prepared. Plus you do know more, you should teach all of them what you and Ely taught Mel and me,"

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Extra things and I started teaching Harry and George," answered Estella looking at Draco.

"You did?" asked George puzzled.

"Well it wasn't official for you, it sort of happened when we would… umm..." she uttered almost stammering and blushing as she looked at him.

"I think I know where this is going and we need no details in front of our baby sister," said Fred.

"Shut up Fred! It's not like I didn't catch them snogging at Godric's Hollow! And I'm not a baby, I'm not even that much younger than you!" snapped Ginny.

"Yes you are," said all the Weasley boys simultaneously.

"Alright, back to the point. Estella... I think Ely and Mel would have liked us to continue, it was his idea to begin with. We have to make sure we recruit students for the good side," stated Hermione.

"Ely did say that and I reckon this isn't any more reckless than going to the manor. Alright you win, I'll help. But I have one condition," said Estella.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Harry and I will lead large group meetings and oversee training. But we have to choose new people to keep track of the progress of each member, everyone's schedules and all the pesky details Ely set-up. And we'll need loads of help researching and learning new spells since we'll be busy with some training on our own and watching those memories,"

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to say that just you and Harry will watch those? I took the memories to headquarters and got hell from mum! I better get to watch them!" said Ginny outraged to be on the verge of being left out again.

"Some of those vials had my mum's name on, so I get to watch also," stated Draco firmly.

"We all deserve to!" added Ron.

"We're watching them too!" exclaimed the twins in unison.

"Fine! Then we need to set-up times to watch them together," said an annoyed Estella.

"Good, now we can work on the details to reopen the YPS and choose the new leaders. Then we'll figure out the memories," said Hermione who already had a load of ideas about the new set-up of the YPS. Estella sat on George's lap and again and the group began to discuss the assignments to revamp the Society and when to watch the memories. Once done, Hermione, Ron and Draco left together to catch up on prefect duties with McGonagall, while the rest headed to their houses. George and Estella stayed behind saying they would join them at the feast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The opening feast began with all students shocked at George and Estella who arrived at the Great Hall together, holding hands and gave each other a kiss on the cheek before heading to their respective tables. The Gryffindor-Slytherin romance would be part of incessant talk for weeks.

The feast continued with the sorting of new students and Hermione was quick to point out the smaller number of first-years she saw. The sorting itself didn't take long, but when that was done the hat gave a long speech about uniting to fight new obstacles and how each student must stay strong and live to their full potential.

"Easy for it to say, it's a hat," said Ron. Hermione smiled at him and Harry also smirked.

Soon after, they ate their fill and then the headmaster started his opening of the year speech.

"The beginning of another year… there is so much that I would like to say to you tonight, but first I must introduce our new staff members. Professor Remus Lupin, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Horace Slughorn who will be retake his old post as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Please give them a warm welcome." Both professors stood at the call of the headmaster and the entire hall clapped, but was also filled with murmurs. It was clear that making up reasons for the Snapes' replacement had become a major topic of gossip for the night and that several Slytherins enjoyed the loss of the two professors.

Harry felt overtaken by sadness and anger. For the first time in his life he was at Hogwarts without his parents. A couple of years ago, he would have been thrilled to not have them around to nag and watch over him. But now, knowing his dad was dying, his mum was distressed and pregnant, and everyone was talking about them, he felt like running away. He just wanted to be with them while they home-schooled him in Hogsmeade. He didn't even care about what his dad had done anymore, he just wanted things to be normal again; he wanted his life, his family, back.

Hermione noticed the twisted brow on his face and his clenched fists and simply murmured, "It'll be alright Harry."

"Now, I must acknowledge the regrettable losses that we suffered at the end of last year," said Dumbledore looking at each of the long tables. The entire hall went completely quiet and everyone listened eagerly, waiting for an explanation.

"Words cannot truly depict what each of us has experienced because of the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Twelve unique people, four aurors and eight of our own students are missing from our lives because of it. Tonight we show our respect to Aurors Tamara Anderson, Lester Newarton, Joseph Parker and Donald Randwrick and to our students, Melinda Cooper, Cedric Diggory, Chloe Edgecombe, Mia Finch-Fletchey, Nicholas Jones, Camilla McLaggen, Samuel Roberts, and Ely Swanson."

At the mention of the names of friends that many had avoided saying since the beginning of summer, soft sobbing echoed throughout the large hall.

"Their loss has impacted us all. Some of us knew them as friends, others as mentors or tutors; some had the pleasure of instructing them, while to others they were family. Each of these students had goals and dreams and set an example for us. Melinda Cooper was a remarkably dedicated young woman. She fulfilled Prefect and then Head Girl duties with incomparable kindness and modesty. She was set to begin a rigorous training in Magizoology after marrying Mr. Swanson."

A loud sob from Hagrid broke the solemn speech, "Amazin' with creatures," he said as he tried to regain composure and allowed the headmaster to continue.

"Cedric Diggory, was an exceptionally hard-working and honourable young man. He was a fierce friend and his plans included training for the Irish Quidditch team and a part-time post in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

And so the headmaster continued telling his students about Chloe's poise and her wishes to be Assistant to the Minister, Mia's wits and how she was looking forward to her OWLs year, about how Nicholas had made so many friends in his first year that his popularity rivalled that of any student, about Camilla who loved to fly and wanted to try out for Quidditch in her third year, about Sam who had to redo his seventh year because of a sudden illness, but as a result scored some of the best NEWT marks the school had ever seen and was accepted to one of the most prestigious Auror academies in Britain. And finally he talked about Ely Swanson.

"Ely Swanson was a brilliant young man who viewed duty to his studies, the rules of the school and those he loved as his life priority. He was highly skilled in many areas, but his favourite subject was Muggle Studies. He proposed last term and was planning to be married to Melinda Cooper in late June and then follow in his father's footsteps and begin training to be an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. I ask you to hold a moment of silence to pay respect to all these talented young people," said the headmaster.

Most of the students' faces were filled with a myriad of emotions, grief, fright, fury and all that comes when you face the loss of people you knew and cared about. But hints of cruel sneers marked the silent faces of a few Slytherins as Dumbledore continued.

"I do not tell you these facts about them so that you can feel sad or angry or guilty. I tell you their stories because soon you might face the choice between what is right and what is easy. Soon we each will have to make a decision. So I ask you to always remember them, their bravery, intelligence, kindness, and every good quality they possessed. But most of all remember their sacrifice, remember that they died protecting others who were younger, or smaller, or simply those who they loved. The Ministry doesn't want me to share this with you, but a new group of dark witches and wizards, going by the name of The Black Hand, has emerged to fight in the name of the old war and Voldemort's bigotry. They were the ones responsible for the deaths the day after Christmas and they attacked the train, killed twelve people and injured many others, not some deranged wizard, not the Swansons, not the Snapes. Our students, our friends, died fighting courageously and if I didn't tell you the truth today, I would dishonour them," stated the Headmaster. He continued telling them to stay hopeful, work hard and to always follow their hearts. Then he dismissed them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next week was hectic and frustrating for many of Hogwarts students, but Harry was beyond angry and outraged. His parents and the order had kept all that had happened in the Ministry throughout the summer a secret, and now it all hit him like bludger to the face. The Daily Prophet described everything, the attack on the train and the events of the summer, but in the most twisted and false of ways. Lucius Malfoy had been named top advisor to the Minister and had involved his dad in the train attack. He had testified against Severus and brought to the table Snape's history as a death eater and his magical experiments while serving the Dark Lord. He had accused him of killing Voldemort simply to take his place as the most powerful dark wizard in Europe, and charged the Swansons as Snape's top accomplices.

Even worse, Lucius Malfoy pressed charges against Estella and the twins for breaking into his home and kidnapping his wife and son under Snape's orders. Investigations regarding Severus' involvement in all the murders and the break-in at Malfoy Manor had only been halted recently by Lily who sided with Dumbledore as a new member in the Wizengamot and brought evidence to dismantle the lies. She personally took over the defence of Severus and Estella and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arranged a solid defence for the twins. Worst of all Marcus McDavol had begun training as an unspeakable and his uncle Pertricus had started a proposal to replace Dumbledore as headmaster.

Harry seemed to be on the verge of exploding constantly. Most of his time was spent in lessons, training and planning with Estella, or simply avoiding the gossip around the school. He tried to relax around Ron and Hermione, but half of the time they ended up receiving the nasty attitude that erupted from his anxiety. He always followed any outburst with sincere apologies.

Hermione busied herself with school work, prefect duties, and trying to deny the lies from the Prophet. She had quickly read every summer issue of the newspaper and began to study the workings of the Wizengamot with devotion. Every so often she would owl Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Weasley with ideas for the defence of Severus, Estella and the twins. She also led the efforts to have the first YPS meeting of the year within the first two weeks of school and hounded all students who were members last year to decide on who they would invite to join.

Ron tried to keep up with them and deal with all the questions that gossipy idiots seemed to randomly throw in their direction. He still felt awkward around Hermione since seeing her made him remember the shower morning. She wasn't much better than him when they were alone, and a clear blush came to her face any time their eyes would connect. This was especially true when they would engage in a row, which seemed to be happening as often as ever. They fought about the elves, lessons, homework, how to perform prefect duties properly and even how to respond to the gossip around school.

In a way he enjoyed getting a rise out of her, but still he tried hard to have fun and relax with her, even right after the fights. Unfortunately, there was one part of the day when Ron felt completely subdued and unable to even look in Hermione's direction, not even to argue, and that was their time in potions. Professor Slughorn was alright, in all truth he was easier than Snape, but he had a unique way to get Ron to feel inadequate from tip to toe. The old man seemed to be almost in love with Hermione and her brilliance, and off course he adored Harry because he was a Snape.

"Gifted as your parents I would expect," had said the professor.

But what truly bothered Ron was that Slughorn seemed to also worship Draco, who had learned all sorts of things from Estella and begun to rival Hermione in knowing the answers to Sluggie's questions. It was particularly annoying to watch the professor ask Harry and Hermione to partner with Malfoy and say, "I can't wait to see what you three can accomplish together!" Off course the professor also invited them to a dinner party and left him out of it.

'_I can't believe he grouped them with the bloody blond! We've always been partners in lessons! Now I get to work with Neville and Finnigan, dammit! Harry is rubbish at potions! He should be my partner!_' thought Ron in class as he watched Hermione talk with Harry and Malfoy before adding ingredients to their potions. Meanwhile Neville burned through his cauldron for what seemed like the millionth time and Seamus' potion exploded and left all three of them looking ridiculous and covered in ashes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the second Saturday of the term they got ready for their Young Phoenix Society Meeting. Hermione was nervous, she really didn't want to repeat the story of her parents and Christmas for the potential new members, but she would if it was needed. Her eyes fell on Harry who was obviously restless as he practiced what he would teach today and then there was Estella who continued to practice the spell to obliviate those who decided not to become members. The twins were their normal selves and felt compelled to lighten the mood at all cost.

"Future branch leader Weasley, could you share the secret for beating hands of terror?" asked Fred.

"Well yes future branch leader Weasley! Use the patented tearing dung bombs and decoy detonators, and keep a girlfriend that can beat them to a pulp," answered George in the silliest of tones.

Everyone laughed and Estella seemed at the most relaxed state they had seen her all morning.

All in all the last minute coordinating in the Room of Requirement went well. Hermione had managed to make a good team with Ron and Draco, and was feeling really good about the upcoming meeting. Ron on the other hand simply said "at least the git can be useful sometimes," still annoyed at the recent popularity Draco had achieved with everyone, especially Hermione and Ginny. At three in the afternoon the other members and the friends they had invited arrived.

They were surprised at the number of people that came. Hermione had been assigned the task of starting the meeting and did an excellent job at explaining how Ely Swanson started the Young Phoenix Society to help defend muggleborns from the Christmas attack. This led to questions about how he knew of the attack in the first place and Estella and Draco explained their spying roles. Then came all the questions about the train attack; and arguments burst all over the room until a loud "Enough!" echoed through the place. Hermione stood tall in front of them. "Do you really think I would side with them if they were behind killing muggles, if they had anything to do with my parents' death?"

"That's it! Anyone that came here expecting to hear the details on how the Grangers, the Swansons, or any other person died, clear off!" said Harry firmly

"Same goes for whomever wants to gossip about the reasons why the Snapes are not teaching this year. Dumbledore told you the truth about the Black Hand. Our families didn't kill anyone, if you believe us stay, if not like Harry said, clear off!" added Estella.

"Did you really knock down six of them at once?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley looking at her.

"She did, even though McDavol had cursed her," said George taking hold of her hand.

"Is it true that you fought your father?" asked Padma Patil looking straight at Draco.

"Yes, I saw him," said Ginny, "He held his ground."

"Harry helped fight him too," added Ron.

"And Harry can cast the _Patronus_ charm and send it in corporeal form with messages," said Luna Lovegood dreamily.

"And they taught us how to make untraceable portkeys last year," added Dean.

"And how to cast stronger shields," said Neville.

"Did you lot really break into Malfoy Manor?" asked Marcus Belby excitedly, looking at the twins.

"You make it sound like we're great and everything will be fine. But, it's not like that. When they attacked the train we fought but barely survived until more help came. Ely, Mel, Sam and five other students died, Estella and my dad got cursed, and Ron and a load of other people got injured. I know we were all there, but do you really understand what it's like? What it's like when they hurt people you care about, it's..."

"Horrible... to see your little sister running right behind you and then fall completely lifeless," said Cormac.

"Or your favourite cousin," said Justin.

"Or one of your best mates," added Colin.

"Or your boyfriend, we get it, we really do Harry," stated Cho.

"So, like Dumbledore said, we have a choice, leave and forget about it or fight the Black Hand to make it right," said Hermione.

"I understand everything, the pain because Chloe died, and fighting to make it right. But, how can we trust Slytherins when none of them got killed? How can we trust them when they are a part of it?" asked Marietta Edgecombe looking straight at Estella and Draco.

"Not all the Slytherins left the attack without a scratch. Ella was cursed horribly, it took weeks to recover, and if you are going to give her a hard time leave," answered George.

"And Draco's mum was trapped and tortured because he fought on our side," added Hermione, "That's why we broke into the Manor. Make a choice, if you want to stay you can, if not Ella will walk you out and erase any memory related to this meeting."

Only five left and the new large group discussed the mission of the YPS, approved the new leaders and reassigned members. They tried to keep members that were grouped together last year with the same leader, but they also used random selection from a hat as needed. In the end they hung the big parchment with a statement of purpose, society structure and all their signatures right on the front wall of the room, and placed pictures of their loved ones who died next to it. The parchment read:

_**Young Phoenix Society**_

_The Young Phoenix Society was founded by Ely Swanson in 1994 to fight the terror that the Black Hand began spreading through the wizarding and muggle worlds. We miss and honour all those who have been victims to the Black Hand's hatred. In their memory we train and fight to bring peace and get to share a world where everyone is given the right to live freely and seek happiness. _

_Society Heads_

_Harry Snape and Estella Swanson_

_Lead Organizers_

_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy_

_Branch Leaders and Members_

_Harry Snape - Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Nigel Westpur and Blaise Zabini_

_Estella Swanson – Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Lee Jordan and Padma Patil _

_Hermione Granger - Terry Boot, Thaddeus Boot, Ernie McMillan, and Parvati Patil _

_Ron Weasley - Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Anthony Goldstein and Susan Bones_

_Draco Malfoy - Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen, Angelina Johnson and Ginny Weasley_

_Fred Weasley - Daphne Greengrass, Alicia Spinnet, Michael Corner, and Dennis Creevey_

_George Weasley - Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Hannah Abbot and Zacharias Smith_

_Phoenixes outside Hogwarts_

_Leah McDowal_

_Christa Moyne_

_Fallen Hogwarts' Friends_

_Melinda Cooper, Hufflepuff_

_Sam Roberts, Ravenclaw_

_Ely Swanson, Ravenclaw_

_Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff_

_Chloe Edgecombe, Hufflepuff_

_Mia Finch-Fletchey, Ravenclaw _

_Nick Jones, Gryffindor_

_Camilla McLaggen, Gryffindor_

_Other Friends Who Passed in the fight with the Black Hand_

_Tamara Anderson_

_Tobias Anderson_

_The Grangers_

_Abigail Lewis and her two muggle sisters_

_Alicia Moyne_

_Leonard McDowal_

_Muggles at the New __Piccadilly __Café_

_Lester Newarton_

_Joseph Parker_

_Donald Randwrick_

_The Swansons_

_Prudence Turner and her muggle family_

Once they had finished the parchment placement, they broke into groups and began their first practice. Those who were there the previous year helped the new members with their protective charms, important DADA spells and the basics for making portkeys. Everyone's mood improved, they had a purpose and Hermione thought that if her parents could see her they might be proud of her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This chapter is sort of transitional and gloomy at times, but I hope it helps with setting up the rest of the story. It doesn't have the fun Ron and Hermione moments like the last few chapters, but I'll get back to that soon, promise.

**Next Chapter: First viewing of the memories**


	20. Twelve Fail Safe Ways

Sorry this update took so long. I was pretty sick for a while, I even took off work for a week, it was ridiculous. But I'm finally sort of back to normal. I did update my other story, George Weasley's Breaking Tradition, if you have been at all following that at all. Also, thanks so much for the reviews. They were really insightful this time around and I appreciate the constructive criticism, it really helps me improve on my writing and story line. There is a response to reviews at the end of the chapter.

I really hope I can make it up to readers of this story by giving two chapters quickly instead of just one, so expect another one soon. Also, sorry no memory watching yet, I guess I lied at the end of my previous chapter. Though I must say this one was fun to write.

Special thanks to _ObsessedRHShipper_ for acting as beta for this chapter and to _SilverDoe23_ and _sugarfree25_ for helping me to find her assistance. If they weren't so helpful this chapter would probably still be sitting in my computer. Also, I'm in search of a permanent beta if anyone has recommendations.

**Twelve Fail-Safe Ways**

The next Saturday, Hermione sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching the end of tryouts. Ron was in! He was Gryffindor's keeper! Hermione was so happy; she let joy overtake her and hugged him tightly. Once she realized what she had done, she became embarrassed and moved quickly to hug Harry, pretending these were all best friend hugs.

Ron was in the best of moods as he ate his lunch. He worked on making Hermione promise to leave the library and join them later. After a bit of insistent talk, and with Harry's help, he convinced her. So that night, Hermione sat with them on the floor of their dormitory. Since the beginning of school, they had not been able to enjoy time together simply without any planning or training, so this felt like bliss. The trio engaged in a game of exploding snap and then chess. Harry and Hermione played the first chess match under the '_winner plays Ron_' philosophy; they really hoped that whoever won got enough of a warm-up to be good competition for the redhead. That plan was failing miserably and Ron was on his first check of the night when Seamus animatedly walked in.

"Harry! Ron! Come to the common room! Your brothers are burning their '_how to_' books and there's firewhisky!" announced the Irishman excitedly until his eyes landed on Hermione, who gave him a disapproving look.

"For goodness sake! It's not enough that they use first years for their senseless tests, but now they are burning books!" said Hermione frustrated as they left the boys' room.

"Hermione, they are in the common room and not missing curfew. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Ronald, is that we're prefects! We're supposed to set an example and enforce the rules! Allowing firewhisky to be given to everyone, especially first-years, _does not_ set a good example!" she declared as they went down the stairs.

"They might not even be doing anything, you know," murmured Ron close to her ear.

He regretted his words as soon as they got downstairs and saw the red glow of the flames and the crowd surrounding the fireplace.

"They _are_ burning books!" she said exasperated.

"Let's get closer and see," suggested Harry.

"See what? We know what they're doing," said Hermione.

"See if they are really burning books or something else," Harry added finally excited to have something to take his mind off his family, the Black Hand, and Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah!" said Ron while Hermione looked at him angrily.

"And if they are giving firewhisky to first years, you can take points and give all the detentions you want," assured Ron.

"Of course,I would have to take house points and give detentions! No _other_ prefect here would back me up, right?"

"Fine! I'll take the points away!" answered Ron exasperatedly.

"Right, I can't wait to see it!" she said coming closer to him in defiance.

"Great! I can't wait to do it!" he answered as his ears went red from having her so close. She really did know how to drive him mad.

"Some things never change," Harry murmured to himself as they made their way through the crowd of YPS members and left behind his two best friends in one of their usual rows.

Harry now paid attention to George as he moved about the room with a tray of biscuits.

"Try a biscuit, Neville?" asked George.

"These don't have any of that cream from last year?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"No cream at all. Ella made them for me; they're chocolate-covered and delicious!" assured George. Neville took a biscuit and happily put it in his mouth. Within seconds, he grew long ears, big teeth, yellow fur and a round, white cotton-tail. The entire room burst into laughter.

"Did I tell you my girlfriend likes to help me with spells?" said George with pure mirth.

A soft grunt was heard coming from the yellow bunny.

"My bad, Nev! Bunny Biscuits! Each turns you into a bunny of a different colour! Ten sickles for a large pack! Five for a small one!" George announced joyously as he summoned his WWW case. Neville lost the fur and regained his normal shape within minutes and joined in the laughter, even buying a small pack.

Ron and Hermione approached the fireplace and heard Fred pleading, "So will you go with me?"

"No," answered Angelina Johnson.

"If I promise..."

"No."

"If I burn the books..."

"I said no," she answered before moving to sit on one of the couches next to Katie Bell.

"Your chances might improve if you burn them," Alicia added before joining Angie and Katie by the couches.

"Well then… for Angie and this year's Masquerade!" said Fred before throwing a book with a blue cover and bright red letters into the fire. He continued throwing books in there while Ron and Hermione caught titles. George stopped his sales pitch to save a couple while murmuring "Ella likes these." Harry also began to pay attention to the books. The trio caught that the two books that were saved were _"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches"_ and _"Pleasing a Dream Witch"._ Some of the ones in flames were, _"A Practical Guide for Single Wizards," "Proven Lines for Witch Enchantment," "Witches and Twenty Tips to Tempt Them,"_ and _"How to Finish the Fun Without Receiving a Hex."_

The burning of the books was quite the event, but at the sight of Hermione, the firewhisky turned into a limited substance only for students of age. _'They are just taking advantage that the sixth year prefects are out on patrol and the seventh years really don't care anymore,'_ she thought with annoyance. She still kept a close eye on the clock to make sure first and second year students went to bed at a decent time, but the party atmosphere had died down once the burning was done. Many of the boys teased Fred about his regrettable loss and several girls tried to suss out why Angelina kept saying no.

"So, how about now?" Fred pleaded.

"You are incorrigible!" answered Angie before stepping out through the portrait hole.

Fred began to follow her, but George grabbed his shoulder and said, "Let me. It's my fault after all."

"Forge!" Fred said clearly in protest.

"Let me try. It might be easier since she's never been hacked off at me, but she probably will be,"

"Alright."

George left the common room behind Angelina and gave the WWW case to Fred who took over selling the last packs of Bunny Biscuits. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on one of the large couches close to Ginny, Dean, Neville and Seamus.

"So have you asked anyone to the Masquerade?" asked Seamus looking at the boys.

"We have to ask?" questioned Ron.

"Of course you have to ask!" said Ginny. "Remember the million times mum told us how dad asked her fifth year and then every year after."

"Oh yeah," answered Ron as if he had just remembered something from a lifetime ago.

"Oi, honestly!" exclaimed Ginny before she pulled Hermione away to go talk to Katie and Alicia.

"So, have you asked someone?" asked Ron looking towards Seamus and Dean.

"Yeah, I'm going with Lavender," answered Seamus.

"And I'm going with Parvati. I could ask her if her sister would go with you," offered Dean.

"Padma?" said Ron.

"Yeah."

Ron stayed quiet for a second thinking that this was his chance. _'I could ask Hermione and take her to the ball and…'_

"Ron?" asked Harry as he looked at his dazed friend, "Padma, Ron. Do you want Dean to ask about going with her?"

Ron finally broke from his thoughts and answered, "No! I'll ask someone!"

"Right," said Dean.

"Dean... maybe, umm... you, you could ask for _me_," added Neville nervously.

"Really?" said Dean.

"Yeah, she's pretty and a fifth year, so yeah, ask for me," said Neville still a bit unsure.

"Excellent!" answered Dean.

"And now that Granger's gone," said Seamus mischievously as he pulled a small bottle of firewhisky from under the cushions.

"Don't drink that out here!" whispered Ron strongly.

"Oh come on!"

"No Finnegan! Or even I will have to give you detention!"

"Bloody hell! Let's go!" said Seamus. Dean followed him and they made their way towards Lavender and Parvati.

Two hours later, after a few butter beers, games of exploding snap and loads of laughter from seeing multicoloured bunnies, they all headed to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next week, all that girls seemed to be talking about was the Masquerade Ball. Even at the prefect meeting Ron had to hear about how their first Hogsmeade trip was on Sunday, so all the shops could be reserved that day for the students to buy any last-minute accessories for the special night.

"It's not as if this is new. The first Hogsmeade trip is always on Sunday because the townspeople want to stay away from the shopping for the ball," he had told Hermione during one of their patrols.

"I know, but everyone's excited," she had answered and smiled at him. He thought about asking her then, but couldn't muster the nerve.

Sooner than expected the Hogsmeade, visit on October 1st came and went. After that day Harry and Ron decided that the fifth year girls had gone completely mad. Regardless, Ron was determined to ask Hermione, who he thought was even more wonderful because she wasn't talking non-stop about dresses and make-up like Parvati, Lavender, or the whole load of those other barmy witches.

It was Wednesday now. Only three weeks left until the ball. He knew he needed to just do it, but when and how? They had a YPS leader meeting in a bit, tomorrow there was Quidditch practice, on Saturday they had the Quidditch game and on Sunday they would hold the second general YPS meeting of the year. He was lost in thought as he heard Harry.

"This is just ridiculous. All the girls are always together giggling like mad!" Harry growled as they walked to the room behind the mirror to meet and practice.

"Yeah, how are you supposed to ask one of them?" Ron asked loudly and in a frustrated tone.

"Witch trouble, Ronnie?" asked Fred as he and George joined them in the hallway on the way to the room.

"Umm, me. No."

"Right," said Fred sarcastically.

"We overheard you, ickle brother, so give it up," added George.

"I'm fine. What about you? Who are you going with?" asked Ron looking annoyed at Fred.

"Angelina," said Fred in an almost dreamy voice that made Ron wonder if his brother was going round the twist.

"I thought she said no," stated Harry.

"You should both know that if you work things right, witches change their minds," said George.

"Especially if a fine brother explains situations that might have led to confusion," mentioned Fred in a thankful tone.

"No, no, Gred. She said yes to your astonishing Weasley charm!"

"Well, thank you Forge! And she's my girlfriend now," he said looking at Ron and Harry with a proud grin.

"Well mates, just ask someone or else you can go stag. We always did before this year. It's not hard," added George.

"Not hard for you. You don't even have to ask this year," said an annoyed Ron.

"Just because Ella is his girlfriend doesn't mean he won't ask," said Fred as they arrived at the mirror.

Ron and Harry stared at the twins with confused looks.

"Ella might be a menace to society like us, but she's still a girl, who I quite fancy, so watch and learn," said George as Fred uttered the spell to open the hidden room.

They walked in and noticed Draco and Hermione in a corner at the very back of the room sorting through notes and books. Estella wasn't far from the entrance as she practiced the _Colovario_ spell in front of a mirror and changed her hair from black to blonde to red and then brown. George walked resolutely in her direction. Fred nudged Ron and Harry to get a bit closer, so they could hear how this went.

"Gorgeous menace," said George sweetly.

"Fun man," she answered with a smile as she lowered her wand.

"Would you like to go to the Masquerade with me?"

"No better dates for you out there?" she asked playfully.

"They all know I want to go with you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I could go with anyone. But I reckon all my dates would know I want to be with you even if you were hexed to look like a troll."

"Since when?" she murmured biting her lower lip.

"You know since when, so give me a yes," he said in a husky tone as he took one of her hands and played with her fingers.

"Alright, yes," she said almost dreamily and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We'll finish this later, without an audience," she added.

"Right, later. By the way black is best," he said caressing her cheek with his thumb and using his other hand to point his wand and turn her hair from brown to its normal black. George separated from her and walked back to where the boys were as Ella resumed her spell practice.

"See, not hard at all. Just act like it's alright if she says no, like you have choices, but you chose her over all the others," said George looking at his girlfriend and beaming.

"Right, not hard," said Ron as he headed in Hermione's direction.

"He's testing this on Hermione?" questioned George.

"I suppose there's no time like the present and she's the only witch here besides your girlfriend," answered Fred while Harry simply shrugged.

'_This is it. Just relax. Act like it's no big deal... oh Merlin!_' Ron thought as he reached her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron," she said.

"Yes Weasley," added Draco. The twins and Harry slowly inched towards them in the hopes of overhearing.

"Ahh...umm... could I talk to just Hermione?"

"Alright," said Draco shrugging and moving towards the other boys.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione," he murmured.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him and giving him a smile. His stomach twisted and his brain seemed to stop functioning.

"You're not a troll," he uttered quickly.

"Excuse me!"

"I mean, you don't look like a hexed troll... I mean... you're like a girl, I mean... umm... Hermione, ?" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I mean I could go to the Masquerade with anyone, or I could go with you, but..."

Hermione stood angrily and said "just because _you_ think I'm awful enough to be compared to a troll doesn't mean everyone else does! I can get a date without your pity! In fact, someone already asked me!" she answered furiously and gave him the worst of her death glares before walking towards Estella.

He noticed Fred, George, and Draco shaking their heads. Harry simply tried to give him his best sympathetic look. His brothers walked past him. "I said I would want to go with her even _if_ she looked like a troll not that she actually was one," said George. "And try to ask instead of just saying could go with her," added Fred before they moved to a different corner to practice some spells.

Ron's eyes drifted to Draco and he angrily asked, "What?"

"Nothing," answered Draco lifting his hands to show peace before sitting back on the floor in the corner and picking up the parchment he had been reading before. Ron thought he heard Draco whisper, "Smooth." At that point he couldn't figure out who he wanted to kill more - Malfoy or his brothers.

He stood next to Harry and asked, "Why didn't you tell me someone already asked her?"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't?"

"No,"

"You really think she already has a date?"

"Well she said someone asked."

"Who?"

"Dunno."

"It's not Malfoy?"

"It's not," said Draco obviously letting them know that they were still within his hearing range.

"What about you?" Ron now whispered in a lower voice as they moved further from Malfoy.

"Me?" murmured Harry confused.

"Who are you going with?"

"I wanted to ask Cho. I'll try to ask Cho... but what if? Merlin... I might go stag,"

"Me too. Maybe, stag," said Ron tiredly. His head was almost in pain from the awful attempt to ask someone, actually not just someone; he had just put his foot in his mouth while asking Hermione!

'_That was a bloody disaster! Everything was going so well. She even hugged me for Quidditch and we've had fun during patrol. I should have never listened to the twins! Who the hell is she going with?_' he wondered.

Estella and Hermione approached the boys and called for their meeting to start. Ron's ears were red through the entire meeting. It was a good thing Estella asked Malfoy to read the progress reports because Ron would have stammered and Hermione could have spit fire if she opened her mouth. The group discussed what they would teach and review in the next two months, paying special attention to the upcoming general meeting. They also agreed it would be bad to try to have any branch sessions around the Masquerade days. Then they practiced for a while before calling it a night. Estella reminded everyone that in two Saturdays they would be spending a couple of hours watching memories.

"Ron, can you stay for a moment," asked Estella suddenly. Hermione seemed a bit shocked, but just headed out of the room with everyone except George.

"Yeah?" asked Ron confused.

"I want to tell you something. Umm, George, can you wait for me outside, by the entrance? Please."

"Right," he said while giving her a look that clearly meant he was confused as to why his little brother was staying instead of him.

After George left, she spoke, "Ron, you know you're not like Fred or George, right?"

"What?"

"I mean you don't have to be like either of them. I love George, but... umm... don't tell people that. Anyhow, you don't need to act like him or Fred to impress anyone."

"I don't! I won't!"

"Good. Because instead of trying his style, which probably only works on me because I'm completely daft when he's around, you should try to relax and find your own way. Here," she said as she pulled a book from her satchel and handed it to Ron. '_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches,'_ he read in his head.

"This is one of the books George saved," he said.

"Yeah, it sort of has sentimental value for us. Anyhow you can have it, for a while at least,"

"A while?"

"Well, yeah, we'll probably want it back. You should read it though. Loads of the ideas Fred and George used to get with girls came from there. They even bloody worked on me," she said with a giggle, "But _you_ don't have to use it like Fred and George did. It does give really good insight into girls and was a good read for a girl too, not like the other rubbish they had. Thank Merlin for Angelina and the official burning."

"George let you read his "How to get with witches" books?" he asked shocked.

"Not willingly. I won a bet. But back to the point, this book can help both boys and girls. I've used a few tips myself."

"Really?" he stated surprised.

"Yeah."

"Umm, thanks," he added.

"My pleasure," she said before adding, "Also... if a word about me reading _or_ using any of those books comes out of this room, I _will_ use my worst hexes on you."

"Right, not a word," he promised as they headed to the mirror entrance and he remembered some of the spells Estella had shared with them. Suddenly it occurred to him, he should ask _her_.

"Estella... umm... wait."

"Alright,"

"Do you... you know who Hermione going with?"

"To the Masquerade."

"Yeah."

"I know who asked, but I can't tell you."

"So someone really asked her," he said.

"Yes someone did," she said before they left the room.

Outside George was waiting. As Ron moved further away from the corridor he noticed his brother and Estella going back into the small room and giggling softly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Here is a bit of a response to some of the reviews (I hope I don't give too much of the upcoming plot away):

I won't torture Ron for too much longer. He'll figure out how and why he's special fairly soon. I guess I'm playing on his insecurities to a crescendo and then those will die down, promise.

I'm also getting to one of the darker/more dramatic portions of the fic. So I can't promise too many romantic/hot moments, but there will be bickering, misunderstandings and some fun amongst the darkness. Nonetheless, I won't make us suffer until the end for Ron and Hermione like JKR did. Love the HP books to death, but I couldn't believe it took so long for them to get together. I was ready in Order of the Phoenix.

I also got reviews that told me the story has quite the focus on the Snapes, Harry, Estella, the Weasley twins, and characters other than Ron and Hermione. In all truth, I like that because I'm hoping this story has subplots that work together to keep the fic interesting and multilayered. This will be especially true through fifth year. Though I'm definitely going to keep in mind that the major focus is and should be Ron and Hermione, so let me know if I go too astray.

Any plot suggestions and ideas are welcome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	21. First Viewing of the Memories

Thanks for the reviews! It's so great to be back in writing mode!

Special thanks to for _ObssessedRHShipper_ for acting as beta for this chapter. I'm still working on getting a permanent beta so suggestions/volunteers for that are welcome. **Please if you know someone let me know.** I really need a second pair of eyes before posting, so the sooner I find someone the sooner chapters will post.

All characters, and anything else you recognize in this fic, belong to JK Rowling. Anything you don't recognize was inspired from many sources, which I'll divulge eventually. The disclaimer is pretty important in this chapter since for the first time I included actual dialogue from the books.

* * *

**First Viewing of the Memories**

On Saturday, Hermione watched and cheered loudly as Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw. Ron was great! He only let in ten goals and honestly those chasers got lucky.

Hermione left the pitch proud of him. She was still angry, but somehow able to be happy for him. Ginny, on the other hand, was not so forgiving when they talked in the the girls' dormitories.

"Daft, I'm telling you. He calls you a troll on Wednesday and lets the quaffle in ten times today. If he wasn't my brother, I would have his bullocks!"

"Ginny!"

"What! He _is_ acting daft!"

"Maybe he really meant to ask me," she said wishfully.

"Or maybe he was just taking after the twins like a git. Thank Merlin Ella and Angie straightened those two out."

"It's kind of funny isn't it? Seeing your brothers all googly-eyed."

"It's a good thing," answered Ginny, "Maybe my other brother will get a clue soon."

"I don't know, Gin. I think he sees me as just a friend."

"I didn't think so for a while. But now... maybe you should just say yes to the yummy Ravenclaw that asked properly and forget about Ron. Remember how you told me to do that with Harry and now I don't fancy him at all."

"Yeah... maybe that would work. Don't you fancy Harry anymore, even a little?"

"He's a good friend and teammate. I'm glad he scored all those goals today so I could go for the snitch and win. But he's too sulky for my taste. I know he has a lot going on with his dad and all, but... I just don't fancy him anymore. He does look kind of like Professor Snape."

"Yes, he does. It's the long hair. And I suppose you do have Michael."

* * *

The following day, right as they were finishing their YPS meeting, Hermione walked towards Ron and Harry and overheard a conversation that really was not meant for her ears.

"I've got us dates," Harry said.

"What?"

"Hannah asked me before the meeting and she wants to know if you'd go with Sue."

"Sue... Susan Bones?"

"Yes, Susan Bones. So will you go with her?"

Silence.

"Ron?"

"I... ugh..."

"You don't have to. You could go stag if you want. But, I think Hannah assumed you would say yes and then the four of us could go together."

"Right," he answered.

"Ron?"

"Tell her I'll go. Sue's really nice."

"And pretty, I'm surprised she's still available."

"Yeah, it's good and she _is_ pretty," said Ron.

After hearing that conversation, Hermione quickly found the 'yummy' Ravenclaw and gave him a yes with a somewhat forced kiss on the cheek. So that was it. For better or worse, Hermione would go to the ball with him, while Ron went with Susan Bones and Harry with Hannah Abbot.

* * *

As Ron began reading the book, which was incredibly useful, he wondered if maybe he had a chance with Hermione. He thought, '_She did hug me and there was that almost kiss at Godric's Hollow, right? And she's friends with Estella now and I think she wanted her to go with me. The book says you can get a good idea about a witches' interest from her girl friends, so maybe... But she's going to the Masquerade with someone. The book says parties and balls are a great opportunity to get with a witch. What if the git she goes with asks to be her boyfriend? What if... no way! She's not snogging anyone because of a ball. Not her.'_

Hermione seemed to be as busy as ever. She only spent time with Ron and Harry in class, when they ate meals and when they studied. She always seemed either mad or sad and kept fighting with him about bloody everything!

But there was one patrol night that she and Ron had to do together. Somehow Hermione seemed to be all right with him then, even if it was for only a brief part of the evening. All they talked about was the trial for the twins and Estella, Hermione's ideas to help them, and Ron's Quidditch practices. Even though he wanted to ask her about her date to the ball, he stayed quiet and just enjoyed the brilliant things that came out of her mouth. He smiled at her constantly as he noticed how her eyes sparkled whenever she told him how Lily had accepted one of her ideas for the defence in the case. And he could swear she seemed almost proud of him when he shared how much he had enjoyed the win against Ravenclaw. She even beamed when he said that he'd missed her being at the after party to congratulate him.

That all ended when Hermione heard voices coming from a hallway around the corner.

"It's definately past curfew," she said.

"Hermione, take it easy. Let's just quietly check if it's not teachers ," Ron pleaded. He really hoped to be able to keep talking to her and enjoying the evening instead of having to give detentions, which usually ended up in an argument with Hermione. _'The book says support her, and try to understand her,'_ he thought.

"Alright, I'll be quiet, but if students are breaking curfew..."

"I'll personally take points," he assured.

They turned a corner and could now hear the rule breakers.

"I know... I can wait," said a male voice.

"If I said I wanted to... what would you do to me Fun Man?"

"You can't ask things like that."

"But I want an answer."

"Alright... I would... kiss you loads first. Just like this," he said.

Ron and Hermione could now hear pleasurable moans. Hermione's mouth opened like a fish out of water and Ron's face went completely crimson.

"Then I would work on taking those robes of you and everything underneath... and my clothes. I'd tease you slowly and then make love to you again and again until we can't move. We'd fall sleep exhausted and when we woke up, I'd do it all over again," he said huskily.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Then they heard bodies slamming against the wall, more moans and then silence.

"What is it?"

"She's right, I'm thankful she died the day of the train, I'm an awful two-faced Slytherin."

"You're thinking about this now."

"Sorry."

"No, it's just, Ella I... I admit... I'm thankful too. And... I could have run with her that day, she was right by me, but I found you instead. That's probably a lot more awful."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with confused looks as silence invaded the halls. They were unable to interrupt an obviously intimate and important moment between two people they clearly knew.

"Thank you for choosing me," said Estella before more snogging noises could be heard.

"George... it's been so long. I haven't since..." she uttered in between gasps.

"Me either," he said breathlessly.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"I haven't since then either."

"But what about..."

"I never shagged her. You believe that, don't you?"

"You could have... you didn't owe me anything."

"I loved you. From the moment you laid eyes on me at the Snapes' and then when you named a product and even mroe when we pranked those bastards. I love you."

"I love you too George. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"You know where."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... prefects are patrolling and we need somewhere private because I _am_ sure. I want you inside of me. I want to make love again George, all nigth," she uttered and their bodies slammed against the wall again.

It didn't take too long to hear them running away.

Ron murmured, "Finally... thank Merlin," and then looked at Hermione.

"We should have taken points from them," she said.

He laughed.

"What?"

"I'm just imagining us trying to interrupt _that_ to take points."

"We should have."

"I thought Estella was your friend. Aren't you putting hours in helping defend her and the twins?"

"Yes, but they shouldn't be out this late. We are supposed to send students that are breaking curfew back to their houses."

"Too late now, unless you want to try to find them."

"Umm... no... I think they're... _busy_," she said getting a blush on her cheeks and looking to the floor.

He snorted in laughter again.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered.

The rest of their patrol was uncomfortable. Talking of the trial was not an option since it brought that weird hallway conversation to mind and that was akward. Quidditch wasn't much better since a talk of the team included the twins. Then there was the ball topic, but he wasn't going there again after the troll mess. So, quietly they went back to the tower.

* * *

The next Saturday came and the trio joined Fred, George, Ginny, Draco and Estella in the Room of Requirement. They had all been told to think of the memory room in Swanson Mansion when they reached the Barnabas the Barmy corridor. As the door of the Room of Requirement opened it led each of them into an exact replica of that place.

"Alright," said Estella, "Hermione sorted out how many memories we can watch today in the time that we have."

"You were the one that had an Arithmantic formula," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but I can't translate runes like you and pretty boy, so why don't you just explain."

"Right, every millilitre of the substance indicates how long the memory lasts. Ella found vials in the Potions storage room that replicate the ones containing the memories and she tested the viscosity of similar substances. Draco helped with translation and running the numbers. All in all, we estimate that each vial can have a memory of up to thirty-two minutes. Though based on volume and viscosity we think most of these are between ten and twenty-five," said Hermione.

"Shit, Malfoy! You actually have the brains to help these two," said Fred. Draco simply gave him a sarcastic smile accompanied by an offensive hand gesture.

"Moving on, Harry and I decided to watch five memories today. They are in chronological order and all belong to the Snapes. We should be done in about two hours," said Estella.

"Why couldn't we watch all of them?" asked Ginny.

"Because I read that it's draining. Plus there's eight of us and one is bound to end up needing the loo or getting hungry if we're here too long," said Hermione.

"Makes sense," said Ron.

"How do we do this?" asked Harry.

"We drop the memories in the pensieve, then we put our heads in there and we'll be able to view them," answered Draco.

"Isn't that too small for all our heads?" asked George.

"Yes, but a simple enlarging spell can fix that," said Estella, "Would you do the honours?"

George smiled and cast the spell on the pensieve. Indeed it grew and there was now plenty of room for everyone.

Hermione poured the memories in the order they had assigned for viewing.

Severus Snape – May 31, 1971

Lily Snape – September 25, 1973

Severus Snape – June 6, 1974

Severus Snape – June 6, 1974

Lily Snape – June 14, 1975

They all put their heads in and felt a swirling sensation as they began their journey through the past.

They stood in a familiar place, an older version of the Hogwarts library. Their eyes scanned the place and noticed that at the table closest to them a young red headed girl sat reading. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes, definitely young Professor Snape, approached her.

"_Lil." _

"_Sev!"_

"_What are you working on?"_

"_I'm waiting for Cassi to study for charms. Would you like to join us? We could all hide behind the big shelves by the Arithmancy section."_

"_I… I don't know. You two are Gryffindors and I…" _

_His stammering was interrupted by the arrival of a pretty girl with long black hair, fair skin and kind-looking gray eyes. _

"_Hello," said the girl. _

"_Oh... I'll be going then," said Severus shyly._

"_Wait! You're Sniv... I mean Snape, right?" asked the girl. Severus seemed unsure of what to do and somewhat annoyed._

"_Cassi, this is my friend Severus. Sev, this is Cassiopeia," said Lily._

"_Nice to meet you, Sev," said Cassiopeia as she extended her hand to him._

_Severus seemed shocked and answered hesitantly as he shook her hand, "Yes, right... Cassiopeia."_

"_Please call me Cassi. Why mother chose Cassiopeia is beyond me." _

"_Cassi I was just asking Sev to study with us. It would help us. He's probably the smartest student at Hogwarts," _

"_Really?" asked Cassi._

"_Lily, that's not true," stated Severus._

"_It is," assured Lily._

"_Now I'm curious about the truth of Severus Snape's brains. Please join us," _

"_Please," said Lily_

"_Alright, but behind the Arithmancy section," answered Severus. He and the girls gathered their things and moved quickly to that area._

"_So, how long have you two known each other?" asked Cassi._

"_Since we were nine, Sev was the first person to tell me about the magical world!" answered Lily excitedly._

_Cassi continued to interrogate them about their friendship and why they never spend time together along with other people. After Severus seemed fully annoyed, the girl offered them two gold pendants with intricate designs on them. Cassi told Severus and Lily the name for the amulets and their protective purposes. She said it seemed like they had been picked to wear them, and that if they put the amulets on it would keep them friends forever. _

_Severus seemed unconvinced, but Cassi urged Lily to think about the importance of such a friendship. After Lily wishfully asked him, Severus obliged and they put the pendants on each other. _

"_Gryffindor blackmail," Severus muttered under his breath before they all began to study._

The swirling took over them and they were pulled into the second memory.

* * *

They were now in the Gryffindor dormitories and noticed an older Lily crying intensely, on a bed they assumed was hers. She had her head buried on her pillow but her sobs reverberated throughout the room.

"_Lil! What's wrong?" asked Cassi, as she walked in and noticed her hysterical friend._

"_Lily Evans! You are worrying me!" she stated as she got closer to Lily's bed. But there was no answer._

"_Tell me what's wrong," she ordered kindly, but Lily only cried harder, "For Merlin's sake! What is it?"_

_After a while, Lily faintly said "Sev," and hid further into her pillow._

"_Is Severus hurt? Is he in the hospital wing?"_

_Silence._

"_Lily, calm down and tell me. I can go and check on him, I can help."_

"_Water," said Lily again with a broken tone. "Get water."_

"_Alright. Kreacher!"_

"_Yes, milady," said the elf after he appeared with a crack._

"_Please bring us water... loads of it, and maybe some tea and a wet cloth," ordered Cassi. _

_Lily finally showed her face to Cassi. It was swollen and red. Cassi hugged her friend until Kreacher returned and muttered under his breath, "Serving Mudblood filth, if my mistress knew..." _

"_Do not say that word in my presence again! That is an order!" yelled Cassiopeia, "Serve the water and you may leave."_

"_Yes, milady," said Kreacher as he poured water from the pitcher into a glass and then disappeared._

_Cassiopeia took the glass, made Lily drink, and then used the cloth to wipe Lily's face. Once the young redhead regained some composure, she spoke softly, "That elf hates me."_

"_Like I care what he thinks. Now tell me what's wrong."_

"_I ruined everything," said Lily and the tears threatened to come back._

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know where to start," she said wiping her own face._

"_The beginning is always a good choice."_

"_Smart mouth," said Lily hitting her friend with a pillow._

"_I know. Now start," answered Cassi giving Lily a small smile._

"_Alright, you remember how Sev cast that awful jinx on James."_

"_Yes, I believe Sirius was involved in that fight too."_

"_Yeah, well Sev and I were talking about it. I told him that he should be better than that because he could have really hurt them. I also said he shouldn't be reading Dark Arts books, or hanging about Mulciber and Avery because he'll end up like them... a Death Eater in training. We rowed for a long while, but then made up."_

"_That doesn't seem bad."_

"_It wasn't. Sev was good about it. He apologized and tried to explain that Avery and Mulciber are his housemates. He even promised he'd try to restrain himself around James and Sirius. But he also said that James and Sirius are no better than the Slytherins, and that Remus is a coward who doesn't deserve to be a prefect."_

"_I wish I could defend Sirius, but sometimes... Still Sev fighting with them is nothing new or that bad, so why are you crying?"_

"_Once we got done arguing, we went into the Potions classroom to work on the Amortentia we decided to brew as extra credit. It's really complicated, but you know Sev... he's a genius."_

"_Uh-huh,"_

"_Right, so we brewed and talked. It was nice. Once the potion was done, we told each other all the different things we smelled in it and then... then we kissed," said Lily before breaking down into another sob._

"_Lil, that's not bad. You fancy him. You have for ages."_

_Lily continued to cry for a while longer until Cassi made her drink tea and cleaned her face again._

"_I don't know, Cassi. He's my best friend. I think I fancy him, but I don't know. I just got scared... so scared, so I stopped the kiss and told him I needed to leave."_

"_Oh," said Cassi with an expression that clearly said this was bad._

"_I know. I tried to explain... I swear I did, but he was horrible. He packed his things and yelled at me. He was so upset, Cassi. He said he'll ask Slughorn for a new partner and that I should leave him alone. I ruined everything!" said Lily and she broke down into sobs again. Cassi held her._

"_You'll just have to find him and explain. He'll understand. He's smart that one," assured Cassi. _

_Lily continued to cry and Cassi consoled her, wrapped a blanket around them, and fell asleep still holding onto her best friend._

The spinning sensation took over them again as they progressed to another memory.

* * *

Severus was hanging in the air with his trousers riding down and exposing his shins. A crowd had gathered and laughed as a black-haired boy with glasses pointed his wand at Severus. Meanwhile two other boys, one short and chubby and the other handsome with black hair and grey eyes, sang and enticed the crowd to join them.

"_Snivellus the snake got away from his dungeon friends to amuse us with his legs... Snivellus the snake got away from his dungeon friends to amuse us with his legs!"_

_Lily arrived at the area followed closely by Cassi. _

"_Potter! Leave him alone!" screamed Lily._

"_Didn't you see him jinx James the other day? He had this coming!" said the boy with the grey eyes._

"_Sirius Pollux Black! Stop it!" ordered Cassi._

"_End this or I'll hex you!" yelled Lily filled with anger and pointing her wand at Potter._

"_Come on, Evans. You'd never hex anyone," said Sirius._

"_Try me! You have until I count to three! ONE... TWO..."_

_Potter said "_Liberacorpus_" and Severus fell hitting his head hard against the ground. Lily ran to him, but his eyes were filled with rage._

"_I don't need your pity! Mudblood!" he screamed and soon tears were pooling in Lily's eyes and screams broke from the other students telling him to apologize. Severus seemed stunned at what he had done and Lily ran away followed closely by Cassi._

The group was once again dragged into a swirl.

* * *

They were by the portrait of the Fat Lady watching as Severus talked to Cassi.

"_Please tell her to see me. Tell her I'm sorry."_

"_She's really upset. I don't know if she'll come out even if I beg... Why did you do it?"_

"_I was angry. Those bloody bastards, I just... please have her come out or I'll wait here all night."_

"_Alright," said Cassi moving to the portrait hole._

"_Severus could you... could you tell Regulus I say hi and..."_

"_Would you like to see him?" asked Severus. Cassi nodded._

"_I'll ask him. If he agrees, we'll find a place for you to meet."_

"_If it's worth anything... I'm sorry about Sirius. I love him, but he and his friends acted like you said, bloody bastards. I'm not talking to the whole lot of them right now... Still, you shouldn't have called her that," stated Cassi before leaving. _

_Severus sat by the entrance to Gryffindor for what felt like ages to all the memory watchers, until finally Lily came out. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Save your breath."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_I only came because Cassi said you would stay here all night."_

"_I was. I would have stayed. I never meant to call you Mudblood. It just –"_

"_Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends understand why I even talk to you. Cassi only stands it because she hopes you can help Regulus stay close to her. But that's not true! You and your precious Death Eater friends – Urgh! You don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen you way; I've chosen mine."_

"_No – listen, I didn't mean –" _

"_- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" _

"_Because I... I... lo –"_

_At that very second, Potter, Sirius and two other boys, including the chubby one, came through the portrait hole. Cassi came behind them and was yelling at them to stop. A fight broke out, but soon Lily, Cassi and the one boy they had not seen before, who had a prefect badge, casted _Protego_ charms and got everyone to be still. _

"_Enough! I do not need any of you to defend me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" yelled Lily, looking at the Gryffindor boys. _

"_And you should be going back to your Death Eater friends, Snivellus," snarled Lily filled with contempt. _

The scene faded as they slid into a new memory.

* * *

They were in a dark, muggle room. As they walked around, they noticed an older Lily sleeping on a large bed and Cassi on a smaller one right across from her. Suddenly Lily awoke sweating, clearly distressed, and her loud gasp stirred Cassi.

"_What is it?" asked Cassi while yawning._

"_Severus!" exclaimed Lily as she pulled a necklace from under her nightgown and showed Cassi a pendant glowing from gray to black to yellow. Cassi's eyes widened and she seemed scared. Lily walked to her closet and grabbed a cloak._

"_Where?" asked Cassi._

"_Malfoy Manor. I have to go."_

"_I'm coming with you!" _

"_Cassi, no!"_

"_I'm not about to let my best friend apparate into the house of a known Death Eater! Especially when I'm the one that gave the proctais to a boy who called you the M word and then ditched the both of us! You're not going alone!"_

"_I can take care of myself!"_

"_If you leave without me, I'll call for Sirius and tell him where Sev is. We both know that would not go well, so pass me my cloak and we'll cast disillusionment and silencing charms before apparating," ordered Cassi._

"_Fine!" said Lily and soon they put cloaks on, hugged and disappeared._

_They were now in an incredibly large room with a massive chandelier on the ceiling and large portraits of sumptuously dressed men on every wall. A disgusting figure, with red eyes and ash skin, who barely resembled a man, stood surrounded by five people dressed in black robes; Severus was kneeling in front of him. They recognized one of the men as the younger Lucius Malfoy._

"_My Lord, I have brought my best combatant to gain the honour of the mark. Would you like a display of his ability?" said Malfoy._

"_Indeed, gifted and capable Severus, show me this innovative spell of yours," ordered the disgusting figure._

_Severus stood, pulled his wand and summoned a large chair. He then pointed and simply stared at the chair until slashes appeared on the cushions and the stuffing gushed out through the cut._

"_Marvellous work my lad. Now my Death Eaters, listen carefully as Severus instructs." _

"_You must point your wand while you say S_ectumsempra._ Of course, you must mean it and it is most useful in battle as a nonverbal spell," said Severus to the small crowd. The Death Eaters all used the spell and successfully tore through the chairs and sofas in the room._

"_Enough! I see the value in having you," said the Dark Lord looking at Severus, "Lift up your sleeve."_

_Severus did as commanded and soon he was screaming in pain as fire seemed to sear the mark of a skull with a snake on his arm. Eventually the screaming stopped and the five Death Eaters clapped in approval._

"_Welcome to the higher ranks! You should join the lab upon graduation. I see a bright future for you in that area. Now, let's celebrate! Lestrange! Bring your wife's trophies and call for the unmarked recruits. Let them witness our power!" said the Dark Lord._

_Lestrange followed orders and soon returned with a large crowd that tugged and pulled at two young men, who looked bruised and bloody. They threw the men in front of the Dark Lord and kicked them._

"_Enough my soldiers! McKinnon, Bones, do you confess to betraying your kind and disregarding our complete superiority?" asked the Dark Lord in a tone that was calm, but incredibly eerie._

"_Go to hell!" answered one of them._

"_Fuck you!" said the other._

"_How dare you! Blood traitor scum!" screamed a woman with black hair and a crazed look in her gray eyes. _

_The Dark Lord showed a sinister smile and calmly said, "Enjoy the spoils of victory dear Bella, but do use our new spell."_

_He sat in a throne-like chair and sneered as Bella cast the spell repeatedly. McKinnon and Bones screamed and fell into a pool of their blood. She continued the torturing until they moved no more and then she laughed crazed in joy. Suddenly the Dark Lord pointed his wand at a corner and Lily and Cassi became visible. Severus' eyes grew wide._

"_Betraying whore!" screamed Bella. _

"_Bella, Malfoy, Riddle," said Cassi rebelliously as she bowed._

"_Kill the Mudblood and bring me the Black!" ordered the Dark Lord. _

_Curses flew everywhere, but suddenly they found themselves in Lily's room again. _

"_How did you?" asked Lily scared._

"_Me? I thought we were dead," said Cassi._

_They looked at each other confused and then hugged looking relieved until Lily sat on her bed._

"_He's really one of them," she said in the most desolate of tones as tears slipped from her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Lil," said Cassi sitting next to her and hugging her._

The swirling took over them again, but this time it led them only to feeling stuck in water and each of them pulled away from the pensieve.

* * *

"Pretty boy," said Estella determinately.

"Already on it," said Draco.

Draco pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket, enlarged it and set it on the floor. Estella kneeled next to him and the Slytherins became engrossed in the thing; writing and murmuring to each other. The group looked at the two intently and once they realized Estella and Draco were oblivious to the Gryffindors in the room, George moved in their direction.

"Still with the secrets?" asked George

"It's not a secret if it's open right in front of you," answered Estella.

"Great," said George and he left the room.

"I… wait!" exclaimed Estella running out of the room after George.

"The House of Black Family Tree?" asked Ginny.

"Estella and I have been trying to put it back together," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I'm in it and she thinks she's supposed to be because of something McDavol said. It's important."

"Since when do you two talk to McDavol?" asked Ron with reproach in his voice.

"Bugger off, Weasley! I haven't talked to him since the train attack."

"What did McDavol made her think?" asked Harry.

"That she's supposed to in this tree like me. If you want to know more ask her," said Draco before uttering spells to get the parchment back in his pocket.

"Draco, please," pleaded Ginny.

"Ask Estella," he answered with annoyance. Then he left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it I know it didn't have quite that much R/H since I had to go throught the memories. Up next Masquerade! Big events happening in that chapter! But I'm having all sorts of trouble writing it – too many ideas about how to describe the event. Anyhow I'm excited that I will also be publishing a pic of Hermione in her cool mermaid outfit since I'm done Photoshoping that!**

_IMPORTANT CHAPTER NOTE_

A big part of this chapter described events during Severus and Lily's Hogwarts' years. In light of the added events and changed timeline, I decided to change birthdates for several characters. So here are birth dates for these important characters in the Breaking Tradition AU (basically they are 2 years older than in the HP books).

Severus Snape, 9 January, 1958

Lily Snape (née Evans), 30 January, 1958

Sirius Black, October 22, 1957

James Potter, March 27, 1958

Regulus Black, November 5, 1959


	22. Masquerade Ball

**Masquerade Ball**

Hermione went down the stairwell with Estella, Angie, Alicia, Katie, Lavender and Parvati; all of them were ready to meet their dates for the ball. Hermione had been really annoyed when Ginny insisted that she and Luna help her and Estella get ready for the masquerade in the Room of Requirement. She remembered that conversation clearly.

"_... Estella is our friend and since the fight with George, she's been all weird like last year. Plus, she doesn't have Mel to help her get ready, and she can't come to Gryffindor. Come on, I know you always put your friends first, even dimwits like my brother," said Ginny._

"_That room is for YPS secret business."_

"_This is secret business... The secret business of making you so pretty my brother will get a clue! And we'll also get Estella to be irresistible, so George fixes whatever issue they have."_

"_She won't come if you say that."_

"_She's coming and I didn't say a thing."_

_Hermione gave Ginny a confused and concerned look. "What did you do?"_

"_Nothing. I just asked Draco to talk to her. That boy has a gift when it comes to "persuading" people to do as he wants... must be a Slytherin thing. Anyway she's coming."_

"_How did you get Draco... never mind, I don't think I want to know."_

"_I just talked to him. I'm allowed to get help from my YPS branch leader, right?"_

"_Is help all you got from him?"_

"_Yeah, unfortunately..."_

"_Ginny! Michael is..."_

"_...my so-called boyfriend who has been acting like an arse for ages."_

"_What?"_

"_He's a sore loser! My job is to catch the snitch whether I'm playing against Ravenclaw or any other team! If he's going to sulk about it, then he should find a different witch."_

"_Did you two brake up?"_

"_I don't know," said Ginny sounding a little sad._

"_Why didn't you tell me? The match against Ravenclaw was days ago."_

"_You've been busy saying yes to your own Ravenclaw, working with Ella and Draco on those memories and consorting with the enemy even after he called you a troll."_

"_Gin! He's one of my best friends!"_

"_Right... like Harry," said Ginny in a sarcastic tone that expressed how clear it was that Hermione felt very differently towards Ron._

"_Shut it!"_

_Ginny's frown over Michael was replaced with a teasing smile._

"_Michael and I are not the issue, so stop dodging. Are you going to let us get you and Estella ready? Come on. Just this once, let's use the Room of Requirement for fun."_

"_The Room of Requirement is not for fun - it's for requirements!"_

"_Hermione!"_

"_What?"_

"_I admit that it was kind of worse how sweet and all over each other Estella and George were before the fight, but I rather have that than this. I can't stand to see one of the twins sulking; it's unnatural. Even I can tell them apart right now. That is just wrong! Come on, for me, my brother and Estella."_

"_Fine but you owe me! And this won't happen again. I'll agree to use the Room of Requirement to get ready for the ball _thisyear_ and that's all."_

"_Yes!"_

The worst part came right then as Lavender, who overheard them, shrieked in delight. She quickly invited herself and any other Gryffindor female who was in the YPS. Thank goodness she had only heard the part about helping Ella and George and using the Room of Requirement to get ready.

Well that was that and Hermione was by now ready to meet her date, get to the ball and have it over with. She had been in the Room of Requirement for ages and put up with girlish fussing coming from all directions. If anyone touched her hair or put make-up on her one more time tonight, she would hex them!

'_At least I don't look at all like a troll,_' she thought as she and the rest of the girls descended.

Once they reached the ground floor, Lavender and Parvati went into the Great Hall to meet Seamus and Dean. The rest of the girls had to go to a small antechamber to wait for the special entrance of the seventh years and their dates.

* * *

Ron stood in the great hall with Harry, Hannah and Susan. His date, Susan Bones, looked quite beautiful in her fairy costume, but his attention was just not on her. In fact, his main focus was finding Hermione. He had looked around the entire room and there was no sign of her. It was maddening!

"Attention!" called the headmaster using a _Sonorus_ charm that was so loud it got all students to look directly at him.

"It is tradition to take time during our annual masquerade to honour the seventh year students who are on the path to graduation. Tonight they will not only open the ball but also get our praise for their achievements over the past six years. We encourage them to give their best in their final months at Hogwarts and in their N.E.W.T's. Now, it is my pleasure to introduce our future 1996 graduates!"

The entire hall applauded and the seventh years walked in through the main doors with their dates. There she was! She was a mermaid in blue and white dress robes, which were a bit tight, but brilliant! She had a seashell holding back some of her hair. Her hair! It was sleek and shiny and she looked even more beautiful than she did daily. The only awful thing about her was the tosser whose arm she held. Thaddeus Boot, Terry's older brother, was her date. The tall seventh year Ravenclaw brandished ridiculously perfect brown hair held back in a stupid ponytail that girls loved. He was in her YPS group and now bowed before her and took her hand.

Ron's jaw clenched as he watched Hermione also bow before beginning to dance with the older boy. His jealousy completely took over his mind. '_Bloody Boot! Who the hell does he think he is twirling her like that! He doesn't even know her! Does he know how to help when she's sad over her parents? Or that she spends so much time on the YPS because she doesn't want anyone else to lose their families like she did? NO! He doesn't know she worries about everyone and everything! That no one is better at helping me or Harry and always doing the right thing! That she likes her tea with two sugars and no milk and that the library is actually not her favourite place in the world! Dammit! H__e's so much older! What if he tries to snog her? What if she likes it? SHIT! What if he tries more... if he touches her… no way! She wouldn't let him, would she?'_

"Hermione looks beautiful. Why didn't you tell us she was coming with Thaddeus Boot?" asked Hannah looking at Harry and Ron. Harry shrugged and Ron simply stood quietly and stewed in his anger.

Susan giggled and then said, "She definitely knows how to pick them. He's..."

"An absolute dream," finished Hannah.

"What are we? Nightmares!" said Ron, finally unleashing his rage on these girls who had not really done anything to put him in this state.

"No. Let's dance," said Susan taking hold of one of his hands and dragging him to join the seventh years and their dates on the dance floor. Hannah also dragged Harry and the girls definitely led them as they tried to slowly sway to the music.

* * *

After a bit of dancing, everyone settled for dinner in the seats of the beautiful round tables that were arranged for the special night. The atmosphere was warm and cosy. Candles lit the Great Hall and the ceiling brandished a perfect starry night. Accents of orange and black made the white tablecloths quite interesting while still looking elegant.

Hermione brought Thaddeus to the table where Ron and Harry were with their dates and she sat right in the empty chair next to Ron. They were also joined by Neville and Padma Patil. Hermione moved a bit to look at Susan Bones. To her displeasure, Susan looked really beautiful; her purple fairy costume definitely suited her. Then Susan looked even prettier as she giggled when Ron got turned into a large red bunny. Bunny biscuits had apparently been concealed among the Halloween candy that was at the centre of everyone's tables and bunnies sprouted everywhere. Hermione turned to the table next to them and noticed Fred and Angelina laughing hysterically.

'_Better not eat anything but the dinner that appears directly from the kitchen,'_ she thought.

She looked at that table more and noticed George and Estella also laughing but definitely not wholeheartedly. Next to Estella sat Draco, with a surly looking Pansy Parkinson at his side.

Dinner arrived and they finished that amiably enough. Thaddeus talked to her about all sorts of spells and then the latest win of the Pride of Portree against the Chudley Cannons. "Put the Prides at the top of the league!" he said excitedly.

She overheard Ron murmur, "That's because their owner overpays and steals the best players from other teams, you git."

"Ronald," scolded Hermione moving closer to him so that others would not hear.

"What?"

"I would appreciate if you acted like a civilized person with Thaddeus."

"_Thaddeus_? He hasn't asked you to call him Taddy yet?"

At this point, the lights in the hall dimmed and music began to play. Within seconds Estella Swanson was grabbing each of their arms and pulling them out of their chairs.

"Dance!" ordered Estella.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione as Estella pulled her and Ron to the dance floor.

"I'm having issues with George and if I have to keep sensing all the feelings between you two on top of that I'll go mad," she whispered to Hermione's ear.

"Dance and get it over with!" she ordered leaving Hermione and Ron standing awkwardly by the dance floor.

They never danced. Instead Hermione looked at Ron with annoyance and walked away. Ron walked fast after her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Ron as he followed Hermione.

"I don't know, but it's none of your business!"

"Well. Of course it's not! That would be Taddy's business."

"No, it wouldn't! And stop calling him that! What is wrong with you?" she yelled opening the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

"With me? Nothing! I'm not the one that wouldn't even dance with her friend because she wants to strut around with a posh and older bloke."

"What?" said Hermione as Ron slammed closed the door to the classroom they had just entered.

"You heard me."

"You don't get it!"

"Oh, I get it! I'm sorry I bothered asking you to the ball! Why would you want to be seen with me when you can have Taddy Boot twirling you around and making other girls envious! That's what you want isn't it? A seventh-year who's going to make you the centre of attention!"

"That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think!"

"Ginny is right! You are daft!"

"What!" answered Ron feeling angrier than ever.

Suddenly the walls of the classroom began to tremble. A few of the items that Professor McGonagall had on shelves for students to practice fell. Ron pulled Hermione to him. They kneeled and covered their heads with their arms though the shaking was mild.

Then it just stopped.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno. Come on," said Ron helping Hermione stand.

"Thanks."

Hermione quickly levitated the items that had fallen and put them back in the shelves. Nothing was broken, but she still wondered what had happened.

"Maybe the castle just changed something. I read in Hogwarts a History that sometimes new rooms are created or existing rooms are modified. It's like the castle does its own remodelling," said Hermione.

"Makes sense," answered Ron.

Then they faced each other and fell into an awkward silence.

"Umm… Ron,"

"Yeah…"

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't come with Thaddeus because everyone thinks he's nice and handsome... that maybe there were other reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Well... I chose to come with him because he asked me very nicely. He didn't call me a troll or a know-it-all or whatever other awful thing you think I am. I just..."

"Hermione, I never meant..."

"No, let me finish, please."

He thought about the advice from the book for a second, '_Listen. That is the best way to understand a witch; just try to listen._'

"Alright," Ron said.

"Ron, I needed to have someone around that would be nice to me, because he wanted to have me with him, not because I'm the easiest or closest girl to ask or because he feels sorry for me."

"Hermione, I don't..."

"No Ron. I've been thinking a lot lately about last year and how you helped me after mum and dad died. Even the year before when we became friends, it was always you helping me. All those times, when I was in danger, you protected me. When I was sad, you were there all because you felt sorry for me. I also think the amulets make you feel like you owe me, but you don't. You don't have to pity me Ron. I can take care of myself, and find a date, and make my own life work."

They were silent after she said that. Ron could not believe that was what she thought.

He then recalled some more advice from the book. _'If she misunderstands something about you then explain it. Tell her how you feel. Be honest and make sure she understands. Even if she still doesn't want to get with you or forgive you, if she's worth it, she'll be kind.'_

"Can I talk now?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"I didn't ask you to the ball because I felt sorry for you. I mean... I am sorry your parents died, but that's not why I asked."

"Why _did you_ ask?"

"Because… because you're beautiful, and smart, and brave, and the most wonderful witch I'll ever meet," he said so fast that it left him breathless.

She looked at him and her eyes seemed to be sparkling in a way he had never seen before. Then without any warning he felt her lips against his. Those lips were warm, soft and moist. Feeling them slowly caressing his own lips was the most wonderful thing in the world... even better than eating chocolate frogs or winning a Quidditch match.

Hermione could have sworn she had a million butterflies tickling the pit of her stomach. It got even stronger when Ron's hands moved to her waist and he embraced her fully. Her entire body was practically on fire. Her heart was beating so fast that it was a miracle it stayed inside her chest.

They parted their lips shyly at first, but within seconds instinct got them to inexpertly insert their tongues in each other's mouths. Ron pulled her even closer and held onto her waist for dear life. Hermione's arms moved to his shoulders and she kissed him fiercely, like he was the source of all the good in the world.

In the midst of their kiss, Ron managed to mutter, "I love you."

Hermione put a bit of distance between them and for a second he worried that he might have stuck his foot in his mouth again. But her smile and the look of sheer joy in her eyes clearly denied that idea.

"I love you too," she said and then hugged him tightly.

He was so happy... happier than he could remember being in a long time. He lifted her and twirled her and could hear her giggling softly, in pure mirth. After a few seconds, he put her back on the ground and they just stood staring at each other joyfully.

"Why did you call me a troll?" she suddenly asked.

He paled and looked scared as he swallowed hard.

"You don't have to tell me. It's alright Ron."

"Oh... no, Hermione... I'll tell you…"

"Okay."

"Well… I was nervous… And I saw George asking Estella to the ball. He said some stupid thing about wanting to go with her even if she was a troll. Then I went to ask you and I was even more nervous… and it all went bloody wrong!" he admitted.

"That was it? You were just nervous?"

He nodded and suddenly her lips were on his again. She kissed him with such excitement that his body reacted. He knew that even though he was wearing an armour because he was supposed to be a knight, he still needed to put some distance before she felt _it_. But everything was so bloody amazing, he didn't know how he could part from her when she was all he wanted.

For the first time in his life, Ron was thoroughly snogging a girl, and not just any girl, he was snogging Hermione. They kissed for what felt like forever and when one would put distance between them; the other would pull close again and resume kissing.

All in all, they were in there, just snogging, for a good fifteen minutes, until they heard a voice calling them by their last names. Then they noticed the silver falcon in the room.

"McDavol is here. Come to the dungeons," said the falcon clearly in Malfoy's voice.

Ron and Hermione quickly straightened their costumes and headed to the area.

* * *

I know it was a shorter than usual chapter, but I think I got all I wanted across. It took a lot to keep it concise I swear it was like 5,000 words of plain drabbling for the longest time. This was definitely one of the hardest chapters I had to write so far and I re-read the chapters of the ball in GOF and watched the GOF movie again to get inspiration, so I hope you liked it. Also, you can visit my profile and see a picture of Hermione in her costume.

**Next Chapter:** Second Viewing of the Memories


	23. Our Secret

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I was so happy to read them, though I must say I'm a bit scared that I won't be able to make more chapters that are as liked as much as that one. But I guess I'm up for the challenge. Also, I apologize it took me this long to write this. I hurt one of my fingers and typing was a challenge, but I'm back in full writing mode.

Special thanks to _ObssessedRHShipper_ who is now officially the beta for this story! Yippee!

Also sorry, I changed my mind and put no memories in this chapter. I needed a bit more R/H before going back to the dark past. So the memories will come later. I hope you like this one. R&R

**Our Secret**

Ron and Hermione ran to the Dungeons quickly. Once they arrived, they noticed Harry, the twins, Angelina, and Draco standing outside the potions classroom. There was a blue glow at the edges of the door, which clearly indicated it was imperturbed. George was desperately trying to put an earlike thing against the door by casting spells. Fred tried to help by adding charms on the ears.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"There was an odd shaking in the Transfiguration classroom. As prefects, we had to check what it was," answered Hermione immediately. Her quick thinking had yet again gained Ron's admiration since it was definitely not wise to reveal that they had been snogging while McDavol got in the school.

"How did McDavol get in?" Ron asked.

"He works in the Ministry now and Ministry officials are welcome to attend the ball. Didn't you notice your own brother in here?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Yes, he did! But McDavol cannot be as important as Percy, not so soon after graduating!" answered Hermione clearly annoyed at Draco's jab at Ron.

"Unspeakables have top-ranking at the Ministry, even if they're just in training like Marcus. He was next in line for the job if something happened to Ely," answered Draco sourly.

"I thought he killed Ely to be able to kill Estella," said George.

"Marcus won't kill Estella. He might try almost anything to get her on his side, but he won't kill her. That curse was not directed at her, was it? In his own twisted way, he cares about her. But Marcus knew that Ely Swanson would die rather than let him take Estella so he could put under the _Imperius _or whatever other scheme Marcus would use to make her do what he wants. I've begun to think he added Estella to his target list just to have Ely get in the way. He's calculating like that and now Ely's job is his."

"And you didn't tell them that before the train!" yelled Harry.

"I hadn't figured that much out by that time! Even now, I can't be sure that's what he really wanted, but that's my best theory from what I know about Marcus. Especially now that he is enjoying the job perks and Ella's getting Ministry orders to reveal the location of Swanson Mansion."

"Would he be capable of hurting her?" asked George.

"Maybe, if he thinks he could heal her afterwards," answered Draco with sadness.

"Why in the bloody hell would she go in a room alone with him?" added George before trying the ears against the door again.

They sat on the floor in silence waiting for McDavol and Estella to come out. Harry paced along the door and looked crazed, even worse than George. It was kind of scary to see Harry with the animalistic expression that Ron had only seen at Godric's Hollow, right after the train attack.

Hermione stopped their best friend and talked to him, "Are you alright?"

"The evil arse that cursed my father is in that room doing Merlin-knows-what to Estella and all we can do is stand here! How do you think I am?"

"DON'T YELL AT..." screamed Ron, only to be interrupted by Angelina.

"Shut it!"

Angelina came closer to the trio and forced them to walk away from the door. She quietly added, "This isn't the time to have a go at each other. _**And**_ saying things about McDavol doing anything to Estella is not helping anyone, especially George. Now, you might be our leaders, but if you have nothing useful to say, be quiet."

"Sorry," said Harry followed by Ron.

They all stood around for what felt like forever until the blue glow around the door disappeared. George barged in, ran right to Estella and hugged her like his life depended on it. She didn't really hug back, but did say, "I'm fine."

"Are you going to downgrade to a squib next?" McDavol said with a tone of disgust while looking at the pair.

Everyone raised their wands towards him except for Estella who yelled, "Don't!"

"Did he use the _Imperius_ on you?" asked George.

"No!" she answered.

"How's dad?" asked McDavol looking evilly towards Harry.

"You bastard!" yelled Harry before sending a stunning spell right towards Marcus. The spell never reached its target because Estella quickly cast a strong _Protego_ charm.

"What the hell!" yelled Harry.

"Don't fall for it! He's baiting us! Me and you! If we hurt him, he'll have all sorts of ammunition to bring to the Daily Prophet and the Ministry. He'll use us to smear the Swansons and your parents even more."

"You won't outwit me, Marcus. Not again," Estella added looking straight at McDavol.

"Clever. You can take the girl away from the Slytherins, but you can't take the Slytherin out of the girl," said Marcus sarcastically. He bowed in front of her, took her hand, kissed it and then added, "You get your truce... for now."

Then he walked past the crowd, specifically stopping by Draco.

"The door is open if you want to walk through it," he said.

"And the price?"

"The mark and bringing Estella with you."

"Thanks, but it doesn't seem worth it."

"Think about it," added Marcus igniting a tall and perfect flame out of nowhere. His blue eyes turned dark and he kept a serious and hateful expression while the fire surrounded him and Draco. They both stood tall, but after a while Draco began to kneel down in pain.

"Stop it!" yelled Estella pointing her wand at McDavol for the first time. The flames quickly dissipated.

"Afraid?" asked Marcus with a serious expression.

"No! Leave!" screamed Estella keeping her wand pointed at him.

"Until next time," he answered and finally left the classroom.

Once McDavol was gone, the Headmaster appeared in the middle of the room. Estella checked on Draco and healed a small burn on his cheek, leaving him as if nothing had occurred. Dumbledore quickly began to explain why he had allowed this meeting, which was smart given the looks of anger he was receiving.

"Mr. McDavol requested a meeting with Miss Swanson to finish settlements on the trials that are pending in the Wizengamot. Arranging the meeting here during the ball was the easiest way since he planned to attend anyway."

"So you send _MY GIRLFRIEND,_ a witch that's not even a third of your age, to deal with a killer!" yelled George.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley; she was protected," he answered. Then he showed them a mirror he got from his robes and summoned an exact replica that was on one the shelves of the classroom.

"Two-way mirrors," said Estella.

"I saw and heard everything that happened in here even through the imperturbable charm. If Miss Swanson said the stress word, I would have broken in and brought The Order with me," said Dumbledore.

"You can get through an imperturbable charm?" asked Hermione.

He nodded and smiled at Hermione's look of admiration.

She looked back at the Headmaster with confidence and spoke, "Why didn't you tell us? We were going mad with worry."

"I left the ball with a perfect excuse, so I didn't expect anyone to be worried. I was going to return after meeting Marcus," answered Estella.

"I was worried! I followed you. When I saw McDavol I thought the worse and got help. And ditching me is not exactly a good excuse!" answered George.

"Well that's not the Headmaster's fault, is it?" she said cheekily.

"As amusing as your lovers' quarrel is, I want to know what got settled with Marcus," asked Draco.

"Go ahead," said the Headmaster looking at Estella, "You should take some credit. You did better than even I expected, and I should be going to supervise Mr. McDavol at the ball."

"Thank you. Your instructions really helped me stay calm," she answered.

"Good, I expect to see you in my office again. Perhaps Mr. Snape could accompany you."

"Yes sir," she said. Then the Headmaster left.

Estella told the group that Severus had a meeting with Marcus and Lucius Malfoy to work on a truce and settle the trial of Estella and the twins out of the public eye.

"What! I did research and looked at the evidence chain and Wizengamot procedures! If Draco's mum testifies and we all submit our memories, you three will be cleared!" Hermione argued passionately. Ron gave her a smile.

"Yes and then we all would get even bigger target signs on our backs. That is if The Order keeps Narcissa safe long enough to testify. As it is, Ted and Andromeda's home was turned to shards," said Estella.

"What?" the group yelled. Draco then spoke.

"Three weeks ago, the Black Hand attacked Aunt Dromeda's house. I don't know how they figured out Mum was there, but like Ella said, the house is destroyed and if Dora had not been quick to alert The Order members..."

"Don't think about that. They are safe and will stay that way as long as your mum and I don't testify."

"I would have asked you not to," said Draco.

"I know - survival first. On a good note, I don't know how, but Severus got Lucius to agree to break his marriage bond to Narcisssa as part of this deal," Estella added.

Draco's face lit, as if an immense weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"And my dad?" asked Harry.

"Huh?"

"My dad, Estella. How did he manage to meet with Malfoy and McDavol?"

"Harry, your father is the best strategist I know. He convinced The Order that fighting is not really helping at the moment, so he summoned Malfoy and Marcus. He put himself on the line since he... well... he's dying anyway so there was no point for those two to kill him," said Estella and she looked at Harry with sympathy.

Silence filled the room until Draco spoke, "Lucius doesn't deal like that. What did Severus give up to get a truce and free my Mum?"

"The leverage was... to have Dumbledore be replaced as Headmaster after Christmas and let Marcus meet with me," answered Estella.

Screams of outrage were heard from all the Gryffindors.

"Sorry! I didn't make the deal. I just played my part as an Order member!"

"A what?" yelled George.

"I was going to tell you, but..."

"But what exactly!"

"You got so enraged about me digging information based on comments from Marcus that you've practically broken up with me!"

"I _have not_ broken up with you!"

"I think not talking to me for two weeks and meeting Heidi McCavoy at the ball without having the decency to warn me, qualifies as a break-up."

"I told you I didn't ask her to meet me! It was..."

"I don't want to talk about this. I've avoided making a scene all night because there are more important things at hand! I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about this meeting, but it's my first assignment for The Order and I couldn't botch it up. I had to prove I am a worthy member."

"How long have you been in The Order?" asked Harry.

"Just a week. That's when the Headmaster asked me to meet with Marcus. I wasn't about to do that without getting something in return and Dumbledore was quite prepared for that. He offered to let me be a member right away," answered Estella.

"You sound a lot like my dad sometimes," said Harry sitting at one of the tables and looking tired.

"He's taught me a lot, plus we're Slytherins; I don't think we can help it," she answered with a shrug. She sat right next to Harry and took one of his hands in hers. Their hands produced a brownish glow and then she let go.

"Thank you," said Harry. She just shrugged again.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but we should go back to the masquerade. Professor Dumbledore said it would be good to appear cordial and Rita Skeeter is downstairs," said Estella.

They all decided keeping the charade that Dumbledore had set-up was the best course of action. Ron and Hermione realized they had separate dates to return to and felt awkward. George pleaded with Estella to stay in the classroom with him and after giving him an annoyed glare, she agreed.

Once they returned to the ball, things were a bit odd as many Young Phoenixes interrogated them about McDavol's presence. In a way all the questioning was good because Ron and Hermione were busy telling everyone to wait until the next meeting and didn't have time to return to their dates. Once they finally did get time, it was wonderful. Apparently Susan had gotten on quite well with Thaddeus Boot after Ron and Hermione disappeared. Since the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were dancing happily, Ron got to have the last few dances of the night with Hermione.

George and Estella came back to the ball a bit later, but in much better moods. Not long after the couple's arrival, a few Slytherins and a Hufflepuff were turned into toads and the twins and their dates laughed madly. After that prank, George and Estella disappeared and were not seen again until Monday morning when they walked in for breakfast together brandishing nothing but grins. Ron didn't think it was quite as disgusting as he would have a few weeks ago when those two were attached at the hip. In fact, he understood now, and if he had the chance he would spend entire days with Hermione and grin just like his brother.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Since the night of the ball, Ron and Hermione had not been able to spend nearly enough of their time together. Harry had been really upset over seeing McDavol and accepting that his dad was dying. It was as if having Estella say it out loud made Severus' forthcoming death real for everyone. So, instead of officially dating, Ron and Hermione had agreed to keep their new relationship completely secret, at least for a while, for Harry's sake. Hermione could clearly remember how they made that decision, the night after the ball, when they met in the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"_I love you," he had mumbled between sweet pecks._

"_I love you too," she answered as she held him tighter and got their lips to join again. _

_This kiss was different than the ones they shared the previous night. It was more passionate, more sure, and far more needy. His tongue prodded her mouth for entrance and she gladly allowed him to do as he pleased. She couldn't think of words to describe what she felt when he took possession of her lips. It was so much better than she had thought or even dreamed about. All that was left of her when he kissed her was pure instinct and a burning sensation in her stomach that led to incredibly wet knickers. In the middle of the snog, she heard herself. _

'Did I just moan?_' she wondered, not daring to separate her lips from his._

_Then the best part came. She heard his deep and wonderful groan. That sound was just amazing and it made her feel hot, desirable, and somewhat powerful. Without much thought, she sucked the tongue that invaded her mouth and that got him to moan even louder. He separated from her and was breathing heavily. His eyes were filled with desire and his ears were slightly red. Soon, his mouth was on her again, slowly exploring. He kissed her jaw and instinctively her head fell backwards allowing him to kiss her neck, right at her pulse point. His hands slowly caressed the side of her hips and some of the fingers grazed the side of her bottom. Everything felt perfect until she remembered._

"_HARRY!" she screamed._

_Hermione looked at Ron's features. He seemed a bit angry, but mostly he looked hurt, quite deeply. _

"_It's not what you think!" she exclaimed._

"_It usually is when you say another bloke's name while..."_

"_No, Ron! We forgot to tell Harry where we were going! He might be looking for us!"_

_He stayed quiet. _

"_Ron?" _

"_You really don't fancy Harry?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well it's just... you are always watching after him. You two spent the summer together... and have been friends longer than you and I and... He is... it's always about him... and that's alright, he's Harry... and..."_

"_Please stop. It's not like that. Harry... I care about him a lot. He's like my brother, but in all truth..."_

"_In all truth what?"_

"_I... I became friends with Harry because... because I wanted to be friends with you."_

"_What?"_

"_Well... oi, this is embarrassing. Here goes... umm... Ron, I didn't really have many friends growing up. I was weird because I always studied and could do things... like make things fly or change when other kids teased me. When I got my letter and I understood why all those things happened and it was wonderful. Then that first time at King's Cross..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I saw you. Your mum was nagging you and you looked really embarrassed in front of your brothers and Harry. And then it was time to get on the train. Your face changed to be completely stoic and brave and you turned to Ginny and hugged her showing you really cared about her. It was... impressive... seeing that you could bounce back from your embarrassment and care about others and I... I was curious. I wanted to talk you and to get to know you. Of course when I tried I failed miserably and had you calling me a know-it-all in no time."_

"_I'm sorry... I..."_

"_Ron, it's..."_

"_Please let me say this."_

_Hermione nodded._

"_I just called you that because the spell Harry and I were working on was not working. Then you talked mostly to Harry and you were so smart and suggested solutions to him. I thought you assumed I was not worthy. I... Hermione, anyone with eyes could tell I had _second-hand-everything_ and people only knew me as the Weasley kid that hung around the son of Severus Snape. I was already hacked off because of mum and then thinking you had crossed me off without even giving me a chance... It was stupid to call you that. I'm sorry."_

_She couldn't contain the relief and excitement she felt at those words. She practically jumped him and kissed him fiercely trying to show him that this was all about them... not Harry, not the Black Hand... nothing but them. Her hands slowly caressed the lower portion of his back and tentatively toyed with his shirt. _

'He's going to think I'm a scarlet woman,'_ she thought. _'Then again, this is Ron we're talking about. The same Ron who called me a know-it-all and a troll because he was insecure; he might not even notice. Unless... I make it so obvious even he can't miss that this is all about us."

_She snuck her hand under his shirt and felt the bare skin of his back muscles. It was so warm and strong. Ron seemed to get the message that __**he**__ was the one she wanted because he soon pushed her against one of the student desks and was kissing her without restraint. She didn't even know how but she ended up perched on the desk with Ron in between her legs and he was kissing at her pulse point again. He pushed his hips against her and then moved away. _

"_I... I'm sorry," he said while breathing heavily. "I... I don't want to take advantage of you."_

_She smiled at him, "I don't want to take advantage of you either... maybe... maybe we should stop."_

_He smiled back at her and helped her hop of the desk before hugging her._

"_I don't know if we should tell Harry," he said. _

"_Why?"_

"_It isn't what you think," he answered._

"_And what do I think?" she asked. _

"_That I'm embarrassed about us."_

"_So there is an _us_?"_

"_Well, yeah, you're my girlfriend."_

"_I am?"_

"_Yeah... I thought... Oh bloody hell! I didn't ask!"_

_Hermione giggled. Sweet Merlin she actually giggled. This was ridiculous. Since when was she giggly like Lavender Brown? She looked at him and he seemed to be concentrating hard. He took a deep breath and then spoke._

"_I... I'll do this properly. Umm... Hermione Granger... would you... would you be my girlfriend?"_

_She smiled the brightest of smiles and nodded while saying, "Yes!"_

_They kissed briefly and with a bit of restraint. She then asked, "Do think Harry will take it badly?"_

_"No, I know he will. You remember how angry he was with me when I got to Godric's Hollow. He thought I had it all easy. I think it's probably going to get worse. He's just..." _

"_... angry that you have your family safe and whole while the Black Hand is after him," Hermione interrupted._

_"That's part of it. But if we told him he might be angry about __**you**__," Ron said. _

_"What? Like... worried about your intentions?" she asked. _

_"Sort of, but..." _

_"You don't think... Harry would be... jealous?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Well... not like I'd be if you dated him or Boot or anyone. I don't really think he fancies you, not anymore since I know he fancies Cho. But... he might just be jealous that we're together... that we love each other. Jealous that we're happy when he's so miserable and just..." _

"_... Scared and lonely," she finished._

"_He blames himself you know."_

"_What?"_

"_Because McDavol aimed the curse at him and his dad saved him."_

"_But it wasn't his fault! Severus is his dad and he took that curse willingly."_

"_You and I know that. But if Severus dies Harry is going to take it hard." Ron said._

"_Yeah, it might be worse than last summer. Do you think he'll push everyone away again?"_

"_Hasn't he been doing that already?"_

"_Well, we won't let him!"_

"_How?"_

"_We'll stay around him by all means and make him see we'll always be on his side! But if he finds out about us... it would be the perfect excuse. We can't tell or have anyone else tell him about us. It has to be a secret."_

"_For how long?" he asked. _

"_Uh?"_

"_How long does it have to be secret? It's just... I really wanted to be able to have you be my girlfriend, like... in front of other people."_

"_Ron, no one matters, but us and our friends."_

"_What about Boot?"_

"_Boot? That's what this is about. You want Thaddeus to know I'm your girlfriend."_

"_Well... it's just... oh what the hell!" he said as he heard her laugh._

"_Ronald... stop acting silly... I don't want Thaddeus. I want you. Plus, from what I hear, he will be going to the next Hogsmeade weekend with Susan. He wasn't my type anyway. I like tall red heads that challenge my every word."_

_That led to some more serious snogging before they exited the classroom promising to be careful to keep their secret._

So that was it. From that day forward, Ron and Hermione were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, even though it was a secret. They faced the challenge of Harry's sadness, helping to run the YPS and preparing for whatever happened with the Black Hand. Still, the moments they got to share alone were the bliss they needed to stay cheerful, and to have the will and energy to help Harry and fight hard to win against McDavol.

Weeks passed quickly this way and soon the trio found themselves heading to Hogsmeade in the middle of November. This time there was no ball to shop for and the townspeople were more than happy to see the students, even the females, since they were back to their normal, not-too-batty state. It was funny but as they left the castle Ron noticed Susan meeting Thaddeus Boot and walking happily. He smiled; the ball had turned out better than he could have ever imagined.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next Chapter: Second Viewing of the Memories. (For real this time, I'll get to those memories)

Also, if any of you are following my other story (George Weasley's Breaking Tradition), the 13th chapter of that is up.


	24. Second Viewing of the Memories

Hope you like this long chapter. I'm a bit disturbed at beginning to write the dark part of this story, but here we go. Thanks again to ObssessedR&Hshipper for her help as beta. Plz R&R.

**Second viewing of the memories**

Ron and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade with Harry, ready to drop him off. They had kept their promise and stayed close to Harry, supporting him every step of the way. He seemed to be doing better, but he wanted to spend today with his parents in their flat and Ron and Hermione understood his reasons – there wasn't much time left for Severus. As they left the flat, which took the entire second level of the house across from Gladrags, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. Even though these were not the best circumstances, he couldn't contain his thrill. He would be spending all the time that students were in town with her. Their plan was to sneak back into the castle and find a place to be alone. Ron had that already sorted; the best place would be the Room of Requirement.

They did as planned and returned to the castle. Ron told Hermione about his idea to go in the Room of Requirement. She looked thoughtful.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm nothing, it's just, that room is for YPS secret business," she said softly.

"Hermione," murmured Ron looking at her lovingly.

"What?"

"This needs to be secret, remember?" answered Ron. "But if you don't want to use that room then we can go to the Gryffindor common room and snog in front of all the first years."

"Oi, Ronald!" she scolded.

"Come on," said Ron grabbing her hand and giving her a smile.

They got to the right floor, walked in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry and entered. They were now in an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room.

"It's just like it!" said Ron excitedly.

"Yeah," she said sitting on one of the couches.

"You don't sound surprised," he commented sitting next to her.

"Well..."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Umm... Ginny and I summoned this room to turn into Gryffindor… before the masquerade... so we could get ready..."

"Wasn't this room supposed to be for YPS secret business only?" Ron teased.

"Oh, shut up! You are just like your sister… convincing blackmailers that get me to do ridiculous things!" she answered.

Ron laughed.

"What?"

"You look great when you are huffy," he said coming closer to her.

"Huffy?" she asked with annoyance. She was feeling a bit offended, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her really get angry with him.

"You're about to go mad about breaking a rule, even though no one has written any rules about this room," he added before coming face to face with her.

"There might not be written rules... but we should keep this secret and respect the room," she added before biting her lip and looking into his eyes.

"Respect it?" he asked before kissing her cheek.

"This is our training space... It's important to..." she stopped as he finally kissed her mouth.

They enjoyed the junction of their lips for a while and then he murmured, "You're right. It's important to be here because I've been dying to kiss you for ages."

"It's only... been a few days..." she uttered between sweet pecks.

"Maybe... but I love you..."

With that, the talking stopped and Ron kissed her again. They gladly got lost in each other. His body leaned on hers and in no time he was laying on her. He expected her to slap him, but instead she just held on tightly and kissed him shamelessly. He left her lips to kiss her neck and she practically purred out his name.

'_Merlin, she's beautiful... she feels so good,'_ thought Ron.

One of his hands began to move upwards on her torso, practically on its own accord. Then he felt it; his fingertips were grazing the curve of her breast. He couldn't help himself from there and he cupped her breast fully. She gasped and pushed them to sit up.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed still a bit breathlessly. He fully expected to be slapped.

"It's okay," she said while also gasping a bit. "It's just… happening so fast and I..."

"It's my fault. I..."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. When I'm with you, I just don't know if I can control... and then you said my name the way you did, for the first time ever and..."

"For the first time when you could hear me," she whispered unintentionally.

"You've said my name? Oh…"

"Oh, Merlin," she said blushing furiously.

"You think about me when... wow!" he said excitedly, realizing she had probably fantasized about moments like this just as much as he had.

"I have to go."

"Hermione..."

"No, we really should cool down. It's only about ten minutes before the time that students have at Hogsmeade ends and we should be in the common room."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, I'm embarrassed alright!"

He smiled and simply said, "I love you."

"Good, umm… me too…"

"If it helps I'm flattered and... I think about you too when I..."

Now both of them were blushing.

"Umm... I... let's go," she said.

"Right," he answered.

As they were about to exit, she looked at him shyly and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she practically ran out of the place. He followed her and smiled thinking about what he had just found out.

Soon after their return to Gryffindor, Harry joined them. He told them that he'd had a really good visit with his parents.

"Dad is looking a bit weak, but alright. Mum goes a bit mental whenever he slips and tries to do magic. She says if he could just restrain himself, the curse would not affect him so quickly. And he's going barmy over the baby and keeps getting mad whenever she tries to lift anything the muggle way. It's funny to see them scolding each other," said Harry clearly trying to stay positive.

"I'm really glad things are good with them," said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron.

"I'll talk to Estella and see if I could help with those potions she keeps trying. Maybe we'll find a cure. I'm rubbish at potions, but it can't hurt if I try, right?"

"Definitely! I didn't know she was still trying those. I know of several books that could help. I can join you and help too," said Hermione.

"I might not be as much help as Hermione, but I can try," said Ron.

"Thanks," Harry stated sincerely.

The rest of the evening was excellent. They finished their homework, well at least Hermione did. Harry and Ron mostly played Wizard's Chest and Exploding Snap. But whenever Harry was distracted, Ron would give Hermione what she began calling "the look." And Merlin's beard, that look could literally melt her.

* * *

Weeks later, the trio had had no luck in helping Estella with a potion that could cure or at least lessen the effects of _Magica Mortis_. They did find out that she had been working with Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy, Angelina, Fred and George on this since the start of the term, but none of them had any luck with it.

Early in December they had their last YPS meeting of the term and right before the holiday they met to watch the second group of memories. They knew what to do this time and Harry announced the memories to be watched.

Severus Snape – September 2, 1975

Severus Snape – February 21, 1976

Lily Snape – April 17, 1976

Lily Snape – May 1, 1977

Lily Snape – May 4, 1977

Narcissa Malfoy – August 20, 1977

George enlarged the Pensieve like before and they all dove into the past.

_Severus paced in the potions classroom nervously until the door opened. Cassiopeia entered and Severus pointed his wand at the door. She quickly got her wand in hand and screamed._

"_I wrote a letter about this meeting. If I'm harmed and not back in Gryffindor in an hour, Fabian will give it to Russell. Then he and my brother will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth!"_

"_I'm not going to hurt you!" yelled Severus before casting a simple silencing charm on the door._

"_Why did you want to meet with me?" asked Cassi, still apprehensive and holding her wand up. _

"_To ask what in the hell you were doing invading the Dark Lord's Headquarters! Do you have any idea what you've done?"_

"_Me? I didn't do anything wrong! I was fool enough to believe you could help Regulus and that together we could mend things between you and Lily! I didn't speak to my own twin or his friends for ages! But Siri was right! You're a Death Eater! You helped kill Marlene's brother and Bones! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

"_I am..." murmured Severus with despair._

"_What?"_

"_Ashamed and riddled with guilt! Happy now? Lily hates me, doesn't she?"_

"_If we hadn't seen it... even after the lake, Lily still had faith in you," said Cassi with sadness. She finally put her wand down._

"_I'm sorry... I'm really sorry," said Severus before breaking down in tears. _

"_Merlin," uttered Cassi approaching Severus and giving him a hug. "It's alright. We'll fix this. You didn't kill them yourself. It was Bellatrix; I saw it. We'll talk to Dumbledore."_

"_NO!" screamed Severus. He put distance between him and the girl and regained his full composure. _

"_Why not? We could fix this Severus! Maybe the mark isn't permanent. If we go to Dumbledore..."_

"_He will treat me like the scum that I am and deliver me to the Aurors for proper disposal!"_

"_Severus..."_

"_No! I didn't summon you here to ask for mercy or pity! This is a warning. The Dark Lord is after you. He has plans to kill Lily and abduct you."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_A prophecy."_

"_What prophecy?"_

"_A seer made a prophecy about his downfall and he thinks he must kill a mudblood and get a defiant pureblood in order to survive. I don't know exactly what it says. It's kept secret between him and Lucius. Even Bella doesn't know and she's going mad about it. She says you're a distraction from the havoc they should impose. She believes that Lucius put you in the way of the Dark Lord just to make Sirius and Andromeda pay because they helped Ted kill Liam."_

"_He did not kill Lucius' brother!"_

_Severus lifted an eyebrow and gave the girl a sceptical look._

"_Well... he didn't do it on purpose! Ted was escaping with Andromeda and Liam tried to kill _them_! He was defending himself and my cousin. And Siri was there just helping them!"_

"_You may say that, but the story is very different for those on the dark side. The only one that's been made to pay for Liam's death is Narcissa, but Lucius has been planning to get more revenge."_

"_You've seen Cissy?" asked Cassi with surprise._

_Silence._

"_How is my cousin? Severus, tell me truth!"_

"_She lost a child after one of his beatings this summer. I helped heal her, but Lucius was furious and threw her in the dungeons for days. The elf Dobby barely managed to save her life with my potions."_

"_Damn him! If I ever get my hands on him! How could the Ministry force her to marry that monster? And now... are you sure they're after me and Lily?"_

"_Lucius knows that the best way to hurt Black is to hurt his sister. After you and Lily invaded the Manor, Lucius convinced the Dark Lord of it. They want you and Black captured and Lily dead. We can't let it happen. I won't let it happen!"_

"_We have to go to Dumbledore," insisted Cassi._

"_I can't."_

"_Can't or won't?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you really want to save us Severus? Do you want to save Lily? Or are you just using me to pour out the troubles of your soul and feel a little better?"_

"_How dare you? You know I love her!"_

"_Then put your pride aside and talk to Dumbledore. I'll arrange for him to meet you."_

"_Cassiopeia..."_

"_No Severus. If you truly love my best friend, you will do this. Dumbledore is the only one he fears."_

_Severus was silent for a while, deep in thought. Then he spoke. "Alright, but when he sends me to Azkaban, I'll say I told you so."_

_Cassiopeia gave Severus a quick hug and said, "I know you're doing this for her not me, but... thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Now go. It's been almost an hour and I don't want your Head Boy boyfriend or Black trying to kill me. Congratulations by the way. You have every nonsensical girl in school stewing in envy."_

"_The envy is not why I'm with him," said Cassi approaching the door to leave._

"_I'm sure it isn't. Cassi, wait! Umm... don't tell Lily, please. I... I just..."_

"_Not a word. But... it's over between her and James," said Cassi._

"_Right... Potter," mumbled Severus with clear disdain._

"_You should talk to her," added Cassi right by the door and then left._

"_Never... she hates me," murmured Severus to himself._

The swirling took over them and they were pulled into the second memory. They were now in the Greenhouses with Severus, Cassiopeia and a tall boy who wore a Head Boy badge on his Ravenclaw robes. He had brown hair and the beginning of a beard.

"_Dumbledore has a plan," said the tall boy. _

"_What does that man want to make me do now? I've met him in his office, learned Occlumency, and spied for him! I'm risking my neck in Slytherin and..."_

"_Russ and I are getting married during the Easter holiday," interrupted Cassiopeia abruptly. She looked at the Head Boy with tenderness biting her lip, and then she looked at Severus with expectant eyes._

"_Oh... congratulations..."_

_Russ took Cassi's hand in his and said, "My family is very powerful. We've defied the dark before."_

"_Yes, your family set-up the duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, and your ancestors fought against several Dark Lords."_

"_If Cassi is in the family, then our magic will shield her and we can tailor our bonding charm for protection. We'd join the line of Black and together we might be powerful enough to defy he-who-must-not-be-named."_

"_And Lily?"_

"_I tricked Lily to bond to me as a sister. The trick worked great since she's muggleborn and doesn't know the blood spells. I felt horrible. I really took advantage of her, but well... it's done. I'll also make her my maid of honour and she'll be protected, even without her knowledge," said Cassi._

"_Thank you," answered Severus. _

"_It's not done yet. We need your help," said Russ. _

"_Sev, the bonding requires approval from our families. With our parents dead that means any loving relative. Russ already got his brother and sister in law to agree and Sirius is no issue. But the charm will be stronger with both of my brothers there. I need Regulus."_

"_I'll convince him. I haven't told him anything about the Dark Lord's plan and neither has Lucius. He knows any attack on you could change Reg's allegiances."_

"_Is he marked?" asked Cassi._

_Severus nodded and then said, "He was marked in the Hog's Head, during the last Hogsmeade weekend."_

_Cassiopeia paled and Russ tightened the grip on her hand a bit. _

"_He'll come to you after I tell him. You must have tact. You can't yell at him like an all-righteous Gryffindor. Don't reproach him for joining the Dark Lord. You have to accept him back as is, like you accepted me," said Severus. _

"_Sev, he's just a boy… my little brother. I'll take him back any way I can get him."_

"_I'm sorry. With Black in the way, I forget that you've tried to be a good sister to him; you've always loved Regulus too. We'll make this work," said Severus._

_Cassi hugged him and thanked him. _

"_Cassi, could you leave me and Severus alone?" asked Russ._

"_What?"_

"_It's a guy thing Cassiopeia. Relax."_

"_Russell Swanson, do not call me Cassiopeia!"_

"_Alright, dear Cassi, sweet love, please leave me with Severus?" asked Russell with an amused, almost mocking tone._

_Cassiopeia looked at Severus and he nodded._

"_You've talked to each other alone only once and apparently that makes you best friends. See if I care," she said leaving in a fake huff and withholding a smile. _

_Once she was out of the Greenhouses Russ spoke, "I told you our solution because Cassi trusts you and you've been approved by Dumbledore, but I need to know something. How much do you care for Cassi?"_

"_What?"_

"_How much? What are you willing to do to save her?"_

"_I... I... she's been a magnificent friend."_

"_That's what I thought. You care about Lily though, more than that?" _

_Severus was clearly annoyed, but simply nodded. _

"_Then there's something you must know."_

"_What?"_

"_Our magic will only shield them as long as I'm alive to protect them. If anything happens to me, Cassi and Lily will be vulnerable until my brother Ralph vows to take them back as family. He'll be able to do that for my wife and her kindred. He knows the ceremony he'll need to perform."_

_Severus looked at Russell with clear worry._

"_I'll do anything for Cassi. I'll die if I need to. But if that happens, I need to know someone besides Ralph will protect her. I've worked with Cassi to have Lily safe under our family magic, but if I'm gone you must get them to my brother. Severus, take care of my Cassi, please," begged the Ravenclaw._

_Severus stood mouth agape and turned a bit paler than before. Russell's eyes met his and their looks were equally troubled._

"_I promise. If you die, I'll take Cassiopeia to your brother. You protect my Lily and if the worst happens, I'll care for Cassi, with my life if necessary."_

"_Thank you."_

The spinning sensation took over them again as they progressed to another memory. They were in a large and luxurious room. It was decorated with white flowers and had an altar of golden lights that was surrounded by a few people. Everyone looked at Dumbledore, a radiant bride and a good-looking groom.

"_Friends, we have come today at the invitation of Cassi and Russ to share in the joy of their wedding. You are here because this couple feels close to you and asks that you join with them in this dedication of sacred purpose. Let us not only carry out a binding agreement, but celebrate the union of two lives in a sacred wedlock," announced Dumbledore._

"_To the families of Cassi and Russ, congratulations on the part you have played in their lives. I remind you today that through this ceremony, it is more than their blood that is joined, it is yours as well." _

"_With this in mind, I ask Cassiopeia's family: will you take this man, Russell Swanson, and his kindred into your family and into your hearts?" asked the headmaster._

_"Yes," answered Sirius and a younger boy who they guessed was Regulus._

_"And I ask Russell's family: will you take this woman, Cassiopeia Black, and her kindred into your family and into your hearts?"_

_"Yes," answered Russell's family._

"_Then may the magic of this marriage extend throughout your families forever. Cassi and Russ, your bond must stand, not by the authority of the Ministry, nor by your wedding certificate, but by the strength of your love and the power of the faith you have in each other and all that is good. From this point forward your lives shall blend into harmony and oneness. The rings, please."_

_At this, Severus pulled the rings from his pocket and handed one to Russ and one to Cassi._

"_Thank you Severus," murmured Russ. Lily glared at Severus in disbelief and Sirius looked murderous._

"_Russ and Cassi wrote their own bonding vows and charms. You may start," instructed Dumbledore._

"_With this ring, I take you, Cassi Black, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. Your life, happiness and welfare will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my wife for eternity and always in my care. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep," said Russ as he placed the golden ring on Cassi's finger._

"_With this ring, I take you, Russ Swanson, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. Your life, happiness and welfare will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my husband for eternity and always in my care. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep," said Cassi as she placed the golden ring on Russ' finger._

_Lily now handed them a small knife. They each cut their hands then clasped them and spoke together._

"_Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your house will be my house. Foredoomed fated be all but nature, which dares part us. Through magic and love we vow to grow together in body, mind and spirit, always."_

_Dumbledore began to speak again._

"_Now you will feel no rain, for each will be shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for each will be warmth to the other. There will be no loneliness, for each will be a companion to the other. You are two persons, but there is only one life before you."_

"_You may kiss your bride Mr. Swanson," added Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes._

_The bride and groom kissed and everyone clapped in joy._

The group was once again dragged into a swirl. They arrived in a dark street and had to move quickly to keep up with a fast-paced Lily. She walked desperately and then stopped in between two houses with the numbers eleven and thirteen. She focused on those and suddenly another home appeared. She entered the place. It was dark and a bit scary and after a short walk, she entered a drawing room. In there, they found a much younger looking Professor Lupin sitting across from two redheaded twins. Moody was also there talking quietly to Professor McGonagall.

"_What's happened? Is Cassi alright?" asked Lily with desperation._

"_She's fine Lily," assured Professor Lupin._

"_Her Patronus was irrational. She was desperate!" exclaimed Lily with clear concern._

"_Her brother, Regulus, is injured. She went mad asking for help. She called Russ and the Swansons, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, James, Fabian, Gideon, and Moody. Reckon she would have called everyone if the Headmaster hadn't stopped her," said Professor Lupin._

_In the midst of these explanations, Severus came into the room, followed by Russ Swanson and a weepy Cassi who held the hand of a distressed elf._

"_How?" asked Lily looking at Severus with reproach. _

"_He tried to help defeat the Dark Lord," was Severus only explanation. He looked tired and annoyed._

"_Reg tried Lily... my brother is so brave," said Cassi. Lily walked to her and hugged her._

"_Madame Pomfrey, Ralph and Dumbledore are doing their best. Have some hope," said Russ padding Cassi's back._

"_Your brother is amazing. He has to save Reg, please," she added turning around to hug her husband tightly._

"_Calm down, it's no good for Regulus to see you in this state. We just have to wait. Severus and I will tell everyone what happened and they'll all help," he said._

_Cassi nodded and tried to breathe. Everyone sat down and waited for Russell. "Severus and the Black elf, Kreacher, brought Regulus here after he was attacked by Inferi."_

_The small crowd gasped. Russ looked at Severus clearly indicating he should explain._

"_Earlier today, Regulus went to a cave where the Dark Lord hid one of his Horcruxes," said Severus._

"_Horcruxes! As in more than one?" asked Moody with a glare filled with anger and worry._

"_Horcruxes? What are…" said Lily before being interrupted by Moody._

"_A Horcrux is a very powerful dark object. A Dark witch or wizard can hide a piece of his soul in a Horcrux by murdering someone. Creating a single Horcrux gives a witch or wizard the ability to resurrect if their body is destroyed."_

"_But... creating multiple Horcruxes… is madness. He would gain near immortality, but the cost... losing your humanity…" said Professor McGonagall. _

"_He doesn't look human," said Lily._

"_Regulus discovered that the Dark Lord has created at least three Horcruxes. That is probably what has made him lose his human features," said Severus._

"_How did Cassi's brother find all this out?" asked a troubled Lily._

"_The Dark Lord borrowed Kreacher to help him hide one of the Horcruxes in a cave. He took the elf there and made him drink a potion that made him..."_

"_See terrible things... horrible and it burned, Kreacher was on fire..." moaned the elf remembering his despair. Cassiopeia consoled him. Then Severus continued._

"_Yes, it made him feel burning pain and it dehydrated him almost to the point of death. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it and then placed the Horcrux in a basin that was again covered with the potion. Once done, he threw the elf in a pool filled with Inferi. Kreacher should have died, but Regulus had ordered him to come back home so he was able to escape."_

"_Just like that?" asked Moody._

"_Elf magic," said Russell. _

"_When Kreacher came back, Regulus was outraged at his state. He called me to help with the potion's effects and once the elf got better, he told us everything. That's when we began investigating," added Severus._

"_And what exactly did you find, spy?" asked Moody with distrust. At the word spy, Lily's mouth parted slightly and she looked at Severus with utter shock. He answered calmly, showing no emotion._

"_We found out that the Dark Lord used some of his most trusted followers to hide important objects. He used Regulus for his elf to hide the locket. Bellatrix was asked to put a cup in the Lestrange's vault in Gringott's. And Lucius has a diary heavily guarded in a safe in Malfoy Manor."_

"_And how may I ask did you find this? I doubt You-Know-Who just told you!" exclaimed Moody._

"_Regulus amiably questioned his cousin, Bellatrix, during one of her drunken stupors. She boasted on the trust her Lord has in her and was annoyed at Lucius and the honours he also gets. Finding out why the objects were important was the hard part. That's why Regulus decided to retrieve the locket."_

_At this, two men walked into the dingy drawing room. They were more grown-up, but easily identifiable from the previous memories as Potter and Black._

"_Thank Merlin! I thought something happened to you!" exclaimed Black coming close to Cassi._

"_I'm fine Siri. It's Reg..."_

"_What did the thick Death Eater do now?" he asked. _

_The pretty girl, who looked a lot like him, slapped Sirius with enough force to make everyone in the room cringe. _

"_Cassiopeia, what the..."_

_She gave him a murderous look that quieted him and she spoke. _

"_That Death Eater, Sirius Black, is your little brother! He hasn't even finished school yet! And I told you he admitted he made a mistake by joining you-know-who! But you have not bothered to try to talk to him, much less help him! You used that little boy to practice your first pranks on and then crossed him off the minute he was sorted! The only one who has helped him is Kreacher! And just so you know, your brother is the reason we know the magic that you-know-who is using for immortality! He turned out to be the bravest of us and I won't have you saying he's thick! He's close to death and you should be proud of him. If you can't understand that, then you can go to hell!"_

"_Cassi..." pleaded Sirius in shock._

"_Shut it! I'm going to go check on my brother! If you can manage to get over the fact that he's marked, we'll see you in his bedroom and you will behave like a loving sibling. Otherwise, just go and have a great life with your mates," she said sternly before leaving the drawing room._

"_You picked the worst time to have a go at him," said Russell with annoyance before leaving after his wife._

"_What in Merlin's name is going on?" asked Sirius angrily._

_Severus retold the story about the Horcruxes, this time with sarcasm and a short temper, since it was just for Potter and Black. Then he continued where he left off. _

"_Regulus ordered the elf to get me if things went wrong in the cave and then he drank the potion that protected the locket. The worst did happen and Kreacher showed up in my house. Together, we rescued Regulus, but not quickly enough. The elf brought us here, and I began to heal Regulus as best as I could, but I'm no healer. Then Kreacher got Cassiopeia..."_

"_Mistress Swanson is a good sister. She got more help for my master," added the weepy elf._

"_When she got here and saw him, she went mad. She called anyone she could think of to help him. After Madame Pomfrey and Ralph got here and began to work on Regulus, the Headmaster and I turned our attention to the locket. We did a few tests and figured out it was a Horcrux. Our guess is that the Diary and the Cup are Horcruxes too," said Severus._

_The face of Sirius Black had completely lost its colour. He asked, "How bad is he?"_

"_He has the same effects from the potion as Kreacher did and was extensively bitten by the Inferi," answered Severus._

_Sirius stood and left. Potter looked gobsmacked and Lily stared at Severus with a mix of admiration and incredulity._

_They sat in silence until one of the twins in the room spoke._

"_Snape... how did you deal with the Inferi?" _

"_I summoned fire and Kreacher got to Regulus, then the elf brought both of us to safety, Prewett."_

_The two Prewetts nodded in approval and the room went silent again. _

_After what felt like ages the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey and a tall middle-aged man with brown hair entered the room. Dumbledore told them that there was no healing possible for Regulus and his passing was probably best left as a family matter. Sirius and Cassiopeia would get to spend the last moments with their brother tonight. He advised everyone to go home, but only after they agreed to a charm that would ensure their silence about the Horcruxes and Regulus' unavoidable death._

"_Lily, Russ wants you to stay to help with Cassi. She's not dealing well with this," said the brown-haired man._

"_Of course I'll stay, Ralph," she said. _

"_Good, I'll get Esther and we'll keep you company."_

"_What about Sirius?" asked Potter._

"_He's not well either. Perhaps you and Remus could stay also?" _

"_Of course we'll stay," said Professor Lupin as him and Potter nodded. _

"_Where is your other friend?" asked Ralph._

"_Peter has been gone for the past few days. He said a relative was ill," answered Potter._

"_Severus," called the Headmaster. _

"_Yes," he answered._

"_A word."_

"_Certainly."_

The swirling to a new memory began. They were in a garden. Lily sat on the ground next to Cassiopeia as she stared at a tomb. Cassi's eyes were swollen and she turned to look at Lily determinately.

"_I was too late for my brother, but it could be different for you," she said._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Lily._

"_Severus."_

"_Cassi please, we've gone over this. He's a Death Eater and..."_

"_A spy for The Order."_

"_Is he really? Sirius says he's tricking Dumbledore and spying for You-Know-Who."_

"_Damn! Sirius sometimes... I just..."_

"_I'm sorry. I know you and Sirius are fighting right now. I shouldn't have brought him up."_

"_This isn't about Sirius, Lil. This is about Sev. He's a good man. Without his help Regulus would have died alone in that cave and you and I might... Lily, he loves you."_

"_Cassi, he called me..."_

"_I know what he called you! I was there! But I also remember he was mortified at how my brother and his mates bullied him in front of everyone. He felt awful and then he got rescued by the girl who had rejected him after a kiss."_

"_I did not reject him!"_

"_I know that, but I'm telling you his point of view. He made a mistake, Lily. He was angry and humiliated and he took it out on you. Then he asked you to forgive him and you called him Snivellus."_

"_Fine! But what about the other things? He created that awful spell and gave it Bellatrix to kill Marlene and Amelia's brothers. There's no excuse, he's..."_

"_A Death Eater, I know that! So was my brother, but without him we would be clueless about how to defeat the Dark Lord! Tell me Lily, who is better? My twin brother, who fancies himself an all-righteous Gryffindor that can do no wrong, but still bullied Sev and Reg, and was only able to see reason once Reg was on his deathbed. Or my little brother who always sat quietly and followed the people he thought cared about him even if that was a mistake; he still risked his life to support me when I asked him for approval of the bond and then he died finding out the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Who is better Lily?"_

"_Cassiopeia, that is not a fair comparison!"_

"_It's not fair, but it's necessary, because comparing Reg and Siri is just like comparing Sev and James."_

"_Stop it!"_

"_You were with James already and what did he do for you? Shagged you and then married someone else."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because it's not fair, Lily! It's not fair that Reg died before he was even of age! Or that Siri couldn't see beyond house lines for his brother! Or that Sev spends his time spying and under the eye of You-Know-Who! And it is definitely not fair for Sev to live a lonely and bitter life when he's in this mess for you!" yelled Cassiopeia as she broke out in tears. _

_Lily moved closer and held her. Together they cried for a long while._

"_How can that be true?" murmured Lily once they had recovered._

"_Listen to me Lil." _

_Cassiopeia proceeded to tell Lily everything she knew about Severus and his spying. She started with the time she had met him in the potions classroom. Then she told Lily about how Sev helped convince Regulus to support the bonding ceremony; how they were both under the protection of the house of Swanson because of the blood magic she tricked her with; and then she relayed all the information that Sev had retrieved from the dark side and given to The Order. His intelligence had saved many lives._

"_He helped with the bond so that Russ and his family could protect both of us. He has spied to stay in Dumbledore's favour and have him keep the promise that The Order will look after you. Lily, he risks everything, right under You-Know-Who's nose, just for you. Everything he does is for you."_

_Lily had tears rolling freely down her cheeks. _

"_I... I don't know what to say," mumbled Lily._

"_There's nothing to say. Either you forgive Sev for calling you a Mudblood..."_

"_Cassiopeia..."_

"_It's just a word Lily! And you have two choices. Either you forgive him and try to be his friend or wait and see how you feel when he's out of your life. If his Occlumency weakens, even for a second, the Dark Lord will know about his spying and kill him. What would you do then?"_

"_I have to see him," said Lily with resolve._

"_That's my best friend," said Cassiopeia smiling slightly through her swollen red face. "He meets Russ once a week at his home in Spinner's End. I'll find out when they'll meet next and tell you."_

"_He still visits his parents?"_

"_His parents are dead. His mum died the summer after fifth year and his dad right before graduation."_

"_I'm that out of touch with my best friend... it's..."_

"_Pathetic, but fixable; you still have time," said Cassi._

"_Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_I promised Sev I wouldn't. He thinks you hate him and would only pity him if I told you. But seeing Reg... I don't want to see someone else I love die without happiness... Sev deserves better," said Cassi between some tears._

"_Thank you," said Lily._

The scene faded as they headed to a new memory. Most of them recognized their location - the Malfoy Dungeons. But to Ginny this awful place was a brand new sight. A young Narcissa Malfoy sat on the ground looking lost. Lucius Malfoy approached the cell and Narcissa flinched as he entered.

"_You are coming with us. Get up!" he ordered._

_She did as he commanded and asked, "Where are you taking me?"_

"_A family reunion darling," he said evilly. _

"_Lucius, I beg you, please, leave Cassi alone. She had nothing to do with Dromeda's escape; she's never harmed you."_

"_Shut up! You're coming to Knockturn Alley with me and you will help us bring your cousins here!"_

"_No."_

"_What?" yelled Lucius. _

"_Please, don't make me. I don't want them here."_

_He slapped her with enough force to knock her to the ground. Then he pulled her by the hair harshly and made her stand up. _

"_Do as I say! If you defy me I will hand you over to the Dark Lord. Would you dare face him? Do you want to know first hand what he can do to make you traitors beg for the killing curse?" he said still holding onto her mane of hair forcibly._

"_Please Luc, I loved you so much, please just…"_

"_You are going to help us bring the rest of the Blacks here, right now!" he said shoving her against a wall._

"_Lucius no! Please!"_

"_Imperio!" he screamed. _

_Narcissa's eyes became dazed. _

"_You will wear this, apparate to Knockturn Alley and follow the Dark Lord's orders," he said as he handed her black robes, her wand and a mask. __She got ready without hesitation._

_Soon they were all in Knockturn Alley and about twenty figures wearing dark robes and masks kneeled in front of the Dark Lord._

"_I've been told that the two witches will be in Diagon Alley today. They're under polyjuice pretending to be on a friendly outing with the Prewett twins… pathetic! My informant tells me the Black witch will look like a hag named Muriel. This is her picture. Remember, I want her alive! The mudblood is a blonde witch with curly hair and Swanson is polyjuiced as Moody. Kill them all!" said the disgusting figure with red eyes. _

_The Death Eaters passed the photograph and memorized Muriel's features. Then the small army of dark witches and wizards moved into the shops of Diagon Alley and began to spread terror. Within seconds beams of light flew everywhere. Narcissa herself cast a few Cruciatus curses against random shoppers. _

_A blue light shone and Sirius Black appeared looking fierce. He was followed by a crack that brought James Potter to the scene and then a pop that got Professor Lupin there. They fought bravely along with Swanson, Cassiopeia, Lily and the twins, right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. _

_A heart-wrenching scream was heard as the Dark Lord himself ended the life of the man who had taken the form of Mad-Eye Moody. Bellatrix, her husband, and a couple of others laughed as they finally finished off the Prewett twins. Lucius Malfoy grinned evilly over the body of Potter. Meanwhile a soft and reddish light shone brightly around the blonde witch and she disappeared. _

"_Where is the mudblood?" asked the Dark Lord in anger._

"_She's safe, you son of a bitch!" screamed Cassiopeia still in Muriel's squeaky voice and holding on to the body that looked like Moody. Then she rose and casted the killing curse against the Dark Lord. He fell to the ground, but stood again within seconds. He laughed loudly and filled the atmosphere with fear._

"_You think you can defeat me just from the hate you feel because I killed your husband. Petrificus Totalus!" yelled the Dark Lord effectively body-binding Cassiopeia. _

"_Leave her alone!" yelled Sirius Black as he and Professor Lupin made their way to his sister. _

_The red light appeared again and moved in their direction. Unfortunately, before the light reached them, Bellatrix apparated away with Cassiopeia, and Lucius stunned and took away Sirius Black. The light engulfed an injured Remus Lupin and then disappeared with him._

"_Find out what that was!" ordered the Dark Lord in anger._

The memories ended and they left the Pensieve.

* * *

**A picture of young Severus telling Regulus' tale in Grimmauld place is now available in my profile. **

**Also, the wedding vows and ceremony in this chapter are mix of: a blessing of the Apaches, a Cherokee prayer, a Celtic vow, and hopefully a decent ability to merge and tweak. Just had to give credit where it's due. Someday, when I finish this story, I'll post a bibliography with the links of all my research and the sources for many of the spells, creatures, plot ideas and ceremonies in this story, besides the HP books of course. Let's hope I persevere and that day comes. **


	25. Christmas and a Toad

Thanks so much for all the reviews of the previous 2 chapters; reading those is awesome and keeps me motivated to continue to write. I must say I got a couple of great ideas from the reviews and questions, so thanks to _**Ferrari08**_ and _**RonMoineOnly **_for that. Also, I know many are not in favour of the secret relationship, but there's a good reason for it, I promise. Special thanks to _**ObsessedR&Hshipper**_ for her help as beta for this story.

Finally, sorry this took so long, my life has been a bit crazy lately, but I hope you like this one.

**Christmas and a Toad**

The train ride home was odd since most students were still rattled about last year's attacks. Aurors were stationed in every train car, with double the amount in the car in which Harry and Estella rode. The two YPS leaders decided to make everyone's lives easier by taking adjacent compartments and allowing YPS members to be with them. Ron and Hermione rode with Harry, as did Neville, Lee Jordan, and Alicia Spinnet. The twins, Angelina, Ginny and Draco rode with Estella. They had no private time to discuss the memories they had just watched the previous night and the travel time seemed to be twice the normal amount.

Finally they got to London and Professor Lupin saw them off the train and led them to meet Lily, the older Weasleys, Mad-Eye-Moody, Dedalus Diggle and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Mum!" yelled Harry excitedly running towards a big-bellied Lily. She beamed and met Harry with a big hug. Everyone greeted each other happily.

"Where is Dad?" asked Harry.

"At the Burrow. We thought it would be safer for us there since everyone knows we live in Hogsmeade. We'll be spending Christmas with the Weasleys."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all smiled in approval.

"We should be going," said Moody. "Diggle and I will take the Snapes and Granger. You two take Swanson and Malfoy," he ordered looking at Tonks and Professor Lupin.

"Yes, sir," answered Tonks moving towards Estella who was holding hands with George.

"Bye," Estella said.

"Come with us," answered George. Estella got close to him, murmured something in his ear and George nodded. Then he and Estella shared a quick peck on the lips and hugged tightly.

"Lover-boy, let her go so we can get a move on!" ordered Moody.

"Yes! Move on! And where is Fred?" asked Molly Weasley.

"You think I'm a lover-boy? Good luck finding him," he teased making all the teenagers snigger.

"Must you two always… urgh… Fred Weasley!" yelled Molly climbing into the train.

"If Mrs. Weasley actually saw them at Hogwarts…" Hermione murmured.

"She would end up in St. Mungo's," interrupted Ginny with a smirk.

"Enough of this! Small group, go!" ordered Moody. At that Tonks, Lupin, Malfoy and Estella moved to cross the barrier.

After a few minutes, Molly returned with Fred and Angelina, whose parents were waiting nearby. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were amiably introduced to Fred and Molly and talked for a bit. After that, Mad-Eye-Moody practically made them run through the barrier and get into Arthurs' old Ford, which somehow managed to fit all of them.

* * *

Hermione had never stayed in a completely magical home for more than one day before and she was thrilled! The Burrow was amazing. It was humble, with none of the bronze trim and spectacular rooms of Swanson Mansion, and without any of the muggle touches she had found at the Snapes. But it held a certain cosiness she had not felt at either of those places. Maybe the fact that remembering Swanson Mansion meant remembering a Griffin attack and the Swansons' deaths did not make that place as inviting as the Burrow. The Snapes' home had been fine, but all they did when she was there was pack and basically gut the place of the family atmosphere it held. She was very glad to be here getting ready to spend the Christmas holiday with Ron and his family.

Harry smiled when they arrived at his best friend's home and almost forgot about the issues plaguing his family. Severus looked paler than usual and restrained from practicing magic as much as possible, especially when Lily was around watching his every move like a hawk. Still, the potions' master was enjoying life taking care of his pregnant wife and spending quality time with Harry. After lunch, Severus, Lily and Harry decided to take a stroll into town and simply talk. Thank Merlin for that because it gave Ron and Hermione much needed time alone.

Since that very first meeting in the Room of Requirement, Ron and Hermione's need for each other had steadily grown. The trepidation and shyness they had experienced at their first touches were dissipating and now caressing her breasts over her jumper when they were alone was a regular occurrence. As soon as Harry left Ron's room to meet his dad, they looked into each others' eyes and within seconds they were snogging.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you too," Hermione responded between kisses.

Ron knew he should keep some distance between them because his body would sooner or later react and he didn't want to scare her, but she felt bloody amazing. The curve of her hips, her breasts, her lips... they all drove him mad. His hands moved uncontrollably and cupped her breasts freely while they kissed deeply.

Hermione gave into their needs willingly and her hands moved to his bottom and gently squeezed it. He couldn't help the groan that he let out and then she felt it. She knew Ron tried to keep his hips a bit apart from her so she wouldn't feel the hardness he hid under his trousers. But, it was no use. She had come into contact with that body part a few times now, though she never said a thing. She knew she enjoyed feeling it, knowing that she had caused his condition, and that she was the reason for his body to show excitement.

Neither of them knew exactly how, but they ended up on the bed. Instinctively Hermione's legs began to part and cradled Ron right in the area between her thighs. The contact was mind-blowing and Merlin they had no idea how far this would go. They continued to kiss and suddenly their hips began to grind against each other. This was so scary and new, but thrilling and brilliant, all at once.

Then came the yell.

"Ronnie!" called one of the twins under a Sonorus charm so loud it could have driven even a deaf wizard mad. Ron and Hermione tried to ignore it, but it was unavoidable, and they heard another yell, "Ronniekins!"

"Bloody hell," he mumbled annoyed before moving off Hermione and allowing her to fix her dishevelled appearance. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before being able to say anything.

"What do you want?" Ron yelled.

"Get down here! Mum wants you to peel potatoes for dinner!" screamed either Fred or George.

"No, she wants _**you **_to peel potatoes the muggle way because you two are bloody gits!"

"Did you hear that?" chanted the twins.

"Ronald Weasley!" screamed Molly.

"Arrhhh!" he yelled in frustration knowing full well his alone time with Hermione was over and if he wasn't downstairs soon, Mum would make her way up to his room.

"I'm sorry," he said morosely while looking at Hermione.

"For what?"

"Well, I... I wish we could just be alone... and figure out... I..."

"I know... me too, umm... Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll tell them before next Christmas, no matter what. Harry will just have to deal and we'll get all the time we need."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, by next Christmas, they'll know to leave us alone," she said with a grin. He smiled brightly and looked ready to snog her senseless.

"Umm... you better fix that before your mum gets up here," she added looking at his tented trousers.

His ears went crimson and he stammered as he asked her to turn around. Hermione smiled at how adorable he was. Then she simply left his bedroom.

* * *

Three days later, the Weasleys, Snapes and Hermione got to go to Diagon Alley to buy the last of their Holiday gifts. They met the Malfoys, Tonks, Professor Lupin and Estella at the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch. Then they began their shopping trip under the supervision of several Order members and a couple of Aurors. First, they headed to Gringotts. Hermione had been to the wizarding bank many times, but this was the first time she was making a withdrawal from her personal account instead of exchanging muggle money with her parents. It was odd, but necessary and having Ron and Harry at her side was very helpful. Estella took the longest as she revised the security measures of the Swanson vaults with the Goblins.

Finally, after what felt like ages, they walked out to the cobblestone alley ready to begin their shopping. Unfortunately, they ran into Lucius Malfoy, who was accompanied by a young blonde witch. Ron, Harry and Hermione recognized her. She was a Slytherin student who had finished Hogwarts right after their first year.

"What do we have here?" asked Lucius with pure venom in his tone.

"A family outing, nothing more," answered Severus coolly. However, he stood defensively right in front of his wife and son.

"The truce means you can't hurt us," said Draco.

"I wasn't addressing you, forsaken brat! I'm addressing the Slytherin who pulled this off. Congratulations," he said sarcastically while looking at Estella.

"I believe the Slytherin you should be addressing is Severus."

"He's yesterday's news, practically dead and all," he answered with a sneer. At that Lily and Harry moved forward to try to get to Malfoy, but Moody, Severus and Arthur held them back.

"You and I, on the other hand... we're just getting started, aren't we?" asked Lucius.

"Stay away from her!" yelled George.

"Quite a shame... sleeping with a blood traitor, and befriending filthy mudbloods…"

"Shut up!" shouted Ron looking murderous after hearing that bloody term used to refer to his secret girlfriend.

"It's alright," murmured Hermione.

"Will you be bringing the meagre Weasley to the Ministry's Christmas party?" asked Lucius not paying any attention to Ron.

"Do not disrespect my family, you..." answered Arthur.

"I wasn't aware I was invited," interrupted Estella while holding onto George.

"But of course. As such an outstanding member of the wizarding community, you must attend. We wouldn't want the Ministry to believe the Swanson in charge cannot meet the new obligations as the heir to the largest magical fortune in England. If that was the case..."

"We will be there," interrupted Narcissa sternly.

"You?"

"Yes, Draco and I. As a Black, I hold the needed standing and don't need a man to climb the ladders of high society. I believe it was the other way around between us, wasn't it Lucius?"

"Bitch!" he yelled lifting his hand ready to hit the witch that had just defied him. At this, everyone in the group drew their wands out.

"I believe you've made your point, Mr. Malfoy. I will see you at the party," said Estella calmly.

"With her boyfriend," added George.

"George!" added Molly.

"Sorry Mum."

Lucius smirked and walked away. Molly looked at her son with obvious disapproval and walked away towards the second-hand robe shop.

"Molly," called Arthur as he followed his wife.

"Sorry," said Estella to George as she took his hand.

"Not your fault," he answered.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" asked Narcissa looking at George.

"Uh?" George answered confused.

"You just accepted an invitation to go with Estella into the snake pit," said Draco.

"He's exaggerating," assured Estella looking at Draco sternly.

"What are you planning to wear?" asked Narcissa.

George looked down at his clothes then back up at Narcissa.

"I figured," said Narcissa. "Better come with me to Madam Malkin's. We'll need someone to escort us so the rest can continue shopping."

"Wait… I can't…" George began to mumble.

"No excuses," interrupted Narcissa.

"I'll escort the two of you," added Shacklebolt.

Draco sniggered and George reluctantly separated from the group and followed Narcissa and Shacklebolt.

"What was that about?" asked Ron with annoyance.

"Apparently a party," answered Estella.

"As if, you know my bastard of a father is trying to get us to break the truce first," added Draco.

"Yes, I know," answered Estella.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because he didn't want the truce in the first place; Marcus was the one that agreed to this and got him to give up Narcissa. He has more say than Lucius over the Black Hand," answered Estella. Then she hastily walked into the Apothecary followed by Draco and Professor Lupin. Everyone followed and Harry, Ron and Hermione perused through potions ingredients and watched Estella and Malfoy from a distance.

"How do you reckon she knows this?" murmured Fred to the trio.

"She did meet with McDavol and she's never told us what they talked about," answered Hermione.

"You're not suspicious of her?" asked Ginny who had overheard them.

"No, we are not," assured Harry looking at Hermione and waiting for her to agree.

"No, we don't suspect anything, I just wonder what he told her," said Hermione.

"Me too," added Ron.

With that, they joined the adults and later paid for several items.

* * *

On Friday, before dinner, George left the Burrow in some of the most expensive dress robes the Weasleys had ever seen. Ron told Harry and Hermione to eat everything Mum served and agree with whatever she said, or be ready to experience her fury. Luckily, everyone behaved. Even Fred acted like the most respectful and tactful of sons so dinner took place without much fuss. Thought everyone could tell Molly was sour all evening. The next day George returned after lunch with a huge smile and was eager to speak with Fred. Thankfully after he was back everything went somewhat back to normal.

Christmas day, itself, was wonderful. The food was delicious and sharing presents was great! Ron got Hermione the most unusual perfume and she got him a broom cleaning kit for the Cleansweep he had gotten from his family. The only thing that got everyone upset was reading the Daily Prophet which announced Dumbledore's replacement as Headmaster. The Minister proudly described the new Headmistress, Dolores Umbridge, as the most capable witch for the job of _'reforming'_ the magical education system. In addition, the newspaper's social section had several pictures of the Ministry's Christmas party, which included one of George and Estella. All Molly did when she saw that section was close the newspaper and shake her head in disapproval.

Estella came over late in the day, escorted by Professor Lupin. She was allowed to stay the night after much insistence from Ginny and George. That impromptu plan did not make Mrs. Weasley happy, but her beloved daughter convinced her. Later, the boys engaged in a game of Quidditch in the snow, while Hermione, Estella and Ginny claimed to be tired and went to Ginny's room. Ron looked at Hermione puzzled, but he just smiled and let it go. Having Hermione go to bed early wasn't weird, but seeing Ginny pass on the opportunity to play Quidditch was definitely suspicious.

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She and Estella had carefully plotted this with Ginny's support. It was working quite well so far; Estella was here. But... what if they got caught when they left? That was a risk she would just have to take to visit them.

After talking for a bit they laid in bed and noxed all lights. Within minutes, Molly and Lily walked in to check on them; their routine was impeccable. Once the older witches were gone, Hermione stood and put her travelling cloak on.

"Ready?" asked Estella.

"Yeah," answered Hermione.

"What about me?" asked Ginny.

"We talked about this," said Estella.

"I know, but why do I get to stay and deal with the mess?" Gin said.

"Gin," pleaded Hermione.

"Fine, but if Lily and Mum notice..."

"Just blame it on me. It's not like your mum could hate me more, and Lily and Severus will forgive me," answered Estella with a calm convincing tone.

"Alright," said Gin.

Estella then pulled an old handkerchief and muttered all the incantations for an untraceable portkey. Then she and Hermione held onto the handkerchief and made their way to Spain to visit the Swansons and Grangers.

The trip was short. Once there, Estella insisted on collecting some items from the rooms upstairs. Then they visited the graves and Estella enchanted new flowers for her aunt and uncle and for the Grangers. Hermione couldn't believe it had been a year already. A part of her remembered that awful night as if it was just yesterday and another part felt like she had been missing her Mum and Dad for ages. But, she refused to cry. _'I'll make you proud of me; you didn't die in vain,'_ she thought.

At that moment, Hermione was glad that Estella was the one with her. She wasn't one to cry and try to share their pain or say words of comfort that could never measure up. The Slytherin was quiet and calm and Hermione felt as if both of them were thinking the same thing about their families.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and readied their wands. After a few seconds, they were met by the furious eyes of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Would you care to explain?" asked Severus sternly enough to make the two witches shiver.

"Sir, we..." Estella began to explain.

"We wanted to visit our families. It's been a year. We had to come and see them," explained Hermione.

"You should have said that instead of slithering around," said Dumbledore looking at Estella. "I would have brought you."

"You would have?" Estella asked with doubt.

"Take a few more minutes and say good-bye," answered the Headmaster with utter seriousness.

The witches nodded and did as instructed. Dumbledore then made a portkey and took everyone back to the Burrow.

Once they got there, they never heard the end of it. The entire Order was at the Burrow and poor Ginny sat in a corner looking like she had been yelled at for over a century. Dumbledore ordered Estella to head to Swanson Mansion immediately and stay there until the return to school or lose membership in The Order. Hermione was also sent with her and the Malfoys.

* * *

The New Year came quickly and though Hermione wished she could have been at the Burrow with Ron, she didn't regret sneaking around to visit her parents. Something told her that if she and Estella would have asked, they wouldn't have been able to go. She got a large room in Swanson Mansion and Estella showed her the Swanson library and the areas where different magical creatures lived. The library was amazing! She borrowed several books about blood magic, ancient charms and transfiguration theory to read at school. Also, the Griffins, Minotaurs, and other creatures found on the island were quite interesting. But she was still annoyed about the elves. They were treated nicely and had their own homes, but were still not getting paid. Estella introduced them all to her, eleven in total. All were loyal and had nothing but praise for their mistress and her friends. The elf named Kreacher, more than any other, was fervently devoted to the Slytherin. Even when she told him to rest or leave, he would wander closely, ready to cater to her every need.

Finally, it was time to return to school. The train ride was again highly supervised and most of the talk was kept to their Christmas presents. Once they arrived at school, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. At the Head Table, the students were met by the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, a woman in pink, whom they assumed was the new Headmistress, and all of the Professors. They ate amiably enough and once done, the Minister of Magic stood. He introduced the new Headmistress and then added, "She will ensure that you, the young witches and wizards that will take us into the future, have high educational standards and etiquette, and follow tradition and rules. Please welcome Headmistress Umbridge."

There was eager clapping from the Slytherin table with the exception of Draco and Estella who sat in a corner quietly. The rest of the hall was either quiet or clapped unenthusiastically.

"Good evening children," said Umbridge in a squeaky annoying tone.

The Slytherins fervently answered, "Good evening." A few others mumbled the same.

"Tut, tut, that won't do. I should like all of you to learn to reply 'Good evening Headmistress Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good evening children!"

"Good evening Headmistress Umbridge," the entire Great Hall chanted back at her, still without much enthusiasm.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult was it? We're already learning propriety and class. I should expect all your teachers to begin lessons with a greeting and have you answer accordingly."

Professor Lupin took a deep breath as did several others. Meanwhile, McGonagall's lips were scrunched in a line so thin that it looked like they had all but disappeared.

"Now that we have cleared that, we can get to learn about what to expect for this new term. First, I'd like to I thank Minister Fudge and Governor Malfoy for the opportunity to be the person that ensures that Wizarding Traditions are respected and maintained. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, as that is as it should be, for without progress there would be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried traditions often require no tinkering. A balance then, between the old and the new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation...1"

It was kind of funny but whenever Dumbledore talked, the entire hall became quiet and every student hung on the  
Headmaster's every word. That was not the case with this Headmistress. Ron was not paying one bit of attention to the toad looking woman in pink, instead his blood simply boiled from seeing Lucius Malfoy sitting at the staff table and being praised endlessly by the little woman. Then a soft giggling coming from another corner of the table got his attention. He turned and noticed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispering. He turned back and looked at Harry who seemed completely unfocused, as if the words that woman was saying were nothing but gibberish. Yet, his hands were clenched into fists. Most of the students in the Great Hall had similar reactions, either angry or unfocused or simply gossipy. He looked to Hermione and she was her usual self, deep in concentration and probably catching every word that the old toad said. Suddenly he heard Harry letting out a loud, "What?"

"Mr. Snape, correct?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

"You may raise your hand if you have a question in class. Here however, you just listen," she added.

"You can't cut my hair! I've had it this way my entire life and don't need to change it now!" he yelled.

"Detention!"

"Why? Harry just doesn't want his hair short!" yelled Hermione suddenly.

"And your name?" asked Umbridge.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, as Headmistress I have the right to impose new rules. One of them is that boys in this school must have short, clean haircuts, and girls must wear their hair neatly in a bun. All students _will_ abide by these new rules."

"Not if parents do not approve. Article twenty seven of the Wizengamot's laws over the school, says that any major changes in the rules must be approved by the Ministry of Magic _and_ a committee of parents," answered Hermione.

"Correct," snarled Lucius Malfoy, "and these have been approved by the Board of Governors, which includes many caring parents of Hogwarts' students."

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut, but then she heard Estella.

"Yes sir, but any individual has a right to ask for an exemption from new rules if it relates to his health and safety."

"How is this relevant?"asked the toad-looking woman clearly annoyed.

"Madame Pomfrey, I believe you are the expert in this matter, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but health records are the most important documents to guide treatment of students in the school, right?"

"Yes."

"_And_ those records include sections on consent for several different scenarios. Since Harry's hair is part of his body, health rules would apply, and his hair can't be touched, or treated, without either his consent or that of his parents. Correct?"

"Yes, my girl," said the Matron with her eyes expanding in glee.

"And exactly why are you sharing health regulations with Miss Swanson?" asked Lucius Malfoy looking at the Nurse.

"She's my apprentice," answered the Hospital Matron.

"Students normally do apprenticeships in the summer and you've never had apprentices before. How did she come to have this position?" asked the Minister.

"She couldn't do an apprenticeship this summer because of her injuries from the train attack. Her previous Head of House recommended her to me and I've very much enjoyed having the help in the Hospital Wing. There is approved documentation in the Headmaster's office. I assure you, it is all up to standards with the Board of Healers, since Miss Swanson had expressed interest in the profession for two years and achieved the required OWLs."

"Enough!" exclaimed the Headmistress. "Mister Snape, Miss Granger and Miss Swanson, you will come to detention for the next week for interrupting the feast. I will summon the Snapes to see why their son should be an exception for the new rules," she said looking at Madame Pomfrey with contempt.

"The rest of you, report to your common rooms at six in the morning for proper haircuts and hairdos. You're dismissed. Go to your houses!" she then ordered.

"We'll see about that," Ron heard Fred and George murmur.

* * *

Up next: The Reign of the Toad and then the Final Viewing of the Memories.

NOTE: All credit for the quoting of Dolores Umbridge in this chapter goes to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - American Edition.


	26. The Reign of the Toad

Thanks for all the reviews and for patiently waiting for a new chapter. Hopefully the next one comes with the announcement that I got a new job, I have a second interview tomorrow. Cross my fingers.

Anyhow, as usual many thanks to _ObsessedRHShipper_ for her help as beta. She rocks! :)

Hope you liked this one, plz R&R.

**The Reign of the Toad**

The next morning, alarms in each of the Hogwarts' houses rang at five-thirty in the morning. It was awful to be waking up this early, but almost every student got ready and headed to their common rooms for the new haircuts and hairdos. By seven everyone gathered in the Great Hall and the Headmistress sat at the staff table with a smirk of joy on her face. Her grin only seemed to stop when she looked at Harry and his ponytail. Ron sat eating breakfast and feeling horrible about his ridiculous new look. Then he noticed Fred and George arrive looking exhausted. His brothers sat at completely opposite sides of the table. George was next to him, close to the door, and Fred was close to the staff table.

Within a few minutes, red smoke took over the entire place. As it cleared, little black wooden figures with wings began bouncing around joyfully. Each one approached a student, sat on their heads and then exploded into smoke of different colours. Any male student that experienced an explosion began growing their hair back to exactly the way they had it yesterday and any female student would get her hair out of those ridiculous buns. The toad looked like her head was going to explode! It was brilliant! Everyone stood, clapped and laughed in delight! Well... almost everyone was happy. The Slytherins weren't enjoying the prank, except for Estella and Draco who did snigger.

Umbridge stood and began to scream, "Detention!" as students continued to celebrate.

"Come on, Menace. Give us the finish," he heard George murmur. Ron looked to the Slytherin table and noticed Estella moving her wand and trying to hide behind Malfoy. Green smoke invaded the room. Once it was gone, a figure, just like the other ones, but bigger, plumper, and adorned in a pink tutu, appeared right on the staff table. It began moving towards Umbridge and the toad looked bewildered. As it exploded, Umbridge was left with her hair standing straight up. That did it! Everyone just about doubled over! Even the Slytherins and some of the professors snorted as they tried to keep from laughing their arses off.

"To class, NOW!" screamed Umbridge looking completely enraged. No one paid attention until McGonagall got the room under control and made everyone head to their classrooms.

"That was brilliant! But they could have waited 'til we'd finished eating," said Ron still sniggering as he headed to Defence against the Dark Arts with Harry and Hermione.

"You know who did that?" asked Hermione.

"I think I do too. Your brothers are brilliant!" said Harry smirking.

"They didn't?"

"They sure did," answered Ron with a grin on his face. "Do you think Lupin would mind if we're a bit late because we stopped by the kitchens?"

"Of course he would mind! Do you ever stop thinking about food?" said Hermione.

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Let's just go," said Harry wanting to get to class to avoid the oncoming row.

* * *

After classes were over, Harry, Hermione and Estella served their detention with Umbridge. Later, Ron watched as his best mate and secret girlfriend came into Gryffindor looking gloomy. When he asked about their detention, Harry simply said they had to do lines. Hermione looked angry, but stayed quiet.

"That's not so bad," Ron stated trying to cheer them up.

"I'm starved," said Harry completely changing the subject and moving towards the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione followed, but Ron could tell something was wrong.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly as the twins began raking in the galleons by selling the new 'Hair Fairies.' Those things were brilliant and everyone wanted to experience the effects of getting one to explode on their heads, only to have to buy a new one to do it again. The toad really should have given up on the hair policy, but instead she wrote decree after decree about the 'Hair Fairy' dolls, tried to enforce discipline, and even offered a reward for anyone with information on the fairies and their maker. Needless to say, no one said a thing.

Harry, Hermione and Estella only had one more day of detention, but Ron couldn't stop thinking that they were hiding something. Hermione had been distant all week, and both she and Harry seemed upset. Ron needed to know what was going on. He hurried to Umbridge's office and then waited by the nearest corridor for his friends. He heard them coming out and saw them walking towards where he was.

"Hi," said Ron.

"What are you doing here?" asked Estella.

"I just thought I'd come get Harry and Hermione for dinner."

"Right," said Harry.

"What's on the back of your hand?" asked Ron.

Harry, who had just scratched his nose with his free right hand, tried to hide it unsuccessfully. Then he spoke, "It's just a cut – it's nothing – it's –"

Ron grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the back of Harry's hand up so it was level with his eyes. There was a pause, and then he did the same to Hermione. He stared at the words etched on the back of her hand and then released her looking sick.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," said Estella making them move further away from the toad's office. Then she led them to the unused girls' toilet on the second floor.

"Come on," said Estella as she went in there.

"That's the girls' –"

"Ronald, it's unused!" exclaimed Hermione as she headed in.

"It's pointless to argue with those two," said Harry shaking his head and then entering the bathroom.

Ron sighed and followed all of them. Once they were inside, his friends explained how Umbridge made them use special quills that carved the words they wrote into their hands. All three of them had the same phrase etched into them - _I will not question school rules_.

"The old hag! You should report this!" Ron exclaimed with clear anger.

"And what? Have my parents find out and worry. No!" answered Harry.

"Stop it!" said Hermione.

"Well I'm not worrying Mum and Dad!" answered Harry.

"I know," said Hermione.

"What then? Just let her do this!" said Ron.

"Oh no, that bitch is not winning! Our skin will be healed in no time," said Estella pulling out an ointment from her satchel. All three of them applied the ointment on their raw skin and the words disappeared, leaving their hands perfectly normal.

"How did you...," asked Ron only to be quickly interrupted.

"I'm not Pomfrey's apprentice for nothing."

"Right. But still, it's bloody wrong that she did this to you," Ron looking straight at Hermione and then Harry. Finally, he turned to Estella again and asked, "Have you told George?"

"Can I speak with Ron alone?" she asked. Hermione looked at her sceptically while Harry nodded and started to leave.

"I'm not going to eat him," she told Hermione, who then gave the Slytherin a murderous glare and started to head out.

"I won't tell anyone either," Estella then added.

That got Hermione's eyes to grow wide. Thank Merlin that Harry had just exited the place.

Once they were alone Ron asked Estella what she meant by not telling anyone.

"I've known you two are mad about each other since we were in Godric's Hollow. Now if you want me to keep that a secret, you won't tell George a thing."

"What?"

"You won't tell because if he finds out he just might make a real bomb explode on Umbridge's head. We don't quite need that much trouble right now. Plus, you want to keep your little affair with Hermione secret, which is another reason for you not to talk about this with George. Anyhow, I take it that the book helped?" asked Estella teasingly.

Ron's ears went pink and he simply mumbled, "Umm, yeah."

"Good, then I expect it back soon, and I just might lend you another one. Speaking of things Granger, is there anything you need to tell her?"

"What?"

"Any secrets, anything you might have kept to yourself that she should know now that you're together?"

"I told her. Just like the book said... be honest, so I told her I love her," said Ron with red ears.

"That's it. That's all you needed to say?"

"Well yeah, what else is there?"

"Nothing, that's good. And you don't need to worry about any of this," she said showing him her healed hand. "I'll make sure to work on healing any bullshit Umbridge dishes out."

Ron smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Like I said, don't worry about it," assured Estella and touched his arm in a cordial gesture. The moment she came in contact with Ron, her entire body began to glow. She let go, but her legs gave out and she fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, panting and looking pale.

"I didn't do anything! Are you okay?"

"No."

"Let me help you," he said as he moved to aid her in standing up. Unfortunately, the moment he touched her, it happened again.

"Stay away!" she ordered.

"What?"

"I don't know what you're doing but... just stay away and get McGonagall."

"Right," he said moving towards the door.

"Hurry! Please."

* * *

Hermione was curious. Actually, she was a bit concerned. When Ron first found out what had happened during their detentions, he looked like he wanted to murder Umbridge. So how could he give it up so quickly? On top of that, Estella ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week. And neither she nor Ron would give any explanations for what happened, even though Ron said he took her to Madame Pomfrey. The next week was even weirder. McGonagall began calling Ronald to her office almost daily and Estella was also in there.

During the few times when they were able to be alone, she knew she had to get Ron to give her some answers.

"Off course I hate what Umbridge did! I wanted to report the hag, but Estella threatened me! She said she'd tell everyone about us."

"How did she know?"

"She said she's known we're mad about each other since Godric's Hollow."

Suddenly Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing! And what about McGonagall? Why are you meeting her and Estella?"

"Oh, Mum asked her to watch after Ginny, the twins, and me. She said she's worried about my marks in her class and keeps making me meet her to review. Estella's been in her office making up for the work she missed while she was in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione accepted his answers and after a bit more talking about Harry, the YPS and how angry they were at the Toad, they engaged in some wonderful snogging.

* * *

After that, things went back to normal, or as normal as they could get with this Headmistress.

On the one hand, Umbridge wrote decree after decree outlining new rules. She sat in classes, evaluated the teachers, forced them to engage in her ridiculous style of manners and salutations, got them to alter curriculums, made all clubs be reviewed, and began imparting daily hour-long lectures on etiquette and proper behaviour to all the girls. The boys had to deal with none other than guest professor, Lucius Malfoy, daily, for an hour on etiquette. This was unbearable!

On the other hand, the twins were relentless. They disregarded every rule Umbridge instated, put Graham Montague in a vanishing cabinet, sold products that students used for rule-breaking activities daily, and completely ruined Malfoy's first lecture with a weird device that made a farting noise every time the word tradition was said aloud. Ron and Harry returned to Gryffindor that day elated, since Malfoy had apparently lost it. The twins were completely pleased with themselves. They did give some credit to Draco, since he was the one who mentioned that he expected his arse of a father to use that word in every other sentence.

If the real Headmaster was still here, Hermione would consider reporting the twins' constant mischief. But with Umbridge in charge and Lucius Malfoy lurking in the castle freely, Hermione kept quiet gladly. This term was really quite awful. All the vigilance around Hogwarts had made it really hard for the YPS members to meet, even in their small groups. And the ridiculous things Umbridge lectured about in those meetings were driving Hermione mad. If she had to hear one more time about how proper girls should dress, eat, sit, walk, or stand, she might just explode! And who in the world besides this woman would put books on your head while walking! Books are for reading!

The one wonderful thing about this term was her relationship with Ron. Even though they kept things quiet, they had moved forward quite quickly. She still remembered what that had happened yesterday, right after their row.

"_Honestly, Ronald!" yelled Hermione as they went into the Room of Requirement. _

"_What was I supposed to do?" asked Ron annoyed as they went further into the area that looked just like the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Act like a prefect!" _

"_You have to admit it was funny," he said. That earned him a wild look of fury from her. And seeing her all riled up sent shivers down his spine. He knew he should try to get on her good side soon, like the book said, but he had a point and he wasn't going to lose this one._

"_Come on, Hermione. You weren't even patrolling with me, so let it go. Plus it's not like you're good friends with her."_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_And what is?" he said regaining his anger and bravado. Why couldn't she just stop and enjoy their time together? He was the one that had to be in uniform and patrol tonight, not her! This was not her issue!_

"_The Ravenclaws are furious, Ron! You left her in the swamp without reporting it to McGonagall! It doesn't matter if Marietta is our friend or not! Or if one of the rule breakers is your brother! We have to punish students if we catch them hexing each other!"_

"_Fine! So George broke the rules! But he did it because Edgecombe was pestering Estella."_

"_It doesn't matter if he had a good reason!"_

"_Would you listen to yourself?"_

"_I do listen! Unlike you, I listen during the prefect meetings and pay attention to McGonagall. And your brother broke ten different rules today!"_

"_Fine! But sometimes you have to break the rules to do the right thing as someone made me believe when we broke into the office of the Snapes!" he yelled coming really close to her with red ears and eyes as furious as hers._

"_That was different!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! We had to figure out what was happening to help Chrysta get out of the Pericullum! How could you think sticking Marietta Edgecombe into a swamp is the same thing?"_

"_Hermione, I won't punish George for doing what I would do if someone bothered you. No one has a right to mess with the love of your life!"_

_At that, Hermione stopped and stared at him. She knew she loved him and that he loved her back. But a part of her always told her that his feelings would someday end. That he would realize he had better prospects than a Mudblood destined to be a target. Maybe he simply meant to say Estella was the love of George's life. It probably had nothing to do with her._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Umm?" she answered looking down at the floor._

"_Hermione? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you by confessing that. It's just..."_

"_You don't think it's a mistake to feel that way about me?"_

"_What? Of course not. I love you."_

"_I love you too Ron," she said. She lifted her gaze and they stared at each other before slowly joining their lips. After a long sweet kiss, they separated._

_"Does that feel like a mistake to you?" Ron asked. _

_"You're not afraid?" Hermione asked back. _

_He nodded, and then shyly said, "Why do you think I didn't say anything before?" _

_"I just thought you didn't feel the same way I did." _

_Ron looked at her intensely and then sincerely added, "I love you so much that it drives me mad." _

_"Me too," Hermione agreed. _

_"What happens if things between us don't work out?" she then asked quietly. _

_"Why wouldn't things work out?" _

_"Ron, we fight all the time." _

_"Yeah but... that's because staying away from you for days drives me bloody mad." _

_"Don't curse," Hermione scolded. _

_"I'm serious, Hermione," he replied, "I pick most our public fights on purpose. I don't even remember what half of them are about, but I need to know we are still special to each other." _

_"I know." _

_"You know?" _

_"No. I mean... I understand. I've done it too. You can be just so... maddening. One minute you're ignoring me as agreed, then you are infuriating and rude, and then you turn around and do something so thoughtful it makes me want to snog you in the middle of the common room. I feel like I'm about to lose all self-control and it drives me mad, and then I get angry with you for being irresistible, so I pick a fight to get even." _

_"You think I'm irresistible?" Ron asked smirking. _

_"Stop rubbing it in! You're the one that said I drove you mad and I was the love of your life!"_

_"You are the love of my life. But there are other ways to drive me mad about you, to drive me mad with you," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione again and kissed her. _

_They broke apart after a bit and Ron smiled and added, "I think you may be really good at driving me mad this way." _

_"Oh you do, do you?" Hermione asked with a smirk. _

_"I swear, sometimes all you have to do is look at me." _

_"You're a fifteen year-old male," Hermione laughed. "That's not me. That's your out of control hormones. And you do the same to me." _

_"Hormones?" Ron pondered. "How many girls have you seen me look at the way I look at you?" _

_Hermione's face immediately pinched up in a scowl. "There was Este..." _

_"She doesn't count," Ron exclaimed before Hermione could finish her sentence. "I was impressed by her looks and demeanour; actually I was mostly scared of her. But, that was ages ago. The hormones had not even kicked in hard when I was thirteen, so there's no way I was looking at her that way. You got that wrong. Anyhow, how many girls have you seen me look at, like a hormonal fifteen year-old?" _

_Hermione thought about it for a minute and then mumbled an answer. "None," she admitted. "But... you're not stupid enough to do it in front of me." _

_"We both know I am stupid enough," Ron said with a smile. "What I'm trying to say is... is that well... I went to the Masquerade with one of the prettiest girls in school, but I didn't even really notice her. I couldn't tell you what colour her costume was or how she wore her..." _

_"Her costume was purple," Hermione interrupted._

_"You're missing my point," Ron chuckled. _

_"Which is?" _

_"Your costume was light blue, with white accents that resembled mermaid fins and little pearls on the straps. You wore long white gloves and your hair was held on to the side by a white seashell, and that allowed me to peak at your perfect neck," Ron said as he reached over and lightly brushed her neck with his fingertips. "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You still are, and I have eyes for no one else." _

_Hermione had been rendered speechless and simply stared at Ron. Never would she have expected that the clumsy Ron that called her a troll would say that she was the love of his life. Not only that, he had followed that declaration with the most romantic speech she had ever heard. Without even thinking about it, she threw herself at him and kissed him fiercely. _

_Ron caught her, but the force of her hug and kiss, made them fall onto the couch. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. One minute Hermione had been looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Then, she launched herself at him, and now she was on his lap snogging him deeply and grinding her hips against his. Then she stopped. She was still straddling him and looked at him with an expression he had never seen on her. Before he had time to decipher it, Hermione reached down, pulled her jumper along with her shirt over her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. _'BLIMEY!' _he thought as his eyes snapped open at the sight. He was unable to suppress the soft moan that escaped his lips as he stared at the thin layer of cotton that hugged her breasts. _'Bloody Hell! She looks... amazing,'_ Ron told himself, as he stared at her, mesmerized by her body. _

_Hermione stayed still and took deep breaths. '_You can do this. There is no reason to be uncomfortable. It's just like wearing a bathing suit_,' she told herself. '_But you aren't in a bathing suit, you're in your bra!_' another part of her mind protested. _

_Unable to do anything but gawk, Ron sat and watched a blush creep down Hermione's neck. His eyes were wide. His mouth was slightly open. For a moment there, he looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe._

_When she came to this room, she hadn't intended for things to proceed in this direction, but Hermione couldn't help the need to take one of Ron's hands in her own and lift it up until it was pressed firmly against one of her breasts. He groaned softly, but it was the only reaction she got. They sat still breathing slowly and looking at each other in fear, in reverence, and in love. _

_Ron seemed incapable of moving and then, all of a sudden, she felt his hardness underneath her. She gasped in surprise and his entire face went completely crimson before he extricated himself from her and stood. _

"_I'm sorry," he said as he took deep breaths. _

"_No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to do that," she answered. He turned to her in surprise and found her standing, while reaching for her jumper and looking upset. _

"_Hermione, you didn't force me, I want to. It's just... I... I don't want to do things wrong. I don't want to scare you away. I love you," he said. _

_Her face softened and she smiled. He came close to her again and they slowly reached for each other and kissed. He caressed her bare back as they kissed deeply and that's as far as they dared to push things that evening. _

Hermione wondered what would happen the next time they managed to be alone.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined the rest of the YPS leaders in the room of requirement to view the last of the memories. It had been difficult to find time to meet, especially with the new rules and the constant watch of the new Inquisitor crew, but they finally managed a meeting. They knew the routine and prepared to view five memory vials, which were labelled:

Severus Snape – August 30, 1977

Severus Snape – October 27, 1977

Narcissa Malfoy – November 29, 1977

Narcissa Malfoy – September 1, 1978

Esther Swanson – January 1, 1979

George enlarged the Pensieve and then everyone entered and felt the familiar pulling sensation that came with viewing the past.

* * *

You all probably noticed, but I did use some direct quotes from JKR's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This chapter definitely got inspiration from that particular book.

FYI - two new pics related to this fic are now in my profile: Estella and George at the Ministry Christmas Party AND Ron and Hermione in the Room of Requirement (I didn't put this one as my profile pic to be safe with fanfiction rules – though it is PG13).

Also, I watched DH part 2 and I think I'm in love with Snape (again! I sort of felt this way when I first read the book). Anyhow, I'm glad I get to write the memories with the inspiration the movie gave me and knowing that Alan Rickman rocks my world! His acting was perfect and Daniel Radcliffe also did a great job. Those two made the movie for me. Though I still like the book better (especially the Ron and Hermione in the books). Anyhow, enough rambling on that, next chapter: FINAL VIEWING OF THE MEMORIES


	27. Final Viewing of the Memories

**I apologize in advance for how horrible/sad this chapter gets and how there is no R&H.** I'm so not into writing dark tragedies, so I tried to keep it to a minimum, but it was necessary to write this down in order to move forward. Still I'm a bit disturbed. And now that you are forewarned, read and let me know what you think. Special thanks to _ObsessedRHshipper_ for her beta help.

**Final Viewing of the Memories**

Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined the rest of the YPS leaders in the Room of Requirement to view the last of the memories. It had been difficult to find time to meet, especially with the new rules and the constant watch of the new Inquisitor crew, but the time was here. They knew the routine and prepared to view five memory vials which were labelled:

Severus Snape – August 30, 1977

Severus Snape – October 15, 1977

Narcissa Malfoy – November 29, 1977

Narcissa Malfoy – September 1, 1978

Esther Swanson – January 1, 1979

George enlarged the pensieve and then everyone entered and felt the familiar pulling sensation that came with viewing the past.

* * *

The Young Phoenixes landed in a dingy room with vials and weird artefacts everywhere. On a large table laid the unmoving form of Cassiopeia Black, breathing softly. She was surrounded by figures in dark robes.

"_How long?" asked the Dark Lord. _

"_Depends on her will, my Lord," answered Severus. _

"_I will stay on watch for as long as it takes," assured Lucius. "She will yield."_

"_It's time for the blood-traitor bitch to pay. She'll bow in obedience," said Bellatrix in elation as she began dancing around the room._

"_She will succumb willingly or not," added the Dark Lord. "You are in charge, Lucius. Report to me daily."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

_Once Voldemort left Lucius uttered, "Finite."_

"_No!" yelled Narcissa, coming close to Cassiopeia. "Let her go," she begged. _

"_How dare you question the Dark Lord's will? If he wants her on our side, the whore will be!" answered Bella. _

"_Bella, please."_

"_She chose her Mudblood friend and the Swansons! I'll kill her if the Dark Lord commands!" stated Bella who then left. _

"_Severus," pleaded Narcissa._

"_Enough of you!" said Lucius. "To the cells!"_

"_No! Severus! She hasn't done anything! Don't hurt her!" she screamed as Lucius dragged her out of the room. _

"_Leave us," Severus ordered coldly, getting the other Death Eaters to exit. _

_Once he was alone with Cassiopeia, he cast a silencing charm and gave her a potion. _

"_Russ!" screamed the black-haired girl as she awoke. _

"_Shush, stay quiet," ordered Severus. _

"_He killed him Sev. He killed my husband," murmured Cassi and then completely broke down. Severus held her and tried to keep her silent. _

"_If you want to escape, you have to get yourself together," said Severus repeatedly. _

_It took long, but eventually her cries of despair ceased and she quietly sobbed in his arms. Between sniffles, she murmured, "Russell is gone. What's the point?"_

"_You told me once that if I loved Lily, I had to do what you said, and I had to go to Dumbledore. Now it's your turn. Russell gave his life for you. If you truly loved him, make sure he didn't do that in vain. Don't give up. You have to escape and live, for Russ, for Lily, for me, and for your brother Sirius. We need you with us. I know you care."_

_She nodded as tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. Then she asked, "Are they hurt? Lily and Siri?" _

"_Lily is safe. I got her out of Diagon Alley. But Sirius is Malfoy's prisoner now."_

"_What should I do?" she asked trying to regain some composure._

"_Finish drinking this. You were given a mix of fatiguing fusion and mind-opening draught. This should counter the effects."_

"_Why don't they just kill me?"_

"_Lucius said the Dark Lord wants you imperiused to the point where you can't manage a thought of your own. I don't know why, but I won't let it happen. I promised Russell. He helped keep Lily unharmed. So I'll get you to safety somehow."_

"_And Siri?" she asked cleaning some of her tears._

"_I suppose I'll have to get him out too," he said in between gritted teeth. Then Severus continued, "We can't rush things though. This place is guarded against apparition, portkeys and even flying brooms. The Floo is supervised, and there are guards right outside this door. I need you to pretend their plan is working."_

"_What?"_

"_He will test if the potions are working with the Imperius. When he does, you need to pretend."_

_Severus outlined how she needed to behave when the Dark Lord checked on her. He promised that no matter what she was given, as soon as he was left alone with her, he would provide an antidote. He also said that he and the Headmaster had found a way to destroy the Horcruxes and that he planned to use Legilimency on Malfoy and Bella while they slept and uncover the rest of the dark items holding the soul of the Dark Lord._

Then the Young Phoenixes felt the twirling sensation of moving to a new memory.

* * *

Severus sat in a large room with many windows that allowed moonlight to enter and mix with candlelight. The young black-haired wizard mixed ingredients laboriously with a troubled look on his face. Then a wizard with short black hair and fair skin walked in.

"_Snape!"_

"_McNair, this better be important," answered Severus in a sinister way. _

"_The Dark Lord calls for you! Dumbledore's pawns are here! They are in the dungeons trying to get to the witch!"_

_Severus' young eyes grew concerned for a split second. But he turned into a cold and menacing figure quickly. "Out of the way!" he yelled as he walked towards the door. _

_McNair began to scurry out, but before he could set foot out of the place, Severus petrified him. Then he ran down several stairways until he heard the Dark Lord order, "Bring me the Mudblood! I must kill her myself!" _

_The pace of the Slytherin quickened and soon he engaged in combat in the hallways. Severus began throwing curses, disarming, hexing and seriously injuring any Death Eater that crossed his path. The Young Phoenixes recognized some of the faces that were in battle with the dark figures - Moody, Kingsley, Professor Lupin, Diggle, Ralph Swanson, and others. _

"_Lily!" Severus called in fear as he arrived to the living room._

"_How dare you, you sleazy scum!" yelled Bellatrix as she saw him taking down one of the masked figures. She threw a hex towards him. Severus deflected it with ease, but was soon surrounded by Bellatrix and three more Death Eaters. He fought ardently until he heard, "Sev!", and Lily appeared with a weak-looking Cassiopeia leaning on her._

"_Leave him alone!" yelled Lily as Cassiopeia left her side and leaned on a wall. Lily then threw a stunning spell towards the dark witch that threatened Severus. _

_Bellatrix was able to avoid the hex, but looked a bit panicked as she found herself facing Severus alone. Lily, Professor Lupin and Ralph Swanson took charge of fighting the other Death Eaters in the area. The battle was fierce and just as Severus disarmed Bellatrix, he heard, "Sectumsempra!" _

_With Severus' own spell, Lucius Malfoy effectively injured Lily._

"_Lil!" screamed Severus as he noticed the Dark Lord arrive._

"_Go!" yelled Cassiopeia as she grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange's wand from the floor. "Stupefy!" she yelled stunning Lucius. Then she was overpowered by several death eaters._

_Severus disappeared and a red light formed. The Dark Lord screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" with his wand pointing at Lily. But the killing spell never reached her, as the red light shone brightly around her body and she disappeared. _

_The light arrived at a small, dirty living room with brick walls. Lily and Severus then materialized right in front of the Young Phoenixes' eyes. _

"_Vulnera Sanenteur… Vulnera Sanenteur… Vulnera Sanenteur," chanted Severus with desperation until the blood on Lily cleared._

"_Sev. Oh Sev," Lily whispered as she began to sob._

"_You're going to be okay. Why, Lily? Why did you go there? I told you we weren't ready."_

"_I had to try to get Cassi and Sirius. But you were right and now... now they know about you. You can't help them anymore and I failed them. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried._

"_Don't speak. Don't speak. We'll figure something out. Shush. I'll take care of you."_

"_I love you," murmured Lily between tears._

"_I love you more, my sun, my heaven. I love you."_

The memory ended and the pull to a new one took over the group.

* * *

They arrived at a place that looked like a cell inside a barn. They could see the handsome young figure of Sirius Black lying flat on the air. Blood dripped from his head and body and slowly trickled to the stone floor.

"_Hang on," murmured Narcissa. "You're brave, not like me. The Gryffindors will come back for you."_

_She was on the cell across from her cousin, kneeling on some hay, and clinging to the bars while looking at Sirius' unmoving figure. Then she heard steps coming towards them and crawled to a corner. _

"_I am not here for you, my lovely," said Lucius mockingly. Then he turned to the other cell and entered. "Time for you to pay, Black."_

"_Co… co... coward," said Sirius in a barely audible whisper. _

_Lucius casted a spell that made Sirius stand straight. Then he punched the Gryffindor in the gut and he weakly fell to the ground. _

"_You still have Gryffindor bravado left. Well that ends tonight. I'm going to break you. You helped get my brother killed. Now I want you awake and strong to hear exactly how the Dark Lord takes your sister," he evilly sneered. _

_Lucius force-fed a potion down Sirius' throat and then cast a charm that no one was familiar with. He walked out of the cell and smiled evilly. "I think you'd like to join him," he added looking at Narcissa. She looked horrified as he approached, but she couldn't stop him from giving her the potion and casting the same charm. The moment he finished with Narcissa, the place they were in became immersed in sounds: the creaking of floors as steps moved on them, the closing of a door, and then the voice of the Dark Lord saying, "Take your clothes off."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_No! No!" screamed Sirius as he began to pull at the bars of the cell. He looked like a wild animal trying to get out of his confines._

"_The defiant, strong pureblood - lay down."_

"_Yes, my Lord." _

_Then the sound mattress springs creaking repeatedly took over. And suddenly, a scream, "No! Help! No! Russ! Russ!"_

_Narcissa put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Her entire body shivered and bobbed forwards and backwards like she was in sane. _

"_Imperio!" said the Dark Lord. _

"_No! Cassi!" Sirius Black screamed. _

_Narcissa opened her eyes and looked at her cousin while still covering her ears to unsuccessfully avoid the noises. Sirius' body glowed blue and began to change. After a while, his cell became occupied by a large black dog with a necklace around his neck that had a single round pendant that glowed gray and then black and then yellow. The dog rammed his body against the cell bars until they began to break. Eventually, it bolted out and ran free. _

_Narcissa closed her eyes again and heard screams and voices yelling curses. Then the howl of a dog in pain reverberated through the walls before all was silent._

* * *

As the swirling sensation took over the Young Phoenixes, they all felt terrible. Some of them cried freely while others held back their tears, but looked horrified. George held Estella closely and Hermione found herself tightly embraced by both Ron and Harry. Then all the Weasleys turned to their sister and looked at her as if she was a precious jewel. She was sobbing and leaning against Malfoy. Silently, each of the Weasley boys swore to watch after her and looked at the Slytherin boy suspiciously.

Then they faced the next memory. They were in the barn-looking place again. A bruised Narcissa sat in a corner and stared at Sirius' empty cell as Lucius approached.

"_The Dark Lord requests your _professional_ assistance," he said sarcastically. _

"_I will never forgive you."_

"_Forgive ME! Weak, traitorous whore! Who do you think you are, trying to help your cousin and the Mudblood? You think you're special? You think your line makes you unique? It doesn't! I can do whatever I want with you! And I will when this is over!" he said. Then he made her stand and forcibly kissed her. _

"_Why do you do this? Why do you hurt me?"_

"_Shut up and move!"_

_Narcissa walked weakly while Lucius led her out of the barn area. As they stepped outside, they saw a manor on top of a hill, which overlooked a small town. They walked towards the hill in silence and whenever Narcissa slowed down or fell, Lucius pulled her forcibly. _

_They arrived at the top of the hill and walked into the large and eerie house. Bellatrix and several Death Eaters surrounded the Dark Lord. _

"_May I have the honour, my Lord?" asked Lucius sneering._

"_Yes. You may kill the Black once she's done."_

"_But, my Lord-" began to argue Narcissa._

"_You are here because you are a mediwitch. Go and help deliver the heir! Unless - would you like to join her? Do you want to be imperiused permanently and die by Lucius' hand?" asked the Dark Lord. His eyes glowed red and he moved his hand to Narcissa's neck and began to choke her. _

"_No. I will help. I am your servant," she gasped out with the little air she had left. Voldemort released her and she headed up the stairs trembling in fear._

_Narcissa walked into a large room and quickly got to Cassiopeia. The black-haired witch had hazy eyes, and was lying on a bed, sweating and touching her large stomach. _

"_Oh, Cassi... I'm so sorry," murmured Narcissa with tears in her eyes, taking hold of one of Cassiopeia's hands._

"_Is my Lord pleased?"_

"_Oh, sweetheart... oh no."_

"_He's not pleased?" asked Cassiopeia with concern._

"_No dear. He's very pleased. Everything is going to be okay. It's okay," assured the Slytherin witch while sobbing. _

_Narcissa ordered warm water, small cloths, a couple of blankets, and her wand. The water, cloths, and blankets were brought by a young elf with large eyes. The wand never came as the elf explained, "I'm sorry. Master Lucius says that Mistress' wand is now his and if she insists he will come and show her what he can do with it. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby couldn't follow Mistress' order!"_

"_No, don't hit yourself. Lucius is you master. Just help me with her."_

_Ages seemed to pass as Narcissa and the elf organized the room and sat with Cassiopeia telling her how to breath, cleaning her face with a warm cloth and comforting her. Eventually Narcissa said, "It's time Cassi. P__ush!" _

_Cassiopeia followed Narcissa's orders to a tee and in a few minutes, Narcissa held a crying baby boy in her arms. Cassi's eyes suddenly returned to normal and she murmured, "My son." _

"_Cassi?"_

"_Cissy?"_

"_You're back?"_

"_Give me my son," answered Cassiopeia with determination as tears fell down her face. Narcissa gave her the baby and she whispered, "He's not like him. He's not evil." Then Cassi touched her stomach again and showed signs of pain. _

"_Another one," said Narcissa after quickly assessing her. "Give the baby to the elf."_

"_No, my son," whispered Cassi. _

"_Cassi, you're having another baby. Let him go."_

_Cassiopeia complied and gave Dobby the boy. Then they heard steps coming up the stairs. Bellatrix walked in right as Cassiopeia screamed in pain. "Silencio!" said Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Cassi. Then she sneered and added, "The heir is with us. Bring him to my Lord."_

_Cassiopeia's eyes looked wild, but no sounds came out of her. Dobby held onto the child and Narcissa stood by the bed looking troubled._

"_Move it!" said Bella._

"_Go ahead Dobby," murmured Narcissa with clear regret in her voice. The elf followed the orders and left the room. _

"_I'll tell Lucius to come and kill her," stated Bella. _

"_No!"_

"_What!"_

"_He can't kill her. She's... she's having another child."_

"_Another one? In how long?"_

"_I don't know, fifteen minutes, an hour. I'm not sure."_

"_Very well, I'll inform my Lord. Good work," she said as she stepped out of the room._

"_Cassi?"_

_No response. The young witch's lips moved and she looked crazed, but Narcissa heard nothing._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. We have no wands. This is... I'm sorry," uttered Narcissa. Then the small elf returned looking troubled. _

"_Dobby, help me. This baby is coming any second."_

_They got some blankets and more warm water ready and in no time Narcissa was ordering her cousin to push again. But Cassi shook her head and did not follow her cousin's commands._

"_Dammit, Cassi! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Just push, please!" _

"_Mistress, I can try. I could –"_

"_What Dobby?"_

"_I can try to let her talk, if you order."_

"_Do it! Make her talk."_

_The elf approached Cassiopeia, touched her cheek and murmured words under his breath. _

"_No. My son," murmured Cassiopeia._

"_Cassi, please... I -"_

"_You gave them my son! Get him back! Get him back!"_

"_You have to push or you and this child will die. This is your baby too. Come on."_

_Cassi finally followed her commands and another baby arrived in even less time than it took to deliver the first one._

"_It's a girl," said Narcissa giving the baby to her cousin. This time, Cassiopeia simply held and kissed her child while crying._

"_Mama loves you. Mama loves you. They won't take you," murmured Cassi to the child as she tried to get out of the bed. _

"_Cassiopeia, you're bleeding. You can't stand," scolded Narcissa._

"_I don't care! I won't let them take her too. Do something. Help me." _

"_I... we don't have wands. I don't know what to do. There's nothing we can do."_

_Narcissa then paced in distress and Cassiopeia held onto her daughter and kissed her head. "The elf!" she then exclaimed._

"_What?" asked Narcissa._

"_You can find any other elf, can't you?" asked Cassiopeia looking at the little elf in the room._

"_If master or mistress commands, yes."_

"_The Black elf, Kreacher. Bring him to me," said Cassiopeia. _

_Dobby looked at her with watery eyes, but didn't leave. Instead he turned to Narcissa. _

"_Go! Bring Kreacher!"_

_It didn't take long for Dobby to return with the other elf in tow._

"_Mistress!" exclaimed Kreacher looking concerned._

"_This is your mistress now," said Cassiopeia giving him the child. The baby girl, who had been surprisingly quiet, began to cry the second she left her mother's arms. Narcissa looked panicked._

"_Find my friends: Lily, Sev, Remus, or the Swansons. Tell them that she's my daughter and to keep her safe. Don't let the dark side get her. Promise me."_

"_Yes, my mistress. I promise."_

_They heard steps coming up._

"_Do you still have Reg's wand?"_

"_Yes, mistress."_

"_Give it to me."_

_The elf complied and gave Cassi the wand. She cast healing charms on herself quickly and stood._

"_Do you remember the safe house I showed you right after Reg died?_

"_Yes."_

"_Take her there and keep her safe until you find one of my friends."_

"_Mistress, I can take you with me."_

"_No."_

"_Cassi, you should go. Lucius is going to kill you," said Narcissa._

"_I have to get my son!"_

"_Son? A master?" _

"_Yes, Kreacher. I had a son too and I will get him back or die trying. If I don't make it to the safe house and meet you tonight then... tell my friends I had two children and even though Voldemort forced me, I love them. Take my daughter, and if I can't save my son, then you tell my friends to find him. Have them find him, and keep both of them safe."_

"_Yes, mistress."_

"_I told you, _she _is your mistress now. Keep her safe and tell my friends about my son."_

"_They're coming," said Narcissa with distress. _

_Cassi approached the elf and crying child. "Be good," she whispered and kissed the girls' head one more time. Then she ordered the elf to go and he disappeared with a crack. _

"_Don't worry. They won't know where she is. Only the Order knows about that place."_

_Narcissa shivered in fear. _

"_Stand behind me. If they kill me, take Reg's wand and get to my son. Be brave for him Cissy. Save my baby." _

_Narcissa nodded and Cassiopeia cast a charm that made a large eagle appear out of thin air just as the door opened. _

_Bellatrix appeared and she heard, "Oppugno!" _

_The eagle attacked the Dark witch with ferocity. _

"_Arhh, help! Cissy! Get it off!" yelled Bellatrix as the eagle clawed and injured her body. _

"_Where is my son?" asked Cassiopeia. _

"_Cissy, arhh! Get Lucius!"_

_Cassi grabbed Bellatrix's wand, which had fallen to the ground, and then handed it to Narcissa. _

"_Tell me where my baby is or the Swansons' wrath will kill you!" said Cassiopeia making the eagle go towards Bellatrix again._

"_Cassi, enough," murmured Narcissa. _

"_Where is he?" asked Cassiopeia looking wild._

"_Walk to your death, Gryffindor bitch," Bellatrix sneered weakly. "Top floor... main room." _

"_Come on Cissy," she said. _

_Cassiopeia walked up the stairway, with Narcissa and the large eagle in tow. As they encountered Death Eaters the irate Gryffindor cast hexes and curses in all directions while the eagle attacked. They made it to the top floor and found Lucius holding the newborn as the Dark Lord branded the little one's back with a tattoo. _

"_Oppugno!" yelled Cassiopeia. Narcissa send a blasting hex in Lucius direction._

"_You!" yelled Voldemort who immediately found himself attached by the large eagle. He moved to fight the beast and let the child fall. Lucius attacked Narcissa with a crutiatus curse, but she avoided it._

"_Aresto Momentum!" yelled Cassi and the baby landed slowly on the ground. She ran towards the child and scooped him from the floor. Then the large eagle exploded._

_Narcissa turned to see her cousin as she ran with her child out of the room. Cassi was closely followed by the Dark Lord. _

_Lucius threw a twirling hex that made Narcissa fly out of the place and lose her sister's wand. Then she helplessly saw how the Dark Lord created an explosion that effectively hit Cassiopeia in the back. Cassi landed on her knees and stopped herself from falling forward. She slowly put the baby on the floor and then landed next to him. Narcissa tried to reach them, but felt a kick to her side. She lay on the ground in pain and heard Cassi utter, "Puit me carus trouvarme, inil basium du ventus, inil ardour dua flamma, inilla risiet du pluvial, inilla forza dua terra sout se pes."**_

_Then Cassiopeia's eyes closed. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They felt the pull to a new memory and found themselves in a familiar place, the living room of Dumbledore's home in Godric's Hollow. A group of witches and wizards, including Lily, Severus, the Headmaster, and the Swansons were gathered n the dining room.

"_She's just a baby!" yelled Lily in outrage._

"_That's no simple baby. That is you-know-who's child! Kill it!" said an extremely old looking wizard with a white ponytail and pointy beard._

"_You'll to have to kill Kreacher first!" said the elf holding tightly to the bundle that had begun to cry in his arms._

"_And me!" added Lily forcefully, "Cassi wanted her babies safe! I will help Kreacher keep his promise!"_

"_They won't touch my little mistress. They won't," murmured the elf to the baby and got her to calm down and coo._

"_May I?" asked Severus looking at Dumbledore and clearly hoping he would be allowed to speak._

"_You've earned it," stated Dumbledore._

"_I know I'm no role model. It took me too long to learn what was right, but now I can't look the other way. I've changed too much for that. If we kill Cassiopeia's child, then we are just like them and there was no point in winning this war and defeating the Dark Lord."_

_Lily gave him a smile and put her hand on his. They clasped their hands together and looked around the room clearly challenging anyone to come forward and try to argue against them. The room fell into such a deep silence that the cooing of the baby girl seemed to reverberate loudly through the walls._

_Remus Lupin left his seat and got close to Kreacher. He took a look at the baby and caressed her cheek. "She's beautiful, like her mother," he said before standing next to Lily._

"_I won't let anyone touch Cassi's daughter… my best friend's niece," he stated with a sad smile._

"_Neither will I," added Ralph Swanson. Esther stood with him and they joined Lily and Severus and formed a wall between the elf that held the baby and members of the Order. Others followed and soon everyone had agreed to let the girl live._

"_I don't want to kill her, and that seems to be our agreement, but what if she is evil?" asked Hestia Jones. _

"_A baby can't be evil," said Esther Swanson. "I know I have no right to argue since I have not been an active member of The Order. I only helped a bit when I was able. But, I have a child and a mother knows. I'm telling you, if Cassi loved her then she's like my Ely, precious, and not guilty for whatever her father did."_

"_So what do we do with her?" asked Moody._

"_We'll raise her," said Lily with Severus at her side. _

"_It's settled then -" stated Dumbledore._

"_No," said Esther Swanson. The entire room turned to her._

"_Esther?" asked her husband bewildered._

"_Lily, you told me that what's left of the Death Eaters will probably target you and Severus for his betrayal, right?"_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_But nothing. If they do, they will find the baby. Isn't it bad enough that they have her brother? If you keep her, they'll know without a doubt who she is. You two can't raise her, but we can," stated Esther._

"_What?" exclaimed Ralph Swanson._

"_We can raise her Ralph," she assured._

"_Please excuse us," said Ralph as he exited the room and Esther followed._

"_We can't raise that girl," stated Ralph as they crossed the kitchen and headed to the backyard._

"_We can move to Spain, like you wanted. Then we say she's muggleborn and adopt her. It'll be easier to fake the muggle paperwork abroad. It's the perfect cover, so why not take her with us?" _

"_Why not! Why not! Because, she's HIS daughter! You-know-who! And he killed my brother!" yelled Ralph in fury before he sat on the ground. Esther sat next to him and hugged him. _

"_Do you know what your brother wanted the most?" asked Esther._

"_Uh?"_

"_What Russ wanted the most Ralph?"_

"_He died before he could tell me," he answered sourly._

"_Cassi. He wanted to marry her not just because he had to, but to make her happy. He would have given anything in the world for her. He gave his life for her, you know that," said Esther. _

"_Right. So what?"_

"_So what do you think he would do if he was alive? What do you think he would say about this?" _

"_He would have never let that monster do what he did to her! We failed him!"_

"_Ralph Percival Swanson!"_

"_Fine! If he was alive and he knew Cassi wanted those babies safe then he would make it happen. He would find a way to get the other one and care for both like they were his own because… because he was the most honourable man I've ever known," answered Ralph choking slightly before fully breaking down into tears. Ralph and Esther remained quiet and simply cried._

_A little while later Ralph Swanson regained his composure and said, "Alright E, we'll raise her for Russ, for Cassi. We'll raise her and try to find the other one."_

"_I love you," said Esther kissing his forehead._

"_You were forced to."_

"_No, I wasn't," she answered and kissed him._

_They separated and got themselves back together with a few charms to hide the swelling and redness of their eyes. Then they re-entered the living room. _

"_We'll raise her. She'll be loved like she was our own," assured Ralph Swanson calmly._

"_Thank you," Lily uttered before hugging Ralph._

_Esther moved towards Kreacher to take the child, but the elf was hesitant to let her go. Lily and Severus assured him it was for the best. The Swansons promised Kreacher he could come to live with them and help care for his little mistress. _

_Once the baby was in her arms, Esther muttered, "Estella," and let a tear fall down her cheek._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The twirling sensation took over them and as they were coming out from the pensieve, Hermione clearly heard, "_Petrificus Totalus." _

Once her head was fully out of the pensieve, Hermione noticed that Harry petrified on the ground.

Then one of the worst sensations she had ever felt took over. Helplessness, sadness, pure despair came over her, just like she had felt the day her parents died. She couldn't move. The emotion had practically stunned her. Then she noticed that Ron, Ginny and Fred were also kneeling on the ground looking awful. The conversation around them barely registered as a soft whisper.

"Don't do it," pleaded Draco

"I have to," answered Estella.

"I'll go with you."

"No. If I'm not back in an hour, tell Severus. Kreacher!" she yelled.

"Ella? What are you doing?" questioned George.

"Fun Man I... I love you, but... I'm sorry," answered Estella as her elf arrived with a crack.

"Take me to him," she said to the elf.

"Wait!" yelled George.

But, Kreacher took hold of one of Estella's legs, and it was over. The awful feeling and the elf were gone, but so was Estella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*Translation of Cassi's charm: _May my beloved find me, in the kiss of a breeze, in the ardor of flames, in the laughter of rain, in the strength of the ground beneath their feet._

I did warn everyone, this was an awful chapter and there's no Romonie cuteness. But plz, R&R. The next one should be more on the lines of my other chapters, promise.

Next Chapter: How the Twins Settle the Scores


	28. The Return of Darkness

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback on the previous chapter and sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. Life has been crazy, but I hope this makes up for it and that the next chapter comes quicker. Special thanks to _ObsessedRHshipper_ for her beta help.

**The Return of Darkness**

Hermione ran to Harry and with a simply _Finite,_ freed him from the petrifying hex. Fred and Ron pointed their wands at Draco while Ginny moved towards George, who quietly looked at the spot where Estella stood seconds ago.

"Explain!" screamed Ron.

"Put the wands down," said Draco.

"I don't think so!" yelled Fred.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione.

"She cursed me and used her Emomaster powers on all of you," answered Harry also raising his wand towards Malfoy. "She betrayed me," added Harry with a tone of sadness.

"Fuck you, Snape!" said Draco raising his wand also.

A short silence followed as Fred, Ron and Harry were ready to curse the Slytherin, but Hermione cut in, "Please explain why she cursed us."

"Edgecombe was right. In the end, you're two-faced Slytherins," added a now angry Harry.

"Two-faced Slytherins, just like your father!" responded Draco.

Harry's face became enraged and curses flew until Draco was flat and motionless on the ground. The boys pointed their wands at his unmoving form, but Ginny got in their way.

"Stop it!"

"Move away, Gin!" ordered Ron.

"He's already stunned!"

"Let's make sure he's really stunned!" yelled Fred.

"No!" answered their sister.

"Ron," pleaded Hermione putting her hands on his shoulders. "We don't really know what's happening. We need him to explain. Estella probably is just dealing with what we just saw."

"Incarcerous," yelled Harry, getting a look of almost hatred from the redheaded girl.

"I'm not going to be cursed twice in one day," Harry stated.

Hermione cast the Reenervate spell and Draco stirred.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny.

"Fantastic."

"Don't you get cheeky with my sister! Git!" yelled Fred.

"I don't care what you think! You have no fucking idea! Not a clue what it's like for her... or me! Let me go!"

"No," answered Harry as he took a breath, "explain what's happening."

"What's happening is that I'm done. I'm done having to ward my bed at night because my dorm mates want to hex me for helping _your_ lot! I'm sick of having to watch my every step because any idiotic thing could get me or Estella hit with an unforgivable in the middle of our common room! And don't give me that look of disbelief, Granger. They don't give a shit about being expelled as long as it puts them in McDavol's good graces."

George began to speak, "Malfoy, I -"

He was quickly interrupted. "You what? After all she did for you, you fucking keep doubting her! Do you know what it's like for her not to have Ely, Mel and the rest of the Swansons? Or how Slytherin is without Snape to help us? Have you asked? Or do you just want her so you can pick her brains for your jokes and get in her knickers?"

George launched himself at Draco, but Ginny was again in the way. "Protego!" yelled the youngest Weasley.

"Truth is a bitch, isn't it?" added Malfoy.

"Shut up! You have no right! I love her!" screamed George.

"I'm not the one you should prove that to. NOW LET ME GO!"

"Tell us why she cursed us," pleaded Ginny.

"She didn't curse you! She made sure to immobilize you with her Emomaster powers. It's painful, but not a curse. What time is it?" said Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I need to check if it's been an hour since she left. If it has, I need to tell Professor Snape so he can try to rescue her."

"She went to McDavol, didn't she?" George asked.

"Like you care."

"For Merlin's sake!"

"Free me!" ordered Draco. George pointed his wand at him, but Harry stopped him.

"George will free you once you tell us exactly why she went to him. I've learned how she works. She wouldn't go to him without a plan," said Harry.

The Slytherin looked at the youngest Snape with pure hatred, but still responded.

"She's under the barmy impression that if she can use her Emomaster powers on Marcus, she can get him to realize that he shouldn't follow in You-Know-Who's footsteps. She thinks she could make him feel that he's not alone, that whatever happens he's her brother and she loves him, and together they could change everything. She's been owling him since school started, telling him she'll forgive him for Ely and Mel if he repents and stands on her side. It got worse after they talked during the Masquerade. So she went to him. I knew she would make her move the moment I saw my mum's memories - the moment she realized that Marcus was wrong and my aunt Bella is not their mother."

"And you just let her go!" George reproached.

"If I had been stupid enough to try to stop her, she would have used her power on me also! Snape here is the only one immune!" stated Malfoy turning to look at Harry and then back at George. "That's why she petrified him. He's the only one that could have stopped her! At least I had the wits to confirm what she was doing and get the okay to tell Professor Snape if she doesn't come back to our safe spot. Now tell me the bloody time and let me go!"

* * *

They followed Malfoy to an area near the black lake and waited and waited and waited. Ages seemed to pass and everyone was restless. Still, there was no sign of Estella.

"Has it been an hour?" asked George as his hand ran through his hair in obvious concern.

"Thirty-five minutes," answered Draco.

More time passed until suddenly Harry put his hand on his chest and looked alarmed.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"She's in Ireland, McDavol Estate," he said as he pulled out a jewel from under his shirt. It was a simple silver pendant that was glowing from gray to black to yellow. "She's hurt," whispered Harry and then a blue light surrounded his body.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione in panic. "Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. Then Harry faded right in front of them.

"We need to tell the Snapes," said Hermione.

"Expecto Patromum!" yelled Ron creating a glowing Jack Russell terrier that flew towards Hogsmeade.

"What now?" asked George.

"Some of us should stay here. Ella said she would come here for safety," said Malfoy. "Where would Snape go if he managed to rescue her?"

Ron answered, "Either his family house in Surrey-"

"Or back to Hogwarts," added Hermione.

"I'll wait for her here," said George.

Fred put a hand on his shoulder and added, "I'll wait with you, mate."

"How do we get to Surrey?" asked Ron.

"We could try McGonagall's fireplace," suggested Hermione. But in that instant, they heard a crack.

George bolted towards the noise and the rest of the Phoenixes followed. After a short distance they noticed George running back in their direction with Estella in his arms. He passed them on his way to the castle and they could tell that Estella was unconscious and bleeding. Harry followed the pair closely.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione and Ron as they met up with their best friend.

"He's back. McDavol brought Voldemort back," Harry answered with a mix of concern and anger in his tone.

"Must help my mistress! Oh, my young mistress!" Kreacher wailed as he suddenly ran passed them. He basically woke everyone from the shock of the news and they ran towards the castle.

* * *

When they got Estella to the Hospital Wing, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey kicked them out of the room and began to care for the girl behind closed doors. The Snapes arrived and after ensuring the safety of their son with all sorts of health enchantments, they made Harry and his friends tell them all that had happened. As they explained how Estella went to McDavol Estate because they had viewed memories that they had stolen from Swanson Mansion, the Snapes' looks of horror told them that they were in for it. Then Kreacher interrupted, as he banged his head against a wall.

"Bad Kreacher! Broke his promise! Keep young mistress safe, away from the dark side!"

"Don't hit yourself, please," begged Hermione, horrified at the sight.

"Stop," commanded Draco. Kreacher stopped almost by a force beyond his control.

"Kreacher, what happened when you and Estella arrived at McDavol Estate?" asked Lily.

The elf sobbed, but said nothing.

"Speak," ordered Draco.

"Master Marcus… my young mistress told him about Mistress Cassiopeia, and Master Regulus, and what the Dark Lord did," said the elf, and then started to cry.

"And? What did he do to her?" asked George. Kreacher didn't say anything; he simply sobbed.

"He's upset! Let him be!" yelled Hermione.

"Go on," ordered Draco.

"Kreacher heard young mistress tell the story of my old masters and Master Marcus listened to her. Kreacher could tell he was listening to his sister. She asked him to be good, to be on her side, on their mother's side. But Malfoy was there. He cast a spell and Master Marcus' eyes glowed red. Then... Master Marcus stabbed her in the back. Kreacher begged, begged for my young mistress, but Master ordered Kreacher to be quiet. Then they put her blood in a cauldron and Master Marcus put a bone in and his own blood. And Kreacher saw them bring back the monster, the Dark Lord, and they left her behind. Death Eaters started to arrive and the Dark Lord approached my mistress. Kreacher couldn't talk, but went to her. Kreacher went to her side, even if the Dark Lord killed us. And then Master Snape appeared, master Snape fought and saved us! Thank you, thank you," he sobbed turning to Harry and hugging him.

"How much of the memories about Cassiopeia did you see?" asked Lily.

All of the Young Phoenixes were quiet. Then, without any notice, Severus Snape pointed his wand at his son and simply said, "Legilimens".

"No!" barked Lily, but it was too late; he was going through Harry's thoughts freely.

After a while, the older Snape lowered his wand panting and looking pale and in pain. Severus leaned against a wall weakly and Lily and Harry went to his side.

"Why? You're on the last of your magic. Why?" scolded the red-headed Snape in a tone of despair.

"I had to make sure, for the future, for our son, for the baby," he answered faintly as his legs gave out.

Ron and the twins then came closer and took over for Mrs. Snape in helping the former potions' master get to a chair.

"I'll get Poppy," said Lily.

"No."

"Sev, you need -"

"I had to make sure that our son and goddaughter were on the right path. It's coming through Lily. Harry and Estella share protection and he' back. He's calling everyone," said Severus and then lifted his sleeve to show the markings of a snake emerging from a skull.

"Madame Pomfrey!" screamed Harry as he began to knock on the hospital door with panic.

"Stop, Harry. Stop," Severus pleased.

"Let Mum send a Patronus to Madame Pomfrey. Please, Dad. I'm sorry. Please, I -"

"This is my choice. It's not your fault," answered Severus as he covered his arm and took breaths with difficulty. Harry hugged his father and Lily joined them.

A long silence followed as the Young Phoenixes watched the small Snape family comfort each other. Then Umbridge arrived.

The toad ordered the Snapes to leave as they had no business at Hogwarts since they were no longer staff. Lily looked like a lioness ready to kill. She argued back saying that they were Estella's legal guardians and under the health and safety protections for students she and Severus had every right to stay there as long as they needed. Soon floo calls were made and the Minister and his goons, along with Dumbledore and other Wizengamot members became part of a heated discussion.

The Weasleys all looked murderous the minute they noticed their older brother arrive. Percy Weasley was dressed in fancy robes and stood behind the Minister as he scribbled notes, nodded often and said, "Yes sir. I got that, all in detail."

After much discussion, the toad was overruled and had to let the Snapes stay. But the wench made sure that all students got back to their houses. George and Malfoy argued the most against it, but in the end they all had to leave the area.

* * *

Once in the common room, the Gryffindors flopped into the empty chairs and stayed quiet until George finally spoke.

"If that hag thinks she's going to keep me away from Ella, she has something else coming."

"What's the plan?" asked Fred.

"Disillusionment charm to get back up there to check on my girl. And if we get a chance, I say we teach Percy the ponce a lesson," answered George.

"And do our good deed for the day, brilliant! BUT, Umbridge put that alarm charm by the hospital door. Even if her and those idiots can't see us, the alarm would go off."

"Dammit!"

Then Fred let out a mischievous grin and said, "I got it; follow me."

"What are you two going to do?" asked Hermione.

"Trust me, brilliant prefect, you _really_ don't want to know about this," Fred answered.

"I'm coming with you," said Harry.

The twins looked at him questioningly and then he added, "My dad is getting worse. He won't be able to argue with Mum much longer. She'll get him to the hospital to get checked by Pomfrey. If you get in there to see Estella, then I can get in with you and see my dad. Plus my cloak could help."

The twins nodded and then went out through the portrait hole with Harry. Hermione sat back down and looked concerned.

"They will get to Estella and Professor Snape, you know," said Ginny.

"You seem really sure of that," answered Hermione.

"The thing about growing up with Fred and George, is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**

Then Hermione smiled briefly.

"Do you think Draco is alright?" asked Ginny all of a sudden.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Malfoy! My branch leader! My friend!"

"Your friend?"

"Urghh!" yelled Ginny as she started to go up the stairs. "He's my friend and it's dangerous in Slytherin! I'm worried you daft git!" she added and then disappeared into the girl's dormitories.

Ron stood quietly looking towards the stairs.

"Oi, Ronald!"

"Sorry."

"I'll go and talk to her," said Hermione and began to go upstairs.

"Wait," said Ron and took hold of her hand. Even though she was annoyed at his behaviour, Hermione couldn't resist this chance and without much thought threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

Ron separated their bodies a bit and looked into her eyes.

"Those memories were awful and the Dark Lord is back... I... I'm afraid. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's not fair to lie when I told you I was scared."

Then Ron hugged her so tightly she felt she had almost lost her ability to breathe.

"I thought, I –" then he cut himself short and simply held her.

They stayed that way for a long while, just hugging. And as time passed, her thoughts drifted to wonder whether the twins and Harry had gotten into the hospital wing, if everyone was as scared as she was about what was happening in the wizarding world, what evil the Dark Lord and McDavol could possibly be planning, and then how Estella and Severus were feeling. Then suddenly she wondered what it was that Ron had been thinking about. She could tell something was not right. Ron had been way too calm as he held her. That was not normal. Whenever something bad happened, as it did tonight, Ron got angry and tried to fight or vent or snap or in the least he gave an opinion while trying to keep some control and comfort her. But he had been calm and quiet this entire time.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Ron simply glanced at her and nodded his head.

"I don't think that you are," Hermione stated, pulling her body away from his.

Ron said nothing. He simply shrugged.

"Tell me what you were thinking about."

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron replied abruptly.

"I think you should."

"I said I don't want to!" he snapped. He walked away from her and sat on one of the couches and then added, "Drop it!"

"So you can turn into Harry and push me away while you brood? I don't think so."

"I'm not pushing you away! I asked you if you were alright, and I was just comforting you, wasn't I?"

"Your body is here, but your mind is obviously somewhere else. You might feel better if you talk about it."

"I'm fine," Ron insisted. "Or at least I was until you started nagging me."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"You can deny it all you want, but I can tell when something is bothering you. This isn't just about the memories and the Dark Lord coming back. There's something else and I want to know what it is."

"Just drop it."

"I will not," Hermione pressed as she sat next to him. "I can't help you unless I know what's wrong."

"There is nothing for you to help me with," Ron replied with annoyance. "I'm fine," he lied.

"No, you aren't."

"Hermione," he said, sounding overly exasperated.

"Ron," she answered as she met his gaze and held it. She wasn't going to be the one to look away.

Apparently Ron wasn't either because he continued to try and stare her down.

"JUST TELL ME!" she shouted when it became obvious that neither of them was going to give.

"FINE!" Ron shouted back angrily. "I was relieved, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? When Malfoy told us how it is in Slytherin and when I saw Estella wounded and Professor Snape sick and fading away, I... I was relieved." The guilt that was eating away at him was instantly evident. He looked so miserable, so ashamed, but he continued, trying to get it all out before she could interrupt. "Estella got hurt tonight and I was glad. I've been in the YPS with her and Malfoy for two years, she's my brother's girlfriend, and Professor Snape is my best mate's father, but I was glad... glad that it was them and not us. That Estella was hurt and not you. That it was Severus Snape and not my dad. What kind of a friend does that make me? What kind of person thinks something like that?" he asked miserably.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione exclaimed, reaching for his hand. "That's a normal response."

"It's not normal to wish your friends and their parents to get hurt," he cried as he jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"You didn't wish them to get hurt," she assured him. "You didn't want this to happen, any of it! McDavol did this, not you!"

But Ron wasn't even looking at her anymore. He didn't want to watch her concern turn to hatred as she realized what kind of person he really was. '_She still hasn't figured it out,'_ he thought.

"What you thought... that was normal, Ron. It's normal to be relieved that it wasn't someone you ..."

"You don't get it! They could be dying right now, Hermione! Professor Snape and Estella could be dying because her own brother wanted to bring back you-know-who. Because he wants to have purebloods rule," Ron cried.

"I know."

"Estella was trying to help McDavol but he still hurt her. He stabbed his own sister in the back because he doesn't have the bollocks to duel properly. That twisted fuck! I should have been horrified! I should have been sick or sad or angry! But I only felt relief! All I could think of was how glad I was that it wasn't you that they hurt! Don't you see I'm as twisted as he is?"

Then he felt her hand slapping him right across the face. "You hit me?" he asked surprised while he touched his own cheek.

"I had to do something!" she replied. "Now you listen to me! You are nothing like those monsters. You have more love and compassion in your little finger than McDavol, he-who-must-not-be-named and all of their followers combined. The fact that you are this upset just goes to show that I'm right. You're a good, honourable person, and I love you. What you felt was perfectly normal. Just because you were relieved that it wasn't someone you love, doesn't make you a bad person. I was relieved too, relieved that you didn't have to go after her. That it was Harry who went and not you. He's my best friend and I was relieved he went and not you. Does that make me a monster?"

"I get it. I... I just don't want anything bad to happen to you Hermione. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you," Ron said, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tightly.

"I know," she replied.

Hermione had never seen him like this, so concerned, so honest, so protective and scared. The clumsy and feisty boy she had fallen in love with was so vulnerable right now, so vulnerable and loving and so very beautiful. Then she spoke, "I won't let anything happen to you either. I love you Ron."

And in that moment, she kissed him gently, reassuring him that all was fine, that right now she was with him and no one could hurt them.

* * *

**Ginny's comment is a Quote taken from JKR's Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix.

Next Chapter: How the Twins Settle the Scores (for real this time, jiji).


	29. How the Twins Settle the Scores

I actually forgot to say that the last chapter marked **a year since the start of the story**! WOW! I can't believe I lasted this long.

Thanks to _**ScarletSummer **_who acted as my beta for chapters 14-19, _**ObsessedRHshipper **_who has been my beta since chapter 20 until present, and to _**SilverDoe23**_ and _**sugarfree25**_ for helping me to find her – _ObsessedRHshipper _is awesome! Also a million **thanks to everyone who has contributed to the almost 200 reviews and added this story to their favorites and alerts**, especially those who reviewed from the very first chapter and have continued 'til present: _**Milan4ever**_**, **_**Ferrari08**_** and **_**heronlove**_**.**

**THANKS MUCH!** Without everyone who's read this I might have just let this go whenever writer's block hit. I hope you like this chapter and we still have the rest of 5th year, 6th and 7th year to go!

Also, the last portion of the chapter which has a mark that looks like _*******_contains lots of quotations direct from JKR's Order of the Phoenix from one of my favourite parts of that book. JKR rocks my world!

Plz R&R.

**How the Twins Settle the Scores**

A day after the return of You-Know-Who, Harry told Ron and Hermione how he and George had been able to get into the hospital wing. Apparently, the jinx to have objects fly against people and shriek out the bad things they had done had been the key to the task. Even though Estella created it during the summer, the twins had added their own touches and decided to call it 'Smacking Sincerity'. Harry explained how Fred had generated the spell and successfully distracted the toad and her goons and created enough trouble to have half the teaching staff called in for emergency assistance.

"Once we got in, mum was tired and McGonagall was too busy helping with the mayhem Fred created, so they just let George and I stay in the hospital."

"How are they?" asked Ron referring to Professor Snape and Estella.

"I overheard Madame Pomfrey consoling Mum and telling her she'll do her best to ease his pain."

"Harry, it will be –" Hermione managed to utter, but Harry quickly interrupted.

"Estella got a blood transfusion from Sirius Black and should be out of the hospital in a couple of days."

"Harry," said Hermione trying to get to her friend to open up.

"I don't want to talk about Dad, I just…"

"So, Sirius Black?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a half-smile and went along with him to make things less awkward for Harry.

"Yeah, he's alive, even turned into the big black dog last night to amuse us," said Harry.

The rest of their conversation revolved mostly around Estella and her uncle, and how he'd been in Hogsmeade watching over her in his dog form since Ralph and Esther Swanson died. Then Harry told them how the Minister and a group of Aurors identified Fred as the caster of the jinx and he received detention along with a ban from Quidditch and any other club at Hogwarts.

"It took a group of Aurors to catch him?" asked Hermione rather impressed.

"That's what Professor Lupin told us this morning," said Harry.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The gits have been practicing their madness since… well, forever. You know when I was little they turned my teddy bear into a spider," said Ron.

"Yeah we know. You've only told us a million times," Harry mocked.

"Well, it was bloody scary!"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Ron got Harry to play a game of chess in the common room while Hermione read a book by the fireplace. Then their peace was interrupted.

"Bloody hag, just wait until we get through with her!" exclaimed George as he walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Do I want to know?" asked Hermione.

"Most definitely not," answered Fred.

"You're making sure we lose the cup this year, aren't you?" Ginny said with a grin, simply meaning to tease her older sibling. Unfortunately, her brother's girlfriend overheard.

"What?" asked Angelina.

Fred morosely said, "Sorry babe." Then he proceeded to explain that the toad had suspended him and George from Quidditch.

"That… that… bint! I can't believe this! She suspended you _and_ George _and_ for no reason!"

"About that… I might have casted a jinx or two –"

"You what?"

"You can still win the cup this year. You have a great team. Relax my love."

Then Fred's face went crimson, and the scowl that George had kept since he entered the common room vanished as he began to chuckle rather loudly.

"What did you say?" asked Angelina while looking at Fred and forgetting about the Quidditch issue.

"Nothing! I was saying I cast a jinx on the toad and got suspended. But um… things will work out. Harry is the best chaser in the school. Ginny'll beat Malfoy and catch the snitch. It will be just fine…"

"I'm your love?"

"You _are_ my _lovely_. And you should go practice or set-up a practice schedule or make the final decision on the new beaters or something," said Fred while grabbing Angelina's shoulders and walking her towards the portrait hole. "I'll assist. Can't win at Quidditch by just sitting on your bottom, as fine as that bottom is."

George practically snorted in mockery. "Sad attempt at a save," he uttered and he was joined in his laughter by most of the people in the common room.

* * *

A few days later, Estella was released from the hospital wing only to be subjected to a questioning session from Umbridge, which led to two weeks of detention. No matter, it was getting close to Valentine's Day and that was exciting. At least it was so for most of the female student body, which was practically buzzing with thrill.

So the day came, and as Ron woke up, he felt a mix of excitement and a sudden necessity to barf. On one hand, he would get to be alone with Hermione later in the afternoon. That was excellent, especially since they hadn't been able to be alone since that awful night after they had watched the last of the memories. On the other hand, _it was bloody Valentine's Day!_ He had no money to buy anything. He made a card, even cut it into a stupid heart shape and cast a spell to make it shimmer. But he saw what the twins got their girlfriends with their Wheezes' money and well… if Hermione was looking forward to that… _Shit!_ He was going to make an arse out himself.

Ron managed to get up and ready and headed to the Great Hall with Harry. He saw Hermione who seemed a bit out of sorts but smiled at him. The rest of day passed rather quickly and somewhat awkwardly. Ron and Hermione had been given the task to patrol tonight and they would do it. But before their walk through the hallways, they would get plenty of time to themselves, two hours to be precise.

At five o'clock sharp, Ron headed to the Room of Requirement. When he arrived, he found Hermione sitting on a couch. And she looked… WOW!

Hermione wore a simple jean skirt that went down to her knees, black boots, and a dark purple button-up top. Her hair was in perfect curls and she had a bit of lipstick on. Ron stared at her and it was like he was stunned and had forgotten how to speak.

"It was Ella's doing," said Hermione in almost an apologetic tone.

"Uh?"

"Estella. She got me into this. I probably look like a tart."

_What! No! You look amazing! Just gorgeous! – _He thought.

"I can change behind that big curtain. I have my uniform ready for when we go on our rounds," she assured him as she stood.

_Speak! _

"You look beautiful," he croaked.

"Really?"

"Amazing. I just… I had no words, just… WOW!"

She giggled. Hermione Granger, prefect and student extraordinaire, just giggled because of his simple compliment! It was excellent! He beamed realizing just how much his opinion meant to her.

"Here is your present," she said grabbing his hand and guiding him to sit next to her. She handed him a small box wrapped in red paper. Ron hadn't even realized the gift was right there on the table.

_She actually got me a present! Damn it all! _

"I… I made you… _this_," he uttered in a remorseful whisper, as he gave her the homemade card.

He took the package she gave him and unwrapped it. It was a book titled, 'A Guide for Goal-Keeping Masters'.

Meanwhile, she opened and read his card. The lettering was gold and shimmered against an off-white parchment. She thought it was really beautiful.

_To: Hermione_

_I'm really sorry I'm a shoddy boyfriend that didn't get you anything. I was going to nick some flowers from the greenhouses, but then I realized you've sort of hated flowers since third year. Makes sense since a flower attacked you in third year. The point is I'm sorry. I wish I could have gotten you all you want. I would get you a million books and quills so I can look at you when you do your work. You are beautiful when you concentrate. I wish I could get you a sneakoscope and an invisibility cloak for safety, and another one of those barmy planners for your OWLs because you told me yours is getting too crammed with your to do lists, or a maybe a broom to try to get you to fly with me for a study break, or some chocolate frogs or so many things._

_I really hope someday I'll be able to give you all you deserve. I love you, Hermione. You're honestly the most amazing person I ever met._

_~Ron_

Hermione was in awe. He was so sweet, almost clumsy in his sincerity, but so very loving. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"This is the best present. I love you," she stated. Then there was nothing to do except kiss him.

Ron had been scared. He didn't really believe he had the words and eloquence to express what she meant to him. But when she said his present was the best and that she loved him and then kissed him, he knew. He knew that somehow he had managed to make her happy, and that was all that mattered. He wanted his Hermione to be safe, and happy, and with him, just like this.

He cradled her head in his hands and with slow open-mouthed kisses he tried to show her exactly how much he treasured her. Before long, he felt tiny kisses sprinkled along the underside of his jaw. His breathing picked up. The sensations she caused as she explored his face and neck with her soft lips were just… fantastic.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Did you really like the card?"

"Yeah, did you like the book?" she asked in a whisper to his ear. Then he felt her tongue touch his ear lobe and he couldn't help it. He said, "Yes!" much louder than he had meant.

They kissed again and began to explore each other's bodies. He allowed his instincts to take over and his hands landed on her hips as she caressed his hair during their delicious snog. His fingers reached the hem of her top and he slid his hands to trace the soft skin at the sides of her body. His touch was hesitant and shy. But then, he heard Hermione let out a wonderful moan. He gripped her tighter and she moved her hands to his hips while their tongues battled for dominance. It occurred to him that this is what all their fighting had been leading up to. She was so bloody fantastic.

He separated a bit for air and whispered, "Can I?" as he moved his hands to one of the buttons of her shirt.

She nodded hesitantly and bit her lip.

He worked through the buttons inelegantly. But what mattered was the end result. Ron swallowed hard. She hadn't been wearing a bra and her round breasts were out in the open, perky, inviting, and just for him. He took yet another deep breath and then began to properly discover the swells that had been the object of his fantasies since the last time they had been in this room. He caressed them and then gently squeezed, making her moan with want.

_She's amazing_, he thought. Her eyes closed and he saw her biting her lip harder than ever. He felt more daring and moved to kiss the area right between her neck and breasts. She gasped in surprise and her eyes snapped open.

He pulled back slightly and whispered, "Is this ok?"

Hermione then snogged him and slowly she pulled her own shirt down her arms, eventually letting it drop. He decided to take that as a yes and pulled her body against him. He ran his hands down her nude back. It felt so good… but he wanted more. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his own and her soft peaks pressed against his chest. He wanted to see all of her, embrace her, touch her and… well… he knew what else he wanted, but he wouldn't dare go that far. Still pushing it a bit more tonight couldn't hurt.

He separated from her and she felt almost lost at the contact. He pulled his jumper and shirt over his head and it was Hermione's turn to feel in awe. His fair skin was practically glowing. She could see what seemed like a million precious freckles and then… the scars on his left shoulder from the burns he got during the train attack. She reached that area and caressed him.

"I'm sorry," she said tracing the scars with sadness.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt."

She lifted her body from the couch and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder without realizing that she was getting her chest so very close to his face. In seconds, she felt his mouth trailing kisses around her breasts until his tongue reached the tip of her right nipple. Hermione hummed at the contact and Ron couldn't help but smile against her breast. Then… her world caught on fire and a pulsing need flared up right between her legs. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her arms were set to her sides, and she was still, simply whimpering in pleasure.

Ron leaned forward slowly and tried to move to a laying position without interrupting the excellent things that were happening between them. But he moved too quickly, it was fumbling and awkward, and one of Hermione's hands wound up dragging across the place where he was throbbing against his trousers.

"Was that?" Hermione murmured.

_Way to ruin the moment. Now she is going to think I'm a pervert that only wants one thing._ _Shite!_

Feeling himself panic, he said, "Was that what?

_That was pathetic, really._He was sure that she knew exactly what THAT was?

"The bulge?"

He swallowed. He could feel the heat radiating off his neck and face. "Hermione, it's my… you know…"

_Wasn't she supposed to be the genius around here? _

Hermione smiled a smile he had not quite seen before. It was an exciting, practically giddy smile that somehow screamed fire! Then she asked, "Do I cause that every time?"

Ron actually started to choke, but somehow blurted out, "No… I mean yes… I mean when you're around. No that's not what I mean. I mean when we're snogging. Damn, Hermione, you've felt it before."

It was Hermione's turn to stammer. "No, I mean yes, I mean I… I had never touched it… with… well you know not with my hand. And umm… well, I just wanted to know if I really always make you, umm… excited?"

Ron almost laughed. She looked beautifully innocent and yet she was half-naked under him. He simply said, "Yeah, you excite me… always."

She licked her lips and looked towards the bulge in his trousers. "Does it hurt?"

_Right now - Yes! _

"Umm, no... I mean… umm… it can be uncomfortable."

"And you can't control it?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Ron?" she then asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind terribly if I… if… Could I see it?"

_Hell no! You'll freak her out!_ - He told himself… yet…

"Sure," he croaked.

How he managed to have the courage to sit up, undo his belt, and pull his trousers and underpants down to his knees was not in his comprehension. All he knew was that he did it.

Hermione blushed at the sight. There was red hair surrounding the area where _it_ sprouted from. And… WOW! It was long and pinkish, and manly, and stiff. Yet it looked like it could be soft to the touch. She spontaneously asked, "Can I touch it?"

Ron practically lost his ability to speak. He answered with a simple nod of approval.

Slowly she placed her hand on _it_ and he couldn't believe this. He was basically naked in front of Hermione and she was… _Merlin! She was touching him._

Hermione moved her hand and kept an intense look on her face, as if she was learning an exceptionally difficult wand motion… well, she sort of was… Her fingers slowly brushed him and his hips jerked involuntarily. She withdrew her hand and looked at him with shocked, yet hungry, eyes.

"Show me?" she asked softly.

He took her quivering hand in his and even the air around them felt different. There was still love and care… but it was more sexual than ever. Without thinking, he took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. Then he inhaled deeply and calmed down a bit before guiding her hand to his erection.

He showed her just how to stroke, and encircle the tip, and move up and down surrounding his shaft, and as she got comfortable his hand fell away. Hermione mapped him out with her fingers figuring out just how far she could go. Then her hand curled around the head and played with the little drip that was there. He gasped and shook a bit, and she smiled. Then she stroked him with more firmness, making him feel like he was going to die from the bliss of it. She travelled down, discovering the length of him, pausing a bit when she reached the balls, and then returning to linger over the head. Her hand moved back down, then up again, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled her hand away.

She looked at him surprised, "What?"

"Hermione, I'm going to…"

"Going to what?"

"Blimey, Hermione."

"What?"

"If you keep doing that… well…" he looked at her and her eyes were practically jumping with excitement.

"Oi, honest… well, if you keep going… I'm… I'm going to cum."

She smiled an even brighter smile than before and asked, "I do that to you?"

"You do everything to me," he gasped out. She planted a kiss on him.

When they separated for air, Hermione whispered, "I love you, Ron. I want to make you feel good."

Her hand encircled his stiff erection again and this time there was no stopping her. She enfolded him and stroked and played and teased until a shot of his warm release sprayed on her hand… and her arm… and her skirt. She didn't care. The glow on his face and his groans and sounds were just… spectacular!

He took deep breaths and opened his eyes as he began to come down from his high. Then he saw her skirt – completely ruined!

"I'm sorry," he said.

She beamed at him at said, "Nothing to be sorry about. You were perfect."

He pulled her to him and snogged her. After a bit they stopped and she stood, grabbed her wand and cleaned the mess. Ron sat on the couch and then he said, "It's not fair, you know."

"Uh?"

"I'm shirtless, with my trousers and underpants down to my knees. And how about you?" he teased.

She blushed and put her hand to her mouth trying to hide her giggle. He extended his hand out to her and murmured, "C'mere."

She took his hand and walked to him until his face met her belly.

"I love you," he said looking up at her. He looked so innocent, so playful and cute. Yet… his adorable look was mixed with a naughty expression.

"I love you too," she answered, and then added, "I trust you."

That was just what he needed. He felt a surge of confidence take over him, along with an incredible need to please her, just as much as she had pleased him.

He kissed her navel and slowly his hands moved down to the bottom of her skirt. He reached for her legs and his hands traveled up, lifting the garment inch by inch with no need for hastiness. It made Hermione feel adored. _Still, oh God! _She was topless and his hands were under her skirt and this was mad but… wasn't it strange that she wasn't embarrassed?

Ron moved one of his hands between her legs, still not quite where he needed to be… but oh so close, so close, that Hermione shivered in anticipation.

"Ron…" she whimpered the moment his fingers came in contact with her soaking knickers.

"It's your turn, love."

Oh, heavens! She had never felt anything like _that _before. Ron's confidence was right there in full force. She wasn't even sure how it happened, but the next thing she knew, her knickers were gone and she laid on the table in front of the couch, with her skirt up by her waist, the boots that Estella had insisted on lending her fitted around her feet and calves, and her thighs spread open.

"Show me?" he asked, repeating her own words, but in a voice so different, so male, and so eager.

She guided his hand to that wonderful spot that she had touched while thinking about him in the past and then… WOW! It was so much better to feel him massaging the area than it was when she did it. Her entire core tingled and throbbed and got heated… it was amazing. After a while, she let go of his hand. His thumb moved in circles and she couldn't even think anymore. Hermione's hips jerked and her mouth opened letting out a wonderful and loud whimper.

"Good?" Ron asked roughly as he repeated the motion again.

She simply moaned and cried out, "Yes!"

Ron laughed a pure, joyful, and husky laugh. It occurred to her that just like with everything else, when Ron found his confidence the results were incredible!

Without warning, he lowered his head and latched onto a nipple. Hermione grabbed onto his hair. It was too much! Too good!

Her eyes closed and she simply gave in. Whatever he did, whatever he tried, she would let him. She was his and he could do whatever he wanted to please her. A finger slipped inside her, where nothing had ever been before. Desperate, she seized the corner of the table and held on for dear life as her muscles began to quiver. His finger began to move, in and out, in and out, in and out, and then… sweet Merlin! She felt more euphoria than she thought possible! Pleasure coursed through her and… oh… he did it again and again and… absolute delight! Her entire body shuddered and she released strongly.

Hermione pushed away Ron's hand trying to get relief from what was the most intense sensation she had ever experienced.

Ron stared at her wide-eyed and strangely boyish given the situation. "Ok?" he asked.

Blinking at him and struggling for breath, feeling weak and exhilarated all at once, she murmured. "Wow."

He beamed at her. _Wow, indeed._

* * *

After Valentine's Day, their relationship… changed. As before, they shared the excitement of keeping a secret, but now it felt like so much more. It wasn't just secret snogging and affection. It was sexier, and naughtier. Just a look into each other's eyes set them on fire. They were constantly desperate with the need to meet and touch each other again and again.

Ron got his hands on a book called, "Pleasing a Dream Witch." Well… to be more accurate… he begged Estella to give him that book on the day that he returned "Twelve Safe Ways to Charm Witches." Luckily, she gave him the text with only one comment, "I don't think I want to know."

With the knowledge from the book, he had been able to make Hermione shudder again and again. He figured out how to nibble her nipples with just enough pressure to drive her crazy. He learned that two fingers were better than one, but three were too much for her. And that sometimes he could go in and out really fast, but he had to first tease her slowly until she was soaking wet. It was all bloody fantastic.

And the way she touched him, more confident every time! One time they even rubbed against each other and he came on her naked belly… and WOW! They were getting to be so close, so intimate, so trustful and wonderfully in love. Yet, they weren't ready for more than touching and they both knew it. So when the need for more came over them, they discussed it and decided to settle for more touching and coming from caresses and fingering and deep snogging.

Time passed quickly this way and Ron and Hermione were happy even though the toad made life difficult for most Hogwarts' students. Also, Hermione was constantly worried and even though Ron tried to act cool about the issue he was concerned as well. Harry was getting more distant and gloomy as his dad got worse. And without Quidditch to distract them, Fred and George had become an utter nuisance. Their products were everywhere in the school and students kept missing more and more class. Not to mention that every other day a hair fairy would sneak by the staff table and randomly explode on either the toad's or Lucius Malfoy's heads. In a way it was great, but it also meant that they all had to pay for the consequences and deal with more and more ridiculous decrees and rules.

One day out of nowhere, George barged in the common room looking like he was ready to cast an unforgivable.

"You three! Did you know about this?" he asked pointing at his hand, which was engraved with the words 'I will follow school rules.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed silent.

"That hag!" screamed Angelina and then checked on Fred's hand.

"It hurts so badly. I need some tender loving care," said Fred.

"Oh, baby," answered his Gryffindor girlfriend as she kissed his hand. Then they ran up to his room.

"He's going to milk this for at least a week," Lee said with a snigger.

Meanwhile, George kept looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione who had remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," said George and walked towards the portrait hole.

* * *

A couple of days later, an entire hallway in the castle had turned into a swampy mess, and there were hair fairies and random popping noises that sprouted from every other corner. No place was safe. Umbridge was appalled since the swampy hallway was right on the way to her office. Not to mention that a few members of the Inquisitorial squad had gotten stuck in there. Umbridge had only been able to get them out with Flitwick's help, who claimed he was not able to get rid of the swamp. "Very powerful magic indeed," assured the Charms master.

After some investigating, the toad accused the twins as they walked into the great hall with their girlfriends. They didn't bother denying that it was their doing.

"Detention!" screamed the Headmistress.

"I don't fancy that idea," said Fred. "George, I think we've outgrown a full-time education."_*******_

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George answered.

"Time to test your talents in the real world?" asked Estella.

"You reckon?" asked George looking at Fred and then back at his own girlfriend.

Estella nodded and smiled. "It's time. And since I survived the return of Voldemort, I think I can deal with this old hag," she said with confidence. Then she got close to George and kissed him.

Fred looked towards Angelina, "I… Angie…"

"You're a mad git, you know."

"Yeah, well -"

He never finished his sentence since Angelina moved to him and kissed him right on the mouth.

"Breaking the minimum bodily separation standard! Urh!" screamed Umbridge.

The twins separated from their girlfriends and before the toad could say another word, they raised their wands and said together,"Accio Brooms!"

A loud crash emerged somewhere in the distance. Looking to her left, Fred and George's broomsticks, still trailing heavy chains and iron pegs which Umbridge had used to fasten them to a wall, were hurtling toward their owners. The brooms crossed the entrance to the Great Hall and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chains clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron pegs swinging dangerously below.

Fred looked down at the watchful crowd and announced, "If anybody fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Our new premises!" exclaimed George. "Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," he added pointing at Umbridge.

The entire student body followed the twins out of the castle and suddenly from their wands came… fireworks! It was a magnificent sight! A lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake sprouted in different colours that glowed and popped and WOW! The end of the display brandished a large 'W' in gold that exploded into a million different colours.

Fred looked at the poltergeist that was bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" he yelled.

And Peeves, whom no one had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to salute Fred and George.

Then out of nowhere they heard George say, "Watch after my girl, pretty boy!"

Malfoy who had been watching and clapping suddenly looked as red as a radish and Estella smiled.

With tumultuous applause from the students below, the twins flew away, into the glorious sunset. And weeks later the swamp in the hallway still remained.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked that one.

**Next Chapter: Cassi**


	30. Cassi

Thanks for much for all the reviews and to all who continue to read this. Special thanks to my beta _ObsessedRHshipper_**.**Sorry it took so long to update, life has been crazy. Work, school, life in general. But with summer coming I anticipate lots of more writing. Plz R&R :)

**Cassi**

A week after the twins' departure, Ron's birthday came. Harry thought it was strange that Hermione disappeared that afternoon since they were supposed to be preparing a celebration for Ron together. It was her idea to do all this in the first place, but he had to get it all together with only Ginny's help. Still, the evening was fairly fun. Ron and Hermione were in incredibly good moods, Ginny was her normal self and poked fun at Ron without restraint, and all of Gryffindor enjoyed the free food and the butterbeers that Estella brought.

"Courtesy of Fred and George," she said. Estella and Malfoy's presence seemed odd to some, but Ginny managed to integrate them into the swing of the party.

Still, Harry couldn't find full contentment in these peaceful moments. Thoughts of his dad, the curse, his mum, and his soon-to-arrive sibling, invaded his mind often.

"What is it?" asked Hermione when she caught him sitting by the fire.

"Nothing," he answered as he tried to show a grin.

"Harry."

"You should enjoy the party with Ron."

She felt heat going up to her face as she thought about how she had already enjoyed a private 'party' with Ron earlier. She shook off her intimate memories and then said, "Ron wants you around him for his birthday. You're his best mate."

"I know."

"It's next week, isn't it?"

"You kept track?"

"Of course I did! I didn't know you were keeping track too."

"I wasn't. Estella reminded me. She said dad owled her asking her to be the baby's godmother. She wanted to talk to me before saying yes."

"So?"

"I told her I was fine with it."

"Not that. How do you feel? You'll have a brother next week, or a sister."

"He asked me to be the godfather."

"What?"

"Dad… he asked me. He said he thinks of Estella as the daughter he never had, and I'm his son. He said that once he dies… if anything happens to mum, we're the two people he trusts the most with the baby… me and Estella, and then you and Malfoy."

* * *

The next week, on Sunday, March 10th, Harry was allowed to leave Hogwarts for the birth of his sibling. Ron could have sworn he had never seen Harry that nervous before, not even at a Quidditch match. The moment McGonagall walked in the door and told Harry that Umbridge had allowed for him to go and be with his parents for the birth, he paled.

"Go!" enticed Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just wait here… to hear what happened," said Harry.

"Snape!" exclaimed McGonagall, in a motherly but stern tone, "Your parents went through an ordeal to be able to have you join them. Now, hurry up and get a uniform from your room so you can come back tomorrow ready for classes. Professor Lupin is waiting to take you to Hogsmeade."

Harry followed her orders and got ready, and in no time, he was gone.

"It has to be strange," mumbled Ron after Harry left.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione as she sat next to him.

"Having a baby in the family, when you're this old," he answered.

"Severus and Lily aren't that old, only thirty-six. Honestly, how old was your mum when she had you and Ginny?"

"What?"

"How old is your mum?"

"Forty-seven."

"So she was… thirty-one when she had you and thirty-two when she had Ginny. Not a whole lot younger than Mrs. Snape is right now."

Ron was then quiet. _Can't I just make a simple comment without her having to analyse it? Plus I meant that it must be weird for Harry, not his parents!_Ron thought.

"Why are you sulking?" asked Hermione after a while.

He looked at her with annoyance and answered, "I'm not sulking." Then he walked out of the common room.

She went after him. "Ronald!"

"What?" he said while turning to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he said with a mix of mockery and anger, "What's wrong is that I was making a simple comment about how it must be strange for Harry to have a baby brother or sister and be so much older. And before you go there, Bill is only ten years older than me, not sixteen!"

He walked away again and Hermione went after him. She had to practically run full speed to keep up with his long steps. "Ronald! Would you wait? Ron! Ron!"

Finally, she caught up with him and pulled him towards her.

"What now!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean to upset you!" she screamed, coming closer to him.

"What DID YOU mean to do?" he asked. By now, their noses were practically touching.

"Nothing! I was just trying to make sense of what you were saying!"

"So I'm a fool that makes no sense!"

"No, you're not! But you are acting daft! So stop it!"

"Me! You're the one who cannot listen to me share my thoughts without correcting me! You stop it!"

"I WAS NOT correcting you, Ronald!"

"Yes, YOU WERE, Hermione!"

Their enraged eyes found each other's and they could see the madness and passion they shared. It was magnetic; they were forces of a positive and a negative, different, yet unable to be apart. Then they couldn't help it. Their lips met.

"You're… maddening... I can't… I can't even explain…" she mumbled between kisses.

"It's you… you're… mental… I swear…" he muttered amidst their now heated snog.

They devoured each other's lips in the middle of the deserted hallway. Hermione was the first to get some control. "We should… go…"

"To the Room of Requirement…" Ron finished.

They separated and ran almost full-speed to reach their destination. Once they got to the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry, they stood by the wall that led to the room, and focused on opening the replica of the Gryffindor common room. But to their surprise, they had no luck. They tried a second time, then a third, then once more, but nothing.

"Oh for goodness' sake! Come on!" she said, pulling at Ron's hand.

They headed downstairs and were soon on the fifth floor, by the door of the prefect's bathroom. She gave the password and they walked in.

Ron gave Hermione a wicked grin and said, "You really want this, even willing to break rules in the prefect's bathroom. Tsk, tsk, what would McGonagall say, Hermione?" It was a statement filled with happiness, pride, and, of course, the need to tease her.

She blushed and shyly said, "Maybe we should go back."

"No way!" he answered and pulled her close to him into a snog.

She smiled against his mouth. This was wonderful. A part of her couldn't believe it. Ron really was mad about her and made her body react in ways she had never experienced before. She got lost in the moment and after some wondrous minutes she found herself clad in only her knickers and enjoying a warm bath.

He felt like the luckiest bloke alive. Not only did he have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and the smartest witch he could think of, but somehow she knew just how to touch him and kiss him to drive him mad. How she had learned to do all this was a wonderful mystery.

They dipped their bodies in the water and snogged madly. Her back rested against the wall of the tub that had no faucets. His body leaned against hers, right between her legs, and she could feel him hard and strong against her.

"You do this to me," whispered the fully aroused young wizard, "Your skin, your breasts, your lips, your hair, your brain… your heart. You. All of you."

Heat coursed through her and moisture pooled between her thighs. Hearing how he felt was incredible...

She pulled him tightly against her, with only her knickers and his underpants preventing the union their bodies craved. The feeling was amazing. This was so close to what it would be like. They were so intimate, so near, and yet they were not there.

But this was enough for Ron. Kissing her, touching her, seeing her bare skin… it was more than he had dreamed of.

After several minutes of rubbing their bodies together, their releases came. They gasped through their pleasure and then she murmured, "Soon love."

Ron smiled and kissed her, enjoying the mixed warmth he felt from her body and the bath.

* * *

The next day, Harry returned. They had a YPS leader meeting and he showed them a picture of his now larger family.

"They named her Cassi after your mum," Harry mentioned looking at Estella. She looked surprised, but also a bit sad.

"Blimey, she's small!" Ron commented, breaking the ice.

"Oi, Ron," Hermione uttered while smiling and also looking at the picture.

"What?" Ron protested.

"I said the same thing when I first saw her. Plus, she was all wrinkly like one of those dogs we saw in Hermione's muggle neighbourhood," Harry added.

"Mrs. Kendall's Shar Peis? You two are mad!" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and Hermione realized that for the first time she was able to smile about a memory from her old life, and her old neighbourhood.

"Mum said we can all visit Cassi during the next Hogsmeade day," Harry added with satisfaction.

"Great!" answered Hermione in an excited tone.

"Sure," said both Ron and Malfoy. They then looked at each other in consternation. They were not used to agreeing about anything. Estella looked at them, let out a laugh, and then added, "Umm... I sort of had plans."

"Mum said George can come too," replied Harry.

"Then we'll be there… but maybe a bit late."

Malfoy snorted and Estella looked like she wanted to kick him.

"What? It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you'll be up to with Weasley," he added cheekily.

"Shut up!" Estella admonished while smacking Malfoy in the back of the head.

Ron and Harry practically had hysterics at that. Hermione tried to refrain to a simple giggle.

* * *

Three weeks later, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the gang got to meet baby Snape. She was a beautiful baby with bright green eyes and a full head of black hair. Everyone could tell she was Harry's sister. That day the Weasleys, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Professore Dumbledore also visited Severus and Lily's Hogsmeade flat. Mrs. Weasley was cranky at George and Estella's lateness. But once her fuss and criticism of her son's relationship was over, they had a small and private christening ceremony and made Harry and Estella become Cassiopeia Snape's godparents. It was lovely, but something about having Harry and Estella holding the baby together seemed to bother George. The Snape professors on the other hand seemed thrilled, even though Severus refrained from any attempt at magic, looked really tired, and had to drink a potion every hour.

At the end of the visit, Lily told them about the arrangements for her to return to work. Every morning Severus and Cassi would take a portkey to the Burrow and be under the care of Molly Weasley until the evening.

On the way back to the castle Harry walked fast and passed everyone else.

"What's with Snape?" asked Draco.

"Severus," answered Estella. He still gave her a quizzical look.

"He's sicker than we thought. Professor Snape would have never agreed to be under my mum's care otherwise," answered Ron.

"He only agreed for Cassi's sake. He doesn't have enough magic in him to protect her if anything bad happened," added Estella.

* * *

Time passed quickly after meeting little Cassi. One of the biggest things that happened for the gang was Harry and Cho. They kissed after one of the YPS general meetings. He told Ron and Hermione right after it happened. They were happy for him. He needed something good in his life right now. Hermione then thought it might be a good time to tell him about her and Ron and end the secrecy. She was about to begin, when they were interrupted as a note with little feet and hands pinched Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione

Harry opened the note. It was from Blaise Zabini. It was short and the writing looked rushed. _Room behind the mirror in an hour; it's important!_

They raced to the room but when they arrived it was empty. A few minutes passed and the mirror entrance moved. They looked anxiously, but were met by three pairs of eyes just as uneasy as theirs.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Estella showed him a note exactly like the one he had received, but from Daphne Greengrass. "Draco thought it would be a good idea to give them an alternate way to communicate. I showed them how to send these notes and told them to send one to me and one to you in an emergency."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Estella all looked equally troubled but had nothing to do except pace in the room and wait. Finally, Daphne Greengrass arrived.

"Where's Blaise?" asked Draco.

"Blaise couldn't get away. They needed him to help them."

"Help them with what?" asked Harry.

"To stall Lupin and McGonagall."

"The Order!" exclaimed Estella.

"Yes. They got a list of Order members: Lupin… McGonagall… you…"

"George!"

Greengrass nodded.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but they gave us names today and said it was our job to stall the Order members in Hogwarts while they attack."

"Attack who?" asked Ron and Harry at once.

"The Burrow."

* * *

Evil cliffhanger :) Plz R&R

Next chapter: The Burrow


	31. To the Burrow  Part 1

**Hi! Long time! Sorry for the delay, but I've had a horrible case of writer's block and life has been busy. Finally, I decided to reread some of my favourite fanfic stories and some chapters of OTP and the script of movie to regain some inspiration. It helped. So, you will notice I've used quite a bit of quotation/paraphrasing from JKR's Order of the Phoenix and/or the movie script. **

**Also, I'm feeling a bit evil right now and broke up this important chapter of the story into 2 parts (I'm considering 3 parts). The second part (which is a sure thing) won't take as long to be completed as this one did.**

**Special thanks to **_ObsessedRHshipper_**for her beta help. Also, thanks for everyone who's been reading this. The last chapter had over 170 visitors, many thanks to all! Also, reviews are always welcome. Those make my day. Over 200 reviews of the story so far, yippee and thanks so much!**

**The Burrow – Part 1**

"Where's Blaise?" asked Draco.

"Blaise couldn't get away. They needed him to help them."

"Help them with what?" asked Harry.

"To stall Lupin and McGonagall."

"The Order?" exclaimed Estella.

"Yes. They got a list of Order members: Lupin… McGonagall… you…"

"George!"

Greengrass nodded.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. But they gave us names today and said it was our job to stall the Order members in Hogwarts while they attack."

"Attack who?" asked Ron and Harry at once.

"The Burrow."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny simultaneously began to run to the door. Hermione and Estella closely followed.

Draco Malfoy stood still for about two seconds, all sorts of thoughts flashing in his mind. _Should I help them? What if it's dangerous? I don't really want to be in a situation like the train again. And for Snape and the Weasleys? But, Ella… Dammit!_

"Wait!" called Malfoy. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking at his Slytherin friend.

"WE'RE GOING TO HELP OUR FAMILIES!" Ron yelled.

Harry didn't even answer. He was focused on getting to his father and sister. Estella, however, stopped. She looked like she had realized something incredibly important and then cast a blocking jinx on the exit.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" asked an angry Ginny.

Estella softly answered, "We don't have a plan."

"THEY ARE GOING AFTER DAD AND CASSI! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PLANS!" Harry replied.

"You may not care, but I'm not about to let you risk my skin or hers without a plan. Plus we'll be no use if you do something stupid," Malfoy stated.

"WE HAVE TO GO AND HELP!" yelled Ron.

"I don't want to make another mistake," Estella said.

"LET US GO HELP OUR FAMILIES!" Harry ordered, aiming his wand at her.

"Stop it!" ordered Hermione. "It's no use to fight against each other!"

"And what would you have me do?" yelled Harry.

"Maybe they're right," said Hermione, earning her a look of pure anger from Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "Or maybe they are not," she continued, "But we might as well listen to their plans."

Ron let out an exasperated shout. Harry lowered his wand, but began pacing in anger. Estella looked at Hermione thankfully.

"Well what is your plan?" asked an angry Ron.

"I… I don't know yet," answered Estella.

"And what are we supposed to do until you figure that out!" yelled Harry.

"I say we can start by getting to know more. Daphne, how long ago did you find out about this? Did they give you any details?" asked Hermione.

"They told us a couple of hours ago. Marcus and Mr. Malfoy are in charge. They'll lead the attack once it gets dark."

Estella and Malfoy suddenly looked at each other as if confirming something. Then Malfoy spoke. "I know for sure that Daphne and Blaise are not high enough in the ranks to get that kind of information. Not yet."

"How did they tell you about it? In a meeting or in private?" asked Estella, looking at Daphne.

"A meeting."

"Who was there? Which members?"

"Blaise and I, Adrian, Tracey, Pansy, Millicent, your dorm mates, Graham, Miles, Vincent, Greg –"

"It's a trap," declared Malfoy. At that, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stopped looking so angry. Draco looked to them and explained. "Last year, they did the same. They rounded up all the Slytherin recruits and told us they'd attack at King's Cross. Instead, they took over the train while we were in the middle of nowhere. I think they're trying to do the same."

"I agree," Hermione said.

Then as if to make a final point, Estella spoke. "You're right. There is no way that Marcus would allow critical information of an attack to be shared with people as daft as Crabbe and Goyle, or anyone that I have easy access to, like my dorm mates. Even Montague and Bletchley are a stretch. Daphne, who ran the meeting?"

"Theo."

"It has to be him," said Malfoy. "With McDavol gone and me out of the Black Hand, he is the best option to be the link to the leadership."

"Did Nott go with the group that went to distract Order members?" Estella asked.

"No. He stayed in Slytherin and said to send someone to report back on our status in an hour."

"We have to get to Nott. He'll know the true plan," said Estella. Then she looked to Harry, "We have at least an hour before the sun sets. Let us get to Nott and the truth. Then you can choose our next move."

Harry looked at her doubtfully.

"It's what your dad would do. We can have Granger come with us if you don't trust us," Draco stated, with a condescending air that clearly said that Hermione was probably the only one of them he considered up to par. Harry looked like he wanted to pummel him. But he nodded in agreement with the strategy. He just wanted to get on with this.

"Daphne, does he still fancy you?" asked Estella.

Greengrass instantly looked uncomfortable. "Not again," she said.

"Sorry," said Estella.

"Fine! The same place as before."

"You think you can get him alone in say… twenty minutes?" asked Malfoy.

"Do I have a choice? Urrhhh!"

The Slytherin began to walk towards the door. "This better be worth it!"

"I'll make sure it is," assured Estella. She lifted the jinx from the exit and Greengrass walked out. Estella then explained that Daphne would lure Nott to a place where they would have access to him. Then the Slytherins would confound him and use legilimency to find out the Black Hand's real plans. "I'll use the memory charm that Severus taught me for good measure," said Estella. Hermione would go with them and help.

In the meantime, Ron, Harry, and Ginny would try to get to McGonagall and Lupin to alert them of what was going on. They would meet again in the room behind the mirror in forty-five minutes.

* * *

Time passed quickly. They had no luck finding Lupin or McGonagall. Whatever the Slytherins had made up had taken the professors far from their offices and classrooms. Ginny decided it would be smart to round up some of the Young Phoenixes and bring them back to meet in the room behind the mirror. Eventually, they ran back to the room with a small army gathered around them. Almost all of the Phoenixes had come. Then Estella, Hermione, and Malfoy ran in.

"What are they going to do?" asked Harry anxiously.

"They are attacking the Burrow and the Department of Mysteries at the same time. They wanted to us to know about the Burrow so we would get the Order distracted," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"There's something important hidden in that department. Voldemort wants to get to it, so Order members have been taking turns guarding it," answered Estella.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"She's an Order member, remember?" said Draco.

"Who is supposed to be guarding this thing?" asked Ron concerned. He knew with his dad working in the Ministry, there was a good chance he could be there and in serious danger.

"Lily," Estella answered. Harry's heart dropped.

They made a plan in haste, unsure of who was better to go to each of the places of the attack. In the end, Harry, Draco, and Hermione would lead a group to the Department of Mysteries and Ron, Ginny, and Estella would lead a group to the Burrow. Harry sent a Patronus to his father, explaining as much as he could before leaving. Estella pulled out a mirror and called for George, with no response. She tried to cast a Patronus, but it didn't work.

"It's okay," said Draco, looking at her with empathy.

"No it isn't!" she answered annoyed. "Harry, you should send a Patronus to Lily as well."

Harry did that, but not without asking what was wrong with her Patronus.

"Don't know, I haven't been able to cast one since the day on the train," she answered. "Now, how are we going to get there?"

"We fly, of course," answered Luna, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

At the Burrow, Severus grimaced as he walked down the stairs. He made it past the fireplace and then sat on the rocking chair that Lily had brought and placed in the living room. He was thankful the Weasleys were willing to put up with him and his little girl invading their home on a daily basis. Truly, they were wonderful friends. A part of him was still stunned that he had managed to make such good friends in his life. In his years at Hogwarts, he would have never imagined that anyone besides Lily and Cassi would dare befriend him, much less put their lives in danger for his family's sake.

He sat for a couple of more minutes, waiting for Molly to come down with Cassi after her bath. He wished he could be taking care of things like that. Under the effects of all the potions, he thought he had the strength at least to bathe the baby. Yet, he let his cautiousness rule. Severus may have been willing to lose his magic and endure anything that came with it. But, when it came to his children, he would always put safety first. He knew that if the effect of the potions faded, even for a second, he could drop her in the bath and accidentally drown his own daughter. He would never let that happen.

_She's too precious, so like Lily, pure and beautiful._

He had wished she had her mother's red hair, but even with his black colour, Cassi was perfect. He would never let any harm come to her, even if it meant not bathing her, not lifting her and tossing her above him to see her smile, and restraining himself from any of the games he learned to enjoy with Harry when he was a baby.

_Harry. He is all I ever wished I could be - strong, righteous, valiant, and beloved. He is worth this curse, this pain, and this uneasiness. _

From the moment Harry was pronounced as the chosen one, Severus had known he would put his life on the line for him. But, now that it was happening, he worried. Despite all his good qualities, Harry could still be like him, surly and rancorous when someone hurt him.

_I wish I hadn't passed those traits on to him. But, he is so much better than I was at his age. And he'll mature and let go of the unhealthy qualities, like I did. I just hope the secret stays intact until he's ready. He shouldn't be the chosen one until he's truly ready._

He knew Harry was brave like his mother. He would endanger himself for his family, for his friends, and for all that is good in this world. But he hoped it didn't come to that. He wanted Harry to come to victory without Voldemort knowing what hit him, without his son being in any more danger.

_It's enough that they target Harry for being my son and that they want Estella back because she's Voldemort's daughter. If they knew the truth, it would be worse. Efforts to get them would be redoubled. The prophecy needs to remain underground._

Severus hated that he couldn't be on watch, making sure their secret remained safe. His heart felt even more uneasy as he lifted his gaze to Molly's grandfather clock. All the needles of the Weasley family pointed to 'mortal danger.' It had been that way since the night Ella had returned injured, the night Voldemort had come back to their world. He dreaded the idea of the Dark Lord getting to the prophecy. He knew Lily had watch duty today and would protect it with her own life. But that made it even worse.

_What if something happens to her? I can't live without her._

Lily was like the air to him. Without her, he was lost. But his life wasn't about him anymore. He was practically on his deathbed. So Lily had to stay alive. She had to live and be strong for Harry and Cassi. She had to guide them, and protect them, and ensure that Harry would succeed. He wished he could stay with them and help Lily in this task. He wished he was the chosen one and that they would be spared. He would beg to Voldemort, if he could.

_But, that evil bastard wouldn't spare them. He's incapable of mercy. He has no conscience… no soul._

His thoughts were interrupted as Molly arrived down the stairwell. She smiled as she got closer and commented, "She's such a good girl, Severus, no fussing at all whatsoever."

"I know. She's our angel," answered Severus as he took the baby in his lap. Molly handed him a baby bottle and left to the kitchen to work on dinner.

He looked at Molly Weasley as she walked away and thought of another wondrous woman, the woman that his daughter was named after. It was peculiar to realize how much Molly reminded him of Cassiopeia Swanson. Their looks were utterly different. Nevertheless, both were kind, giving, stern, and fierce. Cassi would have probably been a wonderful mother, just like Molly. She gave him kindness and forgiveness when he needed it the most and he will forever thank Merlin for the honour of having had her friendship.

_Without Cassi, who knows where Lily and I would be?_

And yet, the Weasley matriarch could not stand Cassiopeia's child. In all truth, he understood Molly's anger. As a parent, he would have been extremely displeased if his son had disobeyed him, engaged in sex with a girl in school while promised to someone else, and then refused to follow parental commands when asked to leave said girl behind. Even George had to admit that he had been reckless and inconsiderate to both his family _and_ Estella. Severus remembered wanting to bash that boy's head in when he heard that the redhead had defiled his goddaughter! Estella had been the daughter he'd never had, at least until Cassi came along. With Ralph Swanson gone, it was his duty to be an angry, over-protective dad.

_But he makes Ella happy. He took care of her when Lily and I had so much on our plate. And he accepted her even after finding out that she's, unfortunately, Voldemort's daughter. He's been at her side through everything and I know that somehow they still communicate, even if he's not at Hogwarts anymore. Lily is right. They do remind me of us. _He smiled as he thought of his wife. _Leave it to Lily to go to bat for a Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship._

After everything that he and Lily had gone through, he understood the troubles of love. Though they did everything wrong, and followed no rules, traditions, or simple common sense, Estella and George had his blessing. Who was he to judge the actions of two youngsters in love?

_Truth be told, I'd feel sorry for George if he had ended up like Potter. _

Severus may have hated James Potter to the very core, but knowing that the sod was forced to lie to Lily and leave her behind to marry a girl he had been promised to in a contract was just… sad. That sod definitely got the short end of the stick.

_But, it was partly his fault. If I had gotten Lily at Hogwarts, I wouldn't have let her go, no matter what. Then again I made my own mistakes. But I admit I'm glad that sod did not get wiser about telling the truth. If he had, Lily would have forgiven the git, and stayed in love with him, and then… _

He didn't even want to think of it. The idea of Lily with someone else… of him not having his wife and children in his life was… inconceivable. He held his little girl a bit tighter against him and saw how she ravenously drank her bottle. Severus smiled. Looking at the innocent baby in his arms was enough for everything to be forgotten. The gits from his school days, how they had tormented him (though he had eventually been able to forgive Remus and Black), the past, the losses, Voldemort… everything dissipated. His little girl's face was enough to banish any troubles in his world, even if it was only momentarily. Just like Lily and Harry, Cassi was a beacon of light. Severus continued to look at his daughter, wondering how she would be when she grew up.

_How much of your personality will I get to see before the end? Will you keep the green eyes like Harry? Or will they grow to be dark like mine as Lily wants?_

He realized she finished the bottle, took it from her, and set it on the side table. Cassi burped and then smiled. Severus beamed.

_Will you be sorted in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Or maybe in another house? _

His musings were interrupted as he heard an alarm reverberate through the house.

_The wards are being broken!_

"Molly!"

* * *

Thestrals soared through the clouds, carrying a small army of Hogwarts students. Hermione rode, ready to face the Black Hand and fight for Harry and Lily, for her parents, for the YPS, and for all the friends they'd lost. She felt her soaked clothes cling to her as they flew over a rain-swept London. But it wasn't the wet clothes that made her feel cold to the bone; it was fear that chilled her. She was afraid for Ron, her Ron, the boy who now owned her heart. This was the first time they had willingly separated in a situation like this. She had thought about asking if she could go with the group assigned to the Burrow. Everything inside her had begged her to do so, but she had decided against it. Harry needed her. And she understood why Harry had decided to come to get his mum and trusted Estella to help Severus and Cassi. They both knew that Estella was loyal to Severus.

The city lights began growing larger around them as they got closer to the top of the buildings. Suddenly, she felt the creature underneath her make a dive towards the pavement. It felt like they were going to crash, yet the thestral landed gracefully, in almost a glide. Everyone dismounted his or her thestral, some with grace like Luna, and some with a _'Thank Merlin I'm on the ground'_ demeanour. They arrived at the entrance to the Ministry. Draco and a couple of the other students led the way into the place. They quickly explained that they had been here before with their parents for one reason or another. Then all the Young Phoenixes crammed into a phone booth. Thaddeus Boot was barely able to twist himself enough to dial a number into the phone. Then each of them had to say their names, which lead to getting badges before the booth zoomed down beneath the pavement.

They exited the booth and reached a large Atrium. For the first time, Hermione saw the inside of the Ministry to Magic. It was deserted and all that could be heard was the burbling of the large water fountain in the centre of the place. But, suddenly, a voice rang loudly.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is at the far end of the Atrium."

"Urgghh!" grunted Harry, obviously annoyed. They followed the instructions of the voice. But there was no one at the security desk. Hermione felt uneasy. _Shouldn't someone be guarding this place?_

Harry looked at Draco and asked, "Now can we _move_?"

"It's this way," Draco answered.

Hermione followed until they got to a lift.

"Estella said it was the ninth floor," Draco said, as he pressed the button and they began riding down.

"How did she know?" asked Alicia.

"Ralph Swanson was an Unspeakable. Ella said that she and Ely used to come and visit him sometimes. But, she told me they never made it passed the entrance."

The ride that followed felt eternal to Hermione. She thought about Ron and what could possibly be going on at the Burrow. She shook her head slightly, forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. She had to help Harry. They had to find Lily and keep whatever it was that the Order was protecting safe. They arrived at the ninth floor and once the lift stopped they heard, "Department of Mysteries."

They walked out of the lift into a place that was dimly lit. There was a single plain black door in front of them.

"Stay behind me," Harry said. "Once we've found my mum, I'll create a diversion. You just get her out of danger as quick as you can..."

"But, what if You-know-" Hermione stopped speaking as she saw Harry giving her a meaningful look. Then she continued, "What if V-Voldemort is there?"

Most of the students that were with them winced and looked frightened. Harry took a deep breath and responded, "If he's there, you leave Voldemort to me." Then he reached for the door. As it opened into darkness, the group nervously followed in.

"Lumos," Harry said. Within a few steps, a few blue flames lit the place and revealed a black room with no clear markings. There were plain black doors surrounding them and clearly no one knew which way to go. Suddenly, there was a great noise and the flames began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. Hermione grabbed onto Harry, worried this room might try to separate them. She took a deep breath and noticed most of the group had a reaction like hers. Luna and Neville hung onto each other, so did Alicia and Katie, and the Boot brothers stood extremely close, obviously watching out for each other.

"What was that about?" asked Neville nervously.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came in from," Hermione answered in a hushed voice.

"What now?" asked Draco nervously.

"We should try a few doors," answered Harry.

And so they did and got to see several odd rooms. One had a tank with brains in it, another had a veil-like door in its centre, and there was one filled with clocks and time-turners. But, they didn't find Lily in any of those places. Hermione marked the doors to the rooms that they explored with a fiery X, so they could efficiently continue the search.

They walked into yet another room. This one had ceilings as high as a church and incredibly tall shelves. The shelves were filled with dusty shimmery orbs. Suddenly, they heard people running and voices yelling spells.

"Mum!" Harry called, as he ran towards the noises.

All the Gryffindors and Luna moved to follow Harry. But, the rest of the young Phoenixes seemed hesitant.

"Come on!" yelled Hermione. "We have to help, _now_!"

Draco looked at her cautiously and said, "Promise me you won't let Snape lead us to our deaths."

"What?"

"Snape is going to get us killed with his rush! Promise me you'll keep him in check!"

Hermione wanted to kill him. How dare he question Harry?This was the time to fight! This as the time to help!

_Just wait until we get out of this; I'm going to wallop him!_ she thought. Then again, she needed to get the group to move forward. "I promise. Let's go!"

They ran passing rows and rows of orbs and getting closer to where the voices came from. Finally, they saw the mess. Shimmery orbs lay all over the floor as shelves had been turned over. About twenty figures wearing dark robes and covered with masks were fighting with Order members. They saw Lily holding Harry behind her, though he kept trying to get passed her and fight. Hermione recognized Moody, Kingsley, and Diggle among the ones in combat.

* * *

Ron rode the thestral feeling incredibly uneasy. He couldn't see the bloody creature that was supposed to be under him. All he knew was that he was flying over the meadows of Southern Britain without any support. He took deep breaths to focus; he had to focus on the mission. They had to get to the Burrow and get his Mum, Professor Snape, and little Cassi to safety. He also had to watch over Ginny. If anything happened to his sister, he would never forgive himself. Thinking of that brought another girl to mind, another girl that he could never risk losing.

_Hermione… Merlin, I hope she is okay. _

He didn't really understand why she couldn't come with them to the Burrow. He should have asked for her to come with him! Then again in the rush of things they had accepted assignments without question. He understood why Harry had to get to his mum and why he trusted Estella to come for Severus and Cassi. After all, she was Cassi's godmother. He turned his head and looked at Estella. She seemed hesitant, but still flew. He was glad Estella had asked him to be on the team headed to the Burrow. There was no way he would go anywhere else. He had to get to his family. But, he was also annoyed because he knew why she wanted him around. If needed, they had to try to use the power McGonagall had shown them. She was using him.

Ron's musings ended as he saw the wonderful scenery of his nearby home. Suddenly, a chunk of wood flew by them, almost hitting Angelina.

"Bloody Hell! It's a section of the walls!" Ron yelled.

This was worse than they had imagined, so they all got the thestrals to go into a nosedive down to the Burrow. More debris zoomed pass them. Luckily, the creatures carrying them seemed to instinctively avoid the danger of the flying pieces of the Weasley home. As they got closer, the sight was horrible. A group of about ten masked men stood by the front of the house. They seemed to be guarding a figure that was in the front. He had his arms stretched and faced the Burrow. His hands emitted a white glow and an incredible wind seemed to come from the area between his stretched arms and his chest. It was that wind that hit the place with an intense fury.

"It looks like… a tornado?" Ginny stated, confused and in fear.

"It _is_ a tornado. That's Marcus. He is an Elemental," Estella said in a sad tone.

"A what?" Ron uttered.

"He can control the elements of fire, earth, wind, and water."

As soon as they hit the ground the group that was protecting McDavol turned towards them. Ron was able to glance at his Mum and Professor Snape for a split second. They were in the tiny stone cellar underneath the house.

"Help me get to Marcus. Don't fight him!" Estella ordered.

Then the magical fray began.

* * *

**I admit, this is an evil cliff-hanger, but I'll work doubly hard to write the next chapter ASAP. Also - sorry, but to R&H hotness in this chapter. But no worries, once the big battle is over I'll get back to that and maybe even a bit of George/Estella and/or Sev/Lily **

**Oh and I own nothing from the HP books – I just borrow.**

**Plz R&R**


	32. To the Burrow Part 2

**Hi! Sorry I've been away for so long. I'm having a baby, working full time, and just got done with the semester of school, and life is just crazy. **

**Here is an updated version of this chapter (minimum changes so no need to re-read if you read before). **

**Special thanks to **_ObsessedRHshipper_**for her beta help. Also, thanks for everyone who's been reading this. Plz R&R.**

**To The Burrow – Part 2**

Within seconds of hearing the alarms, Molly was next to Severus and saw the beautiful silver doe arrive.

"_The Black Hand plans to attack the Burrow and the Department to Mysteries. I'm going with a group to get mum. Ron and Estella are taking a group to the Burrow. I love you, Dad."_

Severus' breath caught for a moment. He wanted to scream! Harry shouldn't go there! He needed to stay safe at Hogwarts!

The sounds around them broke him from thoughts of worry for his son. They were immersed in the whistling of an incredibly strong wind and the entire house began to shake. Molly grabbed his arm and focused on her destination, but there was no going anywhere. She then fearfully stated, "I can't Apparate."

"Anti-Apparition spells," was Severus' short answer. He then held his daughter tightly as Molly led them down, into the stone cellar underneath the Burrow. Molly activated the protections set in the cellar. Then they waited with wands at the ready.

The destruction above was evident from the crashing sounds. The floors began to vibrate violently and eventually flew away. Their cover was slowly disappearing. Severus couldn't see the attackers clearly, but he assumed that there were many and he knew that the caster of this destructive force was young Marcus. Estella had discussed her brother's gift with him, in the hopes that she could use that to help Marcus, to bring him to the light. But she had failed, and Severus didn't have enough strength to fight this. Marcus was more powerful than he had originally given him credit for, just like it had happened with Estella.

Severus knew then he had to help Molly. In these past weeks, he had shown her the best protective spells he knew and she was performing marvellously. But she needed him in order to keep it up. If there was ever a time to use the last of his magic, this was it. He was ready. Then… suddenly, they heard noises of people running and voices casting spells.

"Ronald," whispered Molly in deep concern.

* * *

"Mum!"

"Harry!" yelled Lily, as she noticed her son approaching the battle. She ran and ducked the curses that were being cast against her, until at last, she reached her son. Lily tried her best to shield him and move him away from the fight. But he was her brave Gryffindor boy, and the more she tried to push him away, the more he pushed back and worked on shielding her. Then she noticed the other kids. Hermione led the group, with Draco in tow. The teens threw jinxes that were actually quite brilliant.

"Get back!" Lily ordered, seeing a jinx fly in their direction. They came out unscathed and she took a breath of relief. Then, momentarily, she worried about Estella and Ron not being with them, but then she had to get back into the fight. There were three figures surrounding her and Harry. She was honestly impressed by the defensive skills her son had displayed so far, but her priority was to get him out of there.

A Death Eater threw a particularly nasty curse and Lily shoved Harry down to the floor and began hexing with fury. That's when Harry saw it. Right on the bottom level of the shelf next to him sat a shimmery orb that had his name on it. His eyes grew large and he read the tag attached to the orb.

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord, _

_(?) Harry Snape, and (others?)_

Harry's eyes grew large. He didn't understand what this meant. He reached for the orb.

"He took it!" a female voice yelled in glee. Wicked laughter broke inside the room.

Harry heard his mother gasp as she looked at his hand. "Run!" she ordered, pulling him up. Then Harry and the rest of the Young Phoenixes followed Lily's lead. They ran full speed and cast jinxes and protective spells like mad.

* * *

Hermione was beginning to feel exhausted as they got to a door that led out of the room. She went through a couple of more doors and that's when she realized the awful thing that had occurred. In the fray and all the running and ducking, they had separated. The only two people that were next to her, in the room with all the clocks, were Luna and Neville.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied with being followed and separated from the rest, Hermione would have marvelled at the interesting objects in this place. The long, rectangular room was filled with a beautiful dancing light that sparkled like a gem. All kinds of time-related devices, such as Time-Turners and clocks of every description, completely filled the chamber. But the black figures were right on their tail and that was what kept Hermione's attention.

"Come on," she whispered as she hid behind a shelf. Luna and Neville were soon hidden with her.

"We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with the Snape boy until we've got the prophecy. You can kill the others if necessary," Hermione heard from a calculating and eerie female voice.

Most of the black figures dispersed through several doors, except for two tall men: one with hair that was dark and down to his shoulders and the other with short blond hair. Hermione took a peek from between the shelves and saw the two men walking slowly and checking behind each shelf and desk. They were getting close to their hiding place. She looked around the room for an escape route or at least a location that could give them an advantage. Then she noticed a large crystal bell jar at the far end of the room, from which the sparking light that illuminated this place came from. She didn't really know what it was, but her instincts told her it was dangerous.

Suddenly, the figures were on them, pointing their wands. Neville and Luna both yelled, "Protego!" and then Hermione made her move. She cast, "Everte Statum!" and one of the masked figures flew backwards and into the crystal bell jar. They had no time to notice the grotesque effect that the Death Eater experienced because the other Death Eater came after them. They began to run into another room. Both Luna and Neville cast hexes next to Hermione. They were now in the brain room and suddenly she saw Neville fall. Hermione and Luna turned to each other and locked eyes for what couldn't have been more than a second. Then they ran back to get Neville. The Death Eater kicked the side of Neville's body and the sound of cracking bones made Hermione feel goose-bumps of fear. Luna and she yelled, "Stupefy!" but the Death Eater blocked their spells.

"Luna, get to Neville. I'll take care of him," Hermione ordered as she cast more spells towards the blond man. Luna followed her commands and began to drag Neville towards another door. Her progress was slow. Neville was a pudgy boy and Luna had to put forth a great effort to move him. Eventually, he worked on getting to his feet and though he was in an incredible amount of pain, he leaned on Luna and was able to make it to the door.

"Hermione!" Luna yelled as she and Neville crossed the threshold into another room.

Hermione ran quickly casting protective spells and still trying to attack. But whoever this man was, he was relentless. She was barely able to reach the door. She noticed they were in the circular corridor that had moved on them. One of the masked figures had Lily. She worried about being caught, but it seemed like the Death Eaters hadn't seen her. Then she felt a pang on her chest and everything went dark.

* * *

Ron fought like a maniac. Sending stunners and petrifying curses all over the place. He noticed Ginny brilliantly trapping a witch with an Incarcerous and then continued to move forward. Estella managed to stun two of the dark figures. But she didn't only use her wand. The light that Ron had become familiar with emanated from her hand and the two dark figures fell to their knees; only then, did she stun them. It was scary to watch, but he had to focus. He continued to fight and felt like things were going well. They had the advantage. There were only five figures left standing and all nine Young Phoenixes were still on the attack.

One of the masked men, who had long, blond, almost silvery hair, ran away into the marshes. _Lucius Malfoy, coward, _thought Ron_. _Then he focused and took out the last of the masked figures that were in their way. He looked at the destruction in front of him. The Burrow was gone, its walls dispersed all over the fields. The only things left in the spot where his home had been were the pillars of the foundation and the underground stone walls of the cellar.

Estella reached McDavol. "Stop it!" she yelled. But she didn't point her wand at him. Instead, she put it away and simply extended her hand.

"You!" yelled Ron in a rage and was ready to hex him into oblivion.

"No don't!" Estella yelled.

But Ron had already screamed, "Stupefy!"

McDavol turned to them and effectively deflected Ron's spell. The wind that had encircled the Burrow now blew towards them as McDavol looked at them maliciously. Then they felt the wind ease, but suddenly they saw an immense amount of… WATER!

"Run!" yelled Estella as a massive wave began to chase them ready to swallow the Young Phoenixes whole.

* * *

Alecto Carrow smirked. They had taken the mud-blood, and if this stupid boy was anything like his father, he would die for her.

"Very good..." said Alecto, "You have certainly proven you are Snape's son. But did you actually believe... Were you really naive enough to think that children stood a chance against... us?" Two more dark figures formed from the shadows behind Alecto and flanked Harry. "Now, give me the Prophecy," she ordered.

Harry's eyes showed only confusion, but then he thought of the endless rows that were in the room that they had run away from. _A Prophecy, that's what they want!_

"I'll give it to you if you let my mum go!" he retorted defiantly.

"It's time you learned the difference between a bargain and an order, Snape. You have no choice," said Carrow, pointing her wand at Lily's chest. "Now – Give. That. To. Me."

Harry looked down at the globe in his hands. Then, he spoke, "If you want it, you're going to have to let my mum go or I'll smash it." He pointed the Prophecy that was in his fist towards the ground and his arm moved to a throwing position. Carrow looked nervous and Harry added, "Something tells me your boss wouldn't be too pleased about that."

Suddenly, he noticed Neville and Luna walk in and then Hermione. He felt relieved. But then... out of nowhere… a streak of what looked like a purple flame flew past him and headed right to Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though out of surprise and then crumpled onto the floor.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

The dark figures began to snigger hysterically and the female Death Eater spoke, "Poor little Snape, was that your girlfriend?"

Harry didn't answer, but his face contorted in anger. The evil attackers laughed at him again, but out of nowhere the Death Eater that was holding on to his mum tumbled forward. Harry was barely able to take a glance at the stealthy form of Draco Malfoy, who was hiding in the shadows.

Lily scrambled away from the Death Eaters and ran towards Hermione's wand. Harry began sprinting after his mother, noticing that Malfoy was dragging Hermione away. He and Lily tracked after Malfoy, casting stunners on the attackers that were now following them. They all quickly crossed into another room and Harry noticed, high on a riser, Mad-Eye Moody was in here. He was fully in his glory, sending spells booming left and right. A Death Eater came at him from behind, but Moody's eye spun in its socket. "Oh no, you don't!" he yelled. Then Moody elbowed him, grabbed him brutally, and head butted him. Another Death Eater screamed in a rage as he flew towards Shacklebolt. But Shacklebolt's face remained composed and focused. Then he calmly fired a well-aimed shot that sent the dark figure twirling fifty feet through the air.

Harry continued to run as he heard curses behind him. Then a female voice yelled, "Careful! We need that Prophecy!" Harry's face contorted in anger and he threw the orb with force against one of the walls. The bloody thing smashed, emanating a white mist. He got through another of the doors as he heard an echo, "Nooooooooo!"

"HURRY!" screamed Lily as she had another door open. Everyone ran through and then… thank Merlin! They were by the lift.

"Get out of here!" his mother ordered, shoving him into the lift.

"No! I'm staying with you!" Harry argued. The Young Phoenixes were now looking towards them.

"Harry Severus Snape! Get back in there right now and help get Hermione and Neville to safety! I will be right behind you with the rest the Order!" Lily ordered.

Draco pulled Harry in and then they began going up along with all the Young Phoenixes. As they arrived into the Ministry's Atrium, a howling noise startled them. They drew their gaze upwards and high above, clouds of black smoke were spiralling towards them. Harry looked around, trying to recall the way out. But, as the grotesque forms of half-reconstituted Death Eaters howled in glee, the Young Phoenixes got lost in a whirl of blackness. Then Harry swallowed as he saw two slits of red. _Voldemort_, he correctly guessed in his head.

* * *

"Run!" heard Ginny, and she followed the order without any hesitation. The wave that trailed after them was terrifying! There were shapes of snakes and dragons within the water. She ran even faster, bolting through bushes and plants, not caring one bit about ripping her jeans or scraping her arms in the fray. Then… _thank goodness_!

"Get in the fort!" she heard Ron yell right after she had noticed the small stone walls that had once been the best playground imaginable. They did as Ron had commanded and the water crashed against the walls of their childhood fort. They got drenched, but the stone structure took the brunt of the hit.

"Bloody hell," exhaled Ron.

"Stay here," said Estella.

"What?" Ron said angrily.

"Not you, Ron," answered Estella. "You and I are going back. You will help your mum and Severus and leave me with Marcus. The rest, stay here and wait for the Order."

"No!" yelled Ginny. Then she began to run back towards the Burrow. Everyone followed her. Ron could have sworn he heard Estella mumble, "Bloody Gryffindors," as they ran. He chose to dismiss it and continued to trail after his sister.

"Ginny!" yelled Estella. "Leave Marcus alone!"

"Why won't you let us hex him?" yelled Ron in annoyance.

"Because he can surround you with fire or kill you with an earthquake! And he is my brother!"

"He's a bastard!"

"I can get him to stop!"

"How?"

"Emotions!"

Then they arrived at the area that had once been the Burrow. Professor Snape was on his knees, in the middle of a ring of fire. He was panting and looked completely helpless. Ron couldn't see his mum or baby Cassi anywhere. Then a scream caught his attention. His sister was up in the air caught in a twirl of wind.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron.

"Marcus! Listen to me!" Estella pleaded, extending a hand in his direction. Her hand had a soft pink glow around it. McDavol turned to her and then they all heard her. "Our mother loved us. Her name was Cassiopeia. Marcus, I love you."

* * *

Lily went up on the lift with Alastor and Kingsley at her sides. She got to the Atrium and her heart began beating faster, in utter fright, as she noticed the horrible figure that had taken shape in front of Harry. She remembered facing him in the past and defeating him. Yet, seeing him so close to Harry was terrifying.

"Get away from my son!" she yelled defiantly, pointing her wand at Voldemort and trying to turn his attention to her. Moody and Kingsley gripped their wands tighter ready for whatever was to come. The two then took on fighting the black figures that were surrounding Voldemort and threatening the kids.

Lily got her wish and Voldemort focused on her, red eyes filled with fury and disdain. "Filthy Mud-blood," he hissed.

"Harry! Run!" she ordered.

"No! I'm staying with you!"

"Harry!"

"I'm losing Dad. I won't lose you too!"

"Touching," sneered Voldemort. Then he swiftly cast, "Crucio!"

Lily fell to the ground, pain flowing through her.

"Mum!" yelled Harry.

"Please…" he heard his mum beg.

"Leave her alone! Stupefy!"

The spell didn't faze Voldemort. He blocked it swiftly and again said, "Crucio!"

"P… please… run," Lily mumbled, looking at Harry, her teary eyes pleading with him.

Harry tried more spells, but Voldemort continued to deflect them with ease and returned to torturing Lily. Then he said, "Legilimens!"

Lily seemed to be fighting an internal battle and then the Dark Lord sneered, "You really believe he's the one to defeat me. Fool, I'll kill him right after I'm done with you."

At that, Harry couldn't contain it anymore. He shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched in disbelief. He had managed to get Lovegood and Boot to take the injured and get away, and for Merlin knows what reason, he returned to check on Snape. Now, his mouth hung agape. Snape had just cast the killing curse on the Dark Lord.

_Is it over? _Draco wondered. He got an answer much too quick. The Dark Lord stood again with an angry look on his face. He flicked his wand and Snape flew backwards and hit the statue in the middle of the water fountain. Draco hid behind a pillar, scared to the very core. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't move. He stood frozen behind the pillar, just listening.

"Never used the Killing Curse, have you? Even for a first time that was powerful. But it takes more than a powerful wizard to kill someone with it. You have to truly mean it."

"I don't care if I die, as long as my family is safe," Harry answered.

Voldemort ominously pointed his wand in anger towards Harry, who looked neither frightened nor surprised. "Snape spawn, you are nothing. You will not defeat me. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Ron was in awe. _Does she really love that bastard? _He supposed it made sense. He was her brother. But, he killed the Swansons and put her through hell last summer. _How could she still be loyal to him?_

"Marcus, let me in. Please."

Somehow she seemed to be getting closer to McDavol. Ron heard Estella whisper something and suddenly, the twirling of wind and the fire stopped. He heard more whispers between McDavol and Estella. But he didn't care what they were saying. Ron ran to his sister. Ginny seemed like she was in pain from falling to the ground, but overall she was okay. She stood and walked with him until they got to Professor Snape.

"Sir, where are mum and Cassi?" Ron whispered.

"They… got out. I kept McDavol… occupied… so Molly could run away to Apparate… to Diagon Alley," Severus panted out and then laid flat on the ground. His face contorted in pain. He tried to stand, but fell back.

"Come on," Ron said, trying to help him get up.

"Help me!" he ordered as the rest of the Young Phoenixes seemed enthralled. They were all watching Estella. She had managed to get to McDavol and was hugging him. The sky had become grey and heavy rain fell upon them. Both of her hands had that pinkish glow around them and both she and McDavol were crying. Ginny and Angelina stopped looking at the Slytherins and answered Ron's plea. They began to help him get the Professor up.

"Silly girl, did you really think I would leave him vulnerable to your trickery? Attack!" Ron heard. He turned and was appalled by what he saw. A flock of Dementors and masked figures now flew towards Estella and the others.

"Get the Professor away," Ron ordered.

"But -"

"No buts, Ginny. I need to go back and help."

Ginny and Angelina followed his orders and did their best to run and take the Professor along with them.

* * *

"Marcus, let me in. I beg you."

Slowly, Estella approached him until finally she was able to lay a hand on his shoulder. She concentrated on how she felt, what she wanted, her mother, her brother, and happiness. "I love you," she whispered and gave him a hug. Then she murmured, "Puit me carus trouvarme, inil basium du ventus, inil ardour dua flamma, inilla risiet du pluvial, inilla forza dua terra sout se pes."**

The sky began turning grey, filled with melancholy. "Mum… Mummy…" Marcus spoke softly, so quietly that Estella barely heard it. Then rain fell on them and both broke down and cried. She'd done it. She'd gotten Marcus to understand. She felt elated and tears of joy flowed freely in the midst of the droplets that were beginning to soak them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Marcus murmured. He collapsed onto his knees and she embraced him tightly.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," she mumbled. She felt victorious and proud, completely unable to put her emotions into words. Unfortunately, the joy did not last long.

"Silly girl, did you really think I would leave him vulnerable to your trickery? Attack!" The malicious voice of Lucius Malfoy was followed by a cold feeling that drained all happiness from her. She separated from Marcus and cast, "Expecto Patronum!" But only a frail sliver of white smoke came out of her wand. She tried again and again focusing on Ely, Aunt E, and Uncle Ralph, and the happy days she'd spent with them, just like her uncle had told her to do. But, it didn't work. None of it led to the silvery swan she had been able to cast last year.

Then she heard Ron. "Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful and silvery terrier came to her aid and she felt like she could breathe the free air again, but then she looked around and there were more and more Dementors. The small dog began to fade and she could hear Ron and a few other YPS members screaming, again and again, "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"

But the cruel voices of the masked figures began casting dark curses and the Patronuses that had kept her safe started to dissipate. Suddenly – Crack! Pop! Crack! Crack! Pop!

"Ella!" yelled George. "Expecto Patronum!"

Estella saw a beautiful swan, just like her old one, graciously moving from Dementor to Dementor, and making the foul creatures around her cringe.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Fred simultaneously. A beaver, a large dog, and a fox went to Estella's aid and she felt like she had been revived.

"Protego Horribilis!" screamed Molly, effectively shielding her sons from the masked men that were getting close to them.

"Come on!" Sirius Black called as he got closer to Estella. But, she couldn't leave Marcus. She held his hand and pulled him up, until they heard Malfoy's evil voice, "Voluntas Dominatus!"

Marcus then looked straight at her, his eyes glowing red, filled with hatred. She felt despair taking hold of her as the silvery creatures that had helped her began to dissipate. "Marcus."

He threw her hand away from him and hissed, "Kiss him," while making a slashing motion with his wand. The wand signal began by pointing at the Dementors and ended pointing at George.

"No!" yelled Estella, but it was too late. The herd of Dementors left their side and bolted towards George. She tried, "Expecto Patronum!" But no swan came.

"You are coming with me!" she heard as Marcus grabbed her arm forcibly.

"Please!" she begged, "You don't have to do this! Call them back!"

"If you're on my side, then be on my side," Marcus hissed.

She turned to George and noticed the silvery swan he had cast was gone. "You're under a curse. You don't want to do this. Don't make me choose, Marcus! Please!"

"Move!"

Estella unsuccessfully begged one last time. Then she took hold of his arm and her hand became surrounded by a nasty black glow. "Sorry," she said and Marcus fell on his knees. Afterwards, she ran to George until she felt two strong arms grabbing her by the waist.

"It's too late, little Cassi" she heard her uncle state, as he held her tightly.

"Let me go! George! George!"

"He's been kissed. It's over," asserted Sirius with sadness.

"Let me go!"

He held Estella close and then yelled, "Protego!" as dark figures cast curses at them. Estella pinched and kicked and did her best to be freed from the strong arms around her. Finally, she decided to use her last resource. She would use her Emomaster powers. She would get to her uncle's soul until he released her. She hated doing this to him, but she had to. She touched his arm and focused on sadness, on anything inside him that could paralyze him with despair. Then, there they were. Feelings of misery, helplessness, and loss were buried deep in his soul. She focused on those and felt wretched. These emotions belonged to a time when Sirius Black had lost everything – his brother, his sister, his best mate, and his freedom. But, she thought about George and didn't care about the pain. After a few minutes, she felt her uncle's arms slacken as he fell on his knees and tears clouded his eyes. She looked at him for barely a second before she ran.

Estella reached George and snatched him from Mrs. Weasley's tight grip. Then she confirmed what her uncle had said. George's eyes were… empty, his expression… blank. It was like nothing she'd witnessed before. This could not be happening. He was everything that was right in this world. He was laughter. He was joy. He was love. This was wrong. Fred and Ron were screaming at the masked figures, 'You bastards!" and they violently cast curses in every direction. Estella didn't even realize that she was shedding tears uncontrollably. She heard Mrs. Weasley sobbing and then pulling her off George. That awoke her. This was her fault. She couldn't cast a Patronus and this was the consequence. She had to make it right. She realized right then what she had to do.

* * *

"Snape spawn, you are nothing. You will not defeat me. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light flew towards Harry. But, just then, the giant golden wizard statue sprung to life and jumped between Harry and the Dark Lord, taking the blow of the killing curse. Voldemort stepped back away from the giant statue, looking up in shock. Then one word hissed out of his lips, "Dumbledore."

Voldemort turned his head and a hundred feet away stood Albus Dumbledore. "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"I have what I came for. By the time they arrive, I will be gone and you will be dead!"

Voldemort then cast the killing curse. Dumbledore turned his head slightly and the green burning ball missed by an inch and hit the back wall.

Dumbledore walked forward, as if he was without a care in the world. Voldemort stood at the ready, wand raised, and with a slight hint of fear in his gaze. Dumbledore pointed his wand and a powerful silver light shot out like lightning. Voldemort held out his free hand and a five foot black shield appeared out of thin air, taking Dumbledore's blast. Then Dumbledore rested his arms behind his back, casually walking towards Voldemort.

"You don't seek to kill, Dumbledore."

"There are worse ways of destroying a man than death, Tom."

"There's nothing worse than death!"

"Once again, you are quite wrong."

Voldemort shot a red blast. Dumbledore calmly moved his wand downwards in a slicing motion as the spell was about to hit him. The spell shattered into two different pieces, red light flying harmlessly away in opposite directions. Dumbledore raised his wand quickly and snapped it as a long burning whip appeared at the tip. The burning end of the whip bashed into Voldemort's black shield. A dark fissure appeared in what had seemed to be an unbreakable shield. Then, in a couple of seconds, the black shield shattered into a dozen burning pieces.

Harry got up, looking forward. "Stay where you are," Dumbledore ordered, and with another snap of the wrist, the burning whip wrapped around Voldemort, tying his hands to his sides. Voldemort's eyes went narrow, staring at Dumbledore with hatred. Then the burning rope turned into a snake and fell to the floor. He was free again. Dumbledore stabbed his wand forward and shot a giant silver blast at Voldemort, who disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Then the windows of Ministry offices shattered and glass flew towards Dumbledore and Harry. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore turned the glass pieces into simple water, which reached him and Harry, but was harmless. Everything went quiet as Voldemort could not be seen. Dumbledore's eyes gazed up at the ceiling expecting anything. Harry looked as well.

Suddenly Harry screamed as he fell to his knees grabbing his head, in clear pain. Dumbledore raised his wand. Harry's eyes turned red and he stood as another person. A look of horror crossed Dumbledore's face as a mixture of Harry's and Voldemort's voices came out when Harry spoke, "KILL ME, DUMBLEDORE. KILL ME. END IT. IF DEATH IS NOTHING, END IT. KILL THE BOY WHILE I'M IN HIM."

"No, take me… please… take me, have mercy," they heard Lily beg weakly.

Suddenly a flicker of Harry crossed his face and his normal voice came out, "If I die… would… my family… be safe?"

"You are a fool, Harry Snape," hissed Voldemort.

Then Harry's face contorted and his eyes returned to normal, until he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ron was enraged. They had killed George. No, worse! They had taken his soul! Those bloody bastards! He was ready to kill and began casting any hex and curse that came to his head without a second thought.

"Ron!" he heard. It was Estella. She seemed determined.

"Help me get them!" he ordered.

"Touch my hand!" she replied.

"What?"

"Touch my hand!" she repeated, with wild eyes. He realized then what she was asking. She wanted to use his ability to intensify her own. He had been annoyed at the thought that she had strategized using him if needed. But now… he'd give her whatever power she wanted and help her get those bloody bastards. Ron took her hand and focused on not overloading her. He took a deep breath and remembered how McGonagall had shown him to do this. "Raw Power" she had called it when she explained the reason why Estella ended up in the hospital wing from simply touching his hand in the unused bathroom of the second floor.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't understand," Ron said, as he sat uncomfortably in McGonagall's office._

"_It's simpler than you think. Wizards who contain the ability to produce raw power can __push primal magic into enchanted objects and magical beings thus increasing their strength. In the case of Miss Swanson, when she came in contact with you, your raw power intensified her magical gift. Given that Emomaster's skills are so volatile, the added power you provided was too much for her."_

"_So, I hurt her."_

"_No, Mister Weasley," answered McGonagall. She let out a sigh and whispered, "I wish Albus was here."_

"_What?"_

"_Mister Weasley, you did not hurt Miss Swanson. She just needs to work on developing her gift and keeping it under control, as should you."_

_Ron gulped. _

"_You and Miss Swanson will meet me here so you two can practice using your gifts. But you cannot tell anyone about this. If Mr. Snape and Miss Granger question you, tell them you're behind in Transfiguration and completing extra credit to improve your marks. And you should add that I'm giving you this opportunity because your mother asked me to keep an eye on you."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts."_

_Then McGonagall gave him details on the days and times that he and Estella would meet her in her office. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ron concentrated and then he felt it, a strong surge of energy flowing through his veins. It was the energy that could blurt out of him uncontrollably whenever his emotions got the best of him, the energy that had shaken a classroom during the Masquerade ball when he had been angry at Hermione, and the energy that had been able to disrupt all his skills when he felt insecure. But he could control it now. It took only a few seconds for Estella's entire body to glow. Ron let go of her hand and she went straight for the Dementors. He focused on keeping a connection with her, on strengthening her gift even though she was moving away from him. Then he saw her up in the air, face to face with the Dementors, and glowing brightly.

* * *

Fred did not understand what was happening. He couldn't really process that George had been kissed by a Dementor. He felt overwhelmed, sad, angry, and he couldn't think straight. He just fought the Black Hand sons of bitches as best as he could. Then he heard Estella screaming at Ron about touching hands, and when they did, everything changed. Even the masked witches and wizards they were battling stopped attacking. Everyone just watched as Estella radiated light and flew with the Dementors. It looked like she was scaring them shitless because the creatures were desperately zooming away. But one of the Dementors couldn't escape. Estella grabbed the thing and… kissed it. Ron stood concentrating on Estella with his fists clenched tightly.

Then one of the most horrible sounds Fred had ever heard resonated through the marshes. Light seemed to be cracking through the Dementor. It was as if brightness was destroying it from the inside. The creature let out more awful wails until it shattered and tiny silvery beams flew all over. One of those beams went towards where his mum and George were and seemed to fly into George. Then… a miracle! George sat up! He was back!

"My baby!" Fred heard his mother say in delight as she hugged George and kissed his face.

"Forge," Fred called. George smiled at him though he didn't speak. He seemed dizzy.

Ron ran towards them and soon George was surrounded by loving faces. "Men… menace," croaked George in a raspy voice.

"I'm here," she answered, as she got closer to them with light still beaming out of her.

"You… found me."

She looked at him smiling and with tears in her eyes. "I will always find you," she said, coming close to him. Molly let go of George. He and Estella hugged and looked at each other, eyes filled with adoration.

Then they heard, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Harry awoke where he fell. But the room was now filled with Aurors. Dumbledore and Lily stood above him. Draco came out from behind the pillar and watched quietly, still in disbelief of what he had witnessed.

"Are you alright?" asked a tearful Lily. Harry nodded and then held on to his mother as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Sweet baby… You're okay. You're so brave. You're so brave," she mumbled as she cried.

Then Draco noticed Minister Fudge and Percy Weasley standing in front of the fountain. Their eyes filled with terror. An Auror rushed to Fudge. "Sir, I swear I saw him. I saw You-Know-Who! He grabbed a witch and disappeared. I swear it!"

"I know, Williamson. I saw him too. Merlin, he was actually here. Of all the places…"

"If you proceed downstairs to the Department of Mysteries, you will find certain _reformed_ Death Eaters bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx awaiting your decision for what to do with them," stated Dumbledore.

Fudge turned to him shocked. "Dumbledore… You? Williamson… Go!" Then the Minister took a deep breath and asked, "Dumbledore, what happened?"

"I would think that is obvious considering what you saw with your own eyes."

"Tell me everything."

"In due time, once Harry is at school and safe," Dumbledore said. Then he picked up a piece of the Magical Brethren statue and tapped it with his wand.

"Now see here, Dumbledore, you are not authorized to make that port-key. Especially here in the–"

"Cornelius, you will now listen! You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts immediately. You will stop hunting for my Professors, the Snapes, and Miss Swanson. And any letters addressed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts will reach _me_. You will also alert the Daily Prophet of Voldemort's actions here tonight. And you will give medical attention to my students, new and old."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore with eyes as big as saucers. No words came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy can take a medical team to help the students that made it out. The rest of them are below in the Department of Mysteries. I expect they will be taken to St. Mungo's. I will return in a short time."

Draco then seemed to awaken from his haze. Dumbledore had told him he had to do something and he wouldn't dare not to follow his commands. Not after what he had just witnessed.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and Lily holding out the piece of statue. "Ready, Harry? Lily? One, two…"

But Harry suddenly looked panicked and yelled, "Estella!"

He pulled out a silver pendant from under his shirt. Then it broke off from his neck and lay on the ground, looking like something plain. But, they all knew what it was and the power it held when it hung from someone's neck. That's why they all paled in fear. The breaking of a _Kyklos Proctais_ amulet meant that the carrier of its twin was dead.

"The others! They went to the Burrow!" Draco stated.

"My mum!" suddenly they heard from Percy Weasley; with a pop, he was gone.

Lily looked desperate, but the Headmaster spoke quickly. "Lily, Molly alerted me of this situation. She took your daughter to safety. The baby is in the care of Miss Verity at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Order members went with Molly back to the Burrow. But, this must mean… Lily, take the portkey and go to Hogwarts. Keep Harry safe. I will check on Miss Swanson," ordered the Headmaster.

"No! I want to help!" Harry protested.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Lily ordered, as she grabbed the portkey and took Harry with her.

Then, with a simple crack, Dumbledore disappeared.

* * *

No one saw the hateful smirk that suddenly invaded Lucius Malfoy's face. No one paid attention to his intentions. They were mesmerized by George's return. It was only when he'd aimed his wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra**!"**and the flash of hideous green hit Estella's back that they realized what had happened.

But it was too late. Ron, Fred, Molly, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and the young Phoenixes all stood motionless, staring at Estella as she landed on George. Then Sirius Black let out the nastiest of screams, "I'll kill you!" Then Sirius cast the killing curse towards Malfoy. Lucius ducked and suddenly looked nervous. The fury and misery in Sirius' face was enough to terrify anyone and Malfoy began to run away.

"Get back here you coward!" Sirius shouted, with a mix of agony and wrath in his voice.

Then all hell broke loose and hexes and curses flew everywhere again. Ron felt a cut on his arm. It hurt but he would survive. Then he heard a pop, followed by a scream.

"Mum!"

"Percy!" exclaimed Molly, clearly surprised. Then she followed with a "Behind you!"

Percy cast a defensive charm and deflected a spell that had been aimed at his back. He quickly got engrossed in the fight. Another loud pop was heard. Then one of the Black Hand members flew across the fields. When the evil bastards saw who had just arrived, their faces filled with panic. Dumbledore was here.

Intent on immediate escape, Lucius ran towards McDavol, grabbed one of his arms, whirled, and Disapparated. He left the rest of the Black Hand behind, not even sparing a backward glance towards those that were incapacitated or unconscious. It only took a few seconds for the evil attackers who were able to Disapparate to do just as their leader had done.

But George had paid no attention to any of it. He had stayed in the middle of the field, trying to find a pulse, a breath, or any sign of life. No such luck. She was gone. He felt like something had been ripped from his chest as he held her into his shaking arms. He fixated on her face, looking for the eyes that had enchanted him. But those eyes were closed. He stared at her. His gaze loving her, remembering her, and memorizing every feature, every contour of her, in a desperate attempt to create a refuge where he could find hope. Then George spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

No one could fully make out the words that George was directing at Estella, something about love and returning to her and avoiding this. George spoke so softly; it was scary. His teasing and carefree voice was gone, replaced with a whisper of misery that was unlike anything either of the twins had ever displayed. Sadly, it got worse. He completely broke down as he squeezed his girlfriend's body tightly. He put her face on his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

Then he heard… one soft whisper, "No tears, my Fun Man doesn't cry."

"E… Ella…"

She moved apart from George, looked straight at his face, and smiled. "I like Menace," she said.

George laughed. To be more precise, he cackled - loudly and wholeheartedly – with the full volume of his naturally mischievous laughter taking over the silence of the vast fields. At least he did so until he got his senses back and pulled Estella into a deep kiss, not caring one bit about who was watching, or what any one would think, or the horrors that they had just experienced.

Sirius Black stood still. "I thought -"

Professor Lupin put a hand on Sirius' shoulders and said, "It's alright, Padfoot. She's alive."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron, looking at Angelina, who he noticed was back here.

"After running for a while, I was able to Apparate. I left Ginny and the Professor at my parents. They are safe."

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Molly.

They all looked around and though everyone had scrapes and bruises, some worse than others, they were all okay. Ron then thought of Hermione and Harry and everyone else and felt a pang in his chest. He was just about to ask about them when his mother got hold of him and pulled him into a group hug with Fred and Percy. "My babies, I'm so glad you're all okay."

Then they turned back to George. He was still snogging Estella. His kiss, desperate and wild, had her pinned to the ground. Molly put her hand on her chest and with a sincere smile and watery eyes whispered, "The rush of young love, I've been so wrong."

Ron heard Fred snigger and then holler, "Go mate! Show her a good and proper Weasley snog!"

Angelina got close to her boyfriend and batted at his arm.

"Oi, woman! That hurt!"

"Well then don't be a git. They just went through hell and they're cute."

"Cute. You call _that_ cute. I can be _cuter_ than that git," he joked and then pulled her into a kiss.

Suddenly, their mother cleared her throat loudly. Once Fred had separated from his girlfriend, Molly gave him a meaningful look. Her actions seemed to have also been successful at ungluing George from his girlfriend.

"Sorry," whispered Estella.

"I'm not," George stated helping her up. Suddenly, Estella gazed downwards and immediately moved to stand right in front of George, as if guarding his trousers from everyone's view.

Molly opened and closed her mouth as if she was a fish out of water. Fred chuckled loudly and Lee followed his lead, with Angelina lightly sniggering. Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, and Dumbledore each had a mixed look of disapproval and amusement. It was like they were deciding which one they should go with. Percy's lips curled, and under his breath he whispered, "Mad and inappropriate to the core."

"Sorry," Estella said again, her face beet red.

"Still not sorry," added George.

* * *

It took Hermione a week to wake up and another one to get back to looking almost normal. Ron had not left her side at all and for once the adults had not bothered to try to make him do anything besides what he wanted. They were all too preoccupied with taking care of all the injured. Though, no one had spent more time in the hospital wing than Ron, Harry, Lily, and baby Cassi. They had practically become a permanent fixture in the place, watching after Hermione and Professor Snape. Though the baby only brought joy, along with stinky diapers.

S_he's cute and all, but I wouldn't want one of those anytime soon,_ Ron thought.

He looked at Hermione as she finished drinking some soup and used a freshening charm on her mouth and face. It killed him to see that she was still a bit pale and weak and unable to sleep properly without the help of dreamless sleep draught. But she smiled and he recovered the hope that everything would be okay. He stole a kiss from her and managed to make her blush even through the paleness caused by the curse she'd experienced.

"Madame Pomfrey could come any minute," Hermione scolded.

"I don't care. Let her come. I'll just tell her my love is doing great."

Hermione giggled, but then said, "What about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Ron."

"Alright, we'll keep it quiet."

"Ronald."

"I know, sorry."

"How's he doing? He hasn't visited since he told us."

"He's better. A bit freaked out. But who wouldn't be?"

"I know. Do you really think it's true?"

"Dumbledore believes it's a real prophecy and so does the rest of the Order."

"But why Harry? It's so unfair. He's dealing with enough."

Ron agreed. It was unfair for Harry to have to deal with this. He thought about the Prophecy and a chill went through him as he remembered what Harry had told them. The words were etched in their minds.

_The one with the power to end revived darkness approaches,_

_Born to the betraying hero..._

_He will share protection with a dark heir... and link the ones who can break the vow of tradition..._

_...For they'll bestow powers the Dark Lord cannot tame..._

_The one must fight and end darkness... or see all die before his end..._

Ron heard Hermione's voice again and focused.

"…he's barely feeling better from being possessed. Why add the weight of this Prophecy on his shoulders now?"

"He said his mum told him because You-Know-Who found out about it," Ron answered.

"But Harry said Voldemort only got the beginning of it from Lily," stated Hermione.

"I know and would you _please_ not say his name."

They were quiet for a few minutes then Hermione took his hand and caressed it.

"I won't say it again."

"Okay."

They were quiet for a few minutes, Hermione gently stroking his hand with her fingers. Then she asked, "How's Severus?"

"Better, I think. He got moved to their flat in Hogsmeade this morning."

"Why? He'd be safer at Hogwarts."

"He said he wanted to go home. So, they took him there."

"And Harry?"

"He's still here. He wanted to go with them, but Lily said no."

"Bet that didn't go well."

"No, he's pretty much sulking in his room. I didn't know what to say to him and since Cho stopped by I decided to leave them alone in our room. Maybe she can make him feel better."

"Let's hope so," said Hermione hopefully.

"How's Estella? I haven't seen her since her check-up," she then asked.

Ron snorted.

"What?"

"Angelina and Lee were making fun of Fred and his letters of complaint. He's a bit hacked off that he has been working by himself 'cause George hasn't left the flat they have above the shop in days. Apparently, he has Estella under house arrest. And since we're done with exams and George got kissed by a Dementor and she well… died, Dumbledore allowed her to be done with school for the year."

"That must have been so scary," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, when I saw him so… empty, I was so angry."

"Understandable. But then you helped Estella bring him back," she said with pride.

"I just magnified her power to give and take emotions. She was the one able to find George's soul and take away all the joy that Dementor got from the souls it kept inside. That destroyed the thing and released the souls. I didn't do much."

"Yes, you did, Ron! Your power is amazing. If it wasn't for you, George would be in St. Mungo's and Estella probably dead."

"Don't say that. Plus, I had nothing to do with her coming back from the dead. I still don't quite get how that happened."

"It is complicated, isn't it? Dumbledore's description of how You-Know-Who made Estella and McDavol into Horcruxes by unknowingly ripping his soul when he assaulted their mum was shocking. I think everyone was quite disturbed. And the fact that the killing curse ended up destroying another piece of You-Know-Who's soul, and not Estella, must be very intricate magic."

"Well, she did say she had a choice."

"I know. She said that she saw Ely and her mum and was given the choice to come back or move on. But she was able to hear George so she came back to him. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it's just weird. Even Estella is still trying to get it. She said she can't speak Parseltongue anymore and that she feels different."

"Dumbledore said that meant she's not a Horcrux anymore. That she lost her connection to Vol- to _him_."

"Right. Well, I'm glad she's okay, I've never seen George so sad."

"That's because your brother is mad about her."

"I know the feeling. I'm mad about you," Ron said sincerely.

She beamed at him and just let him kiss her. They had time for this. Madame Pomfrey wasn't really due to come and check on her so soon anyway.

* * *

Three days later Hermione was released from the Hospital wing. There were only a few more days until the end of term. Lily had let them know that she would pick up Harry on the last day of school and take him to Hogsmeade. Hermione had to beg, but she was allowed to ride the train to perform her prefect duties. She would be picked up in London by Tonks and Moody and then brought back to Hogsmeade. She and Harry would spend their summer there, in the Snape flat.

For the first time since starting school, Ron would ride the Hogwarts Express without Harry. But Ron took consolation in the fact that he would be with Hermione on the train and at least be able to share a bit more time with her.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this one. It has a lot of information and many different points of view, but I think it still worked.

I'm so excited to write about Ron's new ability. It will certainly come useful to Harry, Hermione, and everyone else. In case you forgot about the time he sent Estella to the hospital wing reread Chapter 26-The Reign of the Toad. In that chapter, Hermione questions Ron about the meetings with McGonagall.

Let me know what you think about the Prophecy. That was hard to write.

Also, I know this had a lot about Estella and George, but the next chapter will be heavily focused on Ron and Hermione. I promise.

***And, the charm that Estella whispered to Marcus was the charm that Cassi Black cast before she died. Estella is just repeating it from having heard it through the memories. _Translation: May my beloved find me, in the kiss of a breeze, in the ardor of flames, in the laughter of rain, in the strength of the ground beneath their feet._

Patronuses:

Harry's Patronus in this story is a doe, like his parent's. I made it this way because in this story he is most loyal to his family and since both Sev and Lily have the doe as Patronuses, Harry has the same as them.

JKR never told us what the Twins' Patronuses were so I made George's patronus change to what Estella's had been the previous year. If you want to know about my version of George's original patronus then read – George Weasley's Breaking Tradition. I'll explain that change in that story. I decided to have Fred's Patronus be a fox and I'll keep it that way because foxes are playful and fun, like Fred.

Lupin's is a beaver and Sirius' is a dog based on his Animagus form.

Next chapter: In the Hogwarts' Express.


	33. In the Hogwarts Express

**Here is an updated version of this chapter (minimum changes so no need to re-read if you read before). **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters. It really means a lot to get feedback. Those chapters were super hard to write and I'm so excited that most of you seemed to like them. So, as a reward for those reviewed and your continuous reading here is a purely Ron/Hermione chapter. Warning – this is most certainly an M-rated chapter and one of the smuttiest chapters in this story so far, so enjoy. Plz R&R and let me know if this worked. I like it, but feedback is always great!**

**This chapter also has some minor revisions, not sure if it's worth a re-read or not. No worries and actual new chapter will go up soon (within a week).**

**A million thanks to **_ObsessedRHshipper _**for her beta help. She rocks.**

**In the Hogwarts Express**

Lily gave Hermione last minute instructions to meet Alastor Moody and Tonks at the station and to follow their lead so they could get her through the wards of their Hogsmeade flat. Harry didn't seem upset at all anymore. He was glad to be able to go and spend time with his dad as soon as possible. Ron bid him and Lily good-bye before they took the floo from McGonagall's office.

"I'll try to write this summer," said Harry.

"Yeah, I will too. Even if we can't use owls, we could send the letters with Order members. I'll keep you up to date on whatever is happening at the Burrow."

Once Lily and Harry had disappeared through the green flames, McGonagall escorted Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor to pick up the last of their belongings.

"Hurry, Mr. Weasley, the carriages are waiting," McGonagall uttered.

"Coming! I just forgot my broom cleaning kit!"

Once all was ready, Ron and Hermione joined the group of students that were heading to the train. They walked outside to a gloriously sunny day, and then got into the carriages. Ron felt like he was being mocked by the sun, by the fresh air, and by the smiles of the students who were ready for summer. Honestly, all of it annoyed him right now. He didn't want to be away from Hermione or Harry. He worried about what could happen, especially after he had overheard McGonagall speaking with Mrs. Snape in the hospital wing. He hadn't told Hermione about the conversation he overheard, but he was deeply concerned and remembered every word.

"_Everyone keeps tip-toeing around me as if I'll break any minute. Please be honest with me!"_

_With a sigh, McGonagall answered, "The intelligence says the Dark Lord is furious and will hunt down the chosen one until he's dead. The Black Hand and the Death Eaters will come after all of you."_

"_Would you help strengthen the wards? With everyone's magic involved, the spell will be more powerful." _

"_Of course I will. Once the students have departed, I'll go to Hogsmeade and do my best."_

"_Thank you, Professor."_

"_Lily!"_

"_Minerva. Thank you, Minerva."_

Ron awoke from his reverie as the carriages arrived at the station. He jumped off the thing and gave a hand to Hermione to help her get down. The gentlemanly gesture put a smile on Hermione's face and Ron grinned back, but his beam was disrupted as he noticed Malfoy doing the same thing for his sister and making her smile. _What the hell is that about?_ he wondered.

Hermione saw Ron's expression and automatically knew what he was thinking. "It's just a friendly gesture," she whispered. He looked unconvinced.

"Let it go," she pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

Once they were in the train, the ride went as usual. Ron, Hermione, and Draco headed to the Prefects' compartment and got instructions for patrolling the train. Overall, the Head Boy and Head Girl were brief, which suited Ron and Hermione just fine. They wanted a chance to be alone, even if it was just patrolling.

They did as the Heads had asked and once they finished their patrol they stood still in an empty hallway and looked at each other.

"I'm going to miss you loads," said Ron, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"Me too, I love you," whispered Hermione. "Maybe I can ask Lily to let us visit the Burrow."

"Maybe, but don't come if it's not safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ron reached for her hand and Hermione responded by lacing their fingers together.

"Come on," she said, pulling him to walk to the back of the train.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to be alone and I have an idea."

Hermione let go of his hand and walked to the next train car. They passed the car where Ginny sat with Luna, Neville, and Draco, then one more car, and then they arrived at the very end of the train. They were now in an area neither had ever entered before. Ron eyed Hermione with curiosity.

"I heard about this compartment my first year, when I talked to the conductor. He said the very last car is where everyone's trunks go, along with any items that the Headmaster wants to send to the Ministry. No one ever goes in there until we reach King's Cross."

"And you're just telling me this NOW?"

"I didn't see the need to use it before. It might be against the rules actually," she answered, looking hesitant about her original plan.

"Alohamora," said Ron and the door to the cargo car opened. "Too late to back off now," he teased.

She entered, pretending she didn't really have to go in, though she knew nothing could stop her from having some time alone with Ron.

The car was dimly lit with wooden boxes piled on one side and trunks on the other. Hermione cast bluebell flames to see the place better. There were leather nets holding things together, though some of the boxes sat freely on the floor. It was far from spectacular, but it was a place to be alone. Ron got behind Hermione and hugged her. Then he whispered into her ear, "So, what would you like to do?"

She giggled and said, "I don't know."

"Sweet Merlin, call a Healer! Hermione Granger doesn't know something!" he teased.

"Shush!" she admonished. "It's not funny!" Hermione stated as she ineffectively tried to snake out of his arms.

"Don't get mad, love," he pleaded.

"Then don't mock me, Ronald."

"I'm not. I'm just having a bit of fun. I won't get to tease you all summer."

At that she stopped struggling and her expression softened. She turned to face him and saw an adoring look in his eyes. It completely mollified her and she couldn't help but beam in joy.

"You're mad, you know."

"Absolutely, mad about my brilliant girlfriend," Ron answered and then kissed her.

Their kiss began as a sweet peck on the lips, but soon became more urgent. The anxiety about their upcoming time apart coursed through them, making them yearn for closeness. Their bodies craved each other, for a promise that they would stay loyal to their feelings and be able to meet again, to share passion, to share love. Then Ron couldn't hold himself back, not when he'd been dying to touch her all day. He gently pushed her backwards towards one of the large wooden boxes in the cargo car. Without a word, he picked her up and placed her on the box, letting his hands roam through her body freely.

The confidence and need in Ron's movements got Hermione to feel completely unguarded. She was ready to let him do as he pleased, to give into her wanton and desire. She kissed him urgently, her fingers lost in his soft flaming hair. "Ron," she gasped as his hot tongue ransacked her mouth, tasting and exploring until she was breathless. Her arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him in as close as possible. Their bodies ground against each other, needing the contact, needing the heat. Hermione sensed his fingers slowly make it under the end of her shirt and the skin in that area felt like it was on fire. This eagerness, this physical closeness, still felt new and terrifying. Yet, their contact was elating and undeniably _right_.

Hermione could feel Ron, hard and strong against her, and a wild impulse made her reach out and brush her hand against his erection.

"Fuck, Hermione! You drive me mad!" he confessed, before claiming her mouth again and then trailing kisses down her neck.

"Don't stop. Never stop," she pleaded in one sweet murmur.

Ron couldn't bear it any longer. He continued kissing her but with increased purpose, roughness, and no inhibitions. His hands then worked on lifting her shirt off her and it didn't take long before he succeeded in that task. Hermione quivered in his arms, throwing her head back as his hands caressed her smooth, warm flesh. Ron lowered his head, licking at her neck and making Hermione moan with need. She pushed him a bit away and began working on his shirt.

Ron watched her hungry eyes and was in awe. She really wanted him. The most amazing girl in the world really loved him and needed him. He was fascinated by her and completely lost in the sensations she aroused in him. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely. She looked at him, smiled, and then kissed him but this time with an excruciating tenderness that nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"I love you so much," she moaned against his lips.

He pulled her close again and his hands went to her back, more precisely to her bra, but he found no way to open the thing. _Where in the __bloody _hell is the clasp thing? He thought in annoyance. Then he heard her giggle against his mouth and whisper, "It opens at the front." He moved a bit away from her and saw the smirk on her face.

"Why do you torture me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently. Then she moved her hand to the front of her bra and opened it, letting her beautiful mounds pop free. He reached out and cupped her breasts with his hands. She was as beautiful as he remembered her and her chest looked perfect as it rose and fell rapidly, with nipples dark and hard.

Hermione whimpered in delight as he stroked slowly, carefully, determined to show her tenderness. But she wasn't having any of it. She put her hands on his and got him to squeeze her exposed tits good and proper, and make her feel like a woman - his woman.

"You're fucking perfect," he managed to say reverently.

They moved closer and embraced each other, bare skin touching, rubbing, and making them both moan with pleasure. Ron kissed her again, shuddering at the feel of her full mounds pressed tightly against his chest. She ran her hands down his bare back as his mouth moved down her throat, kissing and nipping as he slowly descended towards her breasts.

Almost shyly, he lifted his head and looked up at Hermione. She was flushed, but managed to give him a smile and nod of approval. Then he brushed his lips against her lovely skin, making her gasp beautifully. He loved knowing that he could make her feel good; that he was the cause of her sounds, of her pleasure. He traced her tit with his tongue and finally got her nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hermione was shaking with desire and her thighs parted as though of their own volition. Almost unconsciously, she began rubbing herself against him.

"You're so damned beautiful."

"So are you," she whispered.

Ron groaned, trembling as he cupped her bare breasts and ransacked them with his hot mouth, leaving marks of his presence. His entire body was practically twitching, with a monstrous erection trapped inside his trousers. Hermione pushed him a bit away, jumped off the box, and took off her trainers. Ron smiled and worked on unbuttoning her jeans. Together they pulled those off her and placed them on the box so she could sit on them. Ron lifted her again and then stood in front of her with his mouth watering. She looked glorious, in just her knickers and white socks, with her face blushed, and her tits exposed and ready for him. He cupped her face, gently stroking her hair back, and she parted her legs a little so he could stand right between them. She ran her hand down his bare chest, lingering over his pale skin, taking pleasure in the feeling of it.

"Merlin," he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice sounding low and deep. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a mix of disbelief and undeniable desire. He couldn't help but smile when their eyes met. She was the most amazing and beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldn't fathom anyone else who could make him feel the way Hermione did. Slowly he let his hands touch her - first her breasts, then her stomach and her thighs, until boldly his fingers got in her knickers.

Ron groaned as he sensed the moist heat that was surrounded by her patch of hair. His fingers stroked her gently, feeling just how womanly, warm, and slick she was. It was magnificent and the idea that he was responsible for her state made him feel even more aroused. He took a breath and focused on her, on pleasing her, and making her feel good. Then he caressed her gorgeous, round arse, and pulled her knickers down to her thighs. He gently pushed her to lie on the wooden box and finished taking the knickers off. Ron couldn't contain his manly groan when he saw her nude body, with only the cute white socks left on her. His hands reached out, tracing her soft skin and adoring every piece of her. Then he lifted and parted her legs, leaving her feet planted at the corners of the large box, and settling his eyes right between her thighs. The hair there was dark, curly, and alluring, enclosing that exquisite part of her that was glistening with the juicy evidence of her female desires. He knew, right then, that he would never tire of seeing her naked form - beautiful, stripped off any doubts, and ready for his love.

Hermione couldn't help but blush as she felt him caressing her, loving her, opening her up, and looking at her most intimate area. Even though this wasn't the first time he touched her this way, she still worried a bit about what he may think of her, of her body. But she couldn't stop him. This felt too good, too right, too meant to be. She let him do as he pleased and relished in the worshiping expression he had on his face as he studied her. She was about to tell him that she loved how he looked when they did this, but she lost her train of thought as Ron began to sprinkle soft pecks on her thighs and then downwards, until his face was _there_, with kisses lingering where her thighs ended.

As Ron watched her beauty, he couldn't help but think about some of the things he wanted to try from a certain book he had gotten his hands on. He had already put into practice some of the tips from the 'Pleasing a Dream Witch' book and they had worked brilliantly. But he wondered if Hermione would like what he was aching to do, what he had dreamed of trying since his readings. He gave into his desires and kissed his way down her legs until he was right _there_, ready to please her. His lips were so close... Then he ran his fingers alongside her clit and asked, "Can I… umm… kiss you… there?"

Hermione couldn't think straight as she felt his fingers playing with her clit and his kisses so close to her virginal area. Then she heard, "Can I… umm… kiss you… there?" She felt nervous and took a deep breath, wondering what to do. But as his fingers continued to rub her and making her feel so incredibly good, she simply said, "Yes." After she blurted out her answer, Hermione felt Ron's hot mouth press into her, and oh Merlin! The sensation of his wet tongue against her clit was... mind-blowing! It was beyond good, beyond arousing, beyond sensual. She felt like she was turning into a puddle of water. So she fully gave in and enjoyed the experience as the most wonderful and animalistic wails of ecstasy escaped from her lips.

He couldn't believe that he doing this. It was better than he could have had imagined. Just hearing her gasping and whimpering in joy was amazing enough. But then, noticing the sexual movement of her hips, the quivering of her thighs, and how her body seemed to come more alive than ever before as he kissed and licked and sucked… there were no words. He felt reassured and became completely enthralled, moaning softly as he slipped one his index fingers inside her.

That was too much. Hermione couldn't bear it an instant longer, tortured pleasure rushed through her entire body, enveloping and overwhelming her. Ron's tongue flicked and licked greedily as his index pumped in and out of her. His mouth and finger were completely absorbed in an instinctive ritual of adoration for his beloved.

"Ron!" she screamed as he amateurishly and yet flawlessly devoured her.

Hermione's body began to jerk on its own accord, and she threw her head back, relishing in the most intense and satisfying orgasm of her life. She moaned and panted and twisted until her release was complete. Then her legs flopped down and she panted strongly until she let out the sweetest of giggles. Ron looked up to her in adoration, his head still close to her soaked and still throbbing cunt.

She beamed with satisfaction and sat up. Then she reached out, bringing him close and kissing him tenderly. She could taste herself on his tongue, and fresh desire seeped into her at that the thought of the bliss he had just gotten her to experience. When they broke apart, Hermione held onto him tightly and Ron buried his face in her bushy hair.

"That was… I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, so much," he whispered back into her ear.

Hermione put a bit of distance between them and ran her eyes down his bare chest, admiring his smooth flushed flesh chest, loving the freckles dusted over his skin visible even in the dim light of her bluebell flame. She wanted to love him and give him just as much pleasure as he had given her. She jumped off the box and then kissed his chest with tenderness as her fingers traveled down to his jeans. She undid his button and zipper and turned them around so he could lean on the large wooden box.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you," she said as she began pushing down his jeans and underpants.

He then stepped out of them and said no more, simply letting her explore. She kissed him deeply and then went downwards, caressing his neck and chest. His eyes went shut as he felt her lips on his nipples, licking them the same way he had done hers.

Her juicy lips continued trailing lower, down to his navel, and even though his body ached with anticipation Ron did not dare to open his eyes nor let any wishful thinking come to his mind. Then he felt a sweet loving peck make contact with the tip of his erection, which twitched on its own accord. He gasped and though he didn't open his eyes he knew that she had smiled when she had asked, "Good?" and he had responded with an over-excited, "YES!" After that, Ron couldn't think straight. Her lips brushed against his cum-slick head and she savoured him with her tongue. He mustered all his strength to hold back from coming even as he felt his body beginning to shudder.

Hermione had never thought that doing something like this would feel good. But, as she kissed her way down his hard cock, she felt an incredible high. Pleasing him was exciting, hot, and empowering. She got the tip inside her mouth and was thrilled to notice his beautiful groans and quivers. Pleasing him was fantastic and she felt herself getting aroused from his enjoyment.

Ron tried his best to hold on, but as he felt the rhythm of her hot wet mouth sliding up and down his shaft with her tongue inexpertly teasing the slit of the head, he knew he was ready to burst. Ron grabbed her hair gently and croaked, "Stop… Hermione… Stop…" He opened his eyes and seeing her on her knees still sucking made him shudder with pleasure, yet he still managed to plead, "Stop… I can't… hold it..."

Seductively, Hermione whispered softly, her breath making his erection twitch again, "Don't hold back. It's your turn, love." Then her wet and warm tongue licked its way along his shaft, all the way down to his balls and then back up.

"Merlin, Hermione…" he breathed out as her soft lips parted in front of the reddish head, surrounding him with the hot moistness of her mouth and re-starting a wonderful rhythm. "Fuck… Hermione…Yes! More! Faster!"

Hermione lapped her tongue on the head with increased eagerness, one hand surrounding his shaft and the other slowly massaging Ron's firm balls.

"Ahhh! I'm coming! Hermione! Hermione!"

Ron repeated his beloved witch's name and shot repeatedly into her welcoming mouth, emptying his yearning, his bursting passion, and his endless love.

Hermione tried to drink it all, but the experience was so new that she had to let go as her mouth seemed to get full quickly. She took a few deep breaths and swallowed while watching him finish his release onto the floor and her hands. He looked beautiful, his face crimson and his expression filled with satisfaction.

After a couple of seconds, Ron recovered his wits. He saw her smiling at him, still on her knees right in front of him. He helped her stand up, then grabbed his wand and cleaned the mess that was on the ground and her hands. He beamed at her. She looked absolutely perfect, her hair wilder than usual, her face flushed, and her chest bearing his love marks.

Hermione came close to him and kissed him with amazing tenderness, demonstrating her love and care for him. "I love you," she said with sincerity one more time.

"Me too, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

She smiled and they held and kissed each other, their bare bodies still tingling with satisfaction and relishing in the aftermath of what they had done. After a while, they heard, "We will arrive at King's Cross Station in fifteen minutes."

That announcement broke them from their reverie and they quickly got cleaned and dressed, and made their way to one of the student compartments.

* * *

Molly Weasley anxiously waited at King's Cross Station. Lately, she felt like she had begun to imitate Alastor with her new sense of constant vigilance. But after the attack on her home, she had to be this way. That horrible day had left her on edge. She looked around once more and couldn't wait for the train to arrive so she, Estella, and Remus could take her children to the safety of Grimmauld Place. The decision to stay there had been last minute, but given that for the time being they were homeless there weren't many options. Molly had refused Estella's offer to stay in Swanson Mansion, she was still ashamed about the way she had treated that poor girl who had done nothing but love her son so very much. There was no way she would take advantage of Estella's wealth. Instead, she accepted Sirius' offer with the condition that she and her children would clean the place in exchange for staying there. Sirius tried to say it wasn't necessary, but in the end had to agree with her conditions.

Finally the train arrived and Molly was ecstatic to see her two youngest children get off the Hogwarts' Express.

"Granger, you're with us," said Alastor in his usually commanding tone.

"Yes, I'm coming. I just need my trunk," answered Hermione.

Everyone began to gather trunks and pets and get ready to go. Then Molly noticed it - the much too long good-bye hug between her son and his friend Hermione, and the look of pain in his face as he watched her disappear with Alastor and Tonks. Those were obvious indicators of feelings that were growing beyond a simple friendship.

_Oh my, I don't think I can handle another situation like George and Estella. Those two only worked out because Chloe died, that poor child. But if that hadn't happened, everything between my Georgie and Estella would have been a disaster. And now, my sweet Ronnie… I must act before this becomes serious. Yes, I'll talk to Arthur tonight and Floo the Davies soon. My Ron needs to be with Anna and formalize the engagement before any major complications get us all in deep trouble. _

* * *

Remember Plz R&R.


	34. Adstringo Matrimon

**Again this chapter has been reviewed slightly but not by much so you don't have to read until the actual update next week. **

**A special shout out to my beta **_ObsessedRHShipper_** for her awesome feedback and grammar check. **

**Hope you like this one and remember to R&R. **

**Adstringo Matrimon**

It was weird to walk through a place you recognized from someone else's memories, but Ron made the best of it as he got used to Grimmauld Place. He got a room on the second level, in between Ginny's room and the bathroom. It was bigger than his bedroom at the Burrow and had two twin beds. All in all, his time at Grimmauld had started well enough. Unfortunately, after a full week in this place, he felt more than ready to be back in school or at the Burrow. The only bloody activity that filled his days in this place was cleaning and more cleaning, and had Ron mentioned he had to keep cleaning! He had never thought he would actually miss dealing with the gnomes, but compared to being stuck here, those little garden pests would have been a breeze.

Merlin! How he wanted to be back in school, back in the common room sitting with Harry and Hermione. Hermione… he couldn't stop thinking about her, about sneaking away with her, hugging her, kissing her, and touching her. She was in his mind constantly, and not knowing how she was, or if she was safe, was driving him mad. _What about Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Snape? What if they aren't okay? What if Hermione has to deal with Harry's moods on her own? What if they need me? _

"I need to see her," he blurted softly as he kicked his dresser.

"Ronald! What are you doing up there? Get to the kitchen! It's time for dinner and you can set the table! And you will explain what has gotten into you!"

"Coming, Mum!"

He left his assigned room annoyed. Mum had told him that they were planning an important family reunion tonight while Sirius was away with Professor Lupin. It was great to be with family, but he actually wanted to be left alone. Alone to miss the girl he loved… to long for her… to remember her.

"Watcher!" exclaimed Tonks as Ron ran into her and Estella at the stairs.

"Oh. Hi, Tonks. Hi, Estella."

"Don't sound so excited to see us," answered Estella sarcastically.

"Sorry, I think I got mum hacked off. I'm walking to my doom."

Estella and Tonks unsuccessfully tried not to laugh at him. Then Tonks said, "Molly has been dying to have you and Ginny around. So, I doubt she'll be your doom so quickly after you've arrived. She's more bark than bite anyway."

"But if she gets close to biting, send her to me. She loooooves me now," Estella teased.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Ron answered. It was true. Since the attack at the Burrow, whenever Estella came over, their Mum practically kissed the ground the Slytherin walked on. It was particularly amusing given how things had been before.

"It was bound to happen. I'm unbelievably charming," added Estella.

"My cousins and their ability to be full of themselves," Tonks stated sarcastically.

"You just wish you were as witty and crafty as your Slytherin family."

"As if! I'm soooo better off as a Hufflepuff! And why don't you just tell Ron why you brought me up here to fetch him, Miss Scardy Snake?" said Tonks in a mocking tone.

"I'm not scardy! This bloody house is just creepy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll wait for you in the drawing room."

"Fine! Be that way."

"You came to fetch me?" asked Ron confused.

"Not really. I actually came to tell you that I'll be off at the Snapes' for a couple of days. So, if you wanted to say… send a letter to someone… like maybe Harry or someone else… I could perhaps deliver it."

Ron's face filled with excitement. He had actually already drafted letters, one to Harry and one to Hermione. "Yes! Come on!"

Ron practically jumped his way up the stairs and into his room. Estella followed him and didn't waste any time on quietness. Instead, she teased him. "I wonder who it is that you're so happy to write to. Let's see if I get this right. Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes –"

"Oh, shut it!"

"So touchy… here I thought that as Fred and George's little brother you'd be able to put up with my mild teasing. Instead, you're yelling and going crimson… I wonder why… Is it that you've done more than just K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

"That's none of your business!"

"True, but you just gave me an answer, dear little Ron," she said in a mocking tone. "Speaking of more than K-I-S-S-I-N-G, I need George's book back."

"Really?"

"You're not going to try to tease me about the things your big brother and I will do with that book, are you?" she said sarcastically.

"Umm… I…" he stammered, blushing slightly. He really didn't want to know about what his brother and Estella got to in private.

"I thought so. Merlin, you're like an open book. How you and Hermione have gotten away with keeping this quiet makes no sense. Harry and the rest of Gryffindor must be blind. But, if you got your little romance past Fred and George, you must be able to get it past anyone."

"They were happily occupied with their girlfriends," answered Ron teasingly, handing Estella the letters he had for Harry and Hermione, along with the book.

"True enough," answered the Slytherin as she shrunk all the items and put them in her satchel.

* * *

After Tonks and Estella left Grimmauld Place, the Weasleys sat down for dinner and enjoyed a great meal. Molly had not ended up nagging Ron about his behaviour after all. In fact, she had made all of Ron and Ginny's favourite dishes. That, of course, caused Fred to poke fun at his little brother. "Mum, you shouldn't have bothered with special food for Ronnie. He'll eat anything anyway."

"Remember when we were little and fed him mud by telling him it was chocolate?" asked George.

Fred laughed freely and everyone at the table joined in the snickering.

"Bloody gits," murmured Ron.

"Language, Ronald!" admonished his mother. Molly then bustled around the table torn between fussing over Bill's hair, helping Charlie and Dena coo over their soon, mooning over Percy and Gia because it was their first dinner with the family in months, and forcing George to eat more (apparently food was mandatory after facing a Dementor).

Later, Percy began talking to his father about something in the Daily Prophet.

"I don't understand your need to read that piece rubbish. Don't you have cauldrons to inspect for the Ministry or something?" George stated, making obvious that he still had not fully forgiven his older brother.

"It's best to know what the community is thinking of," answered Arthur.

"And Percy is in a much better position at the Ministry now. He doesn't have to deal with cauldron inspections at all," Percy's wife added in a huff.

"Yeah, yeah. But that paper is still rubbish. They know You-Know-Who is back, but they refuse to apologize to Estella and the Snapes. And that Rita Skeeter, calling them cowards for hiding from her interviews, the bloody bint!"

"Language, Georgi!" Molly scolded.

"Right."

"She's just jealous that your Estella gave a personal interview to Witch Weekly instead of her. Your girlfriend was actually smart to only answer pre-chosen questions and stick to personal trait statements instead of too much talking of You-Know-Who," added Percy.

"That's my sneaky girl!" answered George proudly.

After that, the conversation at the table took on a lighter note. At least it did until it was time for pudding.

"Ron, Ginny, you'll have pudding with your father and I in the drawing room and then we'll come back and talk with everyone," Molly stated.

The youngest Weasleys were confused, but they stood and began to follow their parents.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to his sister.

"How would I know?" Ginny replied.

Both of them turned to their older brothers as they reached the door, hoping for hints about what was going on. Bill gave them an awkward smile. Charlie's grin, on the other hand, was completely sincere, as was Percy's. The twins simply motioned with their heads so they would continue to follow Mum and Dad. But, for once, Fred and George's faces were not filled with mischief and mirth. Their expressions clearly gave away their feelings of concern.

* * *

Dena, Liana, and Gia left the kitchen to put little Artie to sleep and give their husbands some privacy. Meanwhile, the older Weasleys waited to see how the announcement turned out.

"How do you reckon they'll take it?" asked Bill, looking at the twins.

"Dunno for sure, but chances are they'll be as mad as I was," answered George.

"At least neither of them is dating anyone right now," said Bill.

"True," Fred replied.

"What happened to that Michael character?" asked Percy.

"That's long over. You're behind on everything," said Fred.

"Sorry! I've been busy!"

"Right," the twins replied with sarcasm.

"Back to topic," Bill admonished. "It doesn't matter if they're not dating anyone. George wasn't either when he found out, but he still went round the bend. We should have a plan in case they take it badly."

"True," Charlie replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Any suggestions?" asked Percy.

"Well, we should separate into two groups to talk to each of them. You two are closer in age so one of you should be in each group," Bill said pointing at the twins.

"Alright, I'll take Ginny, you take Ron," said Fred.

"Percy, you can go with Fred and I'll have Charlie with me," George added.

"I'll take turns and check on each every so often," said Bill.

"Okay and if –" Charlie had started to say, but he was interrupted by the screams that now reverberated through the house.

The Weasleys ran towards the drawing room and saw Ron thundering out of the place with his face red and contorted in a mix of anger and sadness.

"Ronald!" called their mother.

"That is bollocks!" Ron shouted. "I don't even know this Anna!"

"And I'm not marrying Neville just because you signed a contract!" Ginny screamed as she came out of the drawing room. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Gin," George murmured with sadness as he saw his little sister.

"Enough!" Arthur ordered. "You will not shout at your mother or me any longer. We're trying to explain the Adstringo Matrimon contract and be reasonable. I understand it's a shock and we should have told you sooner. We didn't because we wanted Ron to have a chance to meet Anna before telling him. But that has taken too long, so we're telling you now."

Ginny couldn't control it anymore and she let her tears fall as she ran into Ron's arms. "How could you do this?" Ron asked gloomily, holding onto his sister and trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"Everything is going to be okay, my darlings. It is tradition and I know it's a bit of a shock when you first find out, but look at your father and I. We're great together. And Bill and Liana, and Charlie and Dena, and Percy and Gia… they're all doing great."

"You knew about this?" Ron asked looking at his brothers in shock.

"We promised Mum and Dad not to say anything until they did. We didn't even know if you were engaged for sure until a couple of months ago. We actually just found out who you were engaged to today," Bill answered.

Ron's face looked murderous. _Traitors_, he thought.

"What if we don't want to marry them?" asked Ginny, recovering from her crying fit and separating from Ron.

"Darling, you'll be just fine, I promise. You can spend the summer visiting Neville and getting used to him and how things will be and the Davies will move back to England next month. So, Ron gets to meet Anna."

"I didn't ask that! I want to know what happens if we don't marry them!"

Percy was the one that replied. "If you don't follow the magical contract, you have to face the repercussions. Article five, section twenty-two of the laws governing Adstringo Matrimon indicate that breaking the contract would lead to losing the collateral that the parents used when they signed the contract, in this case the Burrow, and also bringing the breaker of the contract to trial. If found guilty of breaking wizarding laws on the marriage contract, the witch or wizard can and should be sent to Azkaban for a minimum of ten to twelve years."

"Ten to twelve YEARS!" Ron and Ginny loudly exclaimed together. But, suddenly, they were rudely interrupted.

"Stains of dishonour, blood traitors, children of filth!"

Ginny's tears returned in full force and then she simply screamed at her parents, "I hate you!" She followed her bitter assertion by running up the stairwell while still listening to Mrs. Black's insults.

"Shut up!" yelled Bill as he tried to close the curtains to Mrs. Black's portrait.

Ron looked at his sister's form as she disappeared into the upper level. He felt fury like he'd never felt before. He was angry for himself, for his sister, and for… Hermione.

"You ruined our lives!" he declared and then followed Ginny upstairs. Ron tried catching up to his sister, but she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. He followed her example, but right as he was about to close his own door George and Charlie barged in.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, fuming.

"We know how you feel. Let's just talk," Charlie pleaded.

"No, you don't! You are happily married with a kid! You have no bloody idea how I feel!"

"Ron, it wasn't always like that for Charlie or any us," George argued as he and Charlie made their way inside his room and then cast a silencing charm. Ron simply sat on his bed unable to keep his tears at bay any longer.

"I'm sorry, mate," George added. He sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder with kindness.

"I don't love that girl. I don't even know her," Ron whispered.

"We know. It sucks, but it will work out. It took Dena and me a whole year before we made peace with each other. But then everything worked out. Who knows, maybe this girl is perfect for you," Charlie said.

"Yeah right!"

"Ron, I know it sucks, but we're here to try and help. Just tells us what you need and we'll help," George assured.

"Yeah, if you have questions or you need to scream or you want some Firewhisky or if just you have to cry some more, we'll be with you," Charlie added.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ron asked. His voice was desperate, even though he managed to stop crying and worked on cleaning his eyes with his sleeves.

"We couldn't. Mum and Dad made us promise. They wouldn't even tell us if you were in fact engaged under the contract or who you'd be marrying. We just figured this might be coming because it happened to us too. If it helps, Bill, Charlie, and Percy didn't tell me until Mum and Dad had broken the news," George answered.

"So, you are engaged to Estella and Fred to Angelina."

"No," George answered. "Fred's fiancé died when she was like seven and mine was killed last year in the train attack. Her name was Chloe Edgecombe. She was in Hufflepuff."

"Chloe Edgecombe, Marietta Edgecombe's cousin?"

George nodded. Ron sat in silence confused. Then he said, "But you were with Estella before the train attack. How did you –"

He was interrupted. "I know I was with Estella before the train attack. Listen, I… well… I was a bit of an arsehole." Charlie gave George a pointed look. "Fine! A huge arsehole, but Estella forgave me and understood my reasons for not telling her."

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked; his voice coarse from his screaming and crying. He wondered, _if Estella understood George then maybe Hermione will understand. Wait… Did Estella bloody know this was happening tonight?_

"It wasn't easy. She hexed me like no one has before. I didn't fight her either 'cause I bloody deserved it. Then she ignored me and I thought she hated my guts. But eventually, she let me explain and she forgave me," George said.

_**-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-**_

"_I know you... I miss you," George told her._

"_You don't and missing me will pass."_

"_It won't. Ella, I admit you're no picnic... you're cheeky and complicated, a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're wicked, strong, brilliant... you're the most astounding girl I've ever known and I love -"_

_She put a finger on his mouth and murmured, "Stop saying that."_

"_No, I have to get this out," he said taking hold of her hand. _

"_George, you don't –"_

"_For the love of Merlin, let me say this!"_

_She then stayed quiet._

"_I... when I was fourteen, my Mum and Dad told me about the engagement. I pretended to accept it, that it was okay. But I was so angry, so upset. And knowing that, for once, Fred and I were not even, that he wasn't in the same bind I was in, made it worse. That night my brothers calmed me down and talked to me. They explained how they had handled it, and that it wasn't Fred's fault. Then Bill took us to a muggle pub in town. It didn't help to get pissed. Worse of all, each of us ended up in bed, with random muggle girls that took all our money in our sleep. Ella, my first time was shit and I barely remember it." _

"_George..." she mumbled lovingly. _

"_Then this stupid thing with Fred got started. He dumped Ange, and then Cynthia Wood used me, and then I felt like if I laughed it off, if I tried out as many witches as possible before having to marry Chloe, it would be okay. I convinced myself that it was okay and got used to having just sex and keeping myself at a safe distance from these girls... and joking about it and having the power. I didn't know what it felt like... when I actually fell for one of them. I didn't know."_

"_Please stop," she said._

"_No Ella, you have to know. I wake up every day looking forward to seeing you, at the meetings, in the hallways, at meals, even if you just ignore me. I dream about you. I get madly jealous over you. I wish I could always make you smile, that I could make you happy. I know I have nothing to offer you and I have no excuse for what I did. But I never meant to hurt you, I swear Ella. I didn't know I was falling. I didn't know. But, I'm in love with you. I love you, I really really-"_

"_Stop it! I never told you why I didn't want to be your girlfriend to begin with! It's bad and I shouldn't tell you and you shouldn't love me," she said firmly and looking at him with sincerity._

"_I don't care what it is. Don't tell me anything. I still love you," he assured. Then slowly, he got close, and his lips tentatively reached for hers. _

_In the past, their kissing could have been described as some sort of primal banter, a chemical reaction that took over and fused them together, or a simple taunt that they both enjoyed but would never commit to. But, that was not true anymore. The soft peck that they shared was cautious and filled with affection, almost shy. George felt his heart beat faster than ever. It was like he was thirteen again and getting kissed for the first time. This kiss was soothing and terrifying, painful and fabulous, beautifully innocent and strongly passionate all at once. _

_They separated, but kept foreheads against each other. Then he said, "I'm an arse. I should have never gone to Chloe. I'm sorry."_

"_Letting you be my first was my best mistake," she stated with honesty. Then they shared more sweet kisses, which deepened gradually, until they were snogging each other madly. Eventually they separated. Then they hugged and she spoke again, "This is a really bad idea, George. We can't last and this won't get us anywhere." _

"_I know. I've just missed you so bad."_

"_I've missed you too."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-**_

"We never thought we'd be able to be together so we had planned to break it off once I got married. Then the attack on the train happened, and Chloe died, and Estella was hurt… Everything just happened so fast and then I had to deal with mum."

"Mum knew!"

"Not at the beginning. I had to tell her in Godric's Hollow after the whole issue with the potion came up. Remember the row we had before you all left for the summer?"

"But she let you stay."

"No, she didn't. She just couldn't make me leave. I was already of age and since Chloe died I wasn't engaged anymore. So, I stayed at Godric's Hollow with Estella and mum hated it."

"That's why she hated Estella," Ron said, comprehension dawning on him.

"She blamed Estella for the fact that Chloe was killed … mostly because… during the attack, I left Chloe behind to look for Estella," George said gloomily.

"You didn't kill her. The Black Hand did that, little brother," Charlie said putting a hand on George's shoulder.

"I know. Anyway… this is about Ron. How are you, mate?"

Ron sat quietly, his eyes red, his mind spinning, and his heart beating fast due to pure anxiety. He thought of his brothers and what they had shared with him. They had been through a lot. Then he thought of Hermione. How was he supposed to tell her about this?

"I don't want to get married," Ron said.

"I know. I didn't either," Charlie stated.

"But you did."

"Yes, and I was lucky it worked out."

"Would you have gone through with it if Chloe hadn't died?" Ron asked George. "Would have married someone else even though you loved Estella?"

"I don't know. I… I thought about running away. One night, I even asked Estella to run off with me. But she wouldn't do it because we would have wound up in Azkaban."

"What? Why her? Was she engaged to someone too?"

"No, she wasn't engaged to anyone. She told me the older Swansons' relationship was rocky at first because they were engaged through the contract and Esther Swanson didn't want to put Estella or Ely through that. But even now Estella could still get in trouble because of me. We could ask Percy the ponce and get laws recited to us, but I'm sure that if anyone found out that Estella and I were serious for months while I was engaged, I would get a full trial and she'd get accused of being my accomplice. Even worse, if they found out I left Chloe during the attack to look for her, we'd be in big shit."

"Fuck!" Ron screamed in anger. He stood up and paced, feeling caged in this room and with rage boiling inside him. _This engagement rubbish could affect Hermione! She could wind up in Azkaban! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the night tables in the room exploded.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed in surprise.

"Is that from your new power?" George asked.

Ron just nodded. He tried breathing to force himself to relax a bit, but he couldn't. This was bollocks! How could this be happening?

"Calm down," Charlie said and then fixed the night table with a quick Reparo.

"No! I won't calm down! Do you have any idea what this means? What it could do to me and…" He cut himself short.

"And who?" asked George.

"If I told you something, could you keep it secret?"

* * *

The best way to describe this summer holiday so far was one simple word - longing. Hermione couldn't help it. Any mention of last term, even looking at the summer homework, and just… everything got her to think about Ron. The way his eyes looked when he touched her, the way his hair and skin tasted under her lips, and that silly yet devilish grin that drove her insane.

Hermione couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend. She couldn't believe that she had gotten to share so much with him this year and felt ready to share everything. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone. Lily had said she couldn't visit the Burrow until it was fixed and protective wards put in place. Hermione couldn't wait for that day. If she visited him, they could sneak around without calling attention. She would find a way. The next time she saw him she would kiss him and show him how much she had missed him. For now, she would settle for a letter. She knew Estella was due to arrive tomorrow morning and stay for a couple of days. Hermione was sure he would send letters with her.

She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to focus on sleep, but she lay restless in the middle of the night. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would at least get a letter from him. "I love you, Ron," she whispered in bed with a silly smile on her face. Then she remembered their last day together, on the train. The simple memory made her face blush and her body tingle. The way he'd kissed her and touched her and… Her hand found its way inside her knickers and she began to rub intensely remembering him, fantasizing about his hands travelling through her body… his lips tasting her… his tongue licking her rapidly… his large erection in her mouth. She rubbed her clit faster, taking some of the juices that spilled out of her to help with the motions. After a while, she felt it, that burning and tingly sensation that only came to her because of Ron. Hermione bit her lip as her body jerked in her bed; thoughts of her redhead filling her with ecstasy.

"The things you do to me, Ron Weasley," she murmured once her release was over; a mischievous smile adorning her innocent face. Then she cast a cleaning charm and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**


	35. Adstringo Matrimon Part 2

**I have to say I'm so sorry for not updating this in ages. I'll explain my reasons at the end of this chapter and let you know about future updates. **

**Thanks a million to my beta **_**ObsessedRHShipper**_**. Also, a especial shout out to **_**heronlove**_** for encouraging me to update even if it took time and to new reviewers who said they really wanted to read more **

* * *

**Adstringo Matrimon Part 2**

Ron ran to his room at Grimmauld Place and fell limp on the bed. After yet another argument with his mum about the upcoming meeting with the Davies, he needed to settle down. This was really happening now and he couldn't betray his family. So the love that he had confessed to had to end. It had to be over. He lay on his bed and mumbled, "She's going to hate me." He thought of Hermione - their first kiss during the Masquerade, the secret passionate snogging that followed, and the more intimate moments they had shared. It had felt so right to do that with her, so… meant to be.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't allow his family to suffer the consequences of a broken engagement. They would lose the Burrow and have to deal with the Wizengamot, and it would possibly be Azkaban for him and even for Hermione. Ron didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to let her go. But he didn't want to hurt her either. He couldn't risk having her go to Azkaban because of him. He had to let their relationship go.

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and tried for what seemed like the millionth time to write a letter explaining what had happened and why they couldn't be together. But, every time he started, he felt like a right bastard. How could he tell her about these things in writing? He couldn't even think of how to talk to her about this in person, much less write about it. But it needed to be done. Estella had threatened him with the worst hexes in history if he didn't let Hermione know about this soon. It had been rather scary to hear her argue with him and George at the twins' flat.

_**-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-**_

"_I asked you Ron! I asked you when we were in Myrtle's bathroom if there was anything you needed to say to Hermione and you said no! You said no, so I helped you! Lying prat!" Estella accused._

"_I didn't know!"_

"_Yeah right!"_

"_He really didn't know love," George added._

"_Don't call me that right now! And don't try to lie to me because I'm sure that YOU must have known!"_

"_I told you when you asked that I wasn't sure! I said that mum and dad usually broke the news when we were fourteen and since that had not happened to Ron, I thought he was free. But now we know mum and dad were just waiting for the Anna girl to move back to England. And I didn't know you were asking because you were playing cupid and lending out my books," George replied. _

_That was obviously the wrong thing to say because the Slytherin looked like daggers would come out of her eyes. Then she took a breath and venomously answered, "And I'm supposed to believe you because you've never lied about things like this before. Oh no, I forgot, you didn't lie, you just omitted the truth."_

"_Would you please let that go?" George said._

"_I thought I could, but apparently no. I'm done having this conversation," Estella stated before casting a hex that left George unable to talk. "Now you!" she pointed, looking straight at Ron. "You better tell her the truth as soon as possible. If you think that I will take on the task of breaking this news, you are so mistaken. And if I do end up having to do that I will sure as hell make you regret it," she threatened. Then, without further discussion, she dissaparated. Her departure left Ron feeling shittier than before. He not only had to deal with the situation, but now he had caused a row between George and his girlfriend. At least George knew the counter to the hex that Estella had cast and was able to write it down so Ron could fix him._

_**-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-**_

It had taken over a week and running into a weepy and vulnerable Ginny for Estella to finally believe that Ron had not known about the engagement and to make-up with George. At least now, Ron had someone that would try to help him deliver a letter with the news and talk to Hermione to help her deal with what was happening. But still, even with Estella's help and his brothers' support, this bloody situation was unbearable! Hermione invaded his thoughts every second and having to break it off with her was slowly consuming him. On top of it, he couldn't stand looking at his little sister. Ginny had always been full of life. She'd always had a fighting spirit. But now her spark was missing. He had talked to her and he understood why she was so upset.

"Just the idea of kissing him is weird. Neville is a good friend, like a cousin or even another brother. I just… I can't do this, Ron," she had said.

* * *

Another week passed until Hermione was cornered in her room by Estella. It was odd since she had though the Slytherin was avoiding her, but now she wanted to talk. Of course, the first thing Hermione asked about was Ron.

"Well… he's fine," Estella answered hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"He's fine. It's… umm... he… well you… here," Estella stammered as she pulled out a letter from her satchel.

Hermione's face brightened and she tore the envelope like a child opening a Christmas present. The first few sentences puzzled her. Ron told her he loved her, but that he was sorry. He was extremely apologetic and Hermione didn't quite understand until… Merlin!

"Engaged! Who is Anna?"

"Keep reading, please. I really hope he explained more so just finish reading it," Estella begged. Then the Slytherin cast a silencing charm around the room.

At this point Hermione practically lost her colour, but managed to continue to read. She tried to understand what Ron's letter was explaining - the contract, the engagement, the end of their relationship… The feeling that suddenly riled up inside her was indescribable. She felt sad, helpless, angry, betrayed… she didn't even know how she felt. For a moment, Hermione thought she wasn't breathing anymore and then she heard, "Are you all right?"

She turned around and looked at Estella's concerned face. "All right? Am I all right?"

"Yeah, Hermione, are you okay?"

"No! No, no, no! I'm not bloody alright! This can't be real! Ron couldn't do this! Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't do this! It's a lie! Why would you give me this? What kind of a sick joke is this?"

"It's not a joke. It's -"

"No!" Hermione yelled one last time. Then she sat on her bed and broke down. Estella ran to her, hugged her, and sneakily skimmed through the letter. Then Hermione cried on the Slytherin's shoulder for what felt like an eternity.

"I've never heard of Adstringo Matrimon before. I've lived in the magical world for over five years and not heard of this. How could this be true?" Hermione uttered between sobs.

"It's wizarding tradition."

"But… how? Is everyone married this way? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Most people think it's better to shush it until it's time to deal with the issue. Plus it gives engaged people time to try out stuff with someone else. It's awful. But almost all pureblood families maintain the tradition though no one really likes to talk about it."

"So everyone... Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, you… you are all engaged?"

"Not everyone. Ginny is engaged to Neville and Draco to Pansy Parkinson. I've never been engaged by the contract; and Fred and George are not engaged anymore."

"Anymore… So they were engaged before and broke it off. Ron doesn't have to be engaged!"

"It's not that easy. Fred and George's fiancés both died and that's how they got away with not getting married."

"What about half-bloods? Severus… Tonks… How–"

"Most half-bloods are sons or daughters of purebloods that were never engaged or who managed to avoid their marriage. Severus' mother ran away with that muggle and was disowned. But her family still paid the penalties and bribed the Wizengamot to avoid her prosecution. They looked at her and Severus as a disgrace until they died. And the Blacks disowned my aunt Andromeda but one of her uncles paid the price to stop a full trial. That's one of the reasons Malfoy hates the Blacks and hurt Aunt Cissy… and got the Dark Lord to… do what he did to my mom, and later kidnapped Uncle Ted without any consequences. Once a witch or wizard has been involved in breaking Adstringo Matrimon the wizarding world turns its back on them. Aunt Andromeda couldn't even file a missing wizard report! Tonks became an Auror to find her father and Harry luckily found him. I'm sorry Hermione. I know how you feel-"

"You know how I feel! You're happily dating George, who is not engaged! You have no bloody idea how I feel!" accused Hermione as she angrily stood and moved away.

"I know this isn't easy. But at least Ron has always been honest with you. And I do know how you feel. George was engaged too."

_**-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-**_

_"Stop for a second. About Chloe -" George managed to say before she interrupted._

_"I don't care what you do. But I'd rather not have to keep track of which night you get with me, which one you are with Edgecombe, and which one you're in your own bed or with someone else. I don't have time for that, so take your things," _

_"Estella please listen t-"_

_"Don't worry. Everything will be kept a secret because nothing here is your business."_

_"You __**are**__ my business!" George answered. "My... business partner," he added after noticing the murderous glare she suddenly gave him._

_"Business is over," she said approaching her dresser and getting a velvet bag out of it. "If I haven't paid you enough to cover all the __services__ you have provided, this should do it. You won't get another Knut from me," she added sarcastically as she threw the bag filled with galleons at him._

_"I don't want your money!" he said angrily throwing the bag on the floor._

_"Right," she answered with sarcasm._

_"I'm trying!"_

_"I'd say you did quite well. You got plenty of money and some hopefully decent shags, and now you can move on."_

_"I can explain! Chloe is -"_

_"Not my problem," she said calmly with that horrible empty look of hers._

_"But -"_

_"We're done here," she said as she shut the suitcase and took it out of the room._

_"Wait!" he exclaimed, but his plea fell on deaf ears. "Stop!"_

_He heard her murmur something and then he felt it. A hex that got his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth so he couldn't say another thing. He followed her and they made it to the living room. _

_George tried his best to scream, but nothing. He made hand signals and even got in her way. But, she cast a weird charm that kept him a good foot away from her. She reopened the case and packed the last of the wheezes, which were on the dining room table. Once done, she shrunk the wooden box and left it by his feet. Then she headed to the exit and said, "Finite Incantatem."_

_"It's __Adstringo Matrimon__!" he yelled right as she opened the trapdoor that led to the tunnel._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with surprise._

_"Chloe and I, we're under __Adstringo Matrimon__."_

_"You are bonded under the marriage contract?" she asked, for once letting him see a hint of pain in her eyes._

_"Yeah."_

_"That is unbreakable and you cheated on your fiancé."_

_"No. Chloe and I came to an agreement two years ago right after our parents told us. She didn't even like me then, so we agreed to forget about the engagement until we were of age and had to make it official. I got to do whatever I wanted with different witches while she stuck to her own business."_

_"Whatever you wanted..." she murmured._

_"I meant -"_

_"Oh shut it. You got Chloe Edgecombe to make a deal with you so you could freely shag whomever you pleased. But you still had her stuck to you with the contract. She's trapped as the one that has to take you in the end."_

_"It wasn't like that!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_He moved closer to her as he tried to explain, "You don't understand, the deal was in part her idea. Chloe had a few boyfriends, so it was all even. I don't know what got into her; she suddenly was interested, and I'd been drinking and you -"_

_"I was your business associate, nothing more," she added coolly._

_He took hold of her and hugged her tightly as he began to speak, "But you and I -"_

_"We're a simple transaction, let me go," she ordered not returning his hug at all._

_"Don't lie. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. I -"_

_"Stop flattering yourself! I told you when this started that it meant nothing! It still means nothing and that's why I'm ending it!" she yelled losing her composure and trying to push him away from her._

_"It's alright, gorgeous; I can explain," he said soothingly and then he kissed her._

_It barely lasted a second because right away she bit him and followed that with a nasty scream, "Take the money!"_

_Then she hit him between the legs with her knee. He fell down immediately, taken over by the pain. That was uncalled for!_

_"You hypocrite," he mumbled in an accusing tone while still lying on the ground._

_"What?"_

_"You get to end things between us because I have to be with someone else. But this is your fault too! I tried to tell you about the engagement after the first shag. I tried, but you wouldn't listen! And what about your secrets? You strut around school pretending to be a loner that has no Slytherin friends. But you simply keep them quiet."_

_"What are talking about?"_

_"I saw you with Malfoy!" he argued as he slowly recovered and stood up._

_"You know nothing about him! How dare you follow me?" she yelled._

_"I didn't follow you! I just checked on the map to make sure you were alright. And what do I get for my trouble? You and Malfoy together in the potion's closet! But I respected our agreement and I didn't make a fuss!"_

_"Of course you didn't! You were too busy snogging your fiancé practically in my face!"_

_"Look, I'm -"_

_"I said I don't care! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm not even your friend!"_

_"I'm sorry I hurt you I just -"_

_"Oh please!"_

_"I know how you feel. I saw you crying on Malfoy's shoulder, you cried over me, and I lo-" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt her fist connecting against the right side of his face. She hit him so hard that it left him dizzy. Once the throbbing pain of her punch had diminished, he realized that he was stuck in place and his limbs would not respond._

_The she venomously hissed, "You don't get to hurt me. I am the one that used you. I wanted to know about the wheezes because I thought they could be good to use against my enemies. That's why I talked to you. That's why I paid you. And I always found ways to turn your pranks into potential weapons."_

_"What?"_

_"I used you for your products. I used you to find better ways to deal with arses like Montague and Bletchley. And your tricks have certainly proven to be useful."_

_"But, you were a virgin, you couldn't have -"_

_"Used whatever means I needed to get what I wanted. I'm a Slytherin and I told you it was no big deal. I had to lose it sooner or later and you were good at sex and, as I said, very useful."_

_"You tricked me?"_

_"Don't pretend to be upset. But remember that I played you, NOT the other way around."_

_"That's not true -"_

_"Why don't you go shag your unknowing fiancé? I'm sure she'll gladly take you again and I don't give a shit. So don't worry about me. Thanks to you, I know how to take it in all sorts of ways, so shagging shouldn't be an issue. I'm sure I'll easily find a willing git."_

_"Don't say that!" he yelled standing perfectly still because of the hex._

_"What I say is not your business."_

_"It hurts!"_

_She turned her back on him and they stayed silent for what seemed like forever. _

_"You should leave. Take your things," she said with a controlled voice that seemed void of emotion. She picked up the tiny box from the floor, approached him, and placed it in his pocket before stepping away. His body suddenly loosened and he was able to move._

_"I'm -"_

_"Go."_

_"Estella, just -"_

_"Go find Chloe and leave me alone."_

_"Please let me explain. I never meant -"_

_"Leave! If you don't, I'll hex you and then send a Patronus to my cousin saying that you forced me to bring you here," she threatened._

_"That's a lie. You can't -"_

_"Lie or not, I get what I want. Right now, I fancy you gone," she said calmly._

_"For Merlin's sake, just -"_

_"I'll do it. I'll tell Ely that you seduced me, and that you tricked me into having sex with you while you were engaged. Once he's done with you everyone will be able to tell the difference between you and your twin. And when my aunt and uncle find out, their money and power will ensure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for breaking the marriage contract," she said in an eerie tone._

_"Estella... listen to me, I -"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Please!"_

_"You have until I count to three!" she yelled raising her wand against him._

_"One!"_

_"I love you!"_

_"Liar! Two!"_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Three!"_

_She threw so many hexes in his direction, it was horrifying. George practically flew through the trapdoor of the Shrieking Shack. Estella cast an imperturbable charm and a repelling hex for good measure. Then she sat on one of the couches and finally let out tears._

_**-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-**_

"But you're together," Hermione said.

"I eventually forgave him."

"Even though he lied to you?"

"Yeah, well… He was being honest about trying to tell me. But I didn't let him. I wanted things between us to be a fling… to be just about his wheezes and taking advantage of him. So, anytime he tried to be serious and talk, I would stop him. I didn't want to fall in love with him, but I did. Plus I haven't always been honest either and he's put up with it. So I figured we were even. And I just… love him."

"And when Chloe died in the train attack you two were free to be together."

"That sounds horrible, but yeah."

"Did Ron lie to me?" Hermione murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"No. He didn't know. Honest. I accused him and George about knowing. But, then I talked to Ginny. She was a wreck and told me all about the night Molly and Arthur broke the news to them. I can confirm that Ron didn't know. He's just as devastated as you. I'm pretty sure he loves you."

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if he loves me or if he's being honest! He's engaged!"

* * *

"The portkey is set, Ronnie. Are you ready?" Molly asked loudly.

Ron looked at himself in the mirror and yelled, "I'll be right down!" Then he took a deep breath and joined his parents.

The portkey instantaneously took them to Salcombe. The Davies had just moved to a large house in that area. Had Ron been in a better mood, he would have thought the place was brilliant and that the backyard overlooking the ocean would make an excellent quidditch pitch. Instead, Ron experienced a flash of nausea and dread as he walked through the main door.

"Molly!" Ron heard.

"Andrea!" his mother answered as she approached a tall, slender, silver haired woman. Ron correctly guessed she was Mrs Davie.

"It's been ages. I've missed you," she said.

"Me too dear," answered Molly.

"Arthur," greeted a skinny man with light brown hair and a goatee.

"John, it's great to see you."

"You too mate!"

"And this must be Ronald! You've gotten so big," said Mrs Davie tenderly as she approached to hug Ron.

He awkwardly hugged back and said, "Yeah, it's me."

Then, in a way that reminded Ron way to much of his mother, Mrs Davie called her daughter. "Anna, get down here and greet your fiancée! Hurry for Merlin's sake, you look just fine!"

And there she was, Anna Davie, a pretty girl with long blonde hair and large green eyes. Her young face was round, her cheeks rosy, and her smile flawless.

* * *

After an awkward greeting, Ron sat between Anna and her father at the dining table. As they ate the feast that Mrs Davie had prepared for the occasion, Anna glanced at Ron and periodically giggled. Meanwhile, the two younger Davie boys made of them with kissing noises.

"Lance! Thomas! Would you desist!" their mother admonished.

"Alright," they said with sad faces. But once their mum turned away, they resumed the mockery with a more muted tone.

"Prats," Ron whispered.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing."

After the meal the younger boys were sent up to their rooms while everyone else walked to a sitting room for pudding.

"Ron, you should walk with Anna outside. The sea looks beautiful," Molly suggested.

"That's a great idea! You two need to get to know each other," Mrs. Davie added.

"Anna, you should show Ron the boat," Mr. Davie recommended.

"Is it a muggle one?" Arthur asked excitedly

"You would love it…" John began to answer.

As the adults became wrapped up in conversation, Anna grabbed Ron's hand and practically dragged him out the door. They walked outside for a bit until they reached a beautiful beach and then Anna began talking nonstop. She described living in France and how she couldn't wait to return to Britain because her mother had described it as a wonderful place where she would meet him and marry him. Then she went on and on about all sorts of things that Ron did not pay much attention to.

They got to the pier, then the boat, and then she said, "I really don't know much about this muggle stuff, but my dad is obsessed by it."

"So is mine," Ron answered.

"Really? Daddy has all sorts of gadgets, a car, and now a boat. Mother feared he would try to get one of those escapators out of the metro in Paris."

Ron couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from him. "My dad has a car too. It's a Ford."

"Daddy's is a Peugeot."

After that, Ron and Anna were able to talk for a while, mostly about their fathers' shared obsession with muggles and their artifacts. Ron had to admit, Anna was not so bad. She was like a somewhat cute younger cousin that got a bit annoying once she talked too much, but not a bad person. Still, she was not a girl he would ever fancy. She was not Hermione.

* * *

Two weeks after meeting the Davies, the Weasleys were able to return to the Burrow. It was good to be back home, even if it had changed a bit because of rebuilding. Nonetheless, Ginny and Ron continued to feel like life had been sucked out of them. Molly's constant statements about how great Neville and Anna were had been no help.

"Gin?" asked Arthur as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Fine," Ginny stated as she let her dad in the room. "Where is mum?"

"She's out with Ron visiting the twins in Diagon Alley. Now, tell your dad the truth about how your feeling. And remember I know you and right now you look like you did when you were little and Molly insisted on putting you in a dress while the boys got dirty and created some sort of havoc."

"Truth is Fred and George were always at the centre of the havoc."

"You never had any part in it?"

"Of course not," she answered with a bit of sassiness.

"There is my little girl," Arthur stated with a smile as he sat next to her. "Sweetheart, I know you are upset, but why don't you give it a chance?"

She remained quiet for a bit and then answered, "I don't know if I can."

"Why? Have you argued with Neville? Has he been -"

"No, no, Neville is fine. He's… Neville. It's just that… he IS Neville. He's my friend not… I don't know dad."

"Ginny, I had a similar conversation with Bill. He told me he just could not find Lena attractive, but they got married and have been happy for years. Sometimes love doesn't just happen. You have to make it work."

"You and mom don't seem to need that. She always said you two met and knew you were meant for each other."

"Well… we are sort of an exception. I haven't met many people who have a love like we do."

"And now I know I can't be among those people," Ginny stated angrily.

Arthur looked at his daughter with sadness and then said, "I'm sorry. I wish…" But before he could continue he was interrupted by his wife's anxious calls.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

"In Ginny's room," he answered. Molly and Ron seemed to arrive within seconds.

"We have to head to the Snapes! Hurry!" Ron pleaded.

"What is wrong?" asked Arthur.

"Severus is dying," Molly answered with sadness.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this one. I'll try to update once a month (maybe once every two months if my live continues to be as crazy as it's been lately.) **

**This brings me to why it's taken me ages to update… I had a baby! He's perfect and I'm totally in love. But, between working full-time, part-time college, and a new born my life became insane. We also had some pretty intense family issues we had to help with and I put anything that was not absolutely essential out of my radar. Things are much better now and all I can say is that my husband is a saint and I adore him more now than ever before. **

**With that in mind I promise to keep working on this story no matter how long it takes me to finish, who knows I may get a PhD by the time I'm done writing this. JK, I really should be done with this before that **

**Next chapter: The Snape's Love Story**


	36. The Snapes' Love Story

**So, it's been a while, but I hope someone is still out there reading this story. If you are - pretty please review :) **

**I've been really busy and thankful for anytime I have to spend on my family, things I like to do, and my own sanity (instead of just working, studying, and chores.) So, getting this chapter up is awesome!  
**

**As always, thanks to my beta **_**ObsessedRHShipper**_** for all the awesome help with grammar. **

* * *

**The Snape's Love Story**

Ron, Ginny, and their parents arrived in Hogsmeade and quickly made it to the Snape's flat. The living room was filled with Order members and also Draco Malfoy and the twins.

"How's Harry?" asked Ron.

"Dunno. Estella and Hermione are up with them," answered George.

"Lily asked for you to go up to be with Harry," stated Professor Lupin.

Ron went upstairs quickly. He had been so familiar with the Snape's flat because he had been there as a kid for holidays. He remembered jumping on the bed, getting funny glares from Professor Snape when he caught Harry and him in some sort of mischief, and Mrs Snape reading stories and teaching them about muggles. Yet, the place seemed foreign to him today and the fondness of those memories dissipated completely as he entered the Snape's bedroom. The mood inside was hard to describe. It was strangely sorrowful, depressing… despairing. Professor Snape mumbled some sounds as he wriggled in pain on the bed, but he didn't scream in the way Estella had when she had been cursed. Mrs Snape held onto him with tears streaking down her face. Harry sat next to his dad and had his baby sister in his arms. Estella stood next to the bed and wrote notes on a leather-bound book with her eyes red-rimmed. And then there was… Hermione. She stood behind Harry with a hand on his shoulders. She looked tired, her eyes were puffy, and yet… she was so beautiful.

The moment Hermione noticed him, her eyes became glazed with tears. She turned away from Ron almost instantly, looked towards the Professor, and began to sob. Ron didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to her and hold her, but this was not the time. Harry turned and looked at him. "Hi," Ron croaked awkwardly.

"Hi dear," Mrs Snape managed to muster between her tears. "Sit for a bit. Severus wanted to see you."

"Right… uh, Professor."

Lily leaned towards her husband and then talked to the group. "He wants to speak with Ron and Hermione alone for a bit." Lily cast a sonorous charm on her husband before leaving with Harry, baby Cassi, and Estella. The moment they were alone, the professor mumbled breathlessly. "I want… a prom… promise."

"Profe —" Hermione started to say, but cut herself short as Severus gave her a glare. "I mean… Severus, please stay calm and —"

"And I'm… dying. That's… all there is… Hermione. I just need to… hear you'll help my children. Tell me you… you'll help…"

"Of course we will!" Ron said.

"You're… strong. Both of you… the Dark Lord… doesn't…"

"Harry will defeat him. I know it. Please, don't worry," Hermione stated.

"I… I just want him… safe. Promise… to protect him… and Cassi… with Estella. Say you…"

"I promise," both said at the same time.

Severus' face suddenly achieved an incredible expression of relief. Yet, he rapidly became more pale and shaky. His eyes looked vacant and even with the sonorous charm Ron and Hermione could hardly hear him.

Hermione leaned close to him and heard his whispers, "Lil... Lily… Lily."

"Go get Lily," Hermione ordered.

Ron sprinted downstairs and got Mrs Snape. She quickly went upstairs while holding onto her daughter and with Harry behind her. For some reason, Ron couldn't stop himself from following them. As he arrived in the room he noticed Hermione holding the professor's hand and talking with him. Once the Snapes were together, Hermione moved away and signalled for Ron to step out.

They closed the bedroom door and left the grieving family caring for Severus. Ron then took the opportunity to talk. "Hermione, I just wanted to say… I… I didn't know about Anna. I swear. And you and I—"

"Don't. I don't want to discuss us. I mean… it's… it is just that –" she uttered and then began to tear.

Ron pulled her to him and embraced her. But she quickly pushed him away.

"Let me go," she said as she cleaned her tears and recovered.

"Hermione."

"Don't… just don't. We have to realize that there is… no us. I want you to think of how to help Harry. Severus gave me instructions. We'll be around each other to help Harry," she stated firmly. She looked straight at him with determination, but the tears appeared to return in full force. He moved closer but she walked away, then down the corridor and into the guest room.

Ron stood in the middle of the hallway not knowing what to do. He went downstairs and reported that the professor was not doing well to the anxious Order members in the living room. He sat on a couch and suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Hermione was right - they had to help Harry, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her and love her and he bloody couldn't! He felt like this room was too small, like the world itself just sucked and he needed to get out. He had to get away to think, to scream, and to do whatever was necessary to release the tension. So, he quietly walked out the backdoor. As Ron made it outside he overheard two people arguing.

"I... I… never mind."

"What is it about Harry?"

"Nothing, Harry is one of my mates; like another little brother."

"Oh please, that is not what I mean. I want to know why it seems to bother you that I have to spend time with him. You know we share the amulets."

"I know and it's fine. I… I know the… I have to go."

"George just —"

Then Ron heard a pop. Estella sighed and then noticed Ron's presence.

"Sorry I didn't mean to overhear. I just walked outside and —"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we were exactly being quiet. I just hope Harry and Lily didn't hear anything."

"I don't think they did. They're upstairs."

"Good. I don't get why George is acting this way. He's never been possessive and this is horrible timing."

"Well… sometimes we just get jealous," Ron said.

"We… meaning?"

"Weasleys. I saw Charlie once almost punch someone who kept trying to flirt with Dena. And when Hermione—never mind."

"I suppose my current issue with George is nothing compared to what you and she are dealing with right now. Have you two talked yet?"

"Sort of."

"Maybe I could —"

"Don't. I don't think she wants to talk."

Ron and Estella stood outside in silence for a bit until Harry walked out into the yard. He was crying and looked a bit crazed.

"Harry?" Estella questioned.

"He's gone. Dad is dead!" he yelled. "Bloody McDavol!"

"I'm sorry," Ron and Estella both said.

Harry then just broke down and cried. Estella ran to him and hugged him as Harry repeated between tears, "It should have been me. It should have been me."

Ron finally couldn't contain it anymore and he let tears fall.

Two days later, the Snapes returned to their muggle home in Surrey. Severus was buried in the town, in the back of the small chapel where he and Lily had been married. Hermione, Ron, and Estella constantly stayed around Lily, Cassi, and Harry.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Severus passing. Lily sat in their Hogsmeade flat feeling… sad, empty, but most of all anxious. It had been so long since she felt this kind of fear. The fear of uncertainty about the future. Still she had some amazing angels that had come to help her. Molly had practically taken over ensuring they were all fed and clothed and able to function. Estella, Ron, and Hermione were also always trying to help and acting as the constant support for Harry. She smiled. They reminded her of Cassi, James, Sirius, and… so many others. That was her fear. In the past, her friends had not been enough. She had needed her Slytherin love to survive. Without Severus, she would have died. She would have never known the happiness of marriage and children. He was her everything and now he was gone and the world was an uncertain place. Worse of all, she herself was uncertain… of her magic, her strength, and her abilities. _Am I capable of protecting my babies on my own? How do I help my Harry? He won't even talk to me right now. Oh Sev, I need you._

"Lily," called Molly.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is Cassi still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm sure she'll sleep better tonight, Lily. If she doesn't, I'm a floo call away to help."

"She just misses daddy reading to her before bedtime. She'll get used to me doing that for her soon."

"Yeah, she will. Give me a minute and I'll serve some tea and biscuits before heading to the Burrow."

"I'm really—"

"You haven't eaten anything all day. I am serving tea and biscuits," Molly stated.

"Right, that sounds like a good idea."

Molly went to the kitchen and returned with the food.

"How is Harry?" Lily asked.

"He's fine."

"Tell me the truth."

"You don't need to worry."

"Molly, you have children. You know it's my job to worry."

"Fine, he still doesn't want to talk to anyone. Sweet Estella managed to get through to him for a bit and used her power on him. He actually relaxed and went to sleep. He's coming around. He'll talk soon enough."

"Estella can't continue to help him that way. I'll get through to him."

"Good. I know you can. You're a strong woman and a great mother."

"I don't know, Molly. My son's emotions are always so intense, just like Sev. And he's so pig-headed sometimes."

"Like you."

"Sev would say so. But, I need to protect him and stop him from rushing into fights. He's obsessed with avenging his father and that is not healthy."

"We are all watching after him, dear. We won't let him do anything foolish."

"I know, Molly. How are the other kids? Poor Estella. I worry about her using her powers so much. Was she okay after helping Harry?"

"It's good you ask because I think we should put a stop to that. Once Harry was asleep she stepped away and drank some calming draught, but she didn't look so good. I had Ron take her to see George. We know he's like a magical cure for that girl."

"Yeah," Lily said with sadness and then let a tear drop. Lily closed her eyes and became immersed in the first memory of loving Severus. The memories of the heaven that started after Regulus Black's death and knowing of Severus' spying and his love for her. The memory of being sheltered by him when they were in their most vulnerable state, when they were desperate to escape from Voldemort and his evil.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Lily walked down the stairwell slowly, noticing the peeling paint and worn wooden banisters. A part of her couldn't believe she was in Sev's home in Spinner's End. It had been bad circumstances that had brought her here. All those awful attacks and getting away by the skin of her teeth. And yet she was thankful this had happened. They were friends again. They avoided the topic of their more-than-friends feelings, but they were friends and allies.

She made her way down to the living room quietly. It was a bleak place, lit only by a streetlight outside and filled with furniture that was old and worn. She saw Severus, sitting in silent vigil at the window. He was still, his back straight, and his body held rigid - the image of discipline. His wand was held steadily in one hand on his lap. He looked like a cobra, ready to strike at the smallest of movements. She got closer and he turned, wand at the ready. Severus eyed her for a moment as she sat beside him. Then his gaze fell back outside.

"He'll find us, won't he?" asked Lily.

"You'll meet with Russell and Ralph tomorrow. The Swansons will protect you."

"But, you still think he'll find us, don't you?"

"I hope not."

"What if I stayed here?" she asked, almost pleading.

He looked at her in disbelief and simply said, "No."

"I know you'll keep me safe. I want to be here with you. Why not let me stay?"

"Because…" he trailed off, but then recovered. "Lily, if he finds out about me, if I get kil–"

"Don't say that!"

"If I do, you have to get away. Disappear without a trace… different country, different name, everything."

"What about the Order? What about –"

"Must you always care about everyone more than you care for yourself! I… I can't… He'll look for you, Lily. He'll look for you and for Cassi. He's obsessed! You have to hide! You have to get away!"

Lily stared at him. She had forgotten how Severus was when he was convinced about something. He wouldn't consider any other options besides what he had decided upon.

"Will it ever be over?"

Severus didn't answer. He just looked at her, his eyes filled with an emotion that she couldn't quite suss out. He looked unsure, almost… vulnerable. It was scary to behold. He had always been so set in his ways, but now he seemed unnerved and that terrified her.

"Look at me, I'm shaking," she said. "Some Gryffindor, huh? You must be awfully disappointed."

"No. Never."

They looked at each other in silence for several minutes, then Lily spoke again, her eyes luminous in the dark.

"Sev, the woman that you are engaged to... Miranda... what is she like?

"She's intelligent and quite good at Dark Magic."

"That's not what I meant. Is she… special?" she asked.

He gave her a confused stare.

"Do you love her?"

"No," he answered mechanically. Then he added, "Never."

"Never?"

"Never," he said with conviction.

"Oh…" she said and then looked at him, studying him. "Was there… is there… someone else?"

She knew the answer to that question. She knew, but she couldn't just tell him to be honest. This was Sev; she had to get it out of him with finesse. Severus looked away, outside the window. She scooted closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders and back. He immediately tensed as if burned by her gesture. She felt sad as realization came to her. Sev was not used to this. He didn't know how to receive affection.

"So much pain," she said as her hand traced his shoulder.

"Pain can be controlled. You just… occlude," he answered with finality and moved away from her reach.

"So you feel nothing!" she stated with anger. Finesse be dammed!

"It's better that way. No one cares."

"I care, Sev! I care very much!"

Severus took a long, slow breath before he spoke, but when he did his voice had a new quality, an unfamiliar tenderness. "After our fall out, once I became a spy, Cassiopeia gave me a picture of you. I've never known why. It was a muggle photo. You were sitting by the river, by our spot, but you weren't smiling. You looked pretty but kind of… sad. I've always wondered what you were thinking at that second." He closed his eyes and reached towards her. His fingertips traced the contour of her nose, chin, and cheeks. "I memorized every line, every curve..." He opened his eyes, looking right at hers. "I've never loved my fiancé. I've never loved or been close to any woman because… of you. I've always loved you."

Lily sat still, looking at him quietly as tears filled her eyes. Severus then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said—"

"Sev…"

He stood from the couch they had been sitting on and she followed him as he moved away. Then she pulled at his arm and made him turn and face her. He looked wretched, as if he had confessed his worse possible sin. Lily leaned forward and kissed him. Severus stayed frozen, his face unmoving. She continued kissing him tenderly and gradually he began to respond. Then it was as if a dam had broken and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He held her in a tight, trembling embrace, clinging to her like life itself, kissing her like she was his only hope.

Severus picked her up and carried her to the couch. She kissed his neck and face, tracing his every feature with her lips. He unbuttoned her blouse very slowly and Lily guided his hands, showing him how to touch her, how to love her.

The events that followed were indescribable. It was a kind of love that Lily had never felt before. Yes, she had had sex before, with James. But this experience was completely new. It wasn't just the electricity of their touch or how she climbed on him to become his. It wasn't just the way he had held onto her and kissed her breasts ferociously as she rode him in a frantic and desperate pace. It wasn't simply how they had grunted, moaned, and screamed love promises as they bodies released. The truth was that the most amazing part of this night was how their hearts seemed to beat together…how their breathing was synchronized… how their eyes locked and spoke more than any actual words could. It was the fact that they had unleashed a latent love that was explosive, torrential, and endless. From that moment on, Severus and Lily became one and were consumed in the divine agony of worshipping each other - always. From that moment on, they gained the strength needed to battle all evil, including Voldemort.

After their bodies had collapsed from the repeated delirium of being together, they stayed in each other's arms covered by his black cloak. Lily mused on what had happened between them while lazily lying across his chest. She surveyed his face as his eyes began to close drowsily. Then she shifted slowly and accidentally grazed his ribs. He squirmed instinctively.

"You're still ticklish."

"Ticklish?" he questioned as if she was speaking non-sense.

Lily got a devilish grin on her face as her hands got lost under the black cloak.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you beg for mercy."

Severus tried to seem unperturbed, but after a while he couldn't help, but squirm underneath her. "I don't think I like this."

"You're not supposed to."

A grimace spread across his face and slowly become a grin. Then he let out a full laugh while trying to escape. But she didn't let him. She continued to tickle him mercilessly until they fell off the couch and collapsed on the floor, laughing together. Lily gazed at his grin, a glimpse of the Sev that might have been in another life, a life without houses and rivalries, without his awful parents, and without war and pain. His black eyes looked gorgeous when he laughed. She decided right then and there that she would do everything in her power to always keep him like this – happy, satisfied, and grinning.

"Beg for mercy or I'll start again," she teased.

"Maybe I'll make you beg," he threatened.

"Is that so?"

"You seem to forget, Miss Evans, I'm a rather fast learner."

"Meaning?"

She got her answer as his hands began touching her between her legs. And she did eventually beg, but not for mercy. She begged for him to love her again and he did until they were interrupted by the Order members that were taking her to Swanson Mansion.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

As tears fell from Lily's eyes, she looked at the picture on the side table in the living room. The muggle photo of her by their spot. The photo that Sev had held onto for so many years and returned to her when he broke the promise he had made and told her about James' reasons for leaving her. The photo Cassi had taken while Lily was thinking of her lost friendship with Sev. Was it possible for a picture to capture such emotion? To hold the essence of longing?

"Oh sweetheart," said Molly as she hugged her friend.

"Molly, I… I just miss him so much. I thought… surviving the last war meant… I got to keep him. But now…"

"It's going to be alright. Severus is watching after you. I just know it. Don't despair."

"I know, Molly. Is it mad to say that I… feel him?"

"No. It is not mad at all! I believe firmly that he wouldn't just leave you and his children. He's protecting you wherever he is. And you're going to be fine. Somehow, you and your children will survive this war and you will see them live happy lives. Mark my words."

"You're right. I'll be okay. I think it's just… Estella and George. When you mentioned them, it made me nostalgic. She was Sev's best pupil, like him in many ways, and seeing how George brings out the best of her… It reminds me of us. Gryffindor and Slytherin, so opposite, but perfect for each other."

* * *

**Well, this is a sad one, but necessary for the plot to continue. Up next: the gang returns to Hogwarts.**

**Reviews are always welcome. **** I'll try to update as soon as possible (trying within a month, but it's hard).**


	37. The Day before Sixth Year

_So first all I want to say, I'M BACK!_

_Now, I have to tell you I've had a lot of life drama in the past year. I have a son and he's wonderful – a ton of work, but absolutely wonderful. He just turned one and my husband and I have enjoyed him so much this past year even if weren't 100% ready, which now I know no one is ever fully ready. I guess I never thought we'd get pregnant so quickly after we decided to try. We also never thought that we would have so many family issues going on when we decided to have a baby so it's been hard to balance all that. We've been so busy and tired that we were lucky when we had five minutes to talk to each other. But, we survived and life is back to normal. I still have school, work, and a now one-year old, but that's it; no craziness or hospital visits or anything else. Trust me you don't want more details. _

_Anyway, I want to quick say thanks to heronlove for her PMs and keeping me motivated to come back to this story. You are the best! Thank you! Thank you! _

_With that, let's get on to another chapter and I hope to keep updating monthly. Also, I don't own Harry Potter and the scene from HBP that is in this chapter (a bit modified). You'll know the scene when you read it._

**The Day before Sixth Year**

Molly had been thinking for a long time. She had to find a way to get Lily and Harry to appreciate Severus' memory as a fortunate one, to see him as someone that they had been lucky to share years with instead of just wallowing in how much they missed him. They needed to focus on something else besides how they had lost him. She wanted them to reconnect with the goodness of having him and respect how he had wanted them to move on and learn to enjoy life after his passing. He had given everything to save his son and Molly had promised him that she would help Harry and Lily with moving on, with just living. That's how she had come up with the idea of having a small get together to send the kids off to Hogwarts. She wasn't going to go to the extent of the Snape bash that had held yearly until that awful summer after the train attack. But a small going away party could bring everyone together and infuse some joy.

She tried to get the order to help ensure everyone would be safe at the Burrow, but after the last attack even extensive warding didn't seem to be enough to allow Lily, Harry, and Cassi to visit. Estella was the one to solve the issue. Their send off would be held in Swanson mansion, which along with the Snape's flat and Hogwarts were considered the only places safe enough for the Snapes. Molly would make the food and the twins would provide some fireworks. She had to admit that even though she had not been pleased with her sons' choices, they had been right and their products and the shop were an overwhelming success.

* * *

Ron and Ginny stood by their parents ready to head to Swanson mansion when suddenly they saw the flames in the fireplace come alive. The green colouring obviously indicated the arrival of visitors.

"There you are," Molly said.

"Anna?" Ron questioned as the girl came out of the fireplace with her parents and brothers in tow.

"Hi Ronald," she greeted with an honest and shy smile.

"The Davies are coming with us to Swanson Mansion. Anna is going to Hogwarts with you, so we thought she should join the celebration to send you all off," Arthur said.

"Right," said Ron, trying to sound casual but blanching at the idea. _Anna is coming. And Hermione will be there. Anna and Hermione in the same place, with me. _

"Ronnie? Ronnie dear? Ronald!"

"Yes mum!"

"I was saying you should introduce Anna to your sister."

"Right. Yeah. Anna this is Ginny. Ginny this is Anna Davie."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Anna greeted enthusiastically.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Ginny said in a muted tone.

"I've always wanted a sister! Isn't this so exciting?"

"Sure, exciting," the youngest Weasley answered with a smile. Ron noticed it was the fakest smirk Ginny could possibly plaster on her face and her sarcastic tone hid whatever reply she really had wanted to give.

"That's so sweet," Molly said looking at her daughter sternly.

_Guess mum caught on,_ Ron thought.

After that, everyone was ushered to hold onto portkeys that would bring them to their destination. They felt the pull of a portkey and arrived at a beach. Ron recognized it from last year as the beach in Swanson Island and soon they heard a familiar pair of voices calling for them. Fred and George stood nearby.

"These must be the Davies," George said trying to sound welcoming but not fully succeeding. He and Fred proceeded to shake hands with the new addition to their party.

"You two must be the business men. I saw that shop when I visited Diagon Alley during my lunch last week. It is marvellous. Very amusing items if you ask me," Mr. Davie said cheerfully.

"Thank you. We're aiming for the best jokes and pranks in England," Fred answered proudly.

"You're well on your way," Mrs. Davie added.

They finished their greeting and George explained the need to ride on the Griffins to get to the mansion. The young Davie boys were thrilled while Anna and her mother looked positively terrified.

"Georgi help Andrea, you have some experience being here. And I'm sure Ronnie would love to take Anna with him. He'll keep her safe, right dear?" his mum said.

_Bloody hell! Damn it all!_ He thought. Yet he managed to croak, "Sure."

He helped Anna onto the Griffin and they were off. As they rode to the mansion he felt Anna practically melt into him and he couldn't help but compare her to Hermione. The last time he rode a Griffin she was with him and he remembered reassuring her, making sure she was safe, and feeling his body heating up from her proximity. It was during this musing that he felt Anna's hand taking a hold of his forearm and then slowly moving to clasp her hand to his. He stiffened. He really didn't like being touched romantically. Well, actually he did, just not by Anna Davie.

* * *

The arrival at the mansion was awkward to say the least. Ron introduced Anna to everyone. Harry seemed surprised and was still wrapped up in his own gloominess. He was nice as usual, but not very inquisitive. Mrs. Snape, on the other hand, seemed like she was studying him as if he was a new spell against the Dark Arts. That made him even more nervous. The Malfoys and Estella displayed a sense of coolness that was awkward. It figured that a bunch of Slytherins would be polite and refined, yet show no true excitement or even approval of this situation. Then came the worst, the time to introduce Anna and Hermione. He hadn't known what to expect. But seeing Hermione pretend to be surprised and interested in meeting his fiancé while her eyes betrayed her by showing pure despair was... indescribable.

They shared lunch outside in the large deck that faced the backyard. After the food was gone, the party continued with people sharing jokes and stories. Then Fred and George began to light fireworks while teasing their respective girlfriends. Ron did his best to pretend that he was enjoying himself, but every smile and question that Anna send in his direction made him want to explode. This damn girl was the reason for this mess. She might be a pretty blond and a decent person, but in this moment Ron only felt contempt. He knew she didn't deserve it. She didn't sign the contract. She actually seemed to like him and was probably acting this way only to be nice. But by Merlin, it was infuriating, especially with Hermione around. He looked at Hermione's bushy hair and small frame. Even in simple jeans and a t-shirt, she took his breath away.

With Anna at his side, Ron saw how Hermione got Harry to spend some time with Malfoy and Ginny talking about Quidditch. And when Anna took hold of one of his hands, he noticed how Estella approached Hermione and shared a conversation in shushed tones, and how Hermione's eyes settled on the ground while the Slytherin gave her hand a gentle squeeze. _She's comforting her. Bloody buggering hell! Hermione shouldn't need comforting from Estella. She shouldn't be upset. She should be happy and in love and with me!_ Ron thought. He wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it; disappear into thin air and never have to deal with this bullshit. And a part of him wished that he had never kissed her, never touched her, and never known how good they were together. Maybe if he hadn't learned how to nibble her soft of her lips, how to caress her heated skin, how to delve into the most intimate flavours of her body, then this wouldn't be so hard. Yet, he did not regret having those experiences. He never would.

Then came the worst part of the afternoon. It had started innocently enough. Anna had asked him if they could walk around the backyard. He agreed. Perhaps a bit of distance would make Hermione feel better. He certainly wasn't enjoying the strained conversation everyone kept whenever he, and by extension Anna, were around. Ron wanted to talk about important things like the plans for the Young Phoenix Society when they got back to school, or any news on how to fight the Black Hand, but he knew no one would breach the subject around his new fiancé. So, a nearby walk sounded good. Yet, as soon as they put minimal distance from the rest of the group, he realized he had made a big mistake.

"Ron, thank you for inviting me. I'm really happy to meet your friends."

_I didn't invite you! _He wanted to scream, but instead he gave a non-committal shrug and tried to smile. She seemed to think this was playful display or something because next thing he knew she got on her tip-toes and gave him an innocent kiss. He didn't know if she meant to kiss him on the cheek or the mouth, but her lips landed in between, right on the corner of his lips. Immediately, he heard something clank on the ground. He turned to check on what had happened and there was Hermione, looking like someone had punched her in the gut. One of her hands barely held onto a tray and cups were spilling juice on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ron heard Harry ask.

That got Hermione out of her shocked state. "I'm fine! Look at this mess! I'm so sorry," she said, looking in Estella's direction. She began to get the cups and place them back on the tray.

"It's fine Hermione. Stop. The elves will clean up."

"No! It's enough that they do everything for you without pay!" she answered in an accusatory tone. After that you couldn't hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at her. "Um… I'm... Estella… I-"

Thankfully, Estella interrupted. "Why don't the two of us go inside? I heard there was this odd fever going around the island that is quite uncomfortable and would explain short tempers. It's only affected the fairies in the forest so far. But, it would be good to check if it got to you. I have a simple test inside," the Slytherin commented naturally as she gently tugged Hermione inside.

Time seemed to drag after that. Ron heard a few whispers about Hermione's outburst from the adults. Anna said that was very rude and Ron almost lost it at that point. Thankfully George picked that moment to pull Anna away and show her some fireworks. Ron thanked Merlin for his brother and how he was not only keeping his secret, but actually helping him cope.

Ron decided he had to go in the house and find her. He ran in and looked around the large living room. There were so many corridors he couldn't even think of which way to go to try to find her. After a few minutes of hesitation he picked a one and just walked. He opened a couple of rooms and nothing. "Well I'm bloody lost now," he muttered to himself. Then an elf appeared. He was small and dressed in a pillowcase with a blue seal on it.

"Mistress' guest want to get back to the party?"

"Umm… no actually. Could you take me to see Estella?" The elf held his hand out to Ron and he took it. He felt a tug and then was brought to another hallway. The elf knocked on the door that they were closest to and Estella opened it.

"Oh… hi Ron."

"Hi. Estella, where –"

"Bart you may go."

"Yes, mistress."

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked as the elf apparated away.

"You should get back to the party," she suggested nonchalantly.

_Didn't Estella understand that causing Hermione pain was killing him? That he needed to talk to her and explain. That he needed to tell her about how Anna's touches, Anna's mere presence, was driving him insane, and not in a good way! _

"She's in there," Ron stated without an ounce of hesitation. Then he pushed through the door. He walked in the room, which was some kind of office filled with bookshelves and some potions. Hermione was sitting at the large desk and a small ring of twittering yellow birds were circling her head. He was sure that she had just conjured the birds out of midair. Even at a time like this, her spell work was recognizably flawless.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hello," she said in a brittle voice.

"I… umm… nice birds…"

"I was just practicing."

"Well… they're – er – really good…."

Now that he was right in front of her, he had no idea how to proceed. There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence until finally Estella spoke, "I'll leave you two to talk."

"No!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione… I think it's better if she –"

"Whatever it is, she can stay and hear it."

It hurt him to know she didn't want to be alone with him. But he had to explain, even if it had to be done with Estella there. "I… I just… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Anna…"

"She's your… you are going to marry her. It's only natural that–"

"Hermione, I don't love her. I have to be with her. I just–"

"What do you want from me?" she interrupted angrily.

He wanted to say so many things. Could they run away together? Forget about the world and disappear. No – he knew that she would never leave Harry, Lily, baby Cassi, all their friends and the fight against the Black Hand. He wouldn't either. So, what was there to say?

"Hermione, this isn't his fault or Anna's or yours. It just is," Estella said cautiously as if talking to a wounded animal that could attack any second. Hermione looked like she just might lash out at the entire world. Ron gave her a look that tried to convey that he was sorry, that he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. She slid of the desk as the little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave your _fiancé_ waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly towards the door. Ron glanced at Estella, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway. Estella spun to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets towards Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last conflicting look, a mix of fury and agony, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Even through the mess of birds, Ron was quite sure that he'd heard a sob before the door slammed.

Thank Merlin Estella was talented with summoning and healing charms. Though it took her a while, she was able to get the birds to disappear and then healed the tiny bite wounds on Ron's arms and hands until there were barely any visible scars.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have known how to explain those wounds to everyone."

"You can't do what you did today again," Estella says.

"I didn't –"

"Let me finish. Look, I know you can't help it and that you're stock between a rock and a hard place. But I also know what it's like to be in Hermione's shoes. And I assure you it's awful and it makes you do stupid impulsive things."

"Like aim a flock of birds at me."

"Exactly. Trust me, okay. I got to watch one of George's snogging sessions with Chloe once and well… I don't think Hermione will go for what I did to control my emotions. Then again, given what I am I have to control myself like it or not."

"You're not a thing Estella. McGonagall said being an Emomaster is a gift."

"It's not. But, that's not what I want to talk about. You need to know that you can't parade Anna around Hermione. It's cruel and it's driving her crazy."

"I am not! I didn't know she was going to kiss me. I didn't even know they were coming today."

"Molly didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Well… I'll make sure if George finds out about any other gatherings where we must invite the Davies and he lets you know in advance. For now please, keep Anna at arms-length unless you two are alone."

"Trust me I want her at arms-length all the time."

"You can't do that. George tried and he didn't succeed. So, just try to keep it hidden for Hermione's sake."

"I don't want-"

"Ron you can't stop Anna from wanting to be around you. It would make parents suspicious. I know because I died a little inside every time George had to be around Chloe. But, he played it well, so it didn't happen often once we were a couple. You should talk to him about that. Maybe he can help you with trying to get her to agree to not announce the engagement to all of Hogwarts. Feed her some notion that you want people to think you two can really fall in love. Maybe you want a chance to fall in love without the pressure of the engagement."

Ron thought about this for a second. That was actually a smart idea. "You're Slytherin, very cunning."

"True plus I've seen how George and Draco played their cards with unwanted fiancés. Though Draco has it easy now since Parkinson doesn't want to be associated with him and his treacherous ways until we're out of Hogwarts and she absolutely has to."

"Bitch."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

The next day Ron boarded the Hogwarts' Express with Anna, Ginny and Neville. Once they were comfortable in a compartment, he tried small talk. But he couldn't get the wild look of Hermione's face as she had sent the birds out of his head. _She hates me_, he thought. He wanted to comfort and love her. But he also wanted to yell at her. This whole thing was not his fault! He did not deserve those damn birds attacking him! And yet, he sort of did. He shouldn't have let his mother bring Anna with them. He shouldn't have allowed her to be so close to him and get that kiss in. Estella was right; if he couldn't avoid this from happening then he needed to keep things hidden. He'll have to talk to Anna soon. But how? Cunning was not exactly a characteristic associated with Weasleys.

Malfoy interrupted his thoughts as he walked into their compartment. "Weasley, the Heads are cancelling the prefect meeting. They said we'll meet after the feast. I'm taking first patrol around the train with Hermione. You're assigned to patrol with Hanna."

Malfoy left swiftly. Ron hadn't even thought about prefect duties until then. Anna began to ask him questions about being a prefect. Ron answered, but soon told her he needed to find Hanna to figure out their patrol.

* * *

_I had to include the birds. I just couldn't help myself. Plz R&R_


	38. Girl Talk, Azkaban, and Ron

I'm back! Yeah yeah! Thank goodness for Spring break.

Also, thanks to _**heronlove**_ for the support and continuing reviews - you keep me coming back to this story even through my crazy life. And thanks to _**hprbdfan**_, _**Priya**_, and _**Aqua Rules**_ for reviewing the previous chapters and to all those who have added this story to alerts and favorites. You all rock!

PS: I couldn't wait to send this to a beta because I was too excited to post it. So, any mistakes are totally mine and please point them out so I can correct. I'll probably still send it to my beta and then repost.

**Girl Talk, Azkaban, and Ron**

Days pass and I feel like a ghost. I wake up, go to class, study, eat meals, get top marks, help with the YPS, and then I'm back to sleep. I don't allow myself any time alone with the boys. Well, that's a lie, I've been alone with Harry a few times, planning YPS meetings and talking about possible new leaders to help us and even trying to help him through his grief. I know I should do that more often, but I don't dare be around Harry when _he _is around. I only get to spend meaningful time with my best friend when Harry is by himself because _he_ is with _her_. I don't dare say their names, not his, the only name I've ever cried in the midst of pleasure and love, and not hers, the name that brought a new wave of pain into my life.

I keep thinking that getting over this should be easy. I managed to pull myself together after my parents died. I know that watching them die was the worst moment of my life. So giving up on being with a boy should be easy, right? But that's not true. I have come to realize that when my parents died, everyone supported me, _he_ supported me. When my parents died, it was over. And jaded and miserable as I felt, I mustered the will to fight against the bastards that killed them. I found comfort in that and got through my grief by focusing on making this world better, by focusing on fighting. I had to make sure that no one else would suffer the loss that I did. I had to get the YPS to be a success.

But this. This is a slow torture with no solution. I get to see him every day. In classrooms, in hallways, during meals, even when planning for the YPS meetings and possible new members for this year. Worse of all, I've had to see him when he's walking around the castle with _her_. This torture isn't over with one terrible blow. It goes on and on, driving me to the brink of insanity. So, I don't say their names, not even in my head. It is enough to have half of the school talk about her. They talk about the new blond girl that is really pretty and spends so much time with him. Some boys say that he's lucky. They say she can speak French and that it is so hot. They say that she is refined and friendly and kind. I think - _I can speak French too! Probably, not as good as her, but I can! I'm friendly and polite enough and I can be kind too, for a bloody bookworm. Arrrhhh!_

My comforts are still my books and academics, my planning for the YPS, and now Estella's friendship. I never thought I would let another girl, much less a Slytherin, see me this way. But, I have needed the respite she can provide when we talk. She let me vent, and cry, and scream. In fact, she encouraged it as she explained that I have to do that or I might just go crazy with rage and sadness. I'm glad that I have someone around who gets it; someone who went through this exact pain. Then I realize that her pain ended when Chloe Edgecombe's life did and that makes me jealous. So, I get enraged and lash out and she takes it. She even says I'm right and then I can't be angry anymore.

"How did you get through it? Did you scream and cry all by yourself?"

"I did cry and scream alone but also… with Draco and with… Mel. She… sh-she helped the most," Estella says, her voice cracking as she refers to Mel Cooper.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Granger. Mel and Ely are dead and I've learned to live with that. Channel my energy into other things. But, I won't lie and say I don't miss them. They were amazing."

"I'm sure they were."

"Well… about what you asked. I don't want to lie."

"Meaning?"

"You asked me how I got through and well… yes I did what I'm telling you to do. And I'm trying to help you the way Mel helped me, but that's not the whole story. I also… I… I-used-dark-magic." She says the last words so fast I can barely understand them.

"What?"

"You heard me."

I stay silent for a second. _Dark magic? Magic is not supposed to be used to cope with emotions! I know because I checked when Lily and Harry were grieving. That's also why love potions are so tricky, even though they are not dark. More potent potions or enchantments for the manipulation of feelings are just dangerous! _

"That's crazy! What did you even use?"

"It's not anything I would recommend. I got through a couple of hours until the side effects kicked. I was physically ill until Draco found me and pulled me out of the spell."

"With more dark magic?" I ask, but I think it comes out as an accusation.

"Yes, but he knew what he was doing. It was kind of just a reversal. I did get me to cry on his shoulder like a child for the longest time."

"Well. I'm not using dark magic!"

"I'm not telling you to get you to. In fact, I'm telling you so that you don't! I only used it because I'm an Emomaster and I can't let my emotions go haywire. The spell made me sick, but it helped me to not attack George and Chloe with my power and leave them catatonic. It… controlled me. "

"Oh. I'm sor—""

"Don't be. You're enough of a mess without having to be sorry for me. Again, I just told you because well… you're smart and I didn't want you coming across emotion-binding spells and be tempted."

"Okay." We sit in silence for a while. I'm thoughtful about my next question. I want to know, but I don't want to offend her anymore. "Estella?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you… how could you leave them catatonic?"

"It's… hard to explain." She pauses, sighs, and then continues. "Do you remember after your parents died, how I absorbed your emotions, how I transferred enough of your pain and misery into myself to jolt you out of your shock?"

I don't want to remember, but I do. In fact, I've seen her do it recently with Harry. Still, I don't want to speak about it so I just nod.

"I… I can also do the opposite. I can take but I can also give. That's why an Emomaster is dangerous and if the Ministry registers me, my every move would be monitored. I can suck all the joy out of someone and transfer so much misery that it would leave the person in shock or even comatose. That's why the Black Hand wants me on their side. I can be powerful and... evil… until I slowly become another Dementor."

"But you're not! You wouldn't!"

"I hope not. It's a tricky balance."

"But you can do it. You destroyed a Dementor for George. And you've never attacked anyone. You're are a good witch!" Suddenly, I see Estella's face relax. Maybe I am being just as helpful to her and she is to me. Maybe we can be there for each other.

"Thank you. I hope to be. My aunt and uncle, Ely, Severus… they helped me get where I am and I want to be good… for them."

I give her a look that I hope tells her I'm willing to listen and then the floodgates open.

"Severus taught me to 'compartmentalize'. Which, I found to be a fancy word for putting feelings into something like an emotional box and then dealing with them later. Once I was able to do that, learning Occlumency came almost naturally. He was the best teacher. He also showed me the Dark Magic I needed for extreme cases when I felt like I was losing control. My uncle helped with light versions of potions and spells that could balance me out but they don't work under extreme stress." As she says this she pulls a box out of her satchel and shows me an array of vials.

Estella then continues, "He and Ely searched all over Europe for any book or parchment on Emomasters they could find and read through the lot. My aunt even learned about muggle meditation. That was fun to try. They put so much energy into potions and enchantments and anything they could use to help me. That's how Ely realized how we could use the "Kyklos Proctais", which we had in our possession. He got those amulets around our necks without any hesitation and without uncle's permission. Anything to protect his baby sister. He even gave me the spares and showed me how I would know who to give them to."

"And then you chose us," I whisper, feeling like this is all her fault, all this sadness. We stay quiet for a while. _Everything has changed since the flower incidents and getting the Kyklos Proctais. I'm connected to him. It's irreparable. _

"That's not why you love him. You know that, right?"

"What?"

Estella gives me a pointed look. "The amulets can't make you love someone. In fact, the golden amulets only choose to be given to those who are or will be lovers."

"What!"

"It's true. Before you two, Severus and Lily had the amulets. You saw the memory that showed when my mum got them to wear them. The gold Kyklos Proctais are triggered by passionate love, the silver by family love. "

"You and Harry are not family."

"I know. Ely and I weren't blood family either, but we were so close. I loved him like a brother. I don't even know if I love my real brother that much. I haven't figured out how Harry and I work with the amulets. But, with you and Ron… well… I knew what you and Ron would become when I gave you the amulets. I could feel passion practically beaming out you two even though you were completely unaware of what was happening. You both were so immaturely angry and twitchy around each other. It was cute."

I don't know if her telling me this makes me angry or completely miserable. "And you didn't think to bloody tell me that I would fall in love with him! I should have been warned!"

"Yeah right, you two would have never taken them."

"Well look where taking those things got us!"

"Without the amulets Ron and Harry would have never found us and the Black Hand would have gotten us to release an unbeatable army to take over the Wizarding world and kill all the muggles of Britain. Then they would have killed you and turned me into their little Emomaster pet. Forgive me if I'm not sorry for getting you to wear the amulets that kept us safe."

"Fine! Don't be sorry! But you could have told me after that happened."

"Sorry, I was busy helping Ely start the YPS, being a spy, falling in love with George, trying to not suck the life out of Chloe Edgecombe… should I continue?"

"I hate you right now," I tell her.

"I always hate you. You're too much like Ely, brave, caring, honourable, too smart and good for your own sake. Look at your face. I don't even need to be an Emomaster to know you're feeling all kinds of guilt right now. You're so caring and good it's sickening."

I laugh then. She's like a bitchy big sister that I care for but truly dislike. I reckon she feels similarly about me. She joins my laughter. It's all ridiculous really.

When we sober up she speaks again. "Truly though, the amulets don't make you feel for someone. They draw their power from what is already there. The magic of the silver ones comes from a need to protect like a sibling or like a parent. When I shared them with Ely, I knew we would always be there for each other until the day we died. And when he did, it was like someone took a precious part of me. I was so angry, so sad, but I knew I would somehow live and move on. It's not quite the same with Harry. It's more magical and I also think our connection is meant to be temporary. My aunt told me that sometimes the amulets fall from the carriers once a goal is accomplished. Like how the amulets left Lily and Severus after they banished the Voldemort and ended the first war. I think that may happen with Harry. Except Lily and Severus had the gold ones while Harry and I have the silver. So, it's different. It's like I care about him because my magic needs me to; like the whole point of _me_ is to watch after him until this war is over, or to die trying. But often, I just feel sorry… just so so sorry for him and the burden he carries from the prophecy and Severus' death."

"You're right. It's not like Severus and Lily. It's not love," I state sincerely. Because I know love. Love is what I feel for _him_.

"I know, my Kyklos Proctais connections have never been passionate love. They are friendship, they are sisterly love; they are care and even tenderness, but not a man and woman love. I know that now because of George. Amulet or not, if something happens to George, I couldn't go on. He is the one I love. I would practically be a walking dead if anything happened to George. I came back from the dead for George."

I'm silent for a while, but then I feel I have to get this out. "That's what it's like when R-" I hesitate. "When he's in danger. I feel like my airway is constricted and yet I feel power surge through me. I am powerful because somehow I have to keep him safe . I would die if he's not safe. If anything ever happens to him my heart would vanish and I would be gone forever."

* * *

A few weeks pass and we get new members for the YPS and our connections to fight outside of Hogwarts are as strong as ever. The twins have made more allies for our fight against the Black Hand and they also go to Order of the Phoenix meetings. Estella is also in the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore takes her out of the castle with him to go to the meetings. She comes back looking radiant. We all know who she got to spend time with and Draco always makes fun of her. "Well someone managed to get thoroughly shagged," he commented once, earning him a hex that left his lips so swollen they sagged all the way down his chin. Oddly, it was Harry's and not Estella's wand that had delivered the hex. _Must be the protectiveness from the amulet._

I think Harry is getting better and trying to move on. He's more committed to the YPS and fighting the Black Hand than ever before. He also has private meetings with Estella and Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. He says it's training for when he has to face Voldemort. I of course worry. I worry that all he's doing all of this just to avenge his father, but then I think about me. _Isn't that the same reason I fight? For my parents._

In terms of me, nothing really changes. I still love him. I still feel awful and live tormented. But I'm surviving. It isn't until Ginny corners me on a Friday night that everything changes.

"Come with me, **_right now_**," she orders and practically drags me into her room. She looks angry. But also different from her normal self. It's like some of her spark is gone. _Is she thinner?_

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Did you have a fight with Ron? Are you angry with him?"

Dammit! Did she really have to say his name? His name drives me crazy! And what am I supposed to say to that? Yes! Yes, I'm angry with Ron, enraged really. I'm angry at him, at his parents, at the entire Wizarding world and its traditions. Or is it that I'm sad, miserable, in agony? I don't know what to say so I just stare her. Ginny intently looks into my eyes, practically scowling at me.

"What the hell is going on, Hermione? Ron is miserable. He has to deal with all this engagement crap and you know about it. He said you know. But you've been horrible to him. You avoid patrols with him, which you must be rescheduling somehow. You walk away from a room the minute he steps in it. And when you do stay you completely ignore him . Dammit Hermione! He's your friend!"

When she's done ranting, she burst into tears. I've never seem her this way. She's sobbing uncontrollably, wailing really. I'm stunned.

"Ginny, oh Ginny." I can't think of anything else to say. So I just hold her and then my own tears flow and we become a complete mess together.

We cry and cry and then we both confess. She tells me about being engaged to Neville. How they are both so awkward and how he is so kind and never pushes her. How she tries to like him that way and she can tell he tries too. But neither of them has their hearts in it.

I tell her everything, from the masquerade ball to the train (omitting details that she of course wants to know. We extensively argue about my privacy). I share how my heart is broken and how I don't know how to act around him. I can't even say his name. I'm angry and I hate him, but I don't because I love him.

"Hermione, he didn't choose this. I didn't choose this. When they told us… it was... it was –" She breaks into sobs again.

We get into her four-poster, close the curtains, put a silencing spell, and spend all night talking. Ginny tells me about the night they found out they were engaged. I learn about how her brothers tried to help and told her about their own engagements and how they managed that and their marriages. Charlie is the only one that is truly happy, though Percy seems awfully close to happiness as well. "You know him, even if he is happy he still looks like he has a stick up his arse," she comments. I learn about how Ginny fought incessantly with her mother all summer. How Ron is a shell of himself and tries to be Anna's friend, but he's miserable. She tells me that somehow the girl is enchanted by him even though he's not himself at all. Ginny says he's all polite and proper – not Ron at all! She misses her brother and his antics, and his goofiness, and his smile. But mostly she misses how he glowed when he would fight with me. I break down at that.

I explain how it feels to watch him with her. How suddenly I miss my parents more than ever. How mom would know how to hold me and dad would find the perfect book to read to me, even if I never told them exactly what was wrong. I share how Estella has helped me. How she's grown on me, but how I hate her because she comes back all happy when she spends time with George. Ginny says she hates them both. But not really because they deserve each other. We remember that they were in a mess like this before, and George got kissed by a Dementor, and Estella died. So we agree that they should be happy and we are actually happy for them.

The night is awful, but liberating. We cry so much I think our tears could create a river. She makes me say his name – one time, two times, three, four times, again and again and I again cry like a baby. She makes me promise to find a way to talk to Ron and be his friend. I have no idea how I'll do that, but I can't deny her.

Then she drops a bomb on me. She fancies Draco. It might even be love. For Draco. For Draco Malfoy who is engaged to Pansy Parkingson. Ginny hates her and Draco hates her and I know that Estella and I hate her. We weep some more. She says he doesn't know that she fancies him, but he does hate his stupid fiancé. Lucky for Ginny, Pansy doesn't want to act like a girlfriend with Draco yet because he's been deemed a traitor to Slytherin. So their engagement will be kept quiet until they can't avoid dealing with it. We break down again. I used to hate Draco, but he's a friend now and he doesn't deserve a life like what awaits for him with Pansy Parking, especially when Ginny could be so much better for him. Ginny thinks he's wonderful, and witty, and his dark side is sexy and mysterious. I don't know if I agree, but I'm not the one that may love him.

Lucky for us, the next day is a Saturday so we collapse after all the sobbing without caring about tomorrow. We don't resurface until mid-day and charm our faces to look somewhat decent after all that crying.

* * *

About a week after what I've begun to call our "episode", Ginny continues to push me to talk to Ron. I don't run away at the sight of him anymore. But I haven't found a way to say more than two words to him. I know I will have to soon because I haven't altered the patrol schedule anymore.

I wake up knowing that I'm going to have to go on patrol with Ron tonight. _What am I going to say?_ I meet him and Harry at the portrait and we walk to breakfast together. They talk and I listen and nod or give short answers when needed. Sometimes I catch Ron's gaze. It is filled with longing. I look to the ground and keep walking. I'll deal with everything tonight, not now. We get to the great hall. Anna waves and smiles at Ron. It makes me sick. He waves back without a smile and I feel a little better but not much. We start eating breakfast and I get an owl with the Daily Prophet. I begin to eat and lazily open the paper. Then the front page news completely takes away my appetite.

_**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**_

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. __Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in a position where many dangerous criminals are now at large," said Fudge last night. When asked about the possible involvement of he who must not be named in the breakout the Minister refused to answer questions. He did assure the community that all is being done to re-apprehend the convicts that escaped. "We are doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

_Law Enforcement official Alastor Moody, however, commented on possible accomplices in the breakout. "An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help! Even with no concluding evidence, we know Dark Magic was used. We will investigate any witch or wizard who gives indication of participating in dark activities or is in contact with the fugitives," he said as he gave reporters the list of the escapees. _

_The list of criminals that escaped includes the notoriously vicious dark witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her equally dangerous husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. They were convicted after… _

I continue to read the list of names and feel bile rising up my throat. The paper not only gives the names of those who escaped, but also how they were originally captured and the list of crimes that they committed.

I drop the paper as if it's scalded me. Ron and Harry look at me and I point to the paper. As they read, I think. _Those people are disgusting. The things they did to muggles, and muggle-borns and good pure-bloods. Why do they hate so much?_

Then I hear Harry. "We need to call a meeting. We need to rally everyone together. Tonight," he says decisively.

_He's become purposeful and so focused since we came back to school. He's a good leader for us, _I think as I watch him stand and head to the Slytherin table. He kneels close to Estella who has the Prophet sitting on the table and looks ashen. They talk in hushed voices and then Harry hugs her.

I look at Ron and realize that we can no longer stick to the silent treatment. This is more important than us. We have to figure things out between us to help the YPS. To help Harry. "Ron, follow me," I order.

* * *

"Ron, follow me," she tells me, in a tone that allows for no disagreement. My heart is hammering in my chest as I stand and make my way out of the Great Hall, following her steps.

_She spoke to me. More than that, she wants to talk to me in private. She must, otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to follow. Oh thank Merlin! I've missed her so much. I don't know what to do with myself around here anymore. The only person that I feel normal around is Harry. I know he feels bad for me, but he doesn't show me pity. I appreciate that. I guess he can tell pity is not what I need. Maybe that's because pity is what people show whenever his dad comes up. Harry is a good friend. He treats me the same as before even after everything that's happened. He also hasn't told anyone and has helped with keeping this engagement crap quiet. Still, sometimes it is annoying that he tells me to see the bright side and that Anna is not so bad. "At least you're not engaged to Pansy Parkinson like Malfoy is," he said once. I remember shivering in fear at that thought. Thank Merlin it's not Parkinson or another evil Slytherin. And thank Merlin for Harry. Now, what do I say to Hermione? The last time we were alone it was a disaster. Though technically we weren't alone, Estella was there. I wonder if she'll send those birds after me again. _

We go up, one stairwell, another, and then climb some more until we reach the small chamber behind the mirror that we have often used for YPS leader meetings. She pulls me in and then we stand facing each other. I don't know what to say and she seems to be struggling. I wrack my brain for an idea of what to say and eventually manage to croak, "I… I… I'm sorry." _Smooth Weasley._

She sighs and swallows visibly before responding, "It's… it's not your fault and… I… I'm sorry too."

"Hermione… I…" _I really don't know what to say._

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you know?"

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen. Ginny and I talked."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So… so where does that leave us."

"I don't know. I know we can't… well… you know."

"Right."

We are silent for a while. _This is hard. How can I have her right in front of me and not want to hold her and kiss her and love her? I know we can't and yet I can't help what I want. _

She breaks me from my thoughts by saying, "Ron, we have to help Harry."

"Yes. I know that."

"So, about tonight's meeting."

"What about it?"

"We have to figure out how to take turns to go since we have to patrol together."

"We don't have to do that. We could do the rounds together and then go to the meeting together in between rounds."

"True. That would work."

She seems to be getting ready to leave. I feel panic.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Ugh?"

"Is that it? All that we say?"

"I don't know what else to say."

_Dammit! I'm dying here! Doesn't she care anymore? Don't I deserve a little compassion from her… a sliver of the bond we had?_

"You know what Hermione, we have to talk about us! You can't ignore me forever! I won't let you!"

"You won't let me! You won't let me! You don't own me! You don't even… Who do you think you are Ron?"

"I don't know, Hermione!" I yell. It's true. I don't know who I am anymore. I keep acting like this polite git that is friendly with Anna Davie and will eventually ask her to marry him because he has no choice. My only friend is Harry and feel the weight of the world on his shoulders and mine also. All I want to do is disappear.

Feeling sorry for myself actually manages to calm me down before I speak again. "Hermione I… I don't know what to do. I hate this so much."

"I know how that feels. I thought… I… never mind."

"Hermione, please… please…"

"Please what Ron? I don't know what to do either. I'm… I'm a mess."

"Me too."

"I… I think Ginny might be right."

"About?"

"Being friends, she said I should be your friend. Do you think we could do that? Could we do friendship?"

"I'll take it."

"Just friendship?"

"Anything you're willing to give me."

* * *

Please R&R. Those reviews really get a writer inspired to update sooner rather than later (this is my blackmail jijiji).

Next chapter: BREAKING TRADITION.


End file.
